El Amor a primera Vista NO EXISTE O SI
by EeSsTtEeFfAaNnIiAa
Summary: Si, una fiesta a la que ninguno de los dos quería ir, les cambia la vida por completo Aunque solo tienen las esperanzas de volver a encontrarse COLEGAS Podrán ser más que eso se que no es un buen summary pero entren y comenten
1. Pensamientos

Summary: Si a una fiesta a la que ninguno de los dos queria ir les cambia la vida por completo

solo con le esperanza de volver a encontrarse

talvez no como ellos lo esperan

COLEGAS

podrian ser mas que eso

y dime el amor a primera vista existe?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen eso creo que lo saben solo juego con ellos **

Bueno esta es mi primera historia espero que le guste esto es como una introduccion solo eso

* * *

**Bella POV**

Entrar en un mundo paralelo si eso puede pasar creo que yo estoy en un pero tengo compañía será modelo no lo creo no lo he visto en ninguna revista pero que dices bella si tu nunca lees revistas

Pero que más podría ser un mismísimo dios griego bajado del Olimpo frente a mis ojos

Pero que dijo sueno tan a… cuento de hadas…como… a amor a primera vista…

Que dices

El amor a primera vista **NO EXISTE… **o si

Quien puede saberlo

**Edward POV**

Dios!!! Que alguien me diga que no he muerto

O mejor si

Si con eso puedo contemplar a aquel ángel de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolate moriría con gusto

Dios que digo

Esta fiesta si que me afecta

No dejare que Alice me invite a fiestas cuando acabamos de mudarnos

Pero a tenido algo bueno conocí al ángel de mis sueños

Si que sueno cursi

Tan… de cuento de hadas… como los libros que un día leí…si eso…amor a primera vista…

Absurdo NO

El amor a primera vista _**NO EXISTE…**_ o tal vez si

Pues como saberlo

* * *

como lo he dicho solo es una introduccion asi que pronto actualizo

espero sus reviews

besoo0ss


	2. Un Dios Griego Desconocido

**Bueno aquí les dejo el primer capi completo espero que les guste **

**Bella POV**

En ese momento no sé lo que sucedió, pero todo dentro de mi perdió sentido, si lo sé, puede sonar extraño pero sentí como si en el mundo, solo existiéramos él y yo, aquella creatura creada por dios que bien podía hacerse pasar por un ángel, la verdad no sabía si estaba soñando o no, pero no por ello me permití no disfrutar del momento.

Aquel ser humano era el más hermoso que mis ojos hayan visto no supe que mas hacer solo lo observe vestía un elegante traje negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su escultural figura de dios griego, aquel cabello tono cobrizo muy raro tan sedoso y a la vez tan rebelde tan anormal que hacía que tuviera gran impulso de ir a tocarlo para cerciorarme de que no solo era mi imaginación o mis ojos jugando una broma, pero no lo hice, en ese momento se giro y dos hermosos ojos color esmeralda se posaron en mi, un estremecimiento recorrió mi columna ¡OH por dios¡¿Cómo provocaba eso con solo mirarme? Tan solo imaginarme como se sentiría si sus manos recorrieran cada parte de mi cuerpo hizo que me sonrojara…en ese instante VOLVI A LA REALIDAD

-bella, bella, bella me escuchas-me gire para percatarme de quien me hablaba (por qué no tenía idea).-que te pasa bella reacciona por favor-sonaba algo alterada así que conteste cuando supe quien era

-¡OH! Ángela que pasa todo está bien

-no lo sé dímelo tú has estado soñando despierta como por 15 minutos- ¡que! dijo quince minutos, dios mío sí que estoy perdida-pero no me percate de que no me escuchabas hasta que te pregunte que tanto mirabas y no respondiste nada

-lo siento- fue todo lo que pude decir

Si lo sé suena patético estoy en una de las fiestas más importantes del año en nueva York y solo estoy soñando despierta con alguien que no conozco, no le he visto en un cien por ciento el rostro (por si se lo preguntan estoy en una fiesta de mascaras) y por si fuera poco no se su nombre.

-Bella por favor vas a decirme que tanto estabas mirando-rogó mi amiga

Mi única y mejor amiga aquí en Nueva York, mi compañera de departamento, mi colega todos los adjetivos buenos que puedo nombrar le pertenecen a ella Ángela Webber la conocí en la universidad las dos estudiábamos medicina e hicimos la residencia juntas solo que ella es pediatra y yo soy cirujana trabajamos como las jefas del departamento de nuestras respectivas especialidades en unos de las más prestigiosos hospitales de Nueva York.

Se lo que se preguntan yo también me la hago ¿que rayos hago en una fiesta de una productora de discos?

Todo gracias a Ángela y su novio casi prometido Ben que lo conoció cuando ella vivía en su pueblo natal un lugar llamado Forks en Washington donde por casualidad vive mi padre Charlie y donde yo pasaba casi dos semanas cada verano, pero ahí no la conocí, si lo hubiera hecho tal vez no habría puesto demasiados pretextos para no ir los cada verano hasta que termine la escuela

Si, su novio ahora es un importante productor de discos y el la invito a ella y para no dejarme sola, ella a mí, con el pretexto de que como Ben se la pasaba platicando todo el tiempo, ella estaría sola. Pero bueno ya estoy aquí y no hay nada que hacer.

Cuando llegue a Nueva York después de vivir en Phoenix casi toda mi vida con mi mama Renee decidí darme aires nuevos así que, después de recibir mi carta de aceptación para la universidad no lo pensé dos veces y vine a estudiar lo que tanto me apasiona medicina, termine la carrera como una de las mejores de mi generación. Tengo 26 años soy un médico cirujano reconocido en Nueva York y aquí me tienen en una fiesta de un productora donde no conozco a nadie y como si fuera menos sin pareja.

-bella ya di algo no has hablado en toda la noche- a Ángela solo le faltaba ponerse de rodillas porque me estaba suplicando.

-no sé qué quieres que te diga-dije en un suspiro-sabes que no me gustan la fiestas y sobre todo cuando no conozco a nadie

-pues qué esperas conoce a ese alguien que mira no es porque soy tu amiga pero ese vestido te queda preciso y más de uno te ha estado mirando todo la noche-cuando dijo lo ultimo note que su mirada se clavaba en alguien pero no pude percibir en quien pues había regresado sus ojos a mi

Bueno eso si traía un vestido hermoso era color azul rey strapless tenía una cinta que ayustaba perfecta en mi cintura de ahí hacia abajo caía suelto con algo de vuelo hasta el suelo traía mi cabello suelto con mis característicos caireles en el, un maquillaje ligero y unas zapatillas a juego todo gracias a Ángela porque la verdad yo nunca he sido muy fan de la moda.

-estás loca crees que me voy a acercar a si como sin más a alguien -que no me conocía tengo 26 años y no soy lo que se diga una chica muy experta en el tema de citas y novios-haber dime qué quieres que diga ¡hola! ¿Quieres bailar? es que mi mejor amiga dice que no tengo muchas citas-lo dije con tono sarcástico

-bueno no exactamente pero…-no la deje terminar

-pero nada Ángela- lo dije realmente enojada- solo hice esto por ti y porque eres mi amiga y te quiero no para conseguir un chico

-buena está bien ya entendí-trato de decirlo como si se arrepintiera y se quisiera disculpar pero estaba sonriendo ¿por qué?-voy por algo para tomar ahora vuelvo si –yo solo asentí

Ella se giro para ir por algo de beber ya iba a casi medio camino y se dio la vuelta su mirada se poso en mi y luego en alguien detrás de mi sonrío me volvió a mirar y se fue, me gire para ver que tanto miraba detrás de mí, ahí estaba el dios griego dirigiéndose hacia mi o eso creía yo, no estaba segura hasta que mire a mis lados y me percate de que no había nadie más ¡diablos! que voy hacer. Se siguió acercando hasta que se detuvo delante de mí, me miro sonrío, (cuando hizo esto me dejo sin aliento) y dijo:

-hola, me permitirías bailar una pieza contigo no sé lo que hizo pero creo que me deslumbro por que me quede en blanco nada pasaba por mi cabeza

Por dios quiere bailar me quede sin voz en ese momento no sabía que decir solo lo miraba y le devolvía la sonrisa hasta que logre articular palabras

-hola-que idiota no se me ocurrió nada mas

-entonces me permites bailar contigo-repitió

-este…yo…-no podía decir nada hasta que me recobre, trate de ser lo más sincera posible-la verdad me encantaría pero no soy muy buena bailando terminaría pisándote-le dije la verdad y agache la mirada un poco avergonzada el bajo su mirada a mi altura y dijo lo más lindo que me hayan dicho en mi vida

-no te preocupes unos cuantos pisotones por bailar contigo es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar-levante la mirada y se encontró con la de él, me sonroje un poco por las palabras que dijo

-está bien-dije suspirando y regalándole una sonrisa-yo no respondo si sales lesionado

-no te preocupes todo depende de quién te guíe-y me tendió su mano para que yo la tomara

Y así lo hice caminamos a la pista de baile donde había unas cuantas parejas bailando me gire para quedar frente del. Me tomo por la cintura con una de sus manos, yo puse una de mis manos en su hombro y con la otra tome su mano libre y así fue como entre a mi burbuja donde solo existíamos él y yo, no hablamos no hacían falta las palabras solo nos mirábamos directamente a los ojos, el simple tacto de su mano en mi espalda y en mi mano era realmente reconfortante me sentía protegida con él, no sé porque pero así me sentía.

Una extraña sensación se apodero de mí como una corriente eléctrica que partía de donde mi piel se encontraba con la de él y se extendió por todo mi cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies, no era desagradable pero era extraño nunca me había ocurrido eso

No sé cuánto tiempo bailamos tal vez pudieron ser segundos, minutos, horas, días, etc. Y no me daría cuenta estaba totalmente feliz en mi burbuja personal

Junto con mi dios griego desconocido

**Espero que les haya gustado lo que me quieran decir a mas bien escribir háganmelo saber **

**Dejen reviews **

**Beso0s…. :)**


	3. Mi Angel Sin Alas

**Edward POV**

Mírenme soy patético lo sé soy médico y no tengo la mínima idea de que hago en una fiesta de mascaras de una gran productora de discos, cuando debería de estar en mi departamento descansado ya que el lunes entro a trabajar al hospital que va a dirigir mi padre Carlisle, el será el director y yo el jefe del área de cardiología pero si aquí estoy todo gracias mi diabólica hermana duendecillo Alice.

Ya que ella es diseñadora de modas junto con Rosalie la novia de mi gran hermano Emmett y esta a su vez es hermana de Jasper el novio de Alice que a su vez es mi mejor amigo, si lo sé es algo confuso, pero que hacerle.

Todos me obligaron a venir diciendo que disfrutara lo que me quedara de libertad antes de entrar a trabajar, que era un amargado que nunca salía a ningún lugar, un obsesionado de mi trabajo y esas cosas comunes de ellos, pero lo que entienden no entienden es que me apasiona lo que hago me gusta ayudar personas pero da igual estoy junto dos parejas felices y yo solo como siempre, como acabamos de llegar de Alaska no conozco a nadie, Alice y Rosalie por supuesto que si por ello termine que metido.

Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos cuando alguien me hablo

-Edward-OH era Alice- ya quita esa cara ni que te estuviéramos torturando

-pues difiero en eso, solo les faltan los grilletes-dije algo molesto-yo no quería venir yo quería descansar en casa

-vamos Eddie-como odio ese sobrenombre-no seas amargado y disfruta la fiesta-dijo Emmett tratando de levantarme el animo

-Emmett cuantas veces quieres que te diga que no me llames Eddie-dije ahora realmente molesto

-ya cálmate, ya sé porque no vamos a bailar chicas-propuso

Alice y Rose aceptaron y Jasper también

-y tu Edward- dijo Alice

-yo creo que yo no voy dije-bajando la mirada

-vamos Edward no seas así-me reclamo Alice

-no Alice es que no tengo pareja vayan ustedes diviértanse no dejen que les arruine la noche-ellos solo asintieron y se fueron

Mi gire para ver a todas las personas que se encontraban en el lugar entonces me encontré con una hermosa mirada color chocolate que me derritió en ese instante, recorrí con la mirada a la dueña de esa hermosa mirada traía un hermoso vestido largo azul rey que se ajustaba perfecto a su cuerpo tenía una cinta que mercaba su pequeña cintura se veía como bajada del cielo un mismísimo ángel ante mis pies solo le hacían falta las alas, su cabello caía suelto sobre sus hombros descubiertos hasta casi llegar a su cintura con hermosos rizos en el, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida entonces, ella se giro ya que una chica le hablaba algo desesperada.

Me debatía entre ir saludarla e invitarla a bailar o invitarle algo de tomar o simplemente quedarme donde estaba y solo mirarla, en ese momento la chica con la que platicaba clavo su mirada en mi pero la regreso rápidamente a mi ángel para que esta no supiera a quien miro, en verdad que me pareció extraño pero, ahí lo decidí, me acercaría a ella y a ver qué pasaba.

Mi ángel parecía algo molesta la chica se trataba como de disculpar cuando se percato de que me iba acercando y sonrío y le susurro algo a mi ángel, entonces se fue parecía ir a la barra por algo para beber casi a medio camino se giro poso su mirada en mi ángel luego en mi lo que me sorprendió y de nuevo a ella sonrío y se fue.

Mi ángel se giro para quedar frente a mí y mi mirada se entrelazo con la de ella parecía algo confundida entonces miro a los lados y al ver que no había más personas regreso a mí, yo me seguí acercando hasta que estuve frente a ella la mire y lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír entonces pude hablar

-hola, me permitirías bailar una pieza contigo-estaba embobado mirándola y solo podía sonreír pero no contestaba espere hasta que respondió

-hola-tenía cara de no creerlo así que repetí mi propuesta

-entonces me permites bailar contigo-estaba impaciente ya quería sentirla entre mis manos

-este…yo…-no decía nada ya me estaba preocupando de que rechazara, ¡IDIOTA! como no pensé una chica tan linda podía estar libre-la verdad me encantaría pero no soy muy buena bailando terminaría pisándote-y bajo un poco la mirada algo avergonzada

Eso era todo, solo le preocupaba pisarme, yo me dejaría arrollar por un camión solo por estar con ella, así que baje mi mirada a la altura de la de ella le dije algo que hasta a mi me sorprendió que saliera de entre mis labios

-no te preocupes unos cuantos pisotones por bailar contigo es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar-ella levanto su mirada y se encontró con la mía, me regalo una hermosa sonrisa

-está bien-dijo ella suspirando y sonriendo-pero yo no respondo si sales lesionado-le tendí mi mano para que la tomara y le dije

-no te preocupes todo depende de quién te guíe-ella tomo mi mano

Caminamos hasta la pista de baile donde había unas cuantas parejas bailado entre ellas mi hermanos que solo me miraron y sonrieron cuando llegamos ella se giro para quedar frente a mí la tome por la cintura con una mano y con la otra tome una de la suyas y ella poso su otra mano un mi hombro y comenzamos a bailar, no hablamos, no hacían falta palabras solo nos miramos directamente a los ojos y entre como en un mundo paralelo en donde solo existíamos mi ángel y yo, no sé cuánto tiempo paso podía haber caído un meteorito a mi lado y no me daría cuenta.

Decidí perderme con ella unos minutos para preguntarle cómo se llamaba y para verle el rostro ya que traía un antifaz del mismo color que su vestido, por mi parte traía un traje y el antifaz negro camisa blanca y, o coincidencia una corbata color azul del mismo tono de su vestido ya que este es mi color favorito y ahora con más razón a ella se le ve hermoso.

-que te parece si vamos a tomar algo-le dije cuando termino la canción ya había muy pocas parejas bailando ya era tarde

-em…claro-parecía regresar a la realidad como yo

-vamos- le tendí mi brazo y ella lo tomo

Mis hermanos y amigos solo me miraban sonreían y Emmett levantando sus pulgares, yo solo centre mi atención en el ángel que estaba a mi lado llegamos a la barra y pedí dos copas de champaña y le di una

-aquí tiene señorita-le dije sonriendo y le di la copa

-entonces me dirás con quien tuve en gusto de pasar la más maravillosa de las veladas-dije ella me miro y su cara se torno color carmesí era tan linda cuando se ruborizaba yo bebí de mi copa

-Isabella Swan pero dime solo Bella-y me tendió su mano para estrecharla yo la tome en vez de estrecharla bese su mano

-un gusto soy Edward Cullen-dije cuando levante la mirada de su mano-me dejaras ver quién está detrás del ese antifaz-ella solo sonrío

-solo si tú lo haces-me dijo con la mirada clavada en mí

-bueno que te parece si yo te quito el tuyo-su cara se torno mas roja-y tu el mío

-eh…claro pero quien primero-

-bueno como soy todo un caballero las damas primero-

Ella sonrió y levanto sus manos hacia mi cara las puso en cada uno de los extremos de mi antifaz, las yemas de sus dedos rosaron mis sienes y yo me estremecí por ese contacto pareció que una corriente eléctrica cruzo todo mi cuerpo, en esta fiesta en tenido sensaciones que nunca en mi vida en tenido y eso que solo he bailado con ella ¿Cómo es que tiene ese gran poder en mi?, entonces tiro del antifaz hacia arriba y lo retiro, nuestra miradas se cruzaron y yo me perdí en ese mar color chocolate, ella poso su mano en mi mejilla y yo solo pude cerrar mis ojos y disfrutar del momento, cuando retiro su mano yo abrí mis ojos y me sorprendió la hermosa sonrisa que tenia.

-bueno creo que es mi turno-dije feliz por poder verle al fin el rostro

Subí mis manos hacia su antifaz con mis dedos roce su pómulo poco a poco lo fui retirando para poder ver su hermoso rostro, me quede embobado mirándola era tan hermosa la más hermosa de todos los ángeles ella tenía sus ojos cerrados como si esperara decepción de mi parte así que pose una de mis manos en su mejilla al igual que ella lo hizo conmigo

-eres hermosa-le susurre ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y tenían un brillo que no había notado antes

-gracias tú no estás nada mal- me dijo y la verdad creo que un tomate le tendría envidia de lo roja que estaba

Entonces un impulso se apodero de mi, mire sus labio y tenía unas ganas inmensas de besarla saber cómo se sentían sus labios sobre los míos entonces, me deje llevar me acerque lentamente a ella mirando solo sus labios estaba a centímetros de ella su aliento chocaba en mi cara, oía su respiración, pensé que ella se alejaría pero no lo hizo estuve a milímetros de besarla cuando alguien nos interrumpió. Alice.

-em…Edward ya nos vamos ya es tarde-morirá, me las va pagar como me interrumpía-todos están esperándote-

-Alice, no pudiste haber esperado cinco minutos –le dije molesto

-huy ya pues, no me vas a presentar-ella poso sus ojos en bella-hola ya que mi hermano es un grosero soy Alice Cullen- y le tendió su mano

-hola Isabella Swan pero dime Bella un gusto- y estrecho la mano de mi hermana

-bueno Edward ya nos vamos vienes-me pregunto

-eh si claro dame dos minutos-le dije a haciendo una seña para que se fuera ella lo entendió asintió y se despidió de bella

-un gusto bella espero volver a verte-la abrazo y se fue

-siento lo de mi hermana es demasiado efusiva-dije posando mi mirada en ella, cuando la note sorprendida por el abrazo, nuestras miradas se cruzaron de nuevo y todo comenzó donde se quedo me fui acercando lentamente estaba a punto de besarla cuando escuchamos que la llamaban era una voz de hombre, una rabia y furia por ese sujeto que llamaba a mi ángel embargo todo mi cuerpo, nos separamos muy a mi pesar

-Bella ¡dios! aquí estas Ángela y yo hemos estado buscándote como locos-le dijo y luego me miro alzando una ceja y pregunto- quien es el Bella?

Ya me iba a presentar pero ella lo hizo primero

- Ben él es Edward Cullen-me apunto con su mano, solo paso algo por mi cabeza, su novio ¡diablos! como no lo pensé es tan bonita que sería raro que no tuviera novio-Edward-me llamo, que bien sonaba mi nombre cuando lo decía ella- el es Ben el novio de Ángela una amiga mía-novio de su amiga, Genial

-Edward Cullen mucho gusto-tendí mi mano y el la tomo

-Ben Cheney el gusto es mío-me miro examinándome-bueno Bella áng y yo nos vamos, vas a ir con nosotros

-si claro me das un minuto-dijo ella, el solo asintió se dio la vuelta para ir directo a la salida

-bueno me tengo que ir –me dijo y alzo su mano para que yo la tomara- ha sido un gusto estar contigo esta noche-

-el gusto a sido mío señorita y yo también me tengo que ir si no mi hermana me va a matar-dije esto y tome su mano, ella tenía una mirada que no pude describir

Se fue acercando y dijo-gracias-cerca de mí oído cuando beso mi mejilla

Yo solo me quede estático en mi lugar y hasta que pude hablar

-gracias a ti-y repetí su gesto besando su mejilla-espero volver a verte

-lo mismo digo-dijo dando la vuelta-adiós

-adiós no-le dije ella volteo con una mirada que denotaba sorpresa-hasta luego-me miro me sonrío y se fue

Yo solo la mire alejarse estaba como en trance y con una sonrisa entupida en mi cara hasta que decidí salir antes de que mi loca hermana me matara

Espero volver a ver a Bella, mi hermosa Bella, mi Ángel si alas.

Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos cuando empecé a dirigirme al estacionamiento donde me esperaban mis hermanos y amigos cuando me iba acercando ellos note que estaban cuchicheando y riendo pero cuando notaron que me estaba acercando se quedaron en silencio y solo me miraban y sonreían

-bueno romeo ya que estas aquí nos podemos ir-Alice sí que me las iba a pagar la haría sufrir como nunca su vida tendría que pensarlo muy bien, tal vez congelaría sus tarjetas de crédito o algo así

-si vamos-suspire y todos rompieron en risas-que les pasa me pueden decir el chiste-me estaban haciendo que me molestara y yo no quería arruinar mi hermosa noche y mucho menos con estos tontos

-es que…jajajá…Edward…-Alice ni siquiera podía pronunciar palabras

-ALICE-dije molesto en verdad

Ella se calmo al mismo tiempo que los demás respiro hondo dos veces y me contesto

-es que Edward no te has visto la cara-¿Qué?-traes una sonrisa de oreja a oreja esa chica Bella te volteo el mundo-está loca o que la pasa creo que mis sospechas de que es adoptada se están volviendo ciertas-se te notaba aunque estuvieras a diez kilómetros que no te querías ir cuando fui por ti

-Alice ya déjalo –musite-ya vámonos

-OH Eddie se enamoro-dijo emmett haciendo cara de ¡no lo puedo creer!

-cállate emmett-como podían hablar de enamorarse si solo estuve con ella una horas-solo estuve unas horas con ella como puedes decir eso-me dirigí directamente a él, este solo se aguantaba las ganas de reír-ya vámonos-ahora realmente estaba furioso si no se callaban golpearía a emmett

-OH mira rose amor a primera vista-casi grito Alice y luego suspiraron, yo solo rodee mis ojos como podían decir eso el amor a primera vista no existe… ¿verdad?...como lo podía dudar… además quien podría saber

-enserio ya vámonos-todos me miraron y subieron al gran jeep de emmett el conducía, Rosalie era el copiloto y Alice, jasper y yo atrás

Todo el camino no dejaron de hablar de mí y de mi bella yo no les preste atención solo recordaba la sensación de cuando me beso en la mejilla como si lo pudiera rememorar coloque mi mano en mi mejilla, no me di cuenta del tiempo hasta que el auto se detuvo en el edificio donde vivimos mis hermanos y yo

-Edward que tanto sueñas eh hermanito-dijo Alice con un tono y una mirado insinuando algo

-en nada Alice en nada-dije con un suspiro ya me estaban hartando sus insinuaciones-ya podemos entrar supongo que rose y jasper se van a quedar no…ya es muy tarde-ya iban a ser la cuatro de la mañana

-si tienes todo la razón Edward-musito pensativa Alice

-ah sí, pero se van a quedar ustedes dos-señalo emmett a Jasper y Alice-en habitaciones separadas

-emmett –dijo Alice haciendo un puchero

-nada de Emmett,… Alice, habitaciones separadas y es lo último que digo-emmett estaba en su papel se hermano mayor sobre protector pero la verdad tenía razón

-entonces-intervino jasper-rose se va a quedar con Alice.

Ahí viene la pelea esto sucede cada vez que ellos se quedan en nuestro departamento esto pasa desde que vivimos en Canadá, pero aquí no tenía sentido el apartamento era grande es todo un piso del edificio casi en el centro de Nueva York bien podían quedarse cada uno en una habitación, pero no, querían quedarse juntos y ahí empezaba la pelea

-vamos jasper amigo-dijo emmett tratando de persuadir a jasper

-no emmett tú no vas a dormir en la misma habitación que mi hermana y esa es mi última palabra-

Como siempre todos se miraban con ira, si la mirada matara seria hijo único desde hace varios años, Alice miraba a emmett como si lo fuera a matar, emmett y jasper se fulminaban con la mirada y Rosalie a jasper, hasta que el mas consiente de todos ósea yo, intervenía para calmar todo para evitar que corriera sangre

-ya cálmense-dije alzando mi tono de voz todos me miraron y ahora yo era el muerto, eso sí que era intimidante trate de mantener mi tono-Rosalie dormirá con Alice en su habitación emmett en la de él, jasper en la de huéspedes y yo en la mía y es todo no los quiero escuchar pelear me voy a dormir-me gire para ir a mi habitación y escuche algo como "si papa" de parte de todos

Cuando estaba por entrar a mi habitación que era de los más grandes en el departamento tenía un balcón que daba una gran vista de la ciudad mi cama estaba en el centro de la habitación, estaba decorada en tonos blanco y azul, hay en escritorio con una computadora una de las esquinas de la habitación, el baño, un buró con una lámpara a cada lado de mi cama, el closet y no sé por qué dos sillas en el balcón si solo yo salía ahí, en la casa lo que debería ser mi despacho, mejor decidí convertirlo en mi estudio de música, si soy músico, toco el piano, la guitarra y canto un poco, ahí en una de las paredes esta mi colección privada de discos la verdad creo que hay más discos ahí que en algunas tiendas de música, cuento también con mi hermoso piano de cola negro y mis cinco guitarras . Pero ahora la verdad lo único que tenía en mente era irme a dormir para soñar con aquel ángel que tenía la esperanza de volver a ver, así que fui a buscar algo de ropa para dormir y comencé cambiarme, ya que estaba listo, me disponía a poner mi traje en la ropa sucia, pero, me di cuenta de uno de los bolsillos de mi saco sobresalía el antifaz de mi ángel los debí de haber guardado ahí y ni siquiera me di cuenta, lo tome lo mire por unos segundos y con mucho cuidado lo puse en una de las mesas de noche para contemplarlo antes de ir a dormir y entonces lo recordé ¿donde estaba mi antifaz? Se lo quedo ella así que tenemos cada uno un recuerdo del otro. Me recosté en mi cama recodando cuando bailamos y casi nos besamos dos veces y como sentí sus labios en mi mejilla de la nada una melodía empezó a salir de entre mis labios tenia muchísimo tiempo sin componer y esta melodía salió de la nada así recordando aquellos pocos instantes con ella caí en un profundo sueño con una gran sonrisa en los labios.


	4. Presentaciones y Algo Mas

**Bella POV**

Después de no sé cuanto bailar regrese a la realidad cuando el ángel que estaba a mi lado me hablo

-que te parece si vamos a tomar algo-de reojo note que ya había pocas parejas bailando así que ya debería de ser tarde

-em…claro-musite acababa de salir de mi fantasía y entrar a la realidad donde el tiempo si corre

-vamos-y me tendió su brazo para que yo lo tomara y así lo hice

Camino a la barra solo no miramos llegamos y pidió copas de champaña ya que las tenía en las mano me dio una

-aquí tiene señorita-dijo

-gracias- le conteste tímidamente y tome la copa entre mis manos y lo seguí mirando

-entonces me dirás con quien tuve el gusto de pasar las más maravillosa de las veladas-dijo yo solo pude mirarlo y sonrojarme como odiaba que eso me delatara así que me limite a responderle

-Isabella Swan pero dime solo bella-levante mi mano para que estrechar la de él, pero en vez de eso él, la beso así como en el tiempo de las princesa y los caballeros, el sí que era lindo

-un gusto soy Edward Cullen-me dijo cuando levanto su mirada-me dejaras ver quién está detrás de ese antifaz-yo solo pude sonreír el me quería conocer pero si no le gustaba esa duda que carcomía por dentro pero lo seguí mirando y sonriendo por la posibilidad de verlo

-solo si tu lo haces-le conteste con mi mirada clavada en el

-bueno que te parece si yo te quito el tuyo-mi cara torno mas roja por su proposición-y tu el mío-supongo que se asegura que si él se quita su antifaz primero yo no me haga para atrás y claro que lo quería conocer

-eh…claro pero quien primero- no podía creer lo que estaba pasando

-bueno como soy todo un caballero las damas primero-esto es bueno yo lo podría ver primero solo por esta idea no pude vitar sonreír

Así que no perdí más tiempo levante mis manos en dirección a su antifaz la coloque a cada lado de este cuando lo hice roce con la yemas de mis dedos sus sienes sentí una corriente que atravesó mi ser y como él se estremecía, tal vez el también sintió eso, no lo puedo describir pero la persona que está frente a mi despierta sensaciones en mi que no existieron antes, como lo hace si tan solo lo conozco por unas cuantas horas no lo sé, entonces tire de su antifaz que por cierto era muy bonito y elegante a juego con su traje y lo retire. Aquel era el ser más hermoso y perfecto que mis ojos habían visto nuestras miradas se cruzaron e impulsivamente mi mano se poso en su mejilla cuando sintió mi contacto el cerro sus ojos yo pude examinar libremente su rostro sus facciones eran rectas y bien proporcionadas como alguien como e se podía fijar en mi soy tan simple sin nada especial, fue cuando retire mi mano y el abrió sus ojos que se encontraron con los míos y que me hipnotizaron desde que lo vi.

-bueno creo que es mi turno-la felicidad se notaba en su voz

Subió sus manos hasta mi antifaz, antes de tomarlo, con sus dedos rozo mi pómulo y poco a poco fue retirándolo antes de que lo quitara completamente yo cerré mis ojos no quería ver su expresión cuando notara que no era nada del otro mundo, pero algo me sorprendió al igual que yo el poso una de sus manos en mi mejilla, después de un momento escuche algo que me dejo estática en donde estaba

-eres hermosa- me susurro por esto yo abrí mis ojos y no pude evitar la sonrisa que se formo en mi rostro pero esto me daba un poco de esperanza y le dije algo que no supe porque lo dije

-gracias tú no estás nada mal-y estoy más que segura que estaba más roja que un tomate

Entonces no sé lo que paso se empezó a acercar a mí y yo solo miraba sus labios y creo que él los míos solo de imaginarme besándolo hizo que mi corazón se acelerara estaba a centímetros de mi que podía sentir su aliento chocar en mi cara era embriagante estaba a milímetros de mis labios cuando escuchamos una voz que lo llamaba, así que nos separamos y logre ver era una chica muy linda un poco más baja que yo con su cabello negro corto en puntas que daban a todos lados y ojos color de miel yo solo rogaba que o fuera su novia, pero como no lo pensé como podía este ser tan perfecto no tener novia o tan siquiera cita, entonces ella hablo

-em…Edward ya nos vamos ya es tarde-musito ella mirándolo fijamente-todos te estamos esperando-

-Alice, no pudiste haber esperado cinco minutos-Edward parecía realmente molesto la fulminaba con la mirada

-huy ya pues, no me vas a presentar-dijo ella posando su mirada en mi- hola ya que mi hermano es un grosero soy Alice Cullen-me tendió su mano para que a estrechara, pero era su hermana genial no novia, OH!! Ya Isabella a ti que te importa si tiene novia o no

-hola Isabella Swan pero dime Bella un gusto- y tome su mano para estrecharla

-bueno Edward ya nos vamos vienes-le pregunto regresando su mirada a su hermano

-eh si claro dame dos minutos-le dijo y note como le decía algo con señas que no comprendí pero creo que ella si por qué asintió

-un gusto bella espero volver a verte-se despidió y me abrazo como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida esto me dejo algo sorprendida y se fue así sin mas

-siento lo de mi hermana es demasiado efusiva- creo que noto que me sorprendió pero luego me miro y yo me perdí en aquel mar verde y volvió a empezar lo que dejo inconcluso se fue acercando lentamente no sé por qué yo no me alejaba, ¡ah ya se yo lo deseaba con todo mi ser! Estaba otras a punto de besarme cuando otra vez una voz nos interrumpió pero esta me llamaba a mí, me aleje de él aunque no lo quería.

-Bella dios aquí estas Ángela y yo hemos estado buscándote como locos-me dijo Ben un día pagaría por interrumpirme, me miro y luego miro a Edward alzando una ceja yo solo pude rogar que no se portara como si fuera mi hermano mayor pero lo hizo y pregunto-quien es el Bella?

Creo que Edward se iba a presentar pero yo me le adelante

-Ben él es Edward Cullen- lo señale con mi mano-Edward- dije cuando lo vi. Muy pensativo y algo tenso o molesto -el es Ben el novio de Ángela una amiga mía

-Edward Cullen mucho gusto-extendió su mano en dirección a Ben era tan educado y Ben solo lo barría con la mirada odiaba que hiciera eso pero me sorprendió porque si le respondió y estrecho su mano

-Ben Cheney el gusto es mío-le dijo sin dejar de examinarlo-bueno Bella Áng. Y yo ya nos vamos vas a ir con nosotros –me dijo cuando soltó la mano de Edward

-si claro me das un minuto-le conteste el solo asintió y se dio la vuelta y se fue directo a la salida

-bueno me tengo que ir- le dije y acerque mi mano a la de él para tomarla –ha sido un gusto estar contigo esta noche-

-el gusto a sido mío señorita y yo también me tengo que ir si no mi hermana me va a matar-tomo mi mano yo solo lo miraba ya que sentí aquella electricidad de hace un momento tenía muchas sensaciones en aquel instante que pasaría después de esto ya no lo podría ver de nuevo me entristecía pero tenía un como dicen…OH un presentimiento que no tardaría en volverlo a ver y aquello me daba esperanza. El hizo que esta fuera las mas maravillosas de las noche y yo solo estaba muy agradecida así que lo que hice no lo pensé me acerque él y le susurre

-gracias- antes de besar su mejilla, el pareció quedarse estático ante mi reacción pero me respondió

-gracias a ti- e hizo lo mismo que yo y beso mi mejillas cuando se separo sentí un cosquilleo donde su piel se había encontrado con la mía-espero volver a verte-

-lo mismo digo- le conteste cuanto estaba dando la vuelta para ir a encontrarme con mis amigos-adiós-me despedí

-adiós no-musito yo me gire sorprendida por lo que dijo-hasta luego-lo mire era tan lindo solo sonreí y me fui sentí sus ojos clavados en mi hasta que Salí

Solo esperaba que mi presentimiento fuera cierto y volver a ver a Edward pronto

Salí perdida en mis pensamientos cuando me di cuenta de que había llegado al estacionamiento donde me esperaban mis amigos

-¡OH! Bella aquí estas te estuve buscando como loca cuando ya no te vi. Bailar-se abalanzo sobre mí y me abrazo

-lo siento áng-y le respondí el abrazo

-me vas a contar todo cuando lleguemos a caso- dijo o más bien ordeno cuando me soltó y ella subía en el asiento del copiloto y yo atrás del mercedes negro de Ben su trabajo tenia ventajas tenía muy buenos autos el conduciría para dejarnos en nuestro departamento que estaba casi en el centro de nueva York

-áng. Creo que ahora ya es muy tarde-ni siquiera sabía que ora era-mira mañana es domingo mañana platicamos si-

-está bien bella pero no te salvaras de la plática, me dejaste sola toda la noche-dijo mientras hacia un puchero

-si áng.-dije algo resignada sabía que no me salvaría de su interrogatorio pero bueno yo solo quería rememorar la noche más maravillosa de mi vida, en ese instante vino a mi mente el beso que dejo en mi mejilla, como si con eso pudiera volver a sentir sus labios en ella puse mi mano justo donde sus labio tocaron mi piel todavía sentía aquel cosquilleo como si le faltara una parte de él, no pensé en otra cosa que no fuera eso así que no note cuando tiempo hicimos al departamento a mi parecer fueron segundos cuando el auto se detuvo yo baje de él y Ángela se despidió de Ben y caminamos juntas rumbo al departamento que estaba en el último piso del edificio tomamos el ascensor no dijimos nada en el camino, se guardaba todo para mañana lo se me torturara, entramos y me despide de Ángela

-buenas noches Ángela que descanses –

-buenas noche bella –me respondió ya con rumbo a su habitación-no lo olvides mañana todo eh-me recordó

Yo solo me reí para mis adentros ella me torturara estoy más que segura, entre en mi habitación que no es nada del otro mundo tiene un pequeño balcón que da a un parque que está enfrente del departamento mi cama en el centro, dos mesas de noche a cada lado de ella y una lámpara en una del lado donde yo duermo un tocador con un espejo donde tengo mi maquillaje que por cierto no es mucho y mi computadora portátil en un escritorio junto con unos papeles de unos caso que tengo que revisar mañana en un pequeño escritorio en una de las esquinas, tengo mi closet y mi propio baño, decidí quitarme el vestido y los tacones que me estaban matando no volveré a dejar que Ángela me ponga tacones lo juro, cuando recordé algo no traía mi antifaz mire mis mano ahí traía un antifaz pero no era el mío era el de él, mi ángel, Edward, claro el me quito el mío él lo ha de tener, los dos teníamos un recuerdo de el otro de esta maravillosa noche, mire el antifaz por unos segundos recordando cuando estaba a punto de besarme, así que lo tome con cuidado y lo coloque en una de las mesas al lado de mi cama para poder contemplarlo cada noche y rememorar esta, hasta el día que lo vuelva a ver sé que suena raro pero creo que hasta lo extraño pero bueno ya era muy tarde, me cambie a mi ropa de dormir y desmaquille, me recosté en mi cama y mirando el antifaz y recordando al dueño de este caí en un profundo sueño


	5. Cambiando de Tema

**aunque no veo el minimo apoyo a mi historia la voy a seguir escribiendo asi que aqui dejo este capi**

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

Domingo por la mañana, bueno ni tan mañana, si se suena extraño que no me guste el domingo pero la verdad me hubiera encantado que fuera un sábado eterno, para poder haber disfrutado mas de unas cuantas horas con ángel de cabellos castaños y años chocolate que me hipnotizaron. Si ella mi musa, la que se robo mi sueños y mis pensamientos, ella bella, mi hermoso ángel.

Estaba perdido en mis recuerdos de bella cuando decidí que ya era hora de que me levantara no volvería a dormir aunque lo quisiera, así que abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi hizo que una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, el único recuerdo que hace que lo que viví anoche no fuera solo un sueño un engaño de mi subconsciente, el antifaz, su antifaz.

La verdad no desea salir de mi habitación, sabía lo que me esperaba afuera, ALICE si era de temerse el duendecillo diabólica obsesivo de las compras, me ha de tener preparado un interrogatorio peor que si hubiera cometido 100 asesinatos en una semana

-No seas cobarde-me dije a mi mismo como le podía temer a mi hermana además ella me las pagaría por lo de ayer

Mientras más rápido mejor

Mire el reloj de la mesa de noche y me sorprendió pasaba de mediodía –eso pasa cuando vas a una fiesta y regresas casi a las 5 de la mañana –me regañe

Nota mental" no hacer caso a Alice de nuevo "aunque no me arrepentía de la decisión que me llevo a acompañarlos a aquella fiesta fue una de las mejores de mi vida y se bien las razones

Solo deseaba con todo mi ser volver a encontrar a aquel ángel que se llevo una parte de mi no me importaría dársela completa y tal vez ella haga lo mismo

Con esos pensamientos dando vuelta en mi cabeza me cambie mi ropa de dormir, por un jean, una camisa negra y unos tenis del mismo color y Salí a enfrentar al pequeño duende que se hace llamar mi hermana.

Cuando Salí ya todos estaban ahí comiendo

-buenos días –los salude, todos se giraron hacia mí para y embasar una sonrisa

-buenas tardes querrás decir ya pasan de las 12-emmett no podía dejarme un solo día tranquilo-pensamos que ya habías muerto si no hubiera sido por tus ronquidos habríamos llamado a forense-

-emmett ya cállate si – no podía haber día que no me irritara –en vez de que molesten mejor digan que están comiendo –

-cereal –dijeron a unisonó

-por que siempre comen lo mismo que no ven que existen otras cosas para comer –dije en tono de burla y señalando el refrigerador y la estufa

-si sabemos pero nuestro cocinero, estaba dormido soñando con cierta chica que conoció en una fiesta a la que por cierto no me has agradecido por llevarte –me dijo Alice con tono de reproche pero tenía un brillo en los ojos que yo muy bien conocía y que me atemorizaba un poco solo rogaba a dios poder persuadirla los suficiente para zafarme de esto no entendía su obsesión por meterse en mi vida, aquí empieza el juego

-su cocinero-dije fingiendo enojo y alzando una ceja

-si cocinero- me dijo- y no trates de zafarte de esta Edward Cullen sabes que nos vas a contar todo lo que paso-que bien me conocía ¡dios! esto será difícil

-si Alice como digas pero…-me interrumpió

-pero nada Edward ya te conozco eres mi hermano y sé que buscas algo para zafarte de esto-ni siquiera me dejo terminar sí que es ansiosa

-Alice me dejas terminar-asintió- bueno continuando, iba a decir que me dejaras comer primero-

-mas te vale que sea eso- me miro y luego emmett estallo en rizas

-que ya termino- dijo cuando dejo de reír

-porque dices eso emmett y que te causa tanta gracia –empieza Alice y remata emmett creo que mis hermanos conspiran para volverme loco

-bueno es que no se escucharon parecían salidos de una telenovela-no sabía si reírme o enojarme con el por lo que dijo

Lo que si es que me tenía que preparar algo de comida no quería comer cereal y si no lo hacía moriría de inanición

Entre en la cocina del refrigerador saque un par de huevos no tenía la intención de hacer algo muy laborioso, de la alacena el pan y puse dos rebanadas en la tostadora y encendí la cafetera para por ultimo cocinar lo huevos.

Prepare mi café, saque el pan de la tostadora, la mermelada, y serví los huevos en un plato además serví un vaso de jugo es que de verdad tenía hambre era comida y desayuno al mismo tiempo pero bueno eso pasa por desvelarme

Cuando me dispuse a sentarme a comer mis hermano ya habían terminado y solo me miraban y las preguntas en los ojos, pero emmett era diferente el parecía molesto

-¿Qué?- le pregunte

-por que el come huevos, pan con mermelada, café y jugo de naranja y nosotros cereal con leche a punto de caducar- emmett a pesar de su tamaño había ocasiones se en que parecía un niño de cinco años

-emmett por que si se pusieran a cocinar no habría ya cocina y creo que tampoco departamento-me burle

-que gracioso Edward- me reprocharon rose y Alice

-oye yo no tengo la culpa de que se les queme hasta el agua para el café cuando lo hacen en el microondas –

-bueno eso es cierto pero a mí nadie me dijo que los termos de metal no se podían meter al micro-se defendió Alice –pero no importa ya acaba de comer para que no cuentes por que nos vas a contar aunque no quieras

-si Alice-suspire

Me dispuse a terminar mi desayuno, cuando lo hice me levante y recogí todo y lo deje en la cocina, me volví a sentar cerré los ojos y respire hondo dos veces, abrí los ojos y estallos la bomba

-¿Qué paso?-

-¿La conocías?-

-¿Te conocía?-

-¿La besaste?-

-¿Es soltera?-

-¿Sabes donde vive?-

-¿Le pediste su teléfono?-

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? Preguntas y más preguntas fue lo que escuche pero ni tiempo de contestar o asimilar, me quede paralizado no podía pensar ni decir nada hasta que cesaron las preguntas

-Edward, Edward, ¡EDWARD REACCIONA! –vi pasar repetidas veces una mano frente a mis ojos

Enserio quería hablar pero no podía de cualquier manera esto me serviría los sacaría algo a relucir con esto, en verdad que fue extraño, creo que por un momento hasta olvide mi nombre estaba como un estado de shock, no se la cantidad de preguntas y la velocidad en que las hicieron me abrumaron.

-wow...-fue lo que logre decir después de un rato -¡por dios! Esto sí que fue extraño-ponía en marchar mi plan

-¿Qué?- me dijeron todos al unisonó

-esto sí que fue extraño-les repetí

-¿Por qué lo dices?- me pregunto jasper

-por que creo-musite mirándolos todos-que por un momento hasta se me olvido como me llamo-

-sabes que eres extraño ¿verdad? –

-si emmett me lo has dicho miles de veces-los fulmine con la mirada, pero internamente solo rogaba porque esto funcionara-creo que mi teoría de la adopción no era del todo correcta -mire a Alice y a emmett fijamente

-por que-

-presten atención, mira, Alice ¿Quién es el más diferente en varios sentidos de nosotros tres?

Alice y emmett me miraron y luego a ellos para luego y darse una sonrisa de complicidad

-¡TU!- me dijeron en tono de burla y me miraron, rose y jasper solo nos observaban

-ven lo que les digo creo que al que adoptaron, no fueron ningunos de ustedes dos si no a mí, vean…-dije apuntando mi cabello-¿de qué color es?-

-cobrizo-me respondió más por inercia que por saber que les quería dar a entender

-y de ustedes?-

-negro- me respondió en un susurro, creo que esto va funcionando solo tenía que confundirlos un poco mas

-mis ojos ¿de qué color son?-

-verdes- me respondió ahora emmett

-y los de ustedes?-esto iba a ser más fácil de lo que pensé

-dorados- musito

-exacto, lo ven yo soy el único normal ustedes dos están locos-claro que lo de ser adoptado era una farsa pero mis hermanos son algo fáciles de confundir, si quería ganar era tiempo esta era la única forma de lograrlo

Pero era fácil de deducir el por qué somos tan diferentes, se podría decir que a mí me tocaron los genes recesivos de la familia ellos heredaron sus rangos de la familia de papá y yo de la de mamá

-no pueden ser tan ilusos oh si-dijo Rosalie, me descubrió –tratas de cambiar de tema ¿verdad?-enserio que era inoportuna a veces apena que se estaba tragando las historia

-gracias Rosalie-dije entre dientes

-bueno es que todos aquí sabemos el por qué de sus diferencias-

-así…por qué no me dicen nada…yo no sé-

-osito no seas tonto…que no te acuerdas de tus abuelos –le dijo a emmett tratando de contener la risa- no pensé que fueras tan iluso y sobre todo conociendo a Edward

-claro que me acuerdo de mis abuelos porque lo dices-le respondió emmett muy confundido

-pues tu y Alice tienen el cabello del padre de Carlisle y los ojos de el- le dijo como si fuera lo obvio que hasta un niño de cinco años lo entiende

-si ya lo sé pero Edward-

-tú has olvidado de tu mamá –suspiro –Edward tiene el cabello de la madre de esme y los ojos de ella solo que un tono más oscuro –concluyo orgullosa de sí misma por haberme descubierto

Porque le habremos enseñado las fotos familiares a rose si no hubiera sido por ella ni se hubieran dado cuenta pero no tenía que ponerse a aclarar la confusiones de Alice y emmett

-tramposo nos querías engañar-me dijo emmett con enojo fingido

-ah…está bien… pero es que por que no quieren saber todo-los cuestione

-es que eres nuestro hermanito el soltero empedernido que creo que ha tenido una novia en su vida-

Esto no se va a acabar tan pronto tendré que usar todo lo que se me presente para distraerlos

-Alice lo que haga o no con mi vida les debe de dar igual a ustedes además…-no lo quería hacer pero era lo que me quedaba –no soy tu hermanito, por si lo olvidaste soy más grande que tu –le recordé

-5 minutos no cuentan sabes, ¡rayos!-se regaño a sí misma – cómo pudiste ser adoptado si naciste al mismo tiempo que yo-

Si aunque no lo crean Alice es mi melliza, lo que se me hace más extraño es que ella tiene más rasgos en común con emmett que conmigo pero así es y no hay nada que hacerle, además siempre fuimos Alice y yo juntos siento que con ella puedo hablar de lo que sea sin que me juzgue ni nada de eso me conoce casi tanto como se conoce la palma de su mano y yo ella también

Me encantaba hacerla enojar con lo de quien es más grande que el otro

-Alice…claro que no son cinco minutos es todo un día entero-

Cuando nacimos sucedió algo extraño tratándose de embarazos múltiples, yo nací a las 11:57 del 20 de junio y Alice 5 minutos después a las 12:03 del 21 así que oficialmente ella cumple años el 21 y yo el 20

-no fueron cinco minutos-sentencio-quieres cambiar de tema, pero no lo vas a lograr-

Creo que esto fue mi último intento, no podre zafarme de ella, no me molestaba contarle pero es que no entiendo su obsesión por el tema si ni siquiera pase más de una cuantas horas, es mas no sé si la volveré a ver, ya no puedo hacer nada es hora de contar la historia.


	6. Es Hora de Decir la Verdad

**capi dedicado a Elizabeth 1485**

* * *

**Edward POV**

-bueno ya que veo que nada funciona- me costó decirlo – ¿Qué quieren saber?-

-¡TODO! Cada palabra –dijeron al mismo tiempo rose y alice, ellas mismas se sorprendieron por que se miraron fijamente y sonrieron con complicidad y luego dirigirse a mi

Si tenía que contarles lo haría a mi manera, haría que alice se molestara aunque sea un poco

-pues…me acerque a ella, la invite a bailar, luego le ofrecí ir a tomar una copa, nos presentamos, nos quitamos los antifaces y…-

-¡¿QUE?! –me dijeron todos o más bien me gritaron

-pues… -esto se pondrá divertido

-¡¿Qué?! –me dijo alice acercándome a mí y tomándome por los hombros

Guarde silencio por un momento

-ya di algo ¡Por el amor de dios!-

-ya pues está bien…La iba a besar –alice grito al punto de dejarme casi sordo, pero luego me miro y se podía notar su confusión

-¿Cómo que HIBAS? –hizo énfasis en la última palabra

-si iba, ahí entra el duende que tengo como hermana, estaba así –hice la referencia con mis dedos –cuando tu llegaste a interrumpir, desde ahora te lo advierto me las vas a pagar no sé cómo pero lo harás –le medio amenace porque después de pensarlo un momento ella me podría ayudar en algo

-oh Edward yo…lo siento tanto…no sabía…es que yo…-no podía dejar decir una oración completa sí que se sentía culpable, pero no la haría sufrir solo le pediría un favor

-olvídalo alice lo peor paso después –le dije para que no se sintiera tan mal

-después de que te fuiste, empezamos lo que interrumpiste y cuando estaba a punto de besarla, cuando… -sentí un nudo en la garganta después de recordar la ira sin sentido que sentí por el tipo que llamaba a mi hermoso ángel-

-¿Cuándo qué? –dijo Rosalie

-un tipo llego llamándola –cerré mis mano en puños por el simple hecho de haberlo recordado

-su novio…como se atreve a coquetear contigo si tiene novio… -esto lo puedo esperar de todos pero de ¡Rosalie! Esto de verde me sorprendió

-cálmate Rosalie no era su novio, parecía más su hermano por cómo se me quedaba viendo-

-pues después de interrumpir mi segundo intento de besarla se fue-

-pero, le pediste su teléfono…-¡idiota! como no se me ocurrió

-la verdad ni siquiera se me paso por la cabeza -sinceramente no se me ocurrió estaba tan distraído observándola que ni recuerdo si pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera ella

-eres idiota lo sabes… ¿verdad?-

-vaya alice que buen concepto tienes de mi-dije con un fingido tono de decepción

-es que no puedo creer que no hayas conseguido su teléfono-ahí recordé algo

-bueno no conseguí su teléfono pero si tengo algo de ella -dije sin poder contener una sonrisa

-¿Qué? –notaba su confusión

-está en mi habitación ¿voy? o ¿vienen? –pregunte

-vamos-respondieron al unisonó y caminaron al detrás de mi rumbo a mi habitación

Cuando entre en mi habitación, fui rumbo a la mesa de centro, y ahí estaba, lo tome entre mis manos, me gire para encarar a mi hermana y extendí mi brazo para que lo vieran

-que lindo Edward…-alice sonreía, pero luego cambio su expresión por una de completa confusión –pero… ¿como lo tienes?-

-ah…pues esa parte de la historia no se las conté como quiera verla sin el antifaz decidí que dejaría que ella me quitara el mío primero para que no tuviera razón para no quitárselo y también para yo mismo hacerlo, y por no sé qué razón lo guarde en mi saco-

-bueno hasta ahí voy entendiendo pero el tuyo –alice parecía procesar la información, emmett y jasper fueron por la sillas del balcón para sentarse, las chicas y no yo nos sentamos cada lado de la cama

-mi antifaz, si es que no lo tiro ya a la basura, lo tiene ella –

-hay…Edward, porque no sacas a relucir tu lado romántico más seguido. Si fuera así no serias soltero…-me dijo alice pero la interrumpió emmett

-soltería en que piensas, amigo tendrías a miles de chicas detrás de ti –

-pero es que yo no quiero a miles, yo solo quiero a una –

-Bella-me dijo alice

-que dices solo estuve con ella en una fiesta, si es linda, tal vez me haya gustado salir con ella, pero ni siquiera sé si la voy a volver a ver-

-pero es que no te has visto cuando hablas de ella se te ilumina el rostro-murmuro Rosalie

-wow… esa chica sí que te volteo el mundo –alice tenía la mirada en el infinito eso solo quería decir una cosa ella tuvo un presentimiento –presiento que la veraz antes de lo que piensas y en el lugar menos esperado –me miro fijamente

-eso espero, alice, eso espero –dije sin poder contener un suspiro

-dime cuando te he fallado –dijo muy segura de sí misma

-nunca –respondí

Con esto dio por terminada la plática con todos poco a poco fueron saliendo pero antes de que alice saliera le hice una seña para que se quedara sin que nadie se diera cuenta

Cuando solo quedamos ella y yo cerré la puerta de la habitación para que los demás no escucharan

-alice me tienes que ayudar con esto –le dije ella me miro con cara de ¿Qué diablos le paso a mi hermano? – No estoy loco alice esto es serio –la regañe

-bien, bien dime que es en lo que tu hermana te puede ayudar –me dijo cuando se volvió a sentar en mi cama

-primero debes prometer que no le dirás a nadie –me miro con su cara de borreguito a medio morir con todos funcionaba pero conmigo no – no me mires así si no lo haces te voy a congelar todas las tarjetas por un mes, me lo debes y los sabes –le dijo con el tono más amenazador que pude

-pero por que te metes con mis bebes- me miro con cara de terror –ellas no tienen nada que ver, te ayudo pero…-la interrumpí

-promételo-

-lo prometo –me dijo y puso una mano en sobre su pecho en señal de juramento

-ni a jasper le puedes contar-

-tampoco a jasper le voy decir, pero ya dime qué quieres y no te vayas a meter con mi hijas –yo solo rodee mis ojos

-haber tú conoces a los que dieron la fiesta –

-si pero no se en que puede servir eso – me contesto

-habla con ellos y pregunta por Bella si por cualquier razón no la conocen pregunta por… -¡diablos! El nombre del tipo se me olvido "acuérdate" me dijo mi voz metal esto de escuchar voces en la cabeza me está asustando un poco -¡YA! Es Ben Cheney –me felicite por recordar el nombre

-y eso para que –me cuestiono

-el conoce a bella se fue con el así voy a poder encontrarla-le dije feliz por mi plan

-está bien pero les voy a poder hablar el lunes solo tengo el numero de la productora-dijo cuando se ponía de pie para salir –no sé qué podre sacarles pero hare todo lo que pueda

-es lo único que te pido-

-nos vemos más tarde- se despidió y salió de la habitación. Lo primero que hice fue regresar las sillas a su lugar en el balcón

De pronto de la nada la melodía que vino a mi mente ayer en la noche volvió a mi pero esta vez no lo dude dos veces y corrí hasta mi estudio, me senté en el banquillo frente a mi piano y comencé a tocar, aquella melodía era de ella, mi nueva inspiración, mi nueva musa tenia años sin componer y aparece ella como un rayo de luz que ilumino la oscuridad en la que me encontraba, con solo unas horas y su sola presencia hizo surgir extras reacciones y sensaciones en mí, no sé como aquel ángel de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolate que me derritieron con solo una mirada, ella era diferente a todas las chicas que he conocido eso la tenia bien presente así que solo me quedaba confiar en que alice me ayudaría a encontrarla

Cuando termine de tocar note que pasaban de las 6 de la tarde y todavía no había arreglado nada para mañana era mi primer día de trabajo en el hospital

Nuevo hospital, nuevo trabajo, nuevos pacientes y nuevos colegas mañana sí que sería un día largo

* * *

dejen sus reviews cuando aparesca el primero actualizo


	7. En Realidad No Fue Tan Malo

**bueno aqui dejo este capi dedicado a Elizabeth 1485**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Desperté después de sentir los rayos de sol colarse por las cortinas, me regañe mentalmente por no haber cerrado las cortinas pero ya que, sabía lo que se me avecinaba, después de todo lo que viví anoche o más bien hoy, el interrogatorio de Ángela no se va hacer esperar pero lo mejor será cooperar o me irá peor.

Me levante y vi el reloj que tengo en unas de las mesas de noche y me maldije en mi cabeza, por que todavía no eran ni las 10 de la mañana y me había dormido como a las 4:30 era domingo por que no podía dormir un poco más, creo que esa es la razón de que no me gusten la fiestas

Me puse una bata encima de mi pijama y Salí de mi habitación por un café y algo de comida, cuando me dirigía a la cocina escuche ruido y cuál fue mi sorpresa Ángela ya estaba despierta y arreglada como si fuera a salir y lo mejor de todo con el desayuno ya preparado

-buenos días ang –alce un poco mi voz para que notara que ya me había despertado

-ah… hola bella… buenos días… ¿Qué tal tus sueños?...eh… -insinuaciones eso solo quiere decir una cosa quiere saber algo

-ya Ángela que quieres saber –le dije entrecerrando los ojos

-¿Qué?... yo… ¿saber?... ¿de qué hablas? –se hacia la indiferente

-ya no mientas no te sale mejor que a mí –le dije entrecerrando los ojos y con el ceño un poco fruncido

-está bien…cuéntalo ¿Qué paso? –se notaba el interés en su voz

-bueno… -no sabía por dónde empezar –tu sabes lo primero se acerco a mí y yo como siempre parecía una tonta, sobre todo cuando me di cuenta por tu mirada nada discreta que él se estaba acercando, luego me invito a bailar yo no quería porque lo más seguro era que iba hacer el ridículo con el pero es que era tan lindo –suspire al recordar la palabras que me dijo, Ángela me prestaba mucha atención me miraba fijamente tenía sus codos sobre la mesa y la manos juntas y su barbilla sobre las palmas –bailamos no se cuanto tiempo, me invito una copa, nos presentamos…-me interrumpió

-¿Cómo se llama? –me cuestiono

-Edward Cullen –dije con una sonrisa

-¿Cullen?- me pregunto la verdad que se veía algo confundida

-si… Edward Cullen… ¿lo conoces? –la iba a matar si lo conocía

-no, pero siento que he escuchado ese apellido antes, pero no recuerdo donde...olvídalo mejor sigue hablando-mi esperanza de verlo pronto cayó en picada

-luego nos quitamos los antifaces y…-me volvió a interrumpir

-es cierto donde está tu antifaz de verdad que era lindo –

-Ángela por favor puedes dejar de interrumpirme o dejo de contarte – la amenace

-está bien –acepto

-mi antifaz creo no estoy segura pero, creo que el l tiene si no es que ya se deshizo de el –

-¿QUE? ¿COMO? ¿POR QUE? –parecía que le iba a dar un ataque

-cálmate…además prometiste no interrumpir… te cuento cuando me invito a tomar algo fuimos a la barra y el pidió dos copas y dijo que me quiera ver si el antifaz y yo le dije que solo si él me dejaba ver el suyo y propuso quitarnos el uno al otro el antifaz y no sé por qué razón, note cuando llegamos que yo tenía su antifaz en mis manos –

-¿Qué más?-estaba ansioso

-pues... platicamos y luego no porque estaba a como milímetro y medio de besarme cuando –se le escapo un grito pero le indique que esperara –pues una chica muy bonita por cierto nos interrumpió, porque lo buscaba, era su hermana, luego se fue y estaba otra vez a punto de besarme cuando…-

-¿CUANDO QUE? –esta chica sí que era ansiosa

-cuando Ben llego –finalice

-¿QUE?... ben y que hizo – me dijo algo abrumada

Yo no sé cómo pero estaba de los más cómoda hablando con Ángela nunca me avergüenza hablar de cualquier tema con ella en realidad pensé que esto iba a ser peor

-parecía mi hermano mayor en ese momento, lo que más quería era ahorcarlo o de consuelo arrollarlo con mi auto –le dije sinceramente en ese momento eso quería hacer

-dime que no fue descortés –musito de verdad parecía avergonzada cuando ella no hizo nada

-la verdad se parecía a Charlie cuando salía con algún chico –dije recordando un verano cuando me invitaron a salir varios chicos

-menos mal, pero de cualquier maneras siento lo que hizo ben… y dime tienes su teléfono, su dirección o algo que no sea el antifaz –fruncí el ceño que más quería, tal vez nunca lo volvería a ver y por lo menos con el antifaz tenía un recuerdo de la mejor noche de mi vida y sin duda le mejor fiesta de todas

-no me mal interpretes pero niégame que no lo quieres volver a ver –

Ya que lo mío no era mentir para que negarlo si lo hacía de cualquier manera no me va a creer

-si me encantaría volver a verlo –agache la mirada admitirlo me avergonzaba

Ángela sonreía de oreja a oreja y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por que

-¿Qué? –le cuestione

-no lo vez –me dijo aun sonriendo

-no veo qué? -esto se estaba poniendo algo extraño

-es amor a primera vista…-suspiro –bella que romántico…tu propio cuento de hadas –definitivamente se volvió loca

-estás loca o enferma –la regañe –como dices la palabra amor si lo conocí hace horas…además el amor a primera vista no existe –sentencie

-tu solo piénsalo…cambiando de tema –ya íbamos a terminar de comer –como crees que sean el director y el jefe de cardiología –me pregunto

-no lo sé sabes cómo se llaman – la verdad es que no estaba muy interesada en este tema

El anterior cardiólogo en jefe no me caí bien… era tan fastidioso, pero al ser la cirujana en jefe asisto a muchas operaciones cardiacas y debo de mantener constante contacto con él, solo esperaba que no fuera como el anterior

-según los rumores que corren por el hospital vienen de un prestigioso hospital en Vancouver Canadá, se que son padre e hijo y que el hijo va a ser el cardiólogo en jefe pero ni siquiera nos han dado los nombres, todo lo tienen muy bien guardado –estaba muy pensativa

-oye y dime has escuchado cuando llegan –cuando comí lo último de mi plato

-sip –dijo mientras se levantaba

-¿Cuándo? –la imite y fuimos a la cocina

-mañana-

-¿mañana?... wow…mañana será un día muy largo -

-si será largo pero presiento que será un buen día –

-si tu lo dices –le dije con una sonrisa y me dirigí a mi habitación sabia que Ángela se iría todo el día con ben, y yo no tengo ningún expediente que revisar así que deje mi mente divagar en los recuerdos de la noche anterior, pero una duda giraba en mi cabeza ¿como serian los recién llegados?...bueno eso lo descubriría mañana

El reto del día me la pase descansando y leyendo ya que no tenía otra cosa que hacer y Ángela no llegaría hasta la noche, pero aunque no lo quería a mi mente solo llegaban imágenes de mi dios griego Edward y aquellas dos hermosas esmeralda en las que me perdí por horas. Como lo desea volver a ver, pero mi lado pesimista me decía que por tonta no pedir ni siquiera su teléfono o algo no lo volvería a ver.

Decidí que mañana trataría de tener una buena impresión con mis nuevos colegas así que me dispuse a acomodar todas las cosas que necesitaría mañana.

Así que con la esperanza de que mañana tuviera un buen día me fui a dormir porque tendría que levantarme muy temprano.

* * *

necesito un reviews para continuar asi que les dejo el capi

atte

EeSsTtEeFfAaNnIiAa

beso0sS.........


	8. No Puede Ser El

**bueno muchas gracias por los rr a: *elizabeth 1485 *Ginegine *BlueRose1987**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Cuando sonó la alarma a las 6:00 am, no me molesto en lo absoluto, cosa que muy poco sucede, creo que en gran parte fue el maravilloso sueño que tuve

En el encontré a mi dios griego, Edward pero lo que me pareció extraño fue que el traía una bata de médico, trate de acercarme a él para preguntarle por que estaba ahí la verdad no creo que sea doctor, si lo fuera que estaba haciendo en la fiesta de la productora, pero cuando me acercaba lo suficiente como para no tener que gritarle y el de la nada desapareció y así desperté.

Trate de no darle importancia a mí… sueño

Tome una ducha rápida y escogí uno de los trajes que mas me gustan era un conjunto de falda un poco más arriba de la rodilla una camisa blanca y el saco también negro, tome de mi armario unos tacones bajos porque no quiero quedar en ridículo el día en que llega mi nuevo jefe, la primera impresión es muy importante, seque mi cabellos y lo deje suelto ya que hoy no tenia cirugías programadas si algo llegara a pasar ahí me lo puedo recoger, me puse mi cadena que tienen una B llena de brillantes y unos aretes a juego

Tome mi maletín y mi bata, lo bueno es que eran la 7, todavía puedo tomar una taza de café y algo de fruta

Salí de mi habitación y como siempre Ángela ya estaba lista, deje mis cosas en el comedor y me dirigí a la cocina

-buenos días Ángela –la salude

-oh… buenos días bella…no te escuche venir… ¿quieres café? -me pregunto y me mostraba la jarra de la cafetera

-claro – abrí el refrigerador para sacar una manzana –Ángela vas a salir con ben hoy

Volteo a mirarme algo confundida

-si… ¿Por qué?-

-oh… no por nada es que quiero saber si me voy a llevar mi auto –le respondí antes de morder mi manzana

-era eso –sonrió –es que el domingo ben me invito a cenar hoy y le dije que si…no te importa cenar sola –musito mientras me pasaba una taza con café

- no, claro que no, tu ve a cenar con tu novio, además que tengo mucho tiempo si sacar a mi pobre auto –

Mi auto de las cosas que he comprado es lo mejor de todo, mi Beatles blanco descapotable como me gusta ese auto, aunque lo hubiera preferido en plateado pero no había en ese color

Así que me quede con el blanco, pero casi nunca lo uso ya que la mayoría del tiempo voy con Ángela al hospital

-bueno cambiando de tema porque estas tan arreglada hoy –me pregunto cuando tomaba de su café

-pues porque hoy llega el nuevo jefe y quiero dar una buena impresión además tengo una especie de… premonición de lo que puede pasar hoy – le dije al momento que recordaba mi sueño –pero no la estoy tomando mucho en cuenta solo por si acaso –era absurdo que tuviera razón mi sueño el no puede ser doctor lo más seguro es que sea modelo o algo así

-bueno ya que te crees psíquica… dime llegaremos al hospital por que ya son las 7:30…anda vámonos –me dijo cuando se levantaba de la mesa y se llevaba su taza y la mía de paso a la cocina

-está bien…ya vamos –musite cuando me levante de la mesa y tome mis cosas y busque la llaves de mi auto y del apartamento y Salí detrás de ella cerrando la puerta a mi paso

Me dirigí junto con Ángela al ascensor para bajar al estacionamiento, cuando llegamos ahí me despedí de Ángela con la mano sabia que la vería en el hospital

Fui hasta donde estaba mi auto, tenía tiempo sin usarlo entre en el, me puse el cinturón de seguridad y lo arranque, en ese momento la radio comenzó a sonar y la notas de claro de luna de Debussy inundaron el interior del auto, tenía mucho tiempo de no escuchar esa melodía así que no apague el estéreo.

Me fui rumbo al hospital y no tarde más de 20 minutos en llegar entre en el estacionamiento de médicos y note algo extraño, un muy bonito volvo plateado y un mercedes tipo sedan negro muy parecido el que tiene Ben estaba aparcados ahí pero nunca los había visto.

Los nuevos, busque un lugar para estacionar el Beatles pero para mi suerte solo había uno al lado del volvo. Porque a mí que no podía ser como los demás y conocer al director en el hospital, pero no el destino era malo conmigo y lo conocería en el estacionamiento, desde mi punto de vista este no es un buen lugar para conocer a tu nuevo jefe, pero que más hacerle

Aparque mi auto en el espacio al lado del volvo, cuando lo apague mire por la ventanilla para verificar que no hubiera nadie en los autos vecinos y para mi buena suerte estaban vacios

Dejé escapar un suspiro, tome mis cosas y Salí del auto rumbo al ascensor, cuando entre en el presione el botón para ir al tercer piso donde estaba mi oficina

Como hoy no tenia cirugías programadas, tal vez surgieran algunas en la tarde pero creo que tendré una mañana tranquila, cuando baje del ascensor, note el murmullo que había en los pasillos del hospital, ya sabía de que se trataba y como no tenia gran interés por el tema me fui directamente a mi oficia

Ahí estaba como cada mañana desde hace tres años mi secretaria Jessica no es que no hiciera bien su trabajo pero la verdad no me inspiraba la mas mínima confianza pero de cualquier manera diario trabajaba con ella y trataba de tener una buena relación por lo menos labora

-buenas días Jessica como estuvo tu fin de semana –la salude lo mas cortes que pude

-bien gracias que tal el suyo –me contesto a ella no dejaba que me llamara bella eso solo era par mis amigos y realmente ella no era mi amiga

-bien Jessica, dime te han dejado algún recado para mí –le dije cuando habría las puestas de mi oficina

-oh…si claro casi lo olvido… me pidieron que le avisara que a las 9:00 va a ver una reunión con los jefes de departamento y con las personas del comité del hospital para la presentación del director y del jefe del área de cardiología –me respondió

-bien Jessica puedes comunicarme a la oficina de la Dra. Webber por favor –le dije ya que había entrado casi por completo en la oficina

-si ahora la comunico –alcance a escuchar que me respondió

Cuando entre en la oficina y gracias al cielo esta semana no tenia expedientes pendientes de revisar así que tendría bastante tiempo libre hasta la reunión, remplace el saco por la bata y me senté a esperar a que me comunicaran con Ángela, y en ese preciso momento sonó el teléfono conteste

-hola –

-Dra. Swan, la Dra. Webber esta en la línea se la comunico -

-si gracias Jessica –se escucho el cambio de línea y me contesto Ángela

-¿Qué pasa bella? –

-Ángela no necesitas ayuda hoy con los niños – me encantaba ir al ala de pediatría y contarles cuentos a los niños cuando no tenía nada que hacer y esta era la ocasión perfecta

-pues…algo de ayuda no vendría nada mal porque lo preguntas –

-por que el viernes revise todos los casos y expedientes que tenía pendientes y como no tengo cirugías programadas para hoy si quieres la verdad este el día con menos trabajo que he tenido en meses y ya hace mucho tiempo que no voy a leerles un cuento a los niños –le dije al recordar la última vez que fui ahí fue hace bastante tiempo –mira tengo un plan voy como a las 8 y después nos vamos juntas a la reunión –la verdad no quería llegar solo a la reunión

-¿Cuál reunión bella? – me cuestiono no necesita verla para saber que estaba confundida

-no te han avisado –le pregunte, pero luego note lo obvio de mi pregunta –claro que no te han avisado si lo supieras no me estuvieras preguntando cual reunión…bueno déjame te doy los pormenores a las nueve de la mañana va a ver una reunión con los jefes de cada área y con las personas del consejo así que, ¿Qué me dices? –

-claro bella vienes aquí como a las 8 haces algo con los niños y nos vamos a la reunión…si ya voy – creo que estaba hablando con alguien –lo siento bella tengo una consulta no vemos mas tarde -

-no vemos Ángela –colgué

Recapitulando tengo una hora para hacer algo

Tome el teléfono para hablar con Jessica

-Jessica no te han llegado expedientes hoy –podría checarlos en lo que queda de la hora

-cuando llegue había tres sobre mi escritorio quiere que se los de? –por que no me habrá dicho cuando llegue

--si Jessica tráelos –colgué y escuche la puerta abrirse

-aquí los tiene – me entrego las tres carpetas azules

-gracias Jessica ya te puedes retirar –

-si con permiso –escuche la puerta serrarse

Me dispuse a revisar los expedientes eran de diferentes áreas del hospital, uno era de un chico 17 años que necesitaba una biopsia de hígado para verificar un fallo hepático, otro hombre de 38 años que le van a extraer un riñón tienen insuficiencia renal y uno de sus riñones ya no trabaja y el otro en un 50%, pero podrá vivir hasta que le consigan un nuevo riñón, el ultimo era una mujer con un tumor cerebral que se le acaba de diagnosticar

En ocasiones me entristecía lo por lo que las personas vienen al hospital pero yo no puedo hacer nada más que ayudar con lo que yo sé, así después de 45 min unas cuantas llamadas y termine mi trabajo

Ya que había terminado así que Salí de mi oficina y me dirigí al ala de pediatría, cuando llegue Ángela estaba dejando a un niño para que jugara con los demás

-hola Ángela –la salude

-hola bella qué bueno que viniste hoy no es un muy buen día que digamos –se veía algo triste cuando miraba por las ventanas a donde estaban los niños

-por que lo dices Ángela –dirigí mi mirada también a los niños

-por que la mayoría vienen a su tratamiento de quimioterapia –ahora entiendo porque lo dice

-Ángela no te pongas así hacemos lo que más se puede –la verdad que solo eso podemos hacer y tratar de que se sientan mejor

-si claro si ellos no ven esperanzas en nosotros en quien lo van a ver…bueno vas a entrar –

-si claro que voy a entrar –

-vamos –fuimos a la puerta

Cuando entramos todos los niños la saludaron

-hola Dra. Ángela –algunos estaban jugando, otros dibujando y cosas así

-niños saluden a la Dra. Bella –les dijo Ángela

-hola niños –los salude con una sonrisa en el rostro

-hola Dra. Bella –saludaron al unisonó mientras movían sus manos en forma de saludo

-y dime bella que vas a hacer – me pregunto Ángela

-tal vez lea un cuento o algo así –le respondí y con los niños

Así fue después de 45 min todos los niños estaba alrededor de mi ya les había leído tres cuentos eh iba a buscar otro cuando Ángela entro

-bella ya nos tenemos que ir la junta es en 15 minutos –lo que me dio risa fue la respuesta de los niños

-nooo…-

-lo siento niños pero tengo que ir a trabajar prometo que vendré otro día –les dije para que me dejaran ir, pero no era mentira volvería a ir –adiós niños –también me despedí con la mano y Salí de la habitación pero alcance a escuchar un "adiós Dra. Bella"

Fuimos rumbo al ascensor en silencio la sala de conferencias donde seria la reunión está en el quinto piso llegamos y entramos y Ángela presiono el botón del quinto piso cuando rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos

-bella estas muy pensativa que tanto traes en la cabeza –me dijo y note el tono de burla de su voz, en pocas palabras me estaba diciendo despistada

-bueno solo pensaba como serán los recién llegados sobre todo el cardiólogo en jefe ya vez como era el otro y la verdad me gustaría llevarme bien con el nuevo-

-bueno cambiando de tema ya te enteraste que en florida va a ver un congreso –esto si era nuevo no lo sabia

-de que se va a tratar –pregunte el interés se notaba en cada palabra que decía

-creo la verdad no estoy muy segura algo de nuevas técnica para operaciones cardiacas…-

-humm… interesante me gustaría ir además unos días en florida no le haría daño a nadie –ya me veía a mí en la playa tomando el sol

-creo que solo es por invitación al hospital y aquí no han avisado nada –mala suerte a menos que me digan no podre ir

En ese momento el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, nos dirigimos a la sala de conferencias

-bueno aquí vamos – musito Ángela

-vamos –respire hondo y me dirigí a las puertas del salón, les empuje ligeramente y se abrieron

Lo primero que note es que ya había algunas doctores ahí rodeando a los recién llegados, pretendía ir y presentarme así que me acerque un poco hasta que pude verlos estaban de espalda y no se por qué unos de ellos se me hacía muy conocido. Fue entonces cuando se giro y los pude ver, me quede petrificada donde estaba

No podía ser él, no debía ser el, ahora sí creo lo que dicen de que el mundo es muy pequeño de todos los hospitales y doctores del Nueva York tenía que ser ellos y en este hospital en donde yo trabajo, mi suerte no podría ser mas grande, o tal vez no es suerte solo el tiempo me diría si esto es bueno o malo

-Ángela…Ángela …es el…-no podía ni siquiera hilar una frase coherente

-bella que te pasa- mi amiga sonaba preocupada

-Ángela me tengo que ir …es el…no puede ser el …-me di la vuelta para salir cuando sentí la mano de Ángela reteniéndome por el brazo

-bella quien es… de que hablas por favor me estas preocupando –me zafe de su agarre y seguí caminando

-esto no puede ser cierto…es el …luego te explico Ángela…-le dije ya que estaba a punto de salir

Pero a dónde puedo ir mi oficina estaba descartada me encontraría muy fácil, el único lugar que me gusta para pensar y tomar aire frescos los jardines del hospital cuando llegue al ascensor decidí ir por las escaleras en el ascensor alguien lo podía detener y no quería que eso pasara.

Lo más rápido que pude baje hasta el primer piso, cuando llegue me fui directamente a las puertas que dan a los jardines, sentí como si alguien me estuviera siguiendo, pero no le puse atención han de ser por la impresión que me dio no se estoy demasiado confundida para razonar

En el jardín hay una área que parece un laberinto y en el centro hay una muy bonita fuente es el lugar perfecto para pensar, me sabia el camino al centro de memoria asi que camine sin detenerme hasta que llegue a la fuente

Si alguien me viera diaria que estoy completamente loca por hablar sola

-¡Dios! Esto no puede ser cierto…el universo complota contra mí porque…por que …que hice para…-me interrumpí por que sentí una mano en mi hombro me gire para ver quien se atrevía a interrumpirme en estos momentos apenas que me estaba desahogando, me gire y no sé en qué momento mis pies se enredaron e iba a terminar en el suelo así que cerré mis ojos para esperar el impacto pero en vez de eso unos brazos me sostuvieron y entonces lo vi

-¿Bella? –me dijo con su irresistible voz aterciopelada, trate, enserio que lo hice de no mirar sus ojos porque si lo hacía no podría a hablar y solo me haría quedar en ridículo, pero soy débil y lo mire directamente a los ojos y por un momento me perdí en ese hermoso mar verde, esta que recobre el sentido y pude articular palabras y él me puso en mis dos pies pero no me soltó por completo

-¿Edward? –dije todavía sin poder creerlo

-eres tu –murmuramos a unisonó y yo como siempre me sonroje por lo que dijimos creo que en parte porque no me soltaba la cintura así que baje mi mirada a sus manos, el lo noto y rápidamente me soltó

-eh…lo siento –se le notaba algo avergonzado o tal vez es mi imaginación –pero creo que si me llamo Edward pero aquí me conocen mejor como el Dr. Cullen –estaba conteniendo la risa se estaba mofando de mi, quien se cree, aunque lo admito creo que está nervioso y por eso dice todas esas cosas

-te crees muy gracioso – le dije y clave mi mirada en él ni siquiera había notado que como venia vestido supongo que es un traje pero no trae el saco en vez de eso trae la bata de médico y su pantalón de color negro una camisa de un verde muy claro y una corbata también verde pero más oscura que hacía que sus ojos resaltaran mas es tan lindo, y como para que mi cordura se vea afectaba se paso una mano por el pelo se veía algo nervioso

-lo siento es que no puedo creerlo el mundo sí que es pequeño –me dijo pero no se apartaba ni un paso de mi

-ya lo creo nunca me pareció más acertada esa frase –le dije sinceramente ahora si la creo

-es que no puedo creer que seas tú, yo creía que trabajabas en el medio –musito mientras me miraba fijamente

-esa es una larga historia y no eres el único que pensó eso del el otro –yo que creía que era modelo o algo por el estilo

-que tal si te invito un café y platicamos más –

-pero es que tienes que volver a la reunión –me miro incrédulo

-tienes, creo que tenemos por lo que me dijeron iban a ir los jefes de cada área y el consejo y como no crea que seas del consejo así diriges un ala del hospital por consiguiente tenemos que ir…-se volvo a pasar la mano por el cabello y lo revolvía mas (si es que eso es posible) y luego lo metió las manos a los bolsillos de su bata –y las verdad tengo más tiempo para conocer a todas esas personas…así pues que dices ¿quieres ir a tomar un café conmigo –me regalo una sonrisa que solo hizo que lo mirara con una sonrisa boba en el rostro

-está bien – acepte –solo contéstame una cosa ¿Cómo me encontraste? –eso me intrigaba nadie sabía que a mí me gustaba venir solo Ángela

-emm…cuando te vi no lo podía creer me sorprendió mucho enserio…-me iba contando cuando se coloco a mi lado para salir del laberinto –entonces te vi salir muy aprisa…me disculpe con los que estaba hablando y le pregunte a la Dra. Que estaba contigo me dijo que lo más seguro era que vinieras a los jardines, Salí y fui directo a las escaleras para bajar más rápido cuando llegue abajo te vi saliendo por la puestas y te seguí hasta aquí…no estás molesta ¿verdad? –me pregunto cómo podía molestarme con el mas cuando lo decía de esa forma

-no estoy molesta…estoy más sorprendida –dije esto y note que salíamos de laberinto

-disculpa te puedo hacer una pregunta –me dijo y yo asentí –tu amiga con la que llegaste a la sale de conferencias me conoce –esa pregunta me pareció un tanto extraña

-por que preguntas eso – le cuestiones

-por lo que me dijo cuando me acerque a ella preguntando por ti…cita textual…"enserio eres tú"… no supe porque lo dijo, según yo creo que nunca la he visto aunque se me hace conocida y lo único que se ocurrió decir fue…si soy yo a donde fue bella…y ella dijo que viniera aquí y lo demás ya lo sabes –Ángela tenía que ser lo más seguro es que este mas sorprendida que yo

-lo más seguro es que la hayas visto el sábado en la fiesta ella estaba en la fiesta conmigo –le dije y no pude reprimir la sonrisa al recordar la fiesta y mi sueño de hoy

-oh ha de ser por eso que se me hace conocida…eh me disculparías unos minutos para hacer una llamada –me dijo y otra vez la embozo una hermosa sonrisa, creo que lo hace inconscientemente por que se lleva mucho las manos al cabello

-claro –le dije yo solo podía sonreír

-gracias es solo un minuto –del bolsillo de su pantalón saco un teléfono celular un blackberry por lo que pude ver, se alejo unos pasos de mi, marco un numero y se llevo el teléfono al oído

Yo solo lo miraba embelesada enserio el destino conspira contra mí para que no deje de pensar en él desde que me despedí, en la fiesta, en casi en cada pensamiento se encuentra el, cuando hablaba pude notar que en repetidas ocasiones se llevaba la mano izquierda al cabello, y hacia mímica como si estuviera hablando frente a frente con la persona. No quería escuchar su conversación pero alcanzaba a escuchar palabras como…"alice no vas a creerlo…si.. Como lo sabes…si lo hago…estoy con ella…con quién crees que hablas…café…no papa no sabe nada..No lo sé hablamos" después de unos instantes colgó y guardo su teléfono en su bolsillo y se acerco a mi

-vamos…cuando venia camino aquí vi un Starbucks aquí en la esquina podemos ir ahí –se le notaba en la voz algo de timidez aunque puede ser mi imaginación el porqué seria timido si es todo por lo que un modelo vendería el alma al diablo

-está bien –le dije

La mayor parte del camino al Starbucks fuimos en un cómodo silencio y no puede evitarlo de vez en cuando lo miraba y en ocasiones el hacía lo mismo que yo y nuestras miradas se encontraban yo como es costumbre me sonrojaba u bajaba la mirada

Cuando llegamos al local no había mucha gente en el, nos dirigimos a una de las mesas más apartadas de la gente, él como todo un caballero saco la silla para que yo me sentara y luego el rodeo la mesa y se sentó frente a mí, nos miramos por unos segundos hasta que llego la mesera a tomar la orden

-buenos días mi nombre es Lauren y los atenderé hoy ¿que desea ordenar? –claramente no lo estaba diciendo por los dos porque solo miraba a Edward que gracias al cielo este no le prestaba la mas mínima atención

-¿Qué es lo que quieres bella? – me pregunto

-un capuchino –respondí

-que sean dos por favor –le dijo pero ni siquiera la volteo a ver, ella por su lado se le notaba algo molesta porque no obtuvo ni una mirada de Edward

-en un momento le traigo su pedido –trato de hacer su último esfuerzo por que la mirara pero este no surtió efecto cuando por fin se fue concentre mi atención el mi acompañante

-bueno dime con una exitosa cirujana termino en una fiesta de por lo que tengo entendido es una de las productoras más importantes del país –me dijo y embozo una sonrisa torcida

-como te dije hace unos momentos es una larga historia …-murmure y mire directamente a los ojos

-pues tenemos bastante tiempo –me dijo y me devolvió la mirada

-recuerdas a Ben –cuando pronuncie el nombre hizo una mueca pero rápidamente se recompuso en un segundo como para que yo no notara lo que hizo – el trabaja para la productora y es el novio de Ángela la jefa del ala de pediatría ella comparte apartamento conmigo por eso fui a la fiesta…así que dime cuál es tu historia –le pregunte

-la semana pasada llegamos de Vancouver aquí, mi padre compro una casa a las afueras y yo y mis hermano en un edificio en el centro no muy lejos del hospital alice y Rosalie tienen una línea de ropa y han vestido a grandes y si estoy en lo correcto conocen a los que dieron la fiesta y por eso estaba ahí –luego la mesera y nos hicimos hacia atrás no sé en qué momento nos acercamos tanto

-aquí tiene…gusta de algo mas –así o con mas doble sentido sus palabras solo la mire algo incrédula

-no gracias –le respondió a pesar de todo no dejaba de ser amable y cortes ya que la resbalosa mesera fue deje escapar un suspiro y tome el café entre mis manos –y dime en que área específicamente trabajas –me pregunto

-cirugía, soy la cirujana en jefe desde hace tres años empecé en emergencias y luego me transferí con los internos y después pase a cirugía cuando el cirujano en jefe se cambio de hospital me ascendieron a jefe de cirujanos…y tu como llegaste aquí de estar en uno de los más prestigiosos hospitales en Vancouver? – le cuestione

-pues a mi padre le ofrecieron el puesto de director le comentaron que el jefe de cardiología había renunciado y él me lo planteo a mí y los dos aceptamos y no me podíamos dejar a mis hermanos y mis cuñados en Canadá así que todos nos vinimos a vivir aquí –

Después de unos minutos de platicar trivialidades su celular comenzó a sonar

-me disculpas – me dijo cuando saco su celular verifico la pantalla y contesto –¿Qué pasa Carlisle?...estoy tomando un café…si lo siento esto es importante lo juro …luego voy a conocerlos…no te llamo alice verdad…la matare…no creo que mucho –miro su taza de café casi vacía –buscar a quien…pues creo que ya no tendrás que buscarla…si eso es malo…luego que alice te explique…si entiendo …no tardo –colgó –no tenemos que ir ya terminaste –

Mire mi taza y no sé cómo me termine el café – si…que pasa? –le pregunte después de llamada se le notaba algo confundido

-es que mu padre quiere hablar con los dos –nos señalo con su mano

-los dos –el asintió –por que –

-no lo sé no me dijo pero no creo que sea algo malo si no hubiera usado el bíper, vamos –vi que de su pantalón saco su cartera saco su cartera iba a pagar

-oh…no lo hagas –me miro mas confundido de lo que estaba

-hacer que –

-pagar –

-por que no –me cuestiono

-por que yo puedo hacerlo –no me gusta que paguen por mi

-bueno yo no estoy negando eso pero ya pago yo te invite ¿si? –su mirada no sé lo que hace pero no me puedo negar a lo que me dice

-solo esta vez la próxima yo pago –

-así que habrá una próxima –enarco una ceja y sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes

-podría ser –admití mientras me ponía de pie el dejo un billete que por mucho sobrepasaba por mucho la cuenta y salimos del lugar con rumbo al hospital caminando en un cómodo silencio

Ya conocí al cardiólogo y era quien menos esperaba así, pues que tan malo podría ser director este día a sido si no el mejor uno de los mejores desde que llegue al hospital solo por el simple hecho de que pude encontrar a mi dios griego

* * *

bueno espero que le guste y que creen que les dira el director del hospital

bueno si de verdad le gusta mi fic dejen rr por que luego suelo entrar en depre

y si no es mucho pedir aquien le guste recomiendela

y aunque no dejen rr gracias por pasar a leer lo que hago en la escuela por que estudiar no mucho xD jajaja=p

beso0sS..............

cuidense

atte

EeSsTtEeFfAaNnIiAa alias "fany" mas cortito no


	9. La Encontre Primera Parte

**Edward POV**

Lunes primer día en mi nuevo trabajo, no es no me entusiasmara la idea de trabajar, pero no sé porque, pero soy algo reacio a los cambios.

Cuando sonó mi alarma (que puse más temprano de lo necesario pero me quede de ver con Carlisle 20 minutos antes de que los turnos empezaran), no es por más de decir que quería matar lo primero que se cruzara en mi camino esto es horrible apenas que pude volver a ver a mi ángel de cabellos castaños, tenía que despertar pero no apenas que puedo terminar lo que deje inconcluso en esa fiesta (aunque sea en mis sueños) me tengo que despertar.

Solo había una cosa buena de que fuera lunes alice hablaría con sus "contactos" para poder encontrar a mi bella

Con los pocos pensamientos positivos que rondaban mi cabeza me levante, hoy será un buen día, así que mi actitud no debe de cambiar eso este es un nuevo capítulo en mi vida así que hay que iniciarlo como se debe, a menos que tu hermana se proponga hacerte sufrir un paro cardiaco por entrar como una desquiciada a tu cuarto a las 6 de la mañana

-Edward que bueno que ya estas despierto, anda, anda –movía su manos en dirección del baño –ve báñate cuando salgas todo estará listo –ella en ocasiones se era aterradora pero no dejare que me gane esta vez

-alice no crees que ya estoy grande y puedo vestirme solo –le dije

-puedes vestirte solo yo no lo hare, solo te diré que ponerte –me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se dirigía a mi armario

-oh no claro que no yo escogeré mi ropa –le medio grite

-si claro anda báñate –me juzga de loco, ella se dio la vuelta y le di una de las miradas más frías que pude –Edward no me mires así, pero solo quiero ayudar es tu primer día en el hospital y no sabes lo que podría pasar, imagínate lo que pasaría si tu ropa no convine eso sería terrible así que no discutas y metete a bañar…por favor…-me miro con de cara de borreguito a medio morir, no hay forma de que te resistas a eso, de cualquier manera que tal malo será que escoja mi ropa

-está bien alice…pero ya no uses ese truco conmigo por favor – me resigne

-solo lo uso cuando la situación lo demanda así que no te quejes y haber a qué hora de metes a bañar -dijo cuando estaba ya casi completamente metida en el armario

-alice solo una pregunta más…todos están despiertos o porque te levantaste tan temprano…-si estaban despierto por primera vez en mi vida creería en los milagros

-oh no…lo demás duerme como si estuvieran muertos…me levante para ayudarte no quiero que vistas ridículo en tu primer día –me regalo una gran sonrisa

-ok…eso resuelve mis dudas-le murmure antes de entrar a al baño

Tome una ducha que relajo todos mis músculos, el agua caliente corriendo por mi cuerpo son de las pocas cosas que pueden relajarme así que me tome mi tiempo en la ducha, después de unos 20 minutos decidí que era momento de salir, tome una de la toalla de que había en el baño y la envolví al redor de mi cintura y tome una más pequeña para secar mi cabello

Salí del baño y gracias al cielo alice ya no estaba ahí en su lugar había un traje negro una camisa verde claro y una corbata verde unos tonos más fuertes

Esa pequeño duende sí que sabe lo que hace, si más me vestí, cuando estaba por anudar la corbata tocaron la puerta

-puedo entrar –escuche la vocecilla de alice al otro lado de la puerta

-entra –cuando entro se quedo para en la puerta mirándome

-¿Qué? – me frustra como se me queda viendo y no dice nada

-nada… es que enserio soy buena…hasta me dan ganas de llorar…-hizo como si se limpiara una lagrima con un dedo –el verde te queda bien hace que se note mas tus ojos…deja que te ayude…realmente eres malo –dijo señalando con un dedo mi corbata

-bueno lo porque hoy no puedo hacerlo –ella deshizo mi intento de anudar la corbata y lo acomodo fue cuando me acorde de algo –alice si vas a hacer lo que te pedí –le pregunte

-claro solo espera a que de las nueve…no seas impaciente –a veces alice parece mi mama, pero a pesar de todo nos complementamos bien creo que por eso ella es mi melliza, solo de imaginarme a emmett y alice de la misma edad y con misma personalidad creo que yo estaría internado en un psiquiátrico. Si no fuera por ella no hubiera hecho muchas cosas en mi vida cuando solo éramos emmett, ella y yo le daba algo de la seriedad y tranquilidad que no tenia, por eso me alegro que haya encontrado a jasper que en estos momentos hace los mismo que yo hacía por alice cuando éramos niños

-gracias…alice –le fui por el saco

-de nada para eso son las hermanas menores, un día menores –recalco

-si enana –le dije cuando me acerque a ella y bese su cabeza –ahora si necesito ayuda con algo…-ella se separo de mí y me miro con sorpresa yo solamente señal mi cabello

-pues…no hay mucho que hacer con él nunca se arregla…-ella era la reina de la moda según sus palabras y no podía con mi cabello

-puedes tratar –le rogué

-claro déjeme ver –después de unos cuantos minutos ya no estaba tan mal seguí despeinado pero ya parecía que por lo menos hice el intento –creo que estaba peor…pero mira la hora ya vete es tarde…dime vas a ver a Carlisle antes de entrar

-si quedamos de vernos 20 minutos antes de las 8 así que ya me tengo que ir…alice en cuanto tengas noticias me hablas por favor…nos vemos en la noche por favor no trates de cocinar quiero que haya departamento cuando vuelva –sonríe pero me trague la risa que quería salir de entre mis labios

-que gracioso…pero no te preocupes hare que emmett cocine –dijo con una malvada sonrisa de oreja a oreja esto no puede ser

_Nota mental: Nunca retes a alice_

-bueno…¡ya! … nada de cocinar si no vemos –le dije sobre mi hombro cuando salía de la habitación como mi bata y mi maletín, yo solo escuche la puerta de mi cuarto cerrarse cuando ella salió tras de mí y su risa cuando Salí del apartamento ya con las llaves de mi auto y del apartamento en la mano

Me fui directo al ascensor para bajar hasta el estacionamiento donde estaba mi auto…de las cosas que más quiero aparte de mi piano y mis discos mi querido volvo todo de él me gusta sobre todo du color era plateado a pesar de que mi color favorito es el azul me encanta sobre todo la velocidad, no solo soy yo, en mi familia se tiene un excesivo gusto por la velocidad por eso procuramos que nuestros coches sean buenos para ello

Ya en el estacionamiento busque con la mirada donde había puesto mi auto ya que desde que llegamos a Nueva york no lo había sacado del estacionamiento, que las veces que me arrastraron fuera del edificio íbamos en un solo auto, el de emmett porque decían que yo me fugaría si iba en mi auto solo y porque en el de alice y el de Rosalie no cabíamos los cinco así que me resigne a no sacarlo hasta que entrara a trabajar

Cuando por fin lo encontré le quite la alarma entre en el, puse mis cosas en el asiento del copiloto, abroche el cinturón de seguridad y arranque el coche para, empezar lo que yo creo que será un día muy largo

Luego de 25 min de manejar por las atestadas calles de Nueva York logre ingresar al estacionamiento para personal del hospital que como me lo esperaba Carlisle ya estaba ahí, aparque en un lugar a su lado tome mis cosas y Salí de auto colocando lo seguros a su vez

-buenos días hijo ¿estás listo? –me saludo

-buenos días listo nunca pero vamos antes de que me arrepienta –el rio por mi repuesta para él era tan fácil adaptarse en cualquier lugar para…mi…no tanto…sobre todo cuando las enfermeras se enteran que soy soltero…no dejan de acosarme es frustrante en verdad y no entiendo porque lo hacen por eso no me gusta cambiar de hospital…cuando ya se empiezan a calmar las cosas se les ocurre mandarme a otro lugar y todo empieza de nuevo…peo como dije este será un nuevo capítulo y tiene que empezar bien

-mira lo primero que vamos a hacer es buscar nuestras respectivas oficinas se supone que el presidente del consejo nos va a ayudar en eso así que hay que esperar que llegue ya no debe de tardar –yo asentí, en ese momento un hombre no mayor de 45 años de acerco a nosotros

-buenos días supongo que ustedes son los Doctores Cullen –dijo cuando estiraba su brazo para estrechar la mano de Carlisle

-un gusto mi nombre es John Davis soy en presidente del comité del hospital les doy la bienvenida

-el gusto es mío Carlisle Cullen y el es mi hijo Edward Cullen –Carlisle estrecho su mano y luego me señalo con la misma

-un gusto –le dije al momento de estrechar su mano enserio no quería esto no me gusta que la atencion se centre en mi o en alguien cercano a mi

-bueno les voy a dar el itinerario de hoy… ahora voy a llevarlos a sus respectivas oficinas síganme…-dijo cuando se daba la vuelta y camina rumbo a un ascensor –su oficina Dr. Carlisle…disculpe que lo llame así pero me revuelvo con dos doctores Cullen –dijo después de llamar a mi padre por su nombre

-no se preocupe suele pasar…en cada hospital en que hemos trabajado juntos –le disculpo mi padre, y yo solo reí por lo bajo, eso era cierto en cada hospital en que llegamos a trabajar juntos se confundía al llamarnos o si lo hacía por el altavoz los dos íbamos al lugar y en realidad solo era a una al que le llamaban

-bueno como decía Dr. Carlisle su oficina está en el segundo piso y la suya Dr. Edward…-lo interrumpí

-solo Edward el doctor no combina con mi nombre –me gusta Dr. Cullen pero Dr. Edward creo que no combina mucho

-bueno la suya Edward esta en el tercer piso junto con la de la cirujana en jefe normalmente hay de dos a tres aéreas por piso excepto en el segundo y el primero…el primero es emergencias donde están los internos y residentes y el segundo solo está el director –dijo mientras señalaba a Carlisle y subíamos al ascensor presiono en botón que decía dos, el ascensor comenzó a subir y a los pocos segundos ya se estaba abriendo puertas, John bajo de él y lo seguimos en silencio, camino por los pasillos hasta que llego a unas grandes puertas dobles de cristal–esta es su oficina Dr. Carlisle… le cedo los honores –hice una seña hacia las puertas, Carlisle dio un paso hacia las puertas y las abrió

La oficina era muy grande por lo que recuerdo más que la del hospital de Canadá, creo que por varios días veré a alice y esme por el hospital, la oficina no era fea pero no era el estilo de Carlisle era muy…sombría si se podía decir aunque no le queda ese adjetivo

-bueno doctor lo dejo para guiar a Edward a su oficina le aviso que a las nueve en punto va haber una reunión de presentación con los jefes de cada área y con las personas del consejo...lo dejo nos vemos a las nueve en el piso cinco…vamos Edward –señalo la puerta por la que entramos para ir de nuevo al ascensor

-claro…Carlisle no vemos más tarde-me despedí de él y Salí tras John

Volvimos a entrar al ascensor pero ahora presiono el botón con el numero tres

-bueno tu compartes piso con la cirujana en jefe creo que te vas a llevar muy bien con ella y por lo que tengo entendido mantienen constante contacto por eso están en el mismo piso…-se interrumpió por que la puertas de ascensor se abrieron –sígueme

Camino por un pasillo y llego a unas grandes puertas de cristal parecidas a las de la oficina de Carlisle

-esta es bueno me tengo que retirar se me hace tarde y tengo que organizar la reunión general de personal te repito a las nueve se va hacer una reunión con los jefes de cada área y los del consejo es en el piso cinco vas al ascensor y en cuanto bajes se ve la sala de conferencias así que no creo que te pierdas…bueno no vemos mas tarde...las nueve piso cinco –se dio la vuelta para regresar al ascensor

-claro a las nueve –le dije antes de empujar a puertas y entrar a la oficina era parecida a la de Carlisle un poco más pequeña pero nada más examine cada detalle de ella creo que el que la ocupo antes que yo no la cuidaba mucho que digamos

Estaba viendo como matar el tiempo cuando una de las frases de John retumbo en mi cabeza "_comparte piso con la cirujana en jefe…por lo que tengo entendido mantienen constante contacto por eso están en el mismo piso…"_

¿Quién será la cirujana en jefe? es mujer por que dijo _"cirujana"_ pero aparte de eso no sé nada mas solo espero que nos llevemos bien porque si vamos a trabajar juntos no quiero tener una relación tirante por el bien de los pacientes

Empezó a divagar en mis pensamientos como seguido me sucede cuando recordé la tonta junta que del quinto piso

-¿Qué hora es? –pensé en voz alta, busque con la mirada un reloj y gracias al cielo había una en la pared

¡8:30 ! Como diablo se me fue más de una hora, sin hacer nada

No te alteres, respira hondo, primero lo primero sustituí el saco por la bata de laboratorio y tratar de no perderme, mejor me voy antes por si llego a perderme

Salí de la oficina, cuando entramos note que había un escritorio en una antesala por donde llegas a las puertas de la oficina pero cuando llegue no había nadie, y ahora hay una chica hay, para quitarme las dudas de quien era me acerque

-disculpa –la llame

-si que qui…-su expresión cambio completamente cuando me voy –hola soy Lauren Mallory…tu debes ser el Dr. Cullen no…-uso un tono de voz demasiado empalagoso para mi gusto creo que ya empezó lo de siempre

-Edward Cullen un gusto…me preguntaba tu eres secretaria…-le dije

-oh si …mejor dicho soy TU secretaria –acentuó lo de tu

-bueno pues mucho gusto –me di la vuelta para salir de ahí lo más rápido posible

Iba caminado por el pasillo que por el que entre hasta que me tope con los ascensores y llame uno, cuando por fin llego entre y presione el número cinco, si no recuerdo mal ese es el piso de la sala de conferencias después de unos cuantos segundos las puertas se abrieron a un gran pasillo y como John lo había dicho la sala de conferencias era lo primero que se veía fui caminando directamente ahí me sorprendió ver ahí ya a Carlisle presentándose con algunas persona saque mi celular para ver la hora faltaban 10 minutos para las nueve, buena hora para llegar abrí las puertas de la sala de conferencias y había unas cuantas personas ahí supongo que son los del consejo por qué no traen bata así que primero los del consejo qué bueno que siempre son menos de 15 personas en el consejo

Puse la mejor sonrisa que me salió si llegar a ser sobre actuada y fui directamente con Carlisle

-hola hijo llegas temprano –me saludo cuando me alcanzo a ver

-es que no me quería perder…-susurre_ y escapaba de mi loca secretaria _complete en mi cabeza

-bueno hijo déjame te presento…me guio hacia unas personas que vestían por lo que pude ver trajes muy caros –ellos son…William, Nicholas, David y Joseph son miembros del consejo …de dijo mi padre estreche la mano de cada uno de ellos y me presente

Así varias presentaciones después ya que note que mas médicos llegaban me empecé a preguntar cuál de todas las mujerea que estaba ahí era la cirujana en jefe

Estaba conversando con un neurólogo y con un oncólogo, me gire para buscar a mi padre y rogarle que me dejara salir da ahí, cuando mi mirada se topo con una color chocolate muy conocida y esperada por mí, mentalmente sonreí, estaba tan desesperado por encontrarla que ya alucino voy hacer una cita con el neurólogo cuando esto termine

Mi cuerpo estaba paralizado mirando si era una alucinación no me importa era buena, lo que me pareció extraño porque la alucinaba con una bata de laboratorio sentí que alguien me hablaba

-Edward que te pasa –mi padre estaba atrás de mí llamándome

-creo que no pasa nada –dije después de varios segundo ya que apenas procesaba la información

Seguí mirando y la hablaba a otra doctora que se me hacía muy conocida pero por mis recuerdo no la he visto jamás eso es lo de menos, mi ángel de cabellos castaños está ahí…enserio está ahí …parece algo desconcertad al igual que yo… pero no que hace… se dio la media vuelta para irse por donde vino pero la chica con la que supongo llego la sujeto por un brazo, ella se soltó de su agarre dijo algo y salió por la puerta, su acompañante miro al redor de si como buscando la razón por la que mi ángel se fue

Porque no me puedo mover es como si mi cuerpo se hubiera desconectado de mi mente…vamos Edward tu puedes…

-Edward vamos que te pasa – mi padre seguía insistiendo

-Carlisle me disculpas necesito Salir un momento – le dije sin siquiera mirarlo

-claro ve … pero no tarde…-

Fui directamente hasta la chica con la que mi ángel estaba segundo antes, me detuve frente a ella dijo una de las cosas más extrañas que he escuchado en mi vida

-enserio eres tu – me dijo tenía los ojos muy abiertos y me miraba atentamente que se supone que tenía que responder

-si soy yo a donde fue bella –le dije yo tenía prisa y ella no me contestaba

-los jardines –susurro solo eso tenía que escuchar

Salí casi corriendo llegue al ascensor, perdería mi tiempo si me quedo a esperar que el ascensor llegue fui directamente a las escaleras la baje lo más rápido que pude cuando llegue al primer piso vi una melena castaña salir por unas puertas, corrí tras ella al atravesar las puertas Salí a los jardines vi como se adentraba en un tipo de laberinto ahí la seguí ya caminando no iría a ningún lado, camine alejado como para que no sintiera mi presencia pero sin perderla de mi campo de visión la, llego a una fuente, no puedo creer hoy los planetas se alinearon, los dioses me dieron su bendición o algo por el estilo de todos los hospitales que hay en Nueva York termine en donde trabajaba ella, mi suerte no puede ser más grande

Ahora piensa que vas a hacer, creo que por una vez en mi vida me dejare llevar…pero ¡rayos! no sé por qué estoy…nervioso

-ya Edward no seas cobarde-me dije a mi mismo

Cuando comencé a caminar hacia ella escuche lo que decía

-¡Dios! Esto no puede ser cierto…el universo complota contra mí porque…por que …que hice para…-entonces toque su hombro con mi mano ella se giro rápidamente supongo que por la sorpresa pero perdió en equilibrio vi que serraba sus ojos esperando el impacto pero yo no dejaría que se lastimara así que la tome entre mis brazos para que no se golpeara

-¿Bella? –dije cuando abrió sus ojos, y quede maravillado esta mujer sin proponérselo me estaba volviendo loco, en ese momento lo que más deseaba era terminar lo que deje inconcluso en sábado "_Edward tienes que ser fuerte" _me dijo una voz en mi subconsciente, era ella mi musa, mi inspiración, aquella mujer que se robo una parte de mi en unas horas, aquella que con una mirada hacia que olvidara hasta mi nombre era ella…la encontré


	10. La Encontre Segunda Parte

**gracias por todas las alertas y los favoritos aqui les dejo otro capi**

* * *

En el capitulo anterior

Edward POV

-¿Bella? –dije cuando abrió sus ojos, y quede maravillado esta mujer sin proponérselo me estaba volviendo loco, en ese momento lo que más deseaba era terminar lo que deje inconcluso en sábado "_Edward tienes que ser fuerte" _me dijo una voz en mi subconsciente, era ella mi musa, mi inspiración, aquella mujer que se robo una parte de mi en unas horas, aquella que con una mirada hacia que olvidara hasta mi nombre era ella…la encontré

* * *

**Edward POV**

-¿Edward? –dijo mi nombre era la mejor de las melodías al salir de entre sus labios, por su expresión no terminaba de creerlo, cuando la puse por sus dos pies

-eres tu –murmuramos al unisonó, sobre su hermoso rostro se extendió un notorio sonrojo se veía adorable cuando eso pasaba, pero ella bajo su mirada hasta su cintura, ahí fue cuando lo note la tenía todavía sujeta de la cintura así que rápidamente la solté

-eh…lo siento –no puede ser –creo que si me llamo Edward pero aquí me conocen mejor como el Dr. Cullen –o no porque a mí y porque en este momento tenía que suceder precisamente ahora, yo nunca…pero nunca…me pongo nervioso con una chica pero tenía que ser precisamente con bella

Como lo sé pues… me pasó en repetidas ocasiones una de las manos por el cabello y comienzo a decir muchas tonterías…el orden de los síntomas pueden variar

-te crees muy gracioso –me dijo cuando casi literalmente me atravesaba con la mirada

-lo siento es que no puedo creerlo el mundo sí que es pequeño – murmure sin moverme ni un centímetro

-ya lo creo nunca me pareció más acertada esa frase –me dijo, ella no termina de creer que estuviera parado enfrente de ella

-es que no puedo creer que seas tú –de verdad no podía creer la buena suerte que me surgió el día de hoy –yo creía que trabajabas en el medio –le dije, sin apartar mi vista de ella sinceramente creí que era modelo o algo por el estilo pero con las toneladas de revistas que tiene alice, dude por un momento porque lo más seguro es que alice la haya reconocido y no lo hizo

-bueno eso es una larga historia y no eres el único que pensó eso del otro –no podía ser esto más perfecto después de lo de lo que paso el sábado tengo pensado iniciar mi lista de lo perfecto que es mi ángel de cabellos castaños

Lo primero era que era hermosa, pero no el tipo de belleza como Rosalie ella…era…natural, simple y eso hacía que llamara la atención sin si quiera proponérselo

Era inteligente, amable, cordial, muchos adjetivos que todavía mi cabeza no alcanzaba a pensar

Pero lo más importante era que teníamos una cosa en común

Si lo sé, esto no podría ser mejor…ella era mi colega compartimos la pasión de la medicina esto era mejor de lo que pensaba

Ella…era...PERFECTA

Después de mi bien pensada lista recordé ella estaba conmigo así que debía hacer algo

-que tal si te invito un café y platicamos mas –sonreí mentalmente

-pero es que tienes que volver a la reunión –la mire no podía creer esto ¡NO ME IMPORTA LA TONTA REUNION! Claro que no podía decirle eso pero…no seas… ¡maldición!...cuando estoy con ella no puedo pesar con coherencia…relájate y piensa algo que decir

-tienes, creo que tenemos por lo que me dijeron iban los jefes de cada área y el consejo y como no creo que seas del consejo, así diriges un ala del hospital por consiguiente tenemos que ir…-involuntariamente mi mano voló hacia mi cabello…eso solo quiere decir una cosa…voy o empezó a balbucear tonterías sin sentido …no ...no puede pasarme ahora…así que como para reprimir mi mano de ir a mi cabello la hundi en los bolsillos de la bata y trate de hablar los mas sereno posible –y las verdad tengo más tiempo para conocer a todas esas personas…así pues que dices ¿quieres ir a tomar un café conmigo? – repetí mi pregunta y le sonríe, cuando estaba con ella era inevitable que no lo hiciera

-está bien –acepto, no podía estar más feliz –solo contéstame una cosa ¿Cómo me encontraste? –en sus palabras se notaba curiosidad

--emm…cuando te vi no lo podía creer me sorprendió mucho enserio…-me coloque a su lado para salir de los jardines con mi mano la invite a caminar–entonces te vi salir muy aprisa…me disculpe con los que estaba hablando y le pregunte a la Dra. Que estaba contigo me dijo que lo más seguro era que vinieras a los jardines, Salí y fui directo a las escaleras para bajar más rápido cuando llegue abajo te vi saliendo por la puestas y te seguí hasta aquí…no estás molesta ¿verdad? –le sonríe y trate de hacer la cara que siempre ponía alice cuando quería algo, en algo me tenía que parecer a alice si ella le funcionaba, a mi también…eso era lo justo no

-no estoy molesta…estoy más sorprendida –dijo cuando íbamos saliendo del laberinto

Bueno un punto a mi favor… pero todavía tenía una duda dando vueltas en mi cabeza por que la reacción tan rara de su amiga, no pude mas y le pregunte

-disculpa te puedo hacer una pregunta –asintió–tu amiga con la que llegaste a la sale de conferencias me conoce –

-por que preguntas eso – me cuestiono

-por lo que me dijo cuando me acerque a ella preguntando por ti…cita textual…"enserio eres tú"… no supe porque lo dijo, según yo creo que nunca la he visto aunque se me hace conocida y lo único que se ocurrió decir fue…si soy yo a donde fue bella…y ella dijo que viniera aquí y lo demás ya lo sabes –

-lo más seguro es que la hayas visto el sábado en la fiesta ella estaba en la fiesta conmigo –y me regalo un hermosa sonrisa, me encantaría saber qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza en estos momentos

-oh ha de ser por eso que se me hace conocida…–le dije y no pude reprimir una sonrisa al recordar la fiesta, en ese momento me percate de algo mi mano en mi cabello…por que me pasa esto a mi...ahí recordé algo…alice tengo que llamarla –eh me disculparías unos minutos para hacer una llamada -

-claro –me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

-gracias es solo un minuto –saque mi celular del bolsillo de mi pantalón…marque el numero de alice…y me aleje unos cuantos pasos de ella…sonó unas cuantas veces y escuche la voz de alice

-_Hola Edward adivina que ya investigué _–me dijo en cuanto contesto

-Alice no vas a creerlo-

_-Ella está en el hospital-_wow sí que es buena

-Si como lo sabes -

_-Te dije que investigue no escuchas_ -me regaño

-Si lo hago –me defendí

_-Bueno ya la viste-_me cuestiono

-Estoy con ella –y ame la imaginaba brincando por toda la casa

-_Invítala a salir_- me animo

-Con quien crees que hablas -le dije mientras movía mis manos como si ella estuviera frente a mí

_-Bueno invítala a algo-_

-Café-respondí automáticamente

_-Eso sirve _–me dijo resignada _-Papa sabe que estas con_ ella -pregunto

-No papa no sabe nada –mas le vale que no lo llame

_-Cuando le vas a decir –_

-No lo se luego hablamos -

-_Esta bien no lo arruines Edward bye _-no pude contestarle porque ya me había colgado

Respire me di la vuelta y guarde el celular en mi bolsillo y me dirigí a ella nuevamente

-vamos…cuando venia camino aquí vi un Starbucks aquí en la esquina podemos ir ahí –propuse, pero no se por qué extraña razón mis nervios aumentaron

-está bien – me dijo

Casi todo el camino hacia la cafetería lo hicimos solo en ocasiones la miraba de reojo, alguna veces me di cuenta que ella hacía lo mismo, cuando eso ocurría ella rápidamente fijaba su mirada al frente y yo notaba como se sonrojaba

Cuando llegamos note que no había mucha gente eso es bueno no me gustan la aglomeraciones así que la dirigí hacia una de la mesas más alejadas, y puse en práctica todo lo que mi madre me enseño de niño "ser un caballero" dice ella, así que le separe una silla para que tomara asiento, después rodee la mesa y me senté frente a ella

Esta era la mejor vista que había tenido de ella, así que no retire la mirada de ella ni cuando la mesera llego

-buenos días mi nombre es Lauren y los atenderé hoy ¿que desea ordenar? –note que lo que dijo solo iba dirigido a mi

-¿Qué es lo que quieres bella? –le pregunte a mi ángel

-un capuchino –me respondió

-que sean dos por favor –le dije a la mesera sin siquiera mirarla

-en un momento le traigo su pedido –dijo la mesera antes de irse

Me miro fijamente entonces yo empecé con la preguntas

-bueno dime con una exitosa cirujana termino en una fiesta de por lo que tengo entendido es una de las productoras más importantes del país –sonreí

-como te dije hace unos momentos es una larga historia…-murmuro mientras me miraba fijamente

-pues tenemos bastante tiempo –le dije incitándola a hablar

-recuerdas a Ben –me dijo, hice una mueca solo de recordar la forma en que llego pero me recompuse rápido para que no lo notara– el trabaja para la productora y es el novio de Ángela la jefa del ala de pediatría ella comparte apartamento conmigo por eso fui a la fiesta…así que dime cuál es tu historia –me pregunto

-la semana pasada llegamos de Vancouver aquí, mi padre compro una casa a las afueras y yo y mis hermano en un edificio en el centro no muy lejos del hospital alice y Rosalie tienen una línea de ropa y han vestido a grandes y si estoy en lo correcto conocen a los que dieron la fiesta y por eso estaba ahí –llego la mesera y por un acto de reflejo los dos nos erguimos, ni siquiera note cuando nos habíamos acercado tanto

-aquí tiene…gusta de algo mas –note el doble sentido de sus palabras pero hice caso omiso de ellas y vi como bella la miraba con cara "por qué rayos dijo eso" así que mejor le respondí para que se fuera

-no gracias –le dije ella dio la vuelta y se perdió entre las mesas, note como bella dejo escapar un suspiro y tomaba el café entre sus manos–y dime en que área específicamente trabajas –la cuestione

-cirugía, soy la cirujana en jefe desde hace tres años empecé en emergencias y luego me transferí con los internos y después pase a cirugía cuando el cirujano en jefe se cambio de hospital me ascendieron a jefe de cirujanos…y tu como llegaste aquí de estar en uno de los más prestigiosos hospitales en Vancouver? –me pregunto

-pues a mi padre le ofrecieron el puesto de director le comentaron que el jefe de cardiología había renunciado y él me lo planteo a mí y los dos aceptamos y no me podíamos dejar a mis hermanos y mis cuñados en Canadá así que todos nos vinimos a vivir aquí – le conteste

Después de varios minutas y de hablar sobre muchos temas, me di cuenta que me era muy natural hablar con ella, podía ser yo mismo sin restricciones de mi parte a mi forma de pensar ella me escucha sin cuestionar o juzgar así que hablar con ella es muy fluido y cómodo estaba hablando con ella cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar

-me disculpas -le dije cuando saque mi celular y vi el numero…Carlisle… así que conteste no vaya a ser algo importante

-¿Que pasa Carlisle? –le dije cuando conteste

_-Donde te has metido Edward-_me regaño

-Estoy tomando un café-le conteste técnicamente eso hacia

_-dijiste que no tardabas por dios es tu primer día de trabajo-_siguió con su regaño

-si lo siento pero esto es importante lo juro- me excuse

_-era la presentación con el personal que buena impresión dejas, dime que no tiene nada que ver con una chica-_alice era una traidora

-hablaste con alice -le pregunte

_-si me acaba de marcar para preguntarme si ya has llegado-_eso contestaba mis dudas

-la matare-pensé en voz alta

_-dime cuantos más vas a tardar necesito hablar contigo -eso_ era raro pero que sería tan importante que no pueda esperar a que llegue

-no creo que mucho –yo me quería ir pero si era muy necesario lo haría

_-bueno te quiero en mi oficina en 30 min, bueno eso me da tiempo de buscarla –_

- buscar a quien –le pregunte

_-a la cirujana en jefe _–eso se pone algo extraño

-pues creo que ya no tendrás que buscarla –le dije tratando de sonar casual

_-estas con ella –_la sorpresa se notaba en su voz

-si eso es malo –pregunte

_-no pero por que estas con ella –_me quite un peso de encima con sus palabras

-luego que alice te explique –le dije

_-bueno eso es lo de menos tráela contigo 30 minutos entendido -_sentencio

-si entiendo-

_-nos vemos –_se despidió

-no tardo- le dije antes de cortar la llamada

-nos témenos que ir, ya terminaste –ella miro su tasa antes de contestar

-si…que pasa? –me pregunto su mirada era de confusión total

-es que mi padre quiere hablar con los dos –nos señale con una mano

-los dos –repitió y yo asentí –por qué – me cuestiono

-no lo sé no me dijo pero no creo que sea algo malo si no hubiera usado el bíper, vamos –de mi pantalón saque mi billetera para pagar cuando hablo

-oh…no lo hagas –la mire fijamente para saber qué quería decir

-hacer que –

-pagar – dijo secamente

-por qué no – escondí la risa que peligraba con salir

-por que yo puedo hacerlo –se estaba molestando y se veía mas bella que nunca

-bueno yo no estoy negando eso pero ya pago yo te invite ¿si? –use el truco que le robe a alice y la mire con ojos de cachorrito

-solo esta vez la próxima yo pago – mmm…próxima vez eso suena bien

-así que habrá una próxima –alce una ceja y sonreí muy ampliamente

-podría ser –admitió mientras se ponía de pie para salir ya del lugar, yo deje un billete que fácil cubría la cuenta Salí detrás de ella rumbo al hospital en cómodo silencio

Esto es muy bueno, la mejor manera de iniciar el nuevo capítulo que hoy iniciaría en mi vida y que mejor…si la encontré…mi hermoso ángel…mi Bella

Pero además de mis pensamientos de bella rondando en mi cabeza, otro tema también lo hacía…

¿Qué nos va a decir Carlisle, a Bella y a mí?

* * *

¿reviews?

bueno espero que les haya gustodo

y lamento la demora para actualizar

me despido

beso0sS..

atte

EeSsTtEeFfAaNnIiAa


	11. Florida y ¡JUNTOS!

Capitulo 11: Florida y ¡JUNTOS!

**Bella POV**

Después de caminar unos cuantos minutos en total silencio rumbo al hospital en mi cabeza solo rondaba una pregunta

¿Qué tenia que decirnos el nuevo director del hospital a Edward y a mí?

Esa duda se resolvería en unos minutos caminar con mi dios griego al lado realmente me afectaba no sé si de verdad era yo o solo lo estaba imaginando, pero fácilmente me tropecé como cinco veces en diez minutas y unos brazos fuertes siempre me sostenían y yo escuchaba una melodiosa risa cuando murmuraba una débil "gracias" pero yo no puedo evitarlo el afecta mi concentración y con las armas de destrucción masiva que me puse en los pies era casi imposible

Cuando llegamos al hospital el abrió la puerta para que yo pasara y camine directamente al ascensor, escuche sus pasos detrás de mi

El ascensor llego y estaba completamente vacío entramos los dos en el y yo presione en botan para ir al piso dos donde está la oficina del director

-en serio no te dijo nada de lo que lo que nos va a decir –pregunte impaciente

-no…no me dijo nada… pero no creo que sea nada de lo que preocuparse –dijo dándome una sonrisa de tranquilidad –acabamos de llegar no creo que me vaya a despedir –yo solo reí por su comentario

En ese momento me llego a la mente algo que no había contemplado el comparte piso conmigo

-tu oficina está en el piso tres – le pregunte repentinamente el solo me miro pareció que lo saque de su ensimismamiento

-eh… perdón…no te preste atención…que me decías…- note el tono de disculpa en su voz

-este…que si tu oficina está en el piso tres -repetí mi pregunta

-si apenas esta mañana me dijeron donde era…pero como lo sabes…-pregunto

-bueno si no lo eh dicho antes tengo tres años aquí pero no sabía si la iban a cambiar…además ese también es mi piso ya que trabajaba mucho con el anterior odioso jefe de cardiología –dije recordando a…no valía la pena ni que pronunciaría su nombre así que solo hice una mueca

-parece que no te llevabas muy bien con el –se burlo

-ni lo digas era…fastidioso –_acosador…asqueroso…egocéntrico…narcisista…y todas las cosas repulsivas que se me venga a la mente _complete para mí misma en mi mente

-espero que en mi caso no sea lo mismo –me dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios

-si eso espero…-musite un segundo de que el ascensor emitiera un sonido avisando que habíamos llegado

Las puertas se abrieron y Edward me cedió el paso para salir del ascensor con el detrás de mí, después se puso a mi lado y caminamos en silencio por los pasillos para llegar a la oficina del director

Cuando llegamos a la antesala de donde se encontraba la secretaria esta nos saludo, cuando nos detuvimos frente a su escritorio

-buenos días Dra. Swan y Dr. Cullen ¿cierto? –Edward asintió

-buenos días –dijimos al unisonó, me gire par a verlo y solo hizo su sonrisa más amplia

-podrías avisar a el Dr. Cullen que llegamos – le dije cuando volví a dirigir mi mirada a ella

-claro –tomo el teléfono y espero a que contestaran –Dr. Cullen, la Dra. Swan y el Dr. Cullen se encuentran aquí – se pauso esperando la respuesta –si claro enseguida – colgó el teléfono y no miro –pueden pasar –dijo mientras nos señalaba las puertas de entrada de la oficina que se veía nada ya que las persianas estaban cerradas

-gracias – dijo Edward cuando no dirigimos a las mismas

Al llegar frente a las puertas Edward se adelanto un paso para abrirlas y hizo una seña para que pasara…en mi vida he visto tantos gestos de caballerosidad en tan poco tiempo el sí que no deja de sorprenderme…le hice seguí caminando…pero hasta ese momento estuve consiente de algo… voy a conocer a su padre…

Respira… tranquila… no es como si estuvieras Salí…olvídalo conocerás a tu jefe…concéntrate nada mas eso tu JEFE me repetí como mil veces en mi cabeza

En cuando puse un pie dentro, mire al frente y ahí sentado frente al escritorio…ahora sé de donde él su hermana sacaron su belleza, bien podría ser un actor el que estaba ahora frente a mí y no un decano de medicina como en realidad es…su cabello rubio y su piel muy pálida cosa que creo es genética ya que sus dos hijos comparten esa característica, unos ojos azules muy claros y profundos como el mismísimo océano, y que me parece increíble que tenga un hijo con mínimo mi edad ya que no aparenta mas de más de 35 años y son muchos…en su rostro se dibujo una enorme sonrisa, y se puso de pie y dirigió su mirada hacia mi

-un gusto conocerla Dra. Swan, Carlisle Culle y creo que ya conoce a mi hijo –dijo desviando un poco la mirada hacia donde Edward se encontraba

-el gusto es mío Dr. Cullen, Isabella Swan –le dije alce mi mano para estrechar la de el, él lo noto y respondió a mi gesto

-bueno tomen asiento hay algo de lo que quiero hablarles –dijo al momento que se sentaba y nos señalaba las sillas delante del el

-que pasa Carlisle? –pregunto con una preocupación muy clara en su voz

-no es nada de qué preocuparse al contrario –nos dijo claramente tratando de tranquilizar a Edward

-y bueno de que se trata –inquirió Edward un poco más relajado

-bueno no si estén enterados que en florida se va a llevar a cabo un congreso que empieza este próximo lunes –

-si claro –le dije acordándome de la plática que tuve con Ángela esa misma mañana –hoy precisamente me entere de ello… ¿pero que tenemos que ver con eso?- pregunte

-como decía en el congreso se van a dar conferencias con una nuevas técnicas para cirugías cardiacas, este congreso es solo por invitación al hospital ya que son técnicas recién descubiertas que todavía están en investigación así que se pretende que lo invitados a esta puedan aportar algo para perfeccionarlas…-hizo una pausa para tomar aire –la invitación la acabo de recibir hace unos minutos. Por lo que me han dicho usted Dra. Swan asiste muchas de la cirugías cardiacas que se realizan en el hospital es cierto? –me pregunto con su mirada puesta en mi

-si… es cierto –murmure la verdad todavía no comprendía a lo que quería llegar pero creo que me imagino el rumbo que van a tomar las cosas

-así pues…- continuo –como cirujana en jefe y cardiólogo en jefe –dijo al momento que señalaba a Edward –me gustaría preguntarles si podrían asistir al evento en nombre del hospital además que esto les serviría para mejorar su desempeño en el hospital –concluyo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

-claro…-dijo Edward sin siquiera pensarlo mas de dos segundos –cuando no vamos? –pregunto lo mire con mas que incredulidad en la mirada pero él estaba de los mas tranquilo con las grande y hermosa sonrisa que pude haber visto en mi vida

-que dice Dra. Swan? – con eso me sacaron de mis pensamientos

-este…yo…-_bueno no seas tonta…concéntrate respira… y piensa una frase coherente –_si…no hay problema -por que dije eso acabo de aceptar ir a florido ¡sol con EL!

-perfecto –dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa –dejen darles los detalles del viaje…-saco unos papeles de una gaveta y los comenzó a leer cuando termino concentro su mirada al frente, mi mente estaba en blanco no sé si fue la impresión la sorpresa, o la gran sonrisa de Edward al escuchar que acepte lo que me dejo así pero lo haya sido podía hilar nada coherente en mi cabeza – bueno congreso empieza el lunes del semana próxima ,ustedes partiría del aeropuerto de Nueva York el sábado en la tarde para que tengan el domingo para adaptarse y descansar antes de que comience…

"el transporte, hospedaje y comidas lo va a costear el hospital, el congreso se realizara en el hotel Four Seasen en Miami se alquilaran dos suites, no creo que necesiten auto por que las conferencias va a ser ahí mismo, pero de cualquier manera se va a rentar uno, la duración del congreso el del lunes al sábado de la próxima semana, podrán tener acceso a cualquier instalación del hotel si costo alguno y regresan el domingo por la tarde, el itinerario de las actividades les será entregado cuando lleguen al hotel…veamos si no olvido nada –fijo la vista en las hojas que tenía en sus mano, mire a Edward y el tenia una gran sonrisa en los labios y yo apenas podía procesar lo que me estaban diciendo –creo que es todo si algo llega a surgir yo mismo le avisare ya se pueden retirar…un gusto Dra. Swan – estiro su mano

-igualmente Dr. Cullen –le dije al momento que estreche su mano

-nos vemos luego –se despidió Carlisle

-luego nos vemos Carlisle – le dijo Edward ya que estábamos a punto de salir

Edward abrió las puertas Salí con el detrás de mí y caminamos directo al ascensor

-florida…alice se va a morir –dije Edward y si mal no recuerdo alice es su hermana

-por que lo dices –le pregunte ya dentro del ascensor

-por que me voy a florida sin ellos no importa que sea por trabajo…-dijo con una sonrisa

-quienes son ellos? –

-mis hermanos y los hale –me dijo

-los hale? –

-si son las parejas de mi hermanos…-en eso sono su teléfono –me permites –dijo

-claro –

-hola alice…que pasa…si aquí esta…para que…ya está bien…-me giro y me extendió su teléfono –es para ti –yo me quede petrificada como que era para mí, -tómalo –me dijo ya que vio que yo no hacía nada

Tome el celular y muy despacio lo acerque a mí oído –hola…-

-hola Bella soy alice la hermana de Edward me recuerdas –me dijo con su vocecilla se le notaba muy feliz

-si claro –

-oh que bueno te quería decir si hoy no tienes nada que hacer…te gustaría venir a cenar a nuestro departamento –ella sí que es directa… apenas me conoce y ya me invita a su departamento

-a cenar –pregunte incrédula

-si… eres la primera persona que conocimos en Nueva York, y presiento que te llevaras bien con todos…por favor –ya la imaginaba haciendo un puchero –

-claro por qué no…a qué hora? –le pregunte resignada

-vete con Edward que él te lleve….-

-está bien…te paso a Edward –le dije

-espera…espera –

-que pasa – le dije

-que te gustaría para cenar –

-oh lo que sea estará bien –le dije

-que bueno…nos vemos más tarde bella –se despidió

-hasta luego alice –le dije y le pase el teléfono a Edward

-gracias –me dijo y luego se puso a hablar con su hermana –que pasa alice?... ¡QUE!...está bien pero no entren a la cocina quiero que haya departamento cuando llegue …si genial oh y te tengo una buena noticia…te dijo en la noche…no tu no tienes nada que ver pero te va a gustar…tal vez…no vemos más tarde alice…dile a emmett que tampoco el puede entrar en la cocina –sonrió –hasta luego –termino la llamada y luego me miro –siento lo de mi hermana a veces no la puedo controlar –de disculpo

-no hay problema…siento que me llevare muy bien con ella si la conozco mas –le dije sinceramente

-si tiene ese efecto en las personas…y así conocerás a emmett, Rosalie y jasper –

Cuando llegamos al piso tres bajamos y caminamos rumbo a las oficinas

-nos vemos más tarde Edward –le dije antes de entrar al pasillo que va a mi oficina

-claro…. A qué hora termina tu turno? -me pregunto

-a las siete –le conteste

-bueno nos vemos a las siete en recepción para que puedas llegar a mi apartamento –me dijo con mi sonrisa favorita

No lo había notado pero cuando sonríe de esa manera me embarga una tranquilidad que no puedo describir

-no vemos más tarde –

-adiós bella –me dijo y se dio la vuelta para perderse por los pasillos que van a su oficina

Hay mismo caí en cuenta de algo y de golpe todas la emociones que reprimí en su presencia me abrumaron

_Una semana _

_Florida_

_Edward _

_Yo _

_¡JUNTOS!_

Que voy a ser...tranquilízate todavía tengo tiempo para pensar en eso… por ahora tengo algo mas en que pensar

Hoy conoceré a los Cullen y a los Hale

* * *

**_siento la tardansa pero aqui les deje el capi que les parecio eh... meresco algun rw _**

**_aprovechando quisiera agradecer a _**

Naobi Chan

19diana92

Angie Cullen li

ALEXICACULLEN

**_por sus rw favoritos y alertas muhisimas gracias _**

**_bueno me despido atte _**

**_EessTtEeFfAaNnIiAa_**

**_beso0s y abrazos estilo emmett _**

**_y presionen el botoncito verde es gratis _**


	12. Una Realidad y El Plan Florida Arranca

Capitulo 12: Una Realidad y El Plan Florida Arranca

Edward POV

Después de salir del café, caminamos rumbo al hospital en total silencio pero, un cómodo silencio, algo que pocas veces me pasaba , de reojo miraba a bella, se veía perdida en sus pensamiento…ella es tan diferente a todas la chicas que he conocido no hace nada de lo que yo pienso que hará, cada vez me sorprende mas no tiene las reacciones de las chicas con las que he salido.

Su forma de pensar…su belleza escondida…bueno no digo que no sea linda ni nada por el estilo pero siento que ella no se ven bien a sí misma y por eso es tan tímida e introvertida….oh pero eso me encanta quiero ir descubriendo cada faceta de bella

¡!Dios!¡que estoy diciendo parezco una adolescente _haber Edward respira hondo tranquilízate no eres un adolescente_ me dije a mi mismo…hasta este momento comprendí algo… todo lo que he sentido este día fue todo por ella … por bella ella fue el detonante, no es que me este volviendo loco (o eso quiero pensar yo) si no que ella…ella …ella

Me gusta

Es una realidad ella me gusta

Y no solo es la atracción física claro que toda ella me encanta pero es más que eso ….pero hasta el momento solo admitiré eso

Me encanta…me fascina desde que la vi por primera vez en aquella fiesta supe que era distinta a las demás…pero ahora que voy a hacer

La conozco hace tres días y ya estoy admitiendo que me encanta …eso no es muy bueno además son ¡tres días! Nadie invita a salir a otra persona cuando la conoces de hace tres días eso sería raro solo alguien me puede ayudar en estos momentos

ALICE

Si la endemoniada de mi hermana me ayudaría o eso quiero pensar solo espero que al menos a bella yo le interese un poquito tal vez podrías empezar como amigos y seria menos raro… pero si ella solo me quiere como un amigo yo no me conformare con eso

_¡Ah! Calla Edward el que no arriesga no gana _me interrumpió mi conciencia

Esto empieza a preocuparme nunca es bueno oír voces en tu cabeza pero esta vez le dar la razón el que no arriesga no gana

Mi mente estaba trabajando de lo más rápido pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vi que bella tropezar…pero yo no podía permitir que ella sufriera alguna daño así que la sostuve antes de que cayera y solo susurro un débil "gracias" yo no pude evitar reír por que no tenía ni idea de con que se había tropezado mire en suelo y no había absolutamente nada fuera de lo normal seguimos caminado en silencio, y yo vigilaba cada movimiento que hacia bella…cosa que por una parte fue bueno porque en lo que quedaba de camino se tropezó como otras cinco veces e igual…yo la sostenía y reía al ver que no había nada con que tropezar y ella decía gracias y seguía caminando

Otro cosa que agregar a mi lista es torpe pero creo que es muy linda en ella sobre todo el rubor que se extiende en sus mejillas cuando evito que caiga

Cuando acorde ya habíamos llegado a el hospital, nos acercamos a la puerta me adelante un paso a ella, la abrí y le cedí el paso ella cruzo las puerta conmigo en sus talones, fuimos directo al ascensor

Este llego y estaba vacío entramos y bella presiono el numero dos si no mal recuerdo era el piso de la oficina de mi padre

-en serio no te dijo nada de lo que lo que nos va a decir –rompió el silencio y se le notaba impaciente

-no…no me dijo nada… pero no creo que sea nada de lo que preocuparse – le dije sonriendo para tranquilizarla –acabo de llegar no creo que me vaya a despedir –ella solo rio por mi tonto comentario

Después de eso como por arte de magia mi curiosidad broto ¿Qué quería decirnos Carlisle? Porque el ascensor me parecía tan lento en estos momentos …ya quería llegar la curiosidad me carcomía por dentro y…

-tu oficina está en el piso tres –pregunto repentinamente, la mire algo confundido pero yo no alance a procesar todo ya que no esta prestando atención estaba perdido en mis pensamientos

-eh… perdón…no te preste atención…que me decías…-lo dijo con tono de disculpa

-este…que si tu oficina está en el piso tres -repitió su pregunta

Si apenas esta mañana me dijeron donde era…pero como lo sabes…-le cuestione

-bueno si no lo eh dicho antes tengo tres años aquí pero no sabía si la iban a cambiar…además ese también es mi piso –ahí recordé lo que me dijo John comparto piso con la cirujana en jefe que es Bella mentalmente sonreí - ya que trabajaba mucho con el anterior odioso jefe de cardiología –note el tono de desprecio y el gesto al mencionar al anterior cardiólogo espero que no pase lo mismo conmigo

Se veía muy linda y graciosa enojada así que tuve que esconder la risa peligraba en salir

-parece que no te llevabas muy bien con el –dije con tono de burla

-ni lo digas era…fastidios –dijo con y pude ver el desprecio que le tenía al tipo

- espero que en mi caso no sea lo mismo –dije para tratar de aligerar el ambiente

-si eso espero…-murmuro antes de que el ascensor se detuviera y las puertas se abrieran eso quiere decir que habíamos llegado

Le cedí el paso y Salí ella por delante de mi ya fuera me coloque a su lado para caminar hacia la oficina de mi padre

Llegamos a la antesala que la primera y última vez que vine a la oficina ni siquiera la preste atención y vi en in escritorio cerca de la entrada de la oficina a una secretaria que no había notado cuando llegamos caminamos directo hacia ella y nos detuvimos frente a su escritorio, ella nos saludo

-buenos días Dra. Swan y Dr. Cullen ¿cierto? –yo asentí

-buenos días respondimos al unisonó, en cuanto lo dijimos ella se volteo a verme y yo solo sonreí mas

-podrías avisar a el Dr. Cullen que llegamos – le dijo Bella a la Secretaria ya que volvió su mirada a ella

-claro –tomo el teléfono y espero a que contestaran –Dr. Cullen, la Dra. Swan y el Dr. Cullen se encuentran aquí – se pauso esperando la respuesta –si claro enseguida – colgó el teléfono y no miro –pueden pasar –dijo mientras nos señalaba las puertas de entrada de la oficina que se veía nada ya que las persianas estaban cerradas

-gracias –le dije

Mientras caminábamos rumbo a las puertas de la oficina y como es propio de mí abrí la puerta para que bella pasara, al entrar lo primero que vi fue a mi padre sentado tras un escritorio, en cuanto nos vio sonrió y se puso de pie y dirigió su atención a bella

-un gusto conocerla Dra. Swan, Carlisle Culle y creo que ya conoce a mi hijo –dijo y desvió un poco su mirada hacia mi

-el gusto es mío Dr. Cullen, Isabella Swan –le dijo bella y estrecharon su manos

-bueno tomen asiento hay algo de lo que quiero hablarles –dijo al momento que se sentaba y nos señalaba las sillas delante del el

-que pasa Carlisle? –pregunte esto se estaba tornando extraño

-no es nada de qué preocuparse al contrario –nos dijo claramente tratando de calmarme cosa que logro hacer

-y bueno de que se trata –pregunte

-bueno no si estén enterados que en florida se va a llevar a cabo un congreso que empieza este próximo lunes –nos dijo y esto sí que era nuevo ya que yo no lo sabia

-si claro –dijo bella repentinamente–hoy precisamente me entere de ello… ¿pero que tenemos que ver con eso?-pregunto

-como decía en el congreso se van a dar conferencias con una nuevas técnicas para cirugías cardiacas, este congreso es solo por invitación al hospital ya que son técnicas recién descubiertas que todavía están en investigación así que se pretende que lo invitados a esta puedan aportar algo para perfeccionarlas…-hizo una pausa para tomar aire –la invitación la acabo de recibir hace unos minutos. Por lo que me han dicho usted Dra. Swan asiste muchas de la cirugías cardiacas que se realizan en el hospital es cierto? –le pregunto a bella

-si… es cierto –dijo apenas audible bella

-así pues…- continuo –como cirujana en jefe y cardiólogo en jefe –dijo al momento que nos miraba –me gustaría preguntarles si podrían asistir al evento en nombre del hospital además que esto les serviría para mejorar su desempeño en el hospital –concluyo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

-claro….-dije automáticamente, no era de pensarlo estas oportunidades no se presentan todos los días…esta era la oportunidad que esperaba–cuando no vamos?-pregunte, y bella me miro y note su incredulidad creo que se pregunta por que conteste tan rápido, yo estaba feliz el destino me pone las cosas más fáciles y no pude evitar ampliar mi sonrisa

-que dice Dra. Swan? –pregunto Carlisle

-este…yo…-balbuceaba, esta así es linda -si…no hay problema -¡si! No podía estar más feliz esto tendría que estar muy bien planeado creí que quiero más a Carlisle ahora

Después de eso nos dio todos los detalles del viaje o eso creo pero yo no le preste la mas mínima atención solo alcance a rescatar palabras con una semana ,four season ,auto, suites, todo pagado, y yo ya me imaginaba a mi mismo en la playa con mi bella tomando el sol (y eso que voy en plan de trabajo ) pero a quien le importa el trabajo voy a ir a florida con bella si fuera con alguien mas no me importaría no ir pero es bella el destino está a mi favor y doy gracias por ello alcance a notar "un gusto Dr. Swan" eso quiere decir que ya termino así que puse mi atención en ellos Carlisle estaba de pie al igual que bella ni siquiera note cuando lo hicieron pero que importa

Me puse de pie y vi la hora pensé que habíamos estado ahí como diez minutos y teníamos más de media hora con Carlisle y yo no lo note si que estaba perdido en mis pensamientos en mi propio mundo per ya que

-igualmente Dr. Cullen – le dijo bella en respuesta a lo que supongo capte hace un minuto y volvieron a estrechar sus manos

-nos vemos luego –se despidió Carlisle de mí

-luego nos vemos Carlisle – le dije cuando ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la oficina para que bella saliera

Ya fuera de la oficina caminamos la ascensor y me acorde de alice lo bueno es que no van a ir mis hermanos cuando salgo con ellos no puedo descansar me tren de un lado al otro

-Florida…alice se va a morir –dije mas para mí que para ella pero me alcanzo a escuchar el ascensor llego y ya dentro de él me pregunto

-por que lo dices-por que me voy a florida sin ellos no importa que sea por trabajo…-si a alice y a Rosalie les encanta florida y hace muchos años que no vamos ahí de vacaciones y no evite sonreír

-quienes son ellos? –me pregunto

-mis hermanos y los hale –le dije

-los hale?-me pregunto parecía algo confundida

-si son las parejas de mis hermanos –en eso escuche mi celular –me permites –le dije para contestar la llamada

-claro –me dijo y yo vi la pantalla alice que era ahora

-hola alice-la salude

_-hola Edward _–me dijo

-que pasa? – le cuestione

_-oye me preguntaba si bella sigue contigo-_

-si aquí esta –le dije todavía sin entender a que quería llegar

_-oh que bueno pásamela –_¡¿Qué?! Mi hermana sí que está loca

-para que? – le cuestione

_- tu dale el teléfono y no preguntes –_me casi grito

Me gire y extendí mi mano para darle el teléfono a bella –es para ti le –le dije para que tomara el teléfono ella no hizo nada creo que esta dejo de respirar –tómalo – le dije sonriendo para tranquilizarla y que hablara con alice…ella insegura lo tomo y lo acerco a su oído

-hola..-murmuro –si claro…a cenar –que diablos le estaba diciendo mi hermana dios espero que no haga alguna locura –claro por que no…está bien te paso a Edward….¿que pasa?....oh lo que sea está bien…hasta luego alice –se despidió y me regreso el teléfono

-que pasa alice? –

_-Edward invite a bella a cenar…no es genial –_ya a imaginaba saltando con el teléfono en la mano

-¡¿Qué?! –

_-cálmate si solo va a cenar con nosotros __**todos**__ que preparo de cenar Edward, bella no fue de mucha ayuda –_

-está bien pero no entren en la cocina quiero que haya departamento cuando llegue –le dije

_-que tal si compro algo -_me dijo

-si genial oh y te tengo una buena noticia –

-_si que bueno cuéntame anda –_

-te lo digo en la noche –le dije

_-sabes que eres un mal hermano… pero dime nos incluye_ –pregunto algo impaciente

-no tú no tienes nada que ver –ya me la imaginaba haciendo un puchero por que según ella se desilusiona –pero te va a gustar

_-enserio y dime bella tiene algo que ver_ –

-tal vez –deje la duda

_-está bien… oh casi se me olvida vas a llevar a bella al apartamento –_

-nos vemos más tarde –

_-Edward que quieres que cocine-_escuche que dijo emmett a lo lejos

-dile a emmett que él tampoco puede entrar a la cocina –sonreí al imaginarme a emmett cocinando

_-emmett dice Edward que tu tampoco puedes cocinar –aguafiestas_ - dijo emmett _–no vemos más tarde Edward –_ se despidió alice

-hasta luego – y se corto la comunicación luego me dirigí a bella – siento lo de mi hermana a veces no lo puedo controlar –me disculpe

-no hay problema…siento que me llevare muy bien con ella si la conozco mas –la mayoría de las veces alice

-si tiene ese efecto en las personas…y así conocerás a emmett, Rosalie y jasper –le dije

El ascensor se detuvo y lo que me sorprendió lo mucho que tardo en llegar al ascensor al tercer piso

-nos vemos más tarde Edward –me dijo antes de girarse para entrar a su oficina

-claro…a que hora termina tu turno –le pregunte

-a las siete – me dijo

-bueno nos vemos a las siete en recepción para que puedas llegar a mi apartamento –le dije

-no vemos más tarde – se despidió

-adiós bella –dije y la mire por última vez antes de irme directo a mi oficina

Cuando iba por el pasillo hacia mi oficina puse mi mente a trabajar

_**Recursos:**_

_**Una semana **_

_**Florida **_

_**La playa **_

_**Solos **_

**EL PLAN FLORIDA ARRANCA**

Pero necesito ayuda no lo puedo hacer solo y para eso solo me puede ayudar Alice y de eso hablaría esta noche en la cena

* * *

bueno aqui les dejo una nuevo capi mil gracias a

carito 1983

roxcio

19diana92

vampirass100

.Swan

por sus rw alertas y favoritos

hasta el proximo capi

atte

EeSsTtEeFfAaNnIiAa


	13. Cena con los Cullen y los Hale I

Capitulo 13: Conociendo a los Cullen y los Hale I

**Bella POV**

Con la última charla que tuve con Edward mi mente quedo ocupada bastante rato, y daba gracias que no tuviera cirugías programadas para hoy si no hubiera sido un desastre total por mi falta de atención el mí mente solo rondaban las palabras:

_**Cullen Hale Cena Apartamento Florida Viaje ….. etc.**_

Sé que no tiene sentido que me torture todavía con lo del viaje pero no lo podía sacar de mi cabeza es que el simple hecho de que me fuera de viaje aun que se por cosas de trabajo, no era el problema el viaje si no que tenía que ir con Edward una semana y por si no pido más SOLOS, no sé por qué razón me preocupo apenas lo conozco escasos tres días

Dejando esos temas atrás me dirigí por el pasillo que da a mi oficina cuando pase al lado del escritorio de Jessica ni siquiera la salude tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como perder mi tiempo

Porque sé lo que pasara la saludare y luego le preguntare como esta y como respuesta ella empezara a contarme los chismes de medio hospital cosa que a mí no me importa en lo mas mínimo así que me ahorre eso al pasar en silencio a lado de su escritorio y entrar lo más rápido posible a mi oficina tenía que pensar muchas cosas

Después de entrar en mi oficina lo único en lo que pensaba era en descansar mi cerebro unos minutos….así que en cuanto puse una pie dentro casi corro para llegar a uno al sofá que hay en una de las esquinas casi nunca es utilizado pero estas son las ocasiones en las que doy gracias por que Ángela se le haya ocurrido comprarlo y hacer que me lo quedara…que recosté en el boca arriba y cerré mis ojos, para meditar las cosas

Nunca en mi vida he tenido que pensar tantas cosas que me abrumas los sentidos en primera EDWARD… lo hago sonar como un gran problema pero a mi parecer no es así pero como es que no lo puedo sacar de mi pensamiento y eso que apenas lo conozco de hace cuanto…tres días a lo mucho ….no sé si es la forma en que no conocimos y encontramos o… no lo sé pero cada vez que cierro los ojos lo primero que veo son dos bellas esmeralda que me miran fijamente…el rostro perfecto de un dios griego tallado en mármol que es un simple mortal pero que hasta los ángeles le tendrían envidia por su belleza…un voz que hace que las cosas a mi alrededor pierdan sentido…que hace que mi corazón se paralice al escuchar como de sus labios se escapa mi nombre….todo él es lo que veo cada vez que cierro los ojos y no me puedo concentrar en otra cosa que no sea el…

Por otra parte esta la cena de esta noche apenas conozco a su hermana y me invito a cenar a su casa como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida….no lo voy a negar su hermana tiene un no sé qué…por lo que no me pude negar a la invitación y presiento que si sigo viéndola terminara con una de mis mejores amigas así como lo es Ángela…

El viaje es otras de las cosas que hace que mi mente gire y gire los mismos pensamiento lo único bueno es que todavía tengo una semana para poder pensar en aquello…

¿Qué es lo que digo?...

Haber me tengo que hacer un resumen

*Mis pensamientos que no se otra cosa que no sea Edward

*Cena

*Viaje a florida

Si no estoy mal todas mis pensamientos giran en torno a algo o…mas bien alguien…si…por que ….por que todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza tiene que ver con el …quien es él para venir poner mi vida de cabeza…al grado de no poder ni siquiera hacer lo que más amo en mi vida…por que estoy cien por ciento segura de que si en este mismo instante tuviera que realizar una cirugía aunque sea la más sencilla del mundo no sabría que hacer…

Con solo unos días de conocerlo me dio cuenta que ha trastocado lo más hondo de mi…solo esa noche…esa fiesta…a sacado de mi cosas que no pensé volver a sentir cosas que no quería volver a sentir ya que la ultima vez no Salí bien de ello…lo que me parece más extraño es que esta vez son más fuertes que la anterior…creo que me parece que estar tanto tiempo sola no me ha ayudado a que se fueran de mi…pero él con una sola mirada a sacado a la bella que hace que hace casi 10 años prometí nunca sacar ….

Perdida en mis pensamientos oí que el teléfono sonó, me puse de pie rápidamente y trate de borrar de mi mente los últimos pensamientos que había tenido para que no se notara la tristeza en mi voz y olvidar eso ya que no tenía que volver la vieja bella, respire hondo dos veces y levante el teléfono

-Dra. Swan la Dra. Webber está al otro lado de la línea… se la comunico –escuche que me dijo Jessica

-si Jessica –le dije

-en un momento –me dijo un segundo antes de que se escuchara el cambio de línea

-Bella ¿Qué tal ah estado tu día? –me pregunto lo más seguro es que lo haga por lo que paso en la junta esta mañana

-de lo más extraño, raro pero ha sido una buen día –le dije

- y ¿Por qué no me cuentas? – me propuso

-Ángela por teléfono no te lo pudo decir –le dije

-está bien que tal si vamos a comer, me dijeron que cerca del hospital hay un restaurante italiano nuevo vamos a ver qué tal –propuso

-claro…a qué hora – le dije

-voy en 15 minutos –me dijo y colgó el teléfono

Ahora me senté detrás de mi escritorio y comencé a pensar que es lo como le contaría este embrollo a Ángela seguí pensando hasta que unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mi ensimismamiento

-pasa- dije las puertas se abrieron y dejo ver a Ángela

-vamos –musito sin cruzar totalmente el umbral de la puerta

-claro –me puse de pie –Ángela vamos a ir caminado –pregunte

-si esta a una cuadra de aquí por qué no –

-Oh está bien –dije al momento que me ponía de pie y tomaba mi bolsa

Salimos de la oficina y note que Jessica ya se había ido a comer mejor para mi…tomamos el ascensor y bajamos a recepción…salimos del hospital y sentí los rayos del sol y el aire fresco golpear mi cara sentí como me despejaba la mente, de lo más relajada hacia horas que no tenía otra cosa en la mente que no fuera Edward

Caminamos en silencio por unos minutos hasta que pude divisar un pequeño restaurante muy a la italiana me encantan este tipo de lugares nos adentramos y pedimos una mesa para dos, nos guiaron hasta la mesa y tomaron nuestra orden unos ravioles con champiñones para mí y espagueti para Ángela ya que la mesera se retiro Ángela me miro fijamente

-habla –ordeno

-que quieres que te diga –dije en un susurro apenas audible

-todo –aclaro

-está bien –suspire –el es Edward Cullen el que conocí en la fiesta –admití

-y por qué saliste corriendo como gallina de ahí – me cuestiono

-no lo sé Ángela –dije mientras dirigía mi mirada a la mesa

-está bien sigue –

-pues fui a los jardines y él me encontró …-suspire –después fuimos a tomar una café y platicamos de cómo fue que termino en el hospital y en la fiesta de la productora y demás temas que en este momento no importan… -dije al recordar a la mesera resbalosa del café -recibió una llamada y nos tuvimos que regresar al hospital…recuerdas el congreso que mencionaste en la mañana –le dije para sacar el tema del viaje a florida

-si pero que tiene que ver con esto –me pregunto confundida

.pues por que la llamada que recibió fue del director –Ángela me iba a interrumpir pero yo puse mi mano para que no lo hiciera –lo llamo y le dijo que tenía que decirle algo muy importante y Edward le comento que yo estaba con él y le pidieron que me dijera que a mí también me necesitaba, en ese momento regresamos al hospital y fuimos con el Dr. Cullen y el …nos…dijo…que nosotros… que el..Que yo - balbuceaba –que…que… yovoyairconedwardaflorida –solté las palabras todas mezcladas

-haber bella cálmate y dilo más lento que no te entendí nada –me pidió Ángela

Respire hondo y para tratar de tranquilizarme cosa que no sirvió de mucho pero

-yo voy a ir con Edward a florida –dije y vi como Ángela contenía un grito de sorpresa y mientras se cubría la boca con las manos y abría los ojos como platos

-¿Qué? – exclamo sorprendida

-lo que escuchas –musite ya más tranquila –hoy llego la invitación al hospital y nos eligieron por ser los jefes de cardiología y cirugía y aparte de todo…-no alcance a concluir cuando ,Ángela me interrumpió

-hay mas… esto se llama destino bella …cuando en tu vida te topas con una persona que no conoces dos veces en la gran manzana es casi imposible…pero dime que mas-

-pues cuando salimos de la oficina del entramos al elevador…y lo llamaron otra vez ahora era su hermana y luego hablo como dos palabras con Edward y él me dio el teléfono y me dijo "es para ti " hable con su hermana y me invito a cenar a su casa –finalice pero fácilmente Ángela ocupaba estar al lado mío para escuchar por lo bajo que hable

-de donde conoces a su hermana –inquirió

-la fiesta –murmure

-bendita fiesta sí que te ha cambiado la vida –me dijo

-ni lo digas –

En ese momento llego la orden y seguí platicando todo lo que me había pasado esa mañana si cuando desperté pensé que algo me iba a pasar no pensé que fueran tantas cosas le conté todo los detalles del viaje ella solo me escuchaba atenta y sabia que me apoyaría para no echarme para atrás como la cobarde que suelo ser a veces

Terminamos de comer y regresamos al hospital me despedí de Ángela y ella se fue a urgencias por que debía horas de consulta… yo me fui directamente a mi oficina cheque la hora dos de la tarde que se supone que haga hasta las siete hoy no tenía nada programado

Cuando llegue, Jessica ya se encontraba en su lugar le pedí todo los expedientes que le hubieran llegado me los entrego y me adentre en la oficina

No sé cuánto tiempo revise, leí y leí uno tras otro si saber a ciencia cierta que era lo que pasaba en esos momento por mi cabeza pero que cuando leí la última palabra de la montaña de expedientes que no sé de donde saco Jessica mire el reloj y ya solo faltaba una hora para que reunirme con Edward acomode los todos los expedientes y tome de nueva cuenta mi libro y continúe donde me había quedado antes de ir a comer con Ángela

Pagina tras pagina me fui adentrando en la lectura hasta que recordé que a las siete tenía que estar en recepción deje de nueva cuenta mi libro mire el reloj 6:45 perfecto me cambie la bata de laboratorio por el saco de mi traje tome mi bolsa la llaves de mi apartamento y de mi auto Salí de la oficina y la cerré como lo hacía cada tarde antes de irme y camine directamente al ascensor, presione el botón para bajar a recepción, el viaje en el ascensor fue más corto de lo que se me había hecho en otras ocasiones

Cuando las puertas se abrieron lo primero que llego a mi vista fue casi una visión divina el estaba de espalda con su mirada en hacia la calle por donde mucha gente caminaba tenía un hombro recargado en la pared y las manos metidas en sus bolsillos su cabello se revolvía con el viento que entro al momento que las puertas principales fueron abiertas y como si hubiera sentido mi presencia se giro hacia mí y la más hermosa y arrebatadora sonrisa se poso en su divino rostro y de igual manera yo correspondí su sonrisa al verlo, camino hasta mi y saco una de sus manos de sus bolsillos solo para pasarla por su ya de por si revuelto cabello con aires de nerviosismo con lo había hecho esa misma mañana

-hola bella que tal tu tarde –me saludo

-larga y la tuya –musite

-igual –respondió con aires de aburrimiento

-bueno y dime traes auto –pregunto

-si –respondí

-bueno entonces este es el plan…vamos por los autos y tú me sigues…está bien? –me dijo mientras volvíamos a entrar al ascensor para ir al estacionamiento

Yo solo asentí y lo seguí en silencio cuando las puertas por fin se abrieron ya estábamos en el estacionamiento del personal detuvo en seco sus pasos se coloco enfrente de mí y pregunto

-cual es tu auto –la curiosidad de su voz se notaba en cada palabra

-ese –señale mi adorado beattle que estaba aparcado no muy lejos del ascensor al lado del volvo desconocido

El sonrió cuando vio el auto y siguió caminando cuando estuvimos al lado de mi auto la curiosidad ya no la pude reprimir

-¿Qué? –cuestione mientras lo miraba con el ceño ligeramente ceñido

-es …que –soltó una pequeña risa –este es mi auto - dijo señalando el volvo plateado que estaba al lado de mi auto, yo no pude ocultar también una pequeña risa

Esto era irreal todo el universo conspiraba para que todo lo que hiciera, pensara o cualquier cosa tuviera que tener a Edward yo no me quejaba pero esto se tornaba extraño.

Nos dirigimos una última mirada entes de entrar en nuestros respectivos autos en salió primero del estacionamiento y yo detrás de el

Seguimos por el mismo camino que me parecía tan conocido y después de alrededor de 20 minutos me encontré con un imponente edificio el volvo entro por una gran entrada que lo más seguro era el estacionamiento de edificio, le seguí y aparque a un lado de el apague el motor de mi auto y todavía no había desabrochado el cinturón de seguridad cuando ya estaba Edward abriendo la puerta para que saliera del auto

-vamos – invito tendiéndome su mano yo la tome y baje del auto lo cerré y caminamos por el estacionamiento hasta una puertas de acero que era el ascensor Edward lo llamo y en menos de una segundo ya se estaba abriendo la puertas del el subimos y presiono el botón que lleva al pent house yo solo permanecí en silencio y lo miraba de reojo con una boba sonrisa en los labios

Después de unos minutos se detuvo el ascensor y la puertas se abrieron y una ola de nerviosismo me invadió y no por que nos dirigimos a un pequeño pasillo que llevaba a una única puerta caminamos hasta ella y Edward busco en su bolsillo y saco un llavero y abrió la puerta el departamento era muy bonito decorado con muy buen gusto en colores claros blanco, hueso, y algunos toques de dorado con grandes ventanas que daba a un lindo parque… un lindo parque "exacto" dije en mi cabeza es el mismo parque que se ve desde mi departamento por ello que el camino se me hiciera tan conocido…decidí pasar por alto ese detalle por el momento ya que una pequeña figura se materializo (casi literalmente ya que no la vi venir)frente a mi

-hola alice ya llegamos –saludo Edward a su hermana

-hola Edward y bella qué bueno que viniste – dijo al tiempo que me abrazaba yo respondí a su gesto

-hola alice me alegro verte de nuevo –dije sinceramente

-groseros no me van presentar –dijeron detrás de alice, yo puse mi atención en quien había hablado era un gran… pero gran hombre que no se veía mucho más grande de edad que Edward pero que era casi del doble de su tamaña era alto igual que él pero muy musculoso, con cabello negro y rizado y unos ojos como la miel iguales a los de alice

-bella –me saco de mis cavilaciones Edward – el es emmett mi hermano mayor

-hola mucho gusto emmett culle –dijo mientras se acercaba y sonreía el estilo Cullen si lo sigo por que también note que así lo hacia su padre y Edward

De un momento a otro ya me tenía envuelta en sus grandes brazos y me dificultaba la respiración

-emmett no la dejas respirar -escuche que dijo una voz de mujer y automáticamente el me sonto

-lo siento –se disculpo conmigo

-descuida…y mucho gusto Isabella Swan pero dime bella –le dije con una sonrisa en los labios

-hola Edward –se dirigió a este emmett –que tal tu primer día de trabajo…hay enfermeras lindas –le dijo y Edward rodo sus ojos en respuesta –¡auch! Rayos Rosalie por que eso –yo escondí lo mejor que pude la risa que me dio el ver como la rubia que intervino para que no muriera asfixiada golpeo al gran emmett

-por bruto –respondió la rubia mandándole una mirada de advertencia a emmett

-ya que las presentaciones con los Cullen han terminado ellos son los hermanos Hale ….Rosalie –intervino Edward señalando a una escultural rubia de ojos azules, alta ,largas piernas y cabello que caía rizado por sus espalda –y jasper –dijo señalando a chico que se encontraba al lado de la rubia que al igual que ella era rubio y alto como Edward pero más delgado que este con su cabello también con unos ligeros rizos y ojos azules iguales que los de Rosalie –ella es bella - dijo señalándome

Rosalie se acerco a mí y me dio un ligero abrazo y me saludo de beso

-hola…soy Rosalie y el es mi hermano jasper –dijo con una sonrisa

-un gusto bella Swan –dije correspondiendo a su gesto

Jasper se puso al lado de su hermana y extendió su brazo para estrechar mi mano diciendo –Jasper Hale el gusto es nuestro –

-igualmente –dije al momento de estrechar su mano

-veo que me hicieron caso –dijo Edward con un tono de burla en la frase –todavía el edificio sigue en pie –

-muy gracioso –soltó sarcásticamente alice y se giro para verme –bella te gusta la comida china –yo asentí –que bueno porque compramos sushi –dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara

-si claro…a quien no – conteste correspondiendo a su sonrisa

-y por qué no ponemos la mesa –propuso Rosalie

-vamos –dijo alice y luego me miro –bella nos acompañas –yo asentí –ustedes chicos vallan a ver que hacen –les dijo alice haciendo señas para que se fueran –ven bella –me dijo mientras se encaminaba a donde supongo es la cocina

Pasamos unas puertas y entramos a una muy bonita cocina y decorada al conjunto con el resto de la casa el tonos claros

-su departamento es muy bonito –señale

-enserio…te gusta –dijo alice

-si claro quién lo decoro tiene muy buen gusto –su sonrisa se hizo más amplia

-pues se lo tendrás que decir a esme –

-¿esme? –pregunte

-nuestra madre…ella es decoradora de interiores y restauradora de arte –dijo con notable orgullo en si voz –y dime así que trabajas con Edward? –

-oh si… soy la jefe del área de cirugía del hospital –ella abrió unas gavetas y saco platos y vasos que los ponía en la barra que separa la cocina de el comedor donde había una puertas –y todos viven aquí –pregunte

-pues Rosalie y jasper tienen un departamento…pero relativamente están la mayoría del tiempo aquí así que se podría decir que si –concluyo cuando salíamos de la cocina y acomodábamos los platos y vasos en los lugares de la mesa

-Rosalie traerías la cena todo está en el refrigerador menos el arroz frito creo que hay que meterlo al microondas –dijo alice

-claro –contesto ella mientras se daba la vuelta para ir de regreso a la cocina

-quítale el aluminio –grito quien identifico automáticamente como la voz de Edward y luego los tres chicos rieron

-ya lo sé… yo no soy alice –le contesto molesta la rubia

-hey –replico alice

-lo siento alice pero es la verdad-dijo Rosalie mientras le mandaba una mirada de disculpa

-y dime bella –se dirigió alice a mi cambiando de tema –de donde eres? –

-pues naci en un pueblo llamado Forks en Washington pero cuando mis padres se divorciaron me fui con mi madre a Phoenix y cuando entre en la universidad vine a vivir a new york y ya no me he mudado desde entonces hace casi cuatro años –dije

-Forks Washington? –pregunto, yo asentí

* * *

**bueno aqui le dejo el nuevo capi **

**las dejo en suspenso jajaj XD **

**ya tengo otra parte escrita si me llegan reviews actulizo hoy en la noche o mañana en la mañana **

**tambien quiero agradecer a **

**vampirass100**

**19diana92**

**adictaacullen **

**por sus review y alertas **

**si mas me despido atte **

**EeSsTtEeFfAaNnIiAa**


	14. Cena con los Cullen y los Hale II

Capitulo 14: Cena con los Cullen y los Hale 2ª parte

**Bella POV**

-porque? –le cuestione

-por que hace algunos años antes de ir a vivir a Vancouver nosotros vivíamos ahí –yo la mire con incredulidad eso no podía ser cierto demasiadas coincidencias en un día o más bien en una vida no –Swan Verdad…ahora recuerdo de donde conozco ese apellido tu eres la famosa hija del jefe de la policía Swan –

-conocen a Charlie –pregunte incrédula

-claro es jefe de la policía de forks un día me perdono una multa de transito además seguido teníamos que sacar a emmett de la celda por…-Rosalie regreso con la comida

Y la coloco en centro de la mesa note que había de todo tipo de sushi conocido y por conocer, rollos primavera y arroz frito

-chicos a cenar –grito Rosalie cuando Edward, emmett y jasper aparecieron junto al comedor alice volvió a hablar

-Edward cuantas veces rescatamos a emmett de que lo encarcelaran? –pregunto la pequeña Cullen y parecía pensar demasiado

-pues no lo recuerdo pero fueron muchas veces –dijo este antes de tomar asiento en el comedor al igual que los demás y alice quedo enfrente de jasper, Rosalie enfrente de emmett y Edward frente mío

-recuerdas la temporada que vivimos en forks –le pregunto la pequeña a su hermano

-si…llueve mucho pero que tiene que ver esto en todo –le cuestiono con el ceño ligeramente fruncido supongo que por tratar de hilar la conversación

-recuerdas al jefe de la policía –siguió diciendo alice yo solo los escuchaba en silencio al igual que emmett y que los hermanos hale, Edward afirmo ante la pregunta –es su papa dijo señalándome –

-no pude ser el jefe de la policía…Swan ¿es tu padre? –me pregunto al momento que se percato del parecido en el apellido

-si él es mi papa Charlie Swan –afirme

-como no te conocimos antes –se unió emmett a la plática

-por que los dices –le pregunte por pura curiosidad

-por que me hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas estuve en la jefatura muchas veces y no es un bonito lugar para pasar tu día –dijo haciendo un puchero que hacía que en su cara se formaran dos hoyuelos

-y por qué te arrestaban –le pregunte divertida

-varias veces por exceso de velocidad –dijo jasper

-y luego por disturbios en la vía publica –agrego Edward

-ah y también por agresión –me dijo alice

Yo lo más seguro es que tuviera cara de "no es cierto"

-y por exhibicionismo –finalizo Rosalie y todos estallaron en risa incluyéndome solo de imaginarme a Charlie arrestando a emmett me daba más risa

-ya…ya … basta de mofarse de emmett si…mejor a comer que muero de hambre –dijo con algo de enojo en la voz y tomo su plato y acerco para tomar arroz y luego unos palillos para tomar sushi

Todos le copiamos y me siguieron contando algunas de sus anécdotas y me entere que nacieron en chicago pero que por el trabajo de su padre han llegado a vivir hasta en Londres, que alice y Rosalie con socias en una marca de ropa, que jasper es administrador de empresas y le ayuda a manejar la cadena de ropa y que emmett es arquitecto yo les conté algunas cosas de mi vida como es que llegue a nueva york y demás cosas y entre risa y regaños de parte de algunos la cena continuo de lo más placentera hasta que todo dieron su ultimo bocado

-estuvo deliciosa…muchas gracias por invitarme –le agradecí

-ni lo menciones hasta que hacemos algo diferente…tenemos una semana aquí y al único que le hablamos es al portero del edificio –dijo emmett y todo rieron ante su comentario

-bueno como nosotras arreglamos la mesa ustedes recogen –no les pregunto le mando alice

-está bien –murmuro Edward ya resignado

-vamos chicas –dijo Rosalie poniéndose de pie alice la imito así que yo también lo hice y camine detrás de ellas hasta lo que supongo es la sala de estar había tres sillones de pies yo me senté en al individual y alice y Rosalie en el más grande

-y bella no nos has dicho donde vives –me pregunto la pequeña más pequeña de los Cullen

-pues…-dirigí mi mirada a la ventana que había detrás de ellas y contemple el parque que por los años que he vivido en la gran manzana ha sido el lugar donde puedo pensar y aclarar mi mente –cruzando el parque que esta enfrente –musite

Las dos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidas

-enserio –me preguntaron al unisonó

-que es enserio –me gire y vi a los chicos tomar asiento en los lugares libre –y pues que es enserio –volvió a repetir emmett

-que bella vive cruzando el parque –dijo alice dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana

-que bueno así la podremos visitar –dijo emmett

-oh sí que lo tendrán que hacer ya que ustedes me invitaron a cenar yo los invito a ustedes a que vengan a cenar con Ángela y conmigo…que tal la semana que viene –

-claro –dijeron al unisonó

-creo que no se va a poder –murmuro Edward

-que por qué –musito alice –que malo vez por eso nunca hacemos amigo cuando nos mudamos –alice rodeo su pecho con sus manos e hizo un puchero

-alice cálmate no es que no quiera es que no puedo y bella tampoco –dijo dirigiendo lo ultimo a mí al enarcando una ceja

Me puse a pensar por que decía eso… ¡rayos! El viaje es la semana que viene

-es cierto no puedo la semana que viene…tal vez la siguiente –propuse

-haber por que tanto secreto que los dos no pueden la semana que viene –dijo alice si cambiar su posición y jasper, Rosalie y emmett nos miraban alternadamente a mí y a Edward

-pues…-empezó Edward. Podía ser más tonta si no hubiera comentado nada él les habría dicho ya que yo me fuera y me ahorro todo –nos vamos a florida –dijo Edward y soltó un suspiro que parecía haber quitado una gran carga de su espalda

-genial…-grito alice y se para de un solo salto de su asiento y comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos pero repentinamente se paró en seco y miro a Edward –con vamos quieres decir todos…¿verdad? –pregunto

-no ustedes no –dijo Edward negando con la cabeza

-¿Por qué? –preguntaron todos al unisonó y las chicas ya de pie

-pues vamos a un congreso en florida –dije yo

-y solo ustedes va a ir –pregunto jasper. Edward afirmo con la cabeza –por qué? –cuestiono

-por que ella es la cirujana en jefe y yo el cardiólogo…y el congreso es para perfeccionar nuevas técnicas en cirugía cardiaca –

-en castellano? –dijo emmett y yo me quería reír pero este no era el momento

-en pocas palabras? –pregunto Edward todas asintieron

-Carlisle nos mando –concluyo

-no se puede ser acabas de entrar a trabajar y ya te dan vacaciones y a ti también –dijo señalándome mientras hacia un puchero como un niño de cinco años

-no son vacaciones…es trabajo –refunfuñe

-vamos a ver- dijo emmett y puso una mano en la barbilla –si están en florida –estaba diciendo pero lo interrumpieron

-en la playa –agrego Rosalie

-tomando el sol –musito alice

-pudiendo hacer uso de las instalaciones de un costoso hotel –dijo jasper

-son vacaciones –pronunciaron al unisonó con si le estuvieran explicando algo muy obvio hasta para un niño

-eso era de lo que no me quisiste hablar por teléfono –pregunto alice

-sip-dijo Edward y su pequeña hermana solo le mandaba una mirada envenenada

-ves te dije que alice no le iba a gustar no ir –me susurro sin que nadie escuchara y reí para mis adentros

-que mal hermano eres te vas de vacaciones y aquí nos dejas tirados –dijo emmett con un falso tono dolido

-que no son vacaciones –dijimos Edward y yo al unisonó

Yo me senté y apreté mis brazos alrededor de mi pecho e hice un puchero se que a veces puedo portarme como una niña pero con ellos puedo sacar a la bella que escondí por muchos años y que solo pocas personas conocen

Después hubo un silencio extraño para dar lugar a las risas de alice, y los hermanos hale y las sonoras carcajadas de emmett que fácilmente podría escuchar medio edificio

-bueno….bueno…jajá –dijo alice se giro para mirar fijamente a Rosalie –sabes lo que esto significa? –dijo y vi un brillo en sus ojos que no sé porque me aterro

-¡COMPRAS! –gritaron las dos al unisonó y sus miradas se posaron en mi en ese momento oí como un clic en mi cabeza

-¡oh!...no….NO no no no no no ni lo piensen .-sentencie

-oh vamos eres la primer chica que rechaza las compras eso no puedo creerlo –dijo burlándose de mi

-pues mira soy la primera –le dije mientras me señalaba y alzaba de mas mi tono de voz

-Bella Cálmate –me dijo jasper

-pero es que me quieren llevar de compras –reclame –yo solo voy de compras cuando es estrictamente necesario y cuando la situación lo demanda –dije

-pues esta es la situación –dijo alice mientras se ponía de pie y ponía sus manos en la su cadera, movía su pie impaciente y me mandaba una mirada intimidante –y lo demandamos nosotras –sentencio y yo miraba a Rosalie y alice alternadamente

-por favor –suplique –no me gusta ir de compras ya bastante tengo cuando Ángela me arrastra al centro comercial –les dije

-vamos Bella…no es tan malo –me dijo Rosalie sentándose a mi lado y pasando un brazo por mis hombros

-es que no me gusta –me justifique encogiéndome de hombros

-además te podemos mostrar la tienda de ropa que tenemos

-tiene una tienda de ropa –

-si aunque todavía no la inauguramos puedes ser la primera en entrar –me ofreció alice mientras hacia una cara con la que no me puede negar

-alice no me mires así…si lo haces no me puedo negar –dije mientras trataba de no mirarla

-bienvenida a mi mundo –susurro Edward por lo bajo para que no lo escucharan

-está bien te enseñaremos toda la línea…-dijo alice

-alice…pero es que no…¡rayos!....está bien –me resigne nunca le iba a ganar con esa cara

-cuando se van –pregunto jasper que note era el más callado de los cinco

Mire a Edward y él se encogió de hombro- –no pusiste atención -le regañe. el negó con la cabeza –por qué? –le pregunte

-tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza –trato de justificarse

Le dedique una mirada reprobatoria y luego le di mi atención a jasper –el sábado por la tarde –conteste a su pregunta

-bueno que tal si vamos de compras el sábado temprano y luego vamos a tu apartamento arreglas tus cosas y te vas con Edward al aeropuerto –alice si que no perdía el tiempo. Luego miro a Edward –tu también necesitas ropa no vas a andar todo el día en traje o la ropa que usas para trabajar –le regaño a su hermano

-y yo ¿Por qué? –musito Edward

-por que no quiero que me dejes en vergüenza en florida que no vaya a ir no quiere decir que puedes verte mal -le siguió regañando

-siempre es así –le pregunte en un susurro a emmett

-a veces es peor –me dijo y un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda solo de imaginarme como sería ir de compras con ella

-no se diga mas… tu –dijo señalando a Edward –y tu –dijo señalándome a mi –nos vamos de compras el sábado –sentencio

-alice pero el sábado trabajo –le dijo en un intento de zafarme

-arreglo eso…no quiero ninguna replica –zanjo en tema

-está bien –dije suspirando

-ya que –le dijo Edward mientras la fulminaba con la mirada

-no es por nada pero qué hora es mañana tengo trabajo –les dije

-las once –dijo emmett

-¡que!...me tengo que ir Ángela me va a matar –

-cálmate bella –me dijo Edward

-como me dices que me calme se supone que solo venia a cenar –le medio grite medio refunfuñe

-bella vives cruzando el parque –me recordó

-cierto…siento haberme exaltado –me disculpe. Me dirigí a todos – ha sido un gusto conocerlos y espero verlos pronto –le dije mientras me ponía de pie y me despedía de cada uno con una abrazo, hasta que me abrazo emmett o mejor dicho me estrujo hasta sacarme todo el aire de los pulmones –emmett….no…puedo….respirar…-le dije entrecortadamente

-oh lo siento bella –se disculpo y me puso sobre mis pies –es que hace tanto que no conocíamos a alguien que no fuera las tontas pretendientes de este aburrido –dijo señalando a Edward, en aludido solo rodo los ojos y lo ignoro, pero no sé por qué razón sentí una punzada de dolor en el pecho, lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorarla –al fin alguien que nos agrada y qué bueno que te vas de vacaciones –finalizo

-que no son vacaciones emmett y si tu también me agradas todos ustedes –le dije –hace mucho tiempo que no Salía con alguien que no fuera Ángela, ben o Jacob –dije recordando a mi amigo de la infancia que siempre fue como el hermano que no tuve y que de vez en cuando venía a visitarme

-que tal si Edward te acompaña por tu auto –dijo alice mirándome

-oh no es necesario yo puedo ir sola-

-no hay problema bella…vamos –dijo y me tomo por el brazo para llevarme directo a la puerta cuando volví a sentir esa corriente eléctrica corriendo a través de mi cuerpo

-adiós …y gracias por todo…espero verlos pronto –le dije y me despedí con una mano

-igualmente –dijeron alice y Rosalie. Todo me regalaban sonrisas y yo sonreí de vuelta y me fui con Edward por el pasillo al que llegamos ascensor, presiono el botón para llamarlo y la puertas de este se abrieron casi al instante, entramos y el presiono al botón del estacionamiento íbamos en silencio hasta que él lo rompió

-siento que lo de alice –se disculpo

-no hay problema –trate de no darle importancia –que tan malo podría ser –

-nunca has ido de compras con ella –me advirtió

-tan malo es –le pregunte, el solo asintió con un encogimiento de hombros –oye pero como arreglara yo trabajo el sábado –le pregunte esa duda la traía desde varios minutos

-ella tiene sus métodos –me contesto

-tienes muy buenos hermanos –le comente recordado la agradable cena

-lo dices por qué no vives con ellos pero…son buenos –dijo con una sonrisa se nota que en su familia son muy unidos

El ascensor anuncio la llegada al estacionamiento y bajamos de él caminamos directo a donde se encontraba mi auto aparcado justo al lado del flamante volvo de Edward cuando llegamos junto a el saque la llaves de mi bolso y me gire para quedar frente a Edward que estaba recargado en su auto con las manos en los bolsillos y mirándome fijamente

-¡que! –le pregunte porque me sentía muy observada

-nada –me aseguro

-bueno creo que yo me voy –le dije y me fui acercando a él –gracias por la cena fue una placer conocer a tu familia…me la pase muy bien –asegure y no sé qué instinto que no pude controlar al igual que en la fiesta no pude reprimir mi deseo de besarle así que me conforme con besarle la mejilla –no vemos mañana –le dije y él se adelanto y abrió la puerta de mi auto

-no tienes que agradecer –me dijo –el gusto a sido nuestro …mañana nos vemos –susurro mientras cerraba la puerta de mi auto

Lo contemple por unos segundos antes de poner el cinturón de seguridad arranque el auto y lo vi por el espejo retrovisor que parado con la manos de nuevo en los bolsillos y mirando cómo me iba y no se movió hasta que yo lo perdí de vista

Después de unos minutos llegue a mi apartamento cuando entre todo estaba oscuro creo que no solo fue una cena lo que tubo Ángela con Ben, así que no perdí mi tiempo y fui directo a mi habitación, me puse mi pijama y me rendí a los brazos del Morfeo con una última mirada al antifaz y la maravillosa imagen que tuve de Edward por el espejo retrovisor de mi auto antes de salir del estacionamiento y cuando me reuní con él en vestíbulo del hospital una inevitable sonrisa cerré mis ojos caí en un profundo y placentero sueño

* * *

bueno aqui les dejo la continuacion del capi

gracias por los rw y los favoritos

19diana92

Pau19

Amvi

.Swan

Maria1525tl

Elyzabeth cullen

atte

EeSsTtEeFfAaNnIiAa


	15. Todo Dejaselo a Alice

Capitulo 15: Todo déjaselo a alice

**Alice POV**

Después de que hice que Edward acompañara a bella por su auto me senté en uno de los sillones a pensar si quería que de verdad bella saliera con Edward tenía que pensar muy bien lo que iba a hacer y aunque el atolondrado de mi hermano no me lo pida yo voy a hacer que ese viaje sea el mejor de sus vidas y para eso necesitaba la cooperación de Carlisle aunque él no sepa lo que tramo

Después de unos minutos escuche como la puerta se abría vi como Edward entraba sonriendo nunca en los 26 años que tenemos lo había visto tan feliz y con una sonrisa boba en el rostro

-vamos…ven –le dije a Edward y señalando el espacio que estaba al lado mío

-que pasa alice –me dijo, si yo conocia tambien como creo conocerlo esta es la primera ver que lo veo realmente feliz

-así que florida –le dije y el asintió –que piensas hacer? –le cuestione

-no lo sé –dijo con un encogimiento de hombros

-bueno para que veas que tienes a la mejor hermana del mundo yo te voy a ayudar –le dije pasando uno de mis brazos por sus hombros

-alice –dijo –te quiero eres mi hermana pero a veces eres muy…-no lo deje terminar

-no lo digas –espete –yo arreglare todo –dije feliz y me puse de pie dando de pequeños saltitos

-alice contrólate…si vas a ayudar…por favor –me rogo haciendo un puchero –no hagas cosas de que después me pueda arrepentir –

-tu arrepentirte…JA…me vas a estar eternamente agradecido después de esto –le dije y no pude evitar que mi voz tuviera un tono de arrogancia

-si, si, si… pero por favor contrólate no quiero que salga corriendo –me dijo

-si claro –

-promételo –exigió con una expresión muy seria en el rostro

-aja –dije simplemente, el me miro y alzo una ceja, yo puse una mano en mi espalda y cruce los dedos –si lo prometo –le dije

-así está mejor –susurro mientras se ponía de pie y besaba la cabeza yo no sé cómo le encanta hacer eso pero es mi hermano que hacerle

-buenas noches alice –se despidió antes de irse directo a su cuarto

En cuanto se escucho la puerta cerrarse, cuatro pares de ojos se posaron en mí

-si que le doy duro esa chica –comento emmett

-creo que si… esta tan feliz hacía años que no lo veía así –dije en un suspiro

-y que vas a hacer alice…porque la verdad no es por ofender pero te conozco y sé que algo tramas –me dijo rose mientras me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados

-ya lo verán…ya lo verán –le dije sin contener una sonrisa

-yo mejor me voy no quiero que me enredes en tus planes maquiavélicos –dijo emmett soltado un carcajada

-¡cállate! –susurramos y le miramos reprobatoriamente rose y yo

-ya está bien –bostezo –yo me voy porque de verdad tengo sueño…buenas noches –dijo y se perdió en su habitación

Jasper sus puso de pie –yo también me voy –dijo y se despidió de rose con un beso en la mejilla y después se giro hacia mi –buenas noches –dijo y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios –no vemos mañana –

-que duermas bien –me despedí de él y vi como se iba rumbo a la habitación de huéspedes

-ahora si suelta la sopa que vas a hacer alice –me dijo rose, la vi pararse y ponerse en el sillón frente a mi

-de verdad quieres saber –ella asintió –pues… primero déjame arreglar una cosas y después te cuento –me miro por unos segundo

-está bien –acepto al final –vamos ya es tarde y hay muchas cosas que planear ¿no? –yo asentí y de un salto fui al lado de rose y a mi habitación

Nos cambiamos de ropa por la pijama me desmaquille al igual que rose y no fuimos a dormir. Esta semana va ser un poco larga pero todo por ver a mi hermano otra vez feliz

Después de eso me sumí en un profundo sueño

_****Martes*****_

Los rayos del sol me pegaron directamente en la cara me removí un poco ¡diablos! Todavía no quería levantarme pero me resigne no me volvería a dormir

Abrí los ojos y vi el reloj 9 pm Edward ya debe de estar en el hospital eso me da la ventaja no tenerlo aquí husmeando a veces hasta perece que me lee la mente, no sé como lo hace

Me levante y fui directamente al baño a tomar una ducha cuando Salí cambie con lo primero que vi en mi armario no me preocupe tanto ya que toda mi ropa está organizada por cambios soy una mujer precavida

Salí corriendo del cuarto y me di cuenta antes del Salir que rose ya no estaba en la habitación, cuando llegue a la sala ya estaba jasper y rose tomando una taza de café

-buenos días –los salude y camine directamente a jasper y le di un beso que me correspondió

-buenos días alice… ¿Cómo dormiste? –me pregunto jasper

-bien –respondí con un sonrisa antes de sentarme en uno de los bancos de la barra –me das –le señale en café

-claro –dijo y saco una taza y la puso frente mío y sirvió café

-que vas a ser hoy –me pregunto rosalie

-voy a hablar con papá –los dos me miraron con interrogante en la mirada

-porque? – me cuestiono rose

-ya lo sabrán –respondí antes de darle un sorbo a mi café -y emmett –pregunte

-dormido –murmuro rose mientras rodaba los ojos –ya lo quise despertar pero no me hace caso –

-puedo despertarlo –les dije y una sonrisa se extendió por mis labios –

-claro –dijo me puse de pie y camine hasta la habitación de emmett escuche los pasos de jasper y rosalie detrás de mí llegue a la puerta y gire la perilla entre y ahí estaba emmett con un pantalón de pijama y sin camisa desparramado por toda la cama pero de espalada a una de las orillas se la cama me puse del otro lado y me acerque lo mas que pude y tome aire

-¡EEEEEMMMMMEEEEETTTT! –grite con todos lo que mis pulmones dieron, emmett abrió los ojos de golpe y se fue para atrás cayendo de la cama en su espalda llevando se con en toda la ropa de cama

-¡QUE! ¡¿Qué!?-repetía una y otra vez estando en el suelo tratándose de parar pero solo se escuchaba como caía por que estaba enredador con las sabanas de la cama cuando logro pararse miraba en todas direcciones con una pose que se veía algo extraña como si fuera a golpear a alguien

No aguante mas y me puse a reír, caí en su cama y algunas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, escuche como jasper y rose también se carcajeaban

-¡RAYOS! –Me grito emmett -¡ALICE ME LA VAS A PAGAR! –Me amenazo y solo hizo que riera mas –YA VETE DE AQUÍ –me dijo señalando la puerta

Trate de controlarme para poder salir de la habitación me puse de pie aun riendo y camine hacia la salida antes de salir me gire para ver a emmett

-te asuste emmett? –le pregunte inocentemente, no me contesto solo me fulmino con la mirada, me di la vuelta y Salí de la habitación jasper y rosalie ya estaba en la cocina y seguían riendo

En la cocina se escuchaban los bufidos y maldiciones de emmett que no hacia aun más cuando logramos controlar las risas nos pusimos a charlar hasta que emmett hizo acto de presencia

-me las vas a pagar –me advirtió

-uy… que miedo –le dije y fingí temblar

-si ahora te burlas espera a que me vengue –dijo

-si, si, -no le di importancia a su advertencia –ahora tengo otras cosas que hacer –le di un último sorbo a mi café y me puse de pie

Necesito una aleada en esto, que me ayude con bella, camine hasta el teléfono y marque el numero del hospital sonó tres veces antes de que me contestaran

_-buenos días hospital general de NY en que le puedo ayudar_ –me contestaron al otro lado

-buenos días me podría comunicar con la Dra. Angela Webber –según lo que nos conto bella ayer ella Ángela trabaja en el mismo hospital y vive con ella

-_si en un momento_ –escuche el cambio de línea

-buenos días oficina de la Dra. Angela Webber en que le puedo servir –me hablo otra voz

-_buenos días… soy Alice Cullen me puedes comunicar con la Dra. Ángela Webber_ –

-un momento por favor –se dispenso y espero después de uno segundo escuche en cambio de línea ¡por fin!

_-buenos días …quien habla? -_pregunto

-hola…soy Alice Cullen, soy amiga de bella y me gustaría hablar de algo contigo –

_-mucho gusto… explícame que no entiendo_ –

-ayer por la noche invite a bella a cenar a mi casa –le dije

-_si claro –_

-bueno no sé si conoces a mi hermano Edward – pregunte

-_claro el jefe de cardiología_ –

-exacto…pues pues quería ver si me ayudaría en algo -

-_en que exactamente_ –me pregunto

-que tal si no vemos para que te explique mejor –propuse

-_claro que tal a las dos es mi hora de comida _–

-por mi está bien en donde nos vemos –

-_hay un centro comercial cerca del hospital no vemos ahí en la zona de comida_ –

-claro nos vemos a las dos –

-_oye puede venir bella conmigo_ –

-no bella no se puede enterar de nada –le previne

-_está bien…_ –dudo un momento –_nos vemos _

-no vemos –me despedí y colgué el teléfono

Me gire y la interrogante en todos y me miraban con cara de "te has vuelto loca"

-¿angela?-me pregunto rose

-si angela –le dije

-por qué? –ahora fue jasper

–necesito una aleada por parte de bella y además necesito saber cosas que estoy segura no me dirá Carlisle sin antes interrogarme como policía –dije con una sonrisa

Vi el reloj la 10:30 era temprano todavía pero tenía que hacer algo también

-rose –le pregunte y mi rubia amiga me miro –vamos de compras –le pregunte

-claro –me gire a ver a jasper y emmett

-les diría que fueran con nosotras pero emmett es muy boca floja así que ustedes haber que hacen –

-oye –replico

-emmett es cierto y esto debe ser un secreto de estado –le dije y no pude evitar sonreír nunca me cansaría de ser la ayudante de Cupido

-vamos rose –fuimos por nuestras bolsas a mi habitación y rose tomo la llaves de su BMW y yo a mis bebes mis amadas tarjetas de crédito

Nos despedimos de los chicos y bajamos a estacionamiento entramos a auto y rose lo encendió

-a donde? –pregunto

-al centro comercial que está cerca del hospital –asintió y salimos a la avenida en el camino le conté a grandes rasgos lo que haría y rose estaba más que feliz después de 20 minutos llegamos al centro comercial aparcamos y no encaminamos a la primer tienda que encontramos

Así entramos en cualquier tienda que no sirviera para nuestro propósito comparamos de todo desde vestidos hasta ropa interior, pijamas todo lo que imaginaba, después de tres hora que la verdad se me hicieron poca cargábamos mas bolsas de la que pudiéramos contar

-vamos a guardar esto –le dije a rose –en media hora me voy a ver con angela

-por fin –me dijo una exhausta rosalie

-no puedo creer que te cansaras –le recrimine –vamos anda –fuimos a auto y con algo de trabajo metimos las bolsas en la cajuela del auto y caminamos directamente al área de comida del centro comercial

Encontramos una mesa y no tardamos mucho en encontrar a angela ya que la vimos entrar al área de comida y era la única persona con bata de laboratorio así que me puse de pie y camine hasta ella

-hola…tu debes ser angela…soy alice Cullen mucho gusto –

-igualmente Angela Webber –me dijo mientras estrechábamos nuestras mano

-acompáñame ya tengo un mesa –le dije y señale hacia donde estaba rose

-claro –llegamos hasta donde rose y la presente

-rose ella es Angela Webber….angela ella es rosalie hale –

-un gusto –le dijo rose y al igual que yo estrecho su mano

-igualmente –se senté enfrente de nosotras –ahora si que es lo que pasa –

-pues... tiene que ver con bella…y con Edward –dije –pero no sé cómo explicarme –le dije y era totalmente cierto no sabía cómo decirlo

-que tal por el principio –recomendó

-está bien –suspire –yo y Edward conocimos a bella en una fiesta que se realizo el sábado pasado por parte de un gran productora de discos –relate

-eso ya lo sé –musito

-como? –le cuestione

-yo fui la que llevo a bella a la fiesta y, él que ayer me di cuenta es el nuevo jefe de cardiología, la miro mucho rato pero hasta que yo deja a bella, el se animo a acercarse y después de unos cuantos los vi bailando…cosa que en verdad me sorprendió ya que bella no baila ni por qué le paguen un millón de dólares –dijo y rio

-bueno aquí el punto es que a mi hermano le gusta bella…-ella me interrumpió

-y a bella le encanta el –aseguro

-por que lo dices? –le pregunte rosalie se mantenía a margen de la conversación solo escuchando atentamente

-ayer fue la reunión de presentación con los jefes de cada área y con las personas del comité…no sé si le conto bella que ella es la cirujana en jefe –asentí –yo soy la jefa del ala de pediatría…y cuando llegamos a la junta y lo vio salió corriendo sin decir más y luego en Dr. Cullen se acerco a mí y lo reconocí como el que bailaba con bella en la fiesta y pregunto a donde había ido le dije que lo más seguro era a los jardines y después de eso ya ninguno de los dos volvió y cuando vi a bella a la hora de la comida… me conto todo como si estuviera confesando asesinato –me termino de contar y sonreí al igual que angela y rose

Esto es muy bueno no será tan difícil como lo pensé pero por si acaso

-entonces estas al tanto de que van a ir a florida –asintió –quiero ayudarlos –le confesé –conozco a mi hermano y veces puede ser muy… -me interrumpió

-cabezota –me dijo con una sonrisa

-exacto… solo le quiero dar una ayudadita –dije y solté una risita

-bella es igual –me dijo –cuenta conmigo –sonreímos y compartimos una mirada cómplice –que necesitas –pregunto

-información –musite

-dime –me ínsito a continuar

-por el momento solo necesito una cosa –ella asintió –donde se hospedaran? –

-según se en el hotel four season de Miami beach –

Un celular comenzó a sonar

-rose?-le pregunte ya que no era el mío

-no es el mío alice –dijo y saco su celular

-es mío –susurro angela -¡oh dios! –dijo con pánico en la voz

-que pasa –le pregunto rosalie

-es bella –dijo y me miro pidiendo ayuda

-miente –le dije –no le digas que estas con nosotras o sospechara y le dirá a Edward y todo se vendrá abajo –le aconseje

-está bien –contesto el teléfono –hola bella –dijo en un susurro nervioso -estoy comiendo…por qué…por que yo pensé que iba a ir a come con…si con el –me miro y sonrió – entonces por qué me regañas yo hubiera hecho mal tercio…mentirosa niega que no querías ir…pero nada…ya cálmate ya voy para allá si no creo que sufras por otros veinte minutos … si claro no vemos en un rato adiós –colgó y soltó un gran suspiro y me volvió a encarar –me tengo que ir bella esta algo… estresada –me dijo y la tres reímos –que tal si te doy mi numero para cualquier cosa que necesites –

-claro –saque mi celular y se le di y ella hizo lo mismo con el suyo anote mi numero y se lo devolví –aquí esta –

-muy bien …entonces no vemos luego –se despidió de mi y de rose y le vimos irse del centro comercial

-ahora qué? –pregunto rose

-Carlisle –murmure

-oh claro –tome el celular pero rosalie me tomo de la mano –alice no crees que sea más fácil que hables con esme –como no había pensando en ella Carlisle le cuenta todo así que ella ya a de estar al tanto esto ser torna más fácil

-que buena idea…-le felicite y en vez de marcar a Carlisle, marque a casa

Puse el altavoz para que rose también escuchara y le dije que se acercara

A los segundos escuche que le levantaban la bocina

-hola mama soy alice –le dije

-_ah hola cariño que pasa_ –me pregunto siempre con el característico tono dulce de su voz

-mama sabes dónde está el yate –le pregunte y de reojo vi a rosalie sorprendida

-_para que quieres el yate?_ –me dijo

-para Edward –dije orgullosa por lo que planeo

_-tiene que ver con el viaje que me dijo tu padre que va hacer _–

-sip… -

_-bueno pero para que el yate_ –

Respire hondo y le conté la historia lo más importante claro no me iba a estar todo el día en el teléfono, podía casi jurar que esme estaba sonriendo al otro lado del teléfono

-_bueno si es para eso…creo que se encuentra en Daytona florida_ –esto se llama karma mi suerte no puede ser más grande

-mama podrías hacer algo por mi –le pregunte

-_claro cariño que es lo quieres_? –

-podrías hablar al yate y decirle que lo manden a Miami beach para el lunes de la semana que viene –

-_claro –_

-y que Carlisle no se entere –agrego rosalie

-_hola rose por qué no me habías saludado –_reclamo esme

-hola esme lo siento es que estaba atenta el relato – se excuso

-_oh no importa… y alice solo esta vez si tu padre se entera te echare la culpa_ –advirtió en tono divertido

-está bien yo asumiré toda la culpa –

_-bueno alice no vemos luego salúdame a tus hermanos y a jasper _–

-claro mama hasta luego –

-adiós esme –dijo rosalie

-_adiós rose_ –se despidió de ella esme –_cuídense_ –nos dijo a las dos y corto la llamada

Después de la llamada rose y yo no dirigimos al estacionamiento entre platica y planeación llegamos al apartamento a la cinco e hicimos que jasper y emmett subieran todas la bolsas como no había nada más que hacer ese día o pusimos a ver una película y esperar que Edward llegara

Como a las 7 Edward entro y como no es de esperar venia con una sonrisa en el rostro

-buenas noches –nos saludo

-hola Edward –le dije y lo mire insinuantemente

-¿Qué?- me dijo

-no nada –le respondí

Saludo a los demás y se fue cosa que se me hizo extraña, después de unos 20 minutos camine por el pasillo que lleva a las habitaciones y empecé a escuchar una suave melodía camine hacia el sonido y me llevo al cuarto de música la puerta estaba entreabierta la abrí mas sin hacer ruido y ahí estaba sentado delante de su piano con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro

Está tocando hacia meses que no tocaba su piano me siento tan feliz por el pude notar qué la melodía no era ninguna que había tocado antes, cerré mis ojos y disfrute la música no se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí en el marco de la puerta pero escuche la melodía una y otra vez cosa que no me importo

De la nada la música paro yo abrí mis ojos y me tope con los de Edward que me miraba con curiosidad

-que haces ahí –pregunto

-lo siento –dije y me encogí de hombros –solo te estaba escuchando –

-te gusto –

-es hermosa –le conteste y una gran sonrisa se extendió por su cara se hizo a un lado y palmeo el lugar al lado del en el banquillo del piano –es nueva –le pregunte

-si –me dijo –la acabo de terminar –

-vuelve a tocar –le pedí –hace mucho que no te oía tocar –murmure

-es que no tenía porque –dijo con tono triste

-y ahora si – le cuestione

-si –dijo simplemente y comenzó otra vez con la misma melodía

Cuando termino de tocar y fuimos con lo demás a cenar y después todos no fuimos a dormir

Ya en mi cama me sumí en un profundo sueño recordando lo feliz que esta mi hermano y no pude evitar sonreír después de todo el merecía ser feliz

_****Miércoles***** _

No hay nada relevante hoy así que me puse a detallar el plan

*angela –si

*yate – si

*ropa –si

Solo me queda algo por hacer pero lo dejare para mañana quiero que todo este arreglado para no tener problemas

****_Jueves****_

Después de desayunar con los chicos le dije a rose que me acompañara la parque que está enfrente del apartamento no quiero que lo chicos se enteren por que lo echaran a perder ya los conozco

-que vamos a hacer alice? –me pregunto rose en cuanto salimos del apartamento

-voy a hablar a florida –le confesé ella todavía no sabía esa parte del plan

_-_a qué? – me cuestiono

-al hotel voy a hacer uno arreglos a la reservación –la mire y trate de que entendiera lo que quiero decir

Casi se escucho el clic en su cabeza y luego rio, cuando su ataque de risa paso me miro

-no crees que Edward se va a enojar –repuso

-no importa…después me lo agradecerá –asegure

-si tu lo dices –no sentamos y marque para que para que me comunicaran al hotel

A los segundos me contestaron

_-buenos días, Hotel Four Season Miami Florida en que le puedo ayudar_ –me dijo una voz femenina

-buenos días soy Alice Cullen hablo de parte del Dr. Carlisle Cullen que hizo dos reservaciones para este a partir del sábado por la noche –le dije

-_en efecto en Dr. Cullen reservo dos suites… dígame en que le puedo ayudar_ –

-quiero cancelar una de las reservaciones

_-solo una_ –me pregunto

-si solo se va a necesitar una –

-_entonces será una suite a nombre del Dr. Carlisle Cullen, con duración del sábado por la noche al domingo por la tarde…eso es todo algo más en lo que le pueda ayudar –_

-no es todo muchas gracias que tenga buen día – le dije

-_igualmente señorita Culle que tenga un buena día –_después de eso corte la llamada mire a rose y las dos sonreímos

-dime algo más? –me pregunto mi rubia aleada

-tengo que arreglar la salida de compras –"_es hora de llamar a Carlisle" _me dije a mi misma

Marque el número del celular de Carlisle y después de dos timbre contesto

-_hola hija _–me saludo

-hola papa quería ver si me haces un favor –le dije

-¿_Qué pasa alice_? –

-quería ver si bella y edward pueden faltar en sábado al hospital –

-_compras_ –dijo y note el tono divertido de su voz

-si además se tienen que preparar para el viaje pero si los necesitas yo misma lo llevare –asegure

-_está bien alice pero si se necesitan en el hospital se tienen que regresar inmediatamente _–

-ok –

-_eso era todo alice… o necesitas algo más –_

-no papá eso era todo…gracias –

_-nos vemos alice –_

-hasta luego –termine la llamada

Una cosa más que ya esta lista después de la llamada rosalie y yo regresamos al apartamento a pasar el resto de la tarde, entre comida películas, bromas, y burlas hacia emmett por lo que le hice ayer

****_Viernes****_

Desperté en la mañana si nada que hacer eso es raro en mí, pero estoy tan concentrada en el plan que no se me ocurre nada más que hacer que ultimar detalles

*yate –SI

*angela –SI

*ropa –SI

*hotel –SI

*compras –SI

*cambio de ropa –hasta mañana

Estoy tan feliz por edward desde que conoció a bella lo he visto sonreír y reír mas que en toda su vida

Solo espero que el bruto de mi hermano sepa hacer buen uso de mi plan si lo arruina lo voy….ah … está bien todavía no se qué le voy a hacer pero será algo malo…tal vez podría pintar el volvo rosa …o su piano… no mejor el volvo

Casi lo olvido

Después de tomar un baño y desayunar con rose y los chicos tome mi teléfono y me encerré en mi cuarto marque el numero que me sabía de memoria y a los dos timbres escuche la voz de mi hermano

-_hola alice_ –me saludo

-hola edward…¿Qué tal tu día? –le dije

-_bien…para que llamas –pregunto_

-hable con Carlisle y mañana tienen el día libre así que dile a bella que vaya al apartamento para desayunar y luego y de ahí no vamos a ir de compras…y dile que ya lleve sus cosas para el viaje de la casa lo vamos a llevar al aeropuerto –

-_algo más –_me dijo riendo

-no… y no te rías esto es serio…-le recrimine

-_ya está bien yo le doy tu recado y si ya no me vas a regañar no vemos en la noche alice _–

-adiós edward y salúdame a bella –

_-si claro_ –y colgó

Un asunto más arreglado

****_Sábado****_

El día de la verdad

Me levante muy temprano para arreglarme desperté a todos menos a edward que ya estaba despierto

-buenos días –le salude cuando llegue a la cocina después de despertar a emmett

-hola enana –me dijo

-a qué hora viene bella –pregunte

-me dijo que como a las 9:30 estaba aquí –me gire para ver el reloj y eran las 9 así que teníamos tiempo para preparar el desayuno –y los demás? –pregunto al notar que solo estábamos él y yo

-dijeron que iban a tomar un ducha –

-está bien…me ayudas –dijo señalando una recipiente con mezcla para panqueques

-claro –

Empezamos a hacer el desayuno a mas bien edward que yo solo hacia una que otra cosa que él estaba seguro no explotaría… porque lo mío no es la cocina

Después de 10 minutos ya todos estábamos a reunidos jasper y emmett se fueron a ver la televisión en lo que nosotros acabamos rosalie puso la mesa y yo…seguí "ayudando" a edward a cocinar a los 15 minutos sano el timbre

-yo voy –grite y corrí esta la puerta y la abrí para dejar ver a una sonriente bella –hola bella qué bueno que viniste –dije mientras la abrazaba

-no tenía otra opción… sabes esta es la primera vez que falto al trabajo esto pesara en tu conciencia… -dijo divertida

-y tus cosas…-pregunte al ver que no traía nada esto no me ayuda en nada

-en mi auto… ¿por? –dijo despreocupadamente

-jasper, emmett –grite y lo dos dejaron de ver la tv -vallan por las maletas…por favor –dije asiendo mu cara de perrito abandonado ya que vi que no se movían

-para que quieren mis cosas alice –me cuestiono bella

-para revisar tu ropa así que no molestes y dame las lleves de tu auto –le dije mientras estiraba mi mano, emmett y jasper ya estaban a mi lado en cuanto las llaves tocaron mis manos se la entregue –como en tu auto –le dije

-en un beattle blanco lo aparque junto al volvo de edward –cuando pronuncio el nombre de mi hermano vi como sus ojos se iluminaron, esta que el destino me ayuda en algo pensé para mí misma

-bajen pues… -le dije a los chicos –vamos bella ya casi esta el desayuno –

-hola rosalie –saludo bella cuando la vio

-solo rose, bella somos amigas no –le dijo mientras la abrazaba bella parecía sorprendida pero correspondió su abrazo. Seguimos caminando hasta la cocina edward estaba de espaldas y mire de reojo a bella lo miraba fijamente y sonreía

A leguas se nota que se gustan pero a veces pueden ser tan ciegos

Escuche la puerta abrirse y a emmett y jasper cargar una maleta cada quien y le señale mi habitación ellos entendieron y se la llevaron en silencio

-es todo lo que vas a llevar –pregunte fingiendo horror aunque si me preocupaba

-si alice solo vamos una semana no me voy a mudar –y edward rio y yo lo fulmine con la mirada

-si que necesitas ir de compras –le dije

-ya alice déjala…siéntate bella el desayuno ya esta –

-cocinas –le pregunto bella a edward

-pues… yo…este… si –murmuraba y se le notaba nervioso ya que paso una mano por su cabello

-WOW... el gran Edward Cullen nervioso eso es como para fotografía –le dijo emmett burlándose de el

-cállate emmett –le dijo edward

-vamos a desayunar o no –pregunto jasper y todo no fuimos a la mesa edward dejo la comida en la mesa para que todos tomaran lo que quisieran

El desayuno paso entre risas por la bromas de emmett hacia edward que lo fulminaba con la mirada y por lo que se veía quería ahorcarlo, pero solo miraba a bella unos segundo y su enojo se esfumaba en sus ojos se podía ver todo lo que sentía por ella

Y bella no se diga estaba igual que él estaba más que segura que después del viaje ya tendría cuñada nueva. Así acabamos el desayuno y eran la 11.

-a qué hora sale su vuelo –pregunte

-tenemos que estar a las 4 en el aeropuerto –dijo muy despreocupado edward

-entonces que hacemos aquí tomen su cosas que no vamos….de COMPRAS –grite y todos se pusieron de pie rápidamente recogimos todo y en menos de un parpadeo ya estábamos en el centro comercial

Agarre a bella y a edward uno con cada brazo y lo jale a una gran tienda que vi el otro día que vine con rose no note si lo demás venían atrás pero me fui directamente a la sección de hombres y empecé a aventarle todo lo que me gustaba a edward

-alice no creer que exageras –me dijo ya que tenía como 20 prendas en los brazos

-no – lo mire y se quedo callado sonreí para mis adentros y seguí con lo mío

-te lo quieres probar o confías en mi –el vio toda la ropa que tenía en los brazos y frunció el ceño

-confió en ti –dijo

-que bueno... respuesta sabia –

Bella solo se reía de edward y este la miraba pidiendo ayuda

-ahora tu –tome a bella del brazo y la jale a la sección de mujeres y al igual que con edward empecé a tomar ropa

-alice no me voy a poner eso –dijo horrorizada cuando le mostré un biquini que por cierto estaba muy bonito

-por qué no bella… velo es muy lindo –le dije

-pero es que eso no le quedaría ni a una niña –me dijo

-claro que te queda –me reí de ella

-no es por eso alice... no lo ves... no me va a cubrir nada –

-y cuál es el problema …yo no le veo ninguno –bella miro a edward que seguía con la montaña de ropa en los brazos y el solo se encogía de hombros

-alice…-imploro –además yo no necesito toda esta ropa –señalo toda la que tenía en los brazos…yo la mire con cara de perrito abandonado. El chantaje psicológico era lo mío –no hagas eso… mejor hagamos un trato –dijo sin mirarme

-cual trato –le pregunte

-me quedo con eso –dijo señalando el biquini –pero dejo todo esto –me puse un mano en la barbilla simulando pensar

-no todo –le dije

-eso y tres y es mi última oferta –dijo

-está bien –acepte de cualquier manera ya tenía mucha ropa

-que porque –reprocho edward –no es justo como ella se queda con cuatro y yo traigo media tienda –me acerque a él y le susurre al oído sin que bella escuchara

-va a estar en bikini –pareció pensarlo

-es buena razón –dijo después de unos minutos bella nos miro intrigada –cosa de hermanos –le dijo edward

-y cuales tres vas a escoger porque estoy segura que no me va a dejar elegir –dijo

-no claro que no haber trae acá –saque tres prendas se su brazos y ella soltó la demás y tomo las que había elegido

-y los demás –pregunto bella

-no se tal vez a fuera –mire el reloj y ya eran las dos de la tarde

-ya vámonos para que puedan arreglar todo –caminamos directamente las cajas y vi a a bella buscar algo en su bolso –oh… no, no, -saque mi tarjeta de crédito y se la di a la cajera –cobre todo –le dije ella asintió

Salimos de la tienda y edward traía las manos repletas de bolsas y en cuanto salimos vimos a rose y lo chicos platicando sentados en un banca justo enfrente de tienda

-me abandonaron –le reprocho edward a los chicos

-calma hermano…no pudo ser tan malo –le dijo emmett

-a no –dijo alzando la bolsos dramáticamente

-ya entendimos –dijeron a unisonó yo rodé mis ojos porque eran tan exagerados

-vámonos que edward y bella se van hoy –dijo rose

No fuimos directo al apartamento llegamos a las 2:30 el tiempo se me estaba acabando

-edward ve a arreglar tus cosas –le pedí a mi hermano

El rodo lo ojos y se metió en su habitación, me acerque a rose y muy bajito le susurre

-distrae a bella –ella asintió y se dirigió a bella

-bella por qué no vemos una película en lo que edward termina y se tienen que ir –le dijo rose a bella y yo le sonreí

-claro... vamos….pero tengo que guardar esto –mostro la bolsa

-yo lo hago –le dije y le dedique un sonrisa ella me miro por uno segundos pero finalmente acepto tome la bolsa y fui a mi habitación donde están la maletas de bella

La abrí y saque toda su ropa si que necesita ayuda para vestirse

Empecé a acomodar todo lo que compre el día que me encontré con angela

Zapatos, vestidos, pijamas, ropa interior, etc. y por ultimo guarde lo que le compre hoy. Lo hice lo más rápido que pude y cuando acabe cerré las maletas y se veían muchos más llenas, guarde la prueba del delito en mi armario y Salí y fui a la habitación de edward llame dos veces

-pasa – me dijo

-ya terminaste –vi que había dos maletas y unos forros de ropa para viajar –y eso? –pregunte

-alice voy a trabajar… no puedo trabajar en bermudas –me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio hasta para un niño

-está bien –vi como cerraba el cierre de su maleta –ya… por fin –dejo escapar un gran suspiro vi el reloj que esta encima de su masa de noche 5 para las tres

-edward saca eso para que bajes el equipaje de bella ya es tarde –le regañe

-si alice… me ayudas –señalo sus trajes

-ya que –le dije y el solo rio

Salimos y bella estaba platicando con rose, emmett y jasper mientras veían una película

-emmett y jasper le ayudan a bella con sus maletas para llevarlas al auto de edward –los dos asintieron y se fueron a mi habitación por la maletas

-alice me podrías dar mis llaves necesito sacar algo de mi auto –me dijo bella

-claro –el di sus llaves cuando salieron emmett y jasper con el equipaje salimos y bajamos al estacionamiento caminamos directamente al volvo y al lado de este un muy bonito beattle blanco estaba aparcado –este es tu auto –pregunte. Bella asintió –es muy bonito -lo elogie

-no importa que lo deje aquí en lo que regresamos –

-no hay problemas –le dijo mi jazz

Bella abrió el auto y del asiento trasero bajo unas bolsas como las que yo traía en la manos

-y eso?-le pregunte a ella al igual que edward

-voy a trabajar como creer que voy a ir en jeans –"_o en vestido para playa" _complete en mi cabeza

-vez alice te dije que vamos a trabajar –

-si como no? – dijo emmett

-ahora a si se le dicen a las vacaciones –dijo jazz con un ceja alzada

-que no son vacaciones – nos gritaron edward y bella a unisonó. Cuando se dieron cuenta edward rio y bella se puso más roja que un tomate

-aja –murmuro rose

Edward guardo el equipaje en el maletero y los trajes en el asiento trasero del volvo

-ya pues en marcha que se les va el avión –les dije -edward quieres que te vallamos para traernos el auto –pregunte

-como quieran si no dejo ahí y cuando regresemos no tienen que ir –dijo edward

-está bien… vayan –se despidieron de todos y cuando abrase a bella le susurre –que te diviertas con edward – ella se puso más roja de lo que estaba

-no vemos luego alice –se despidió

-ven hermanote –le dije a edward ya que lo abrase –no lo arruines –le susurre –te mandare la instrucciones a tu celular –murmure muy bajito para que solo el escuchara el solo negó con la cabeza y me dio un beso en la mejilla -no vemos luego –le dije a los dos

-adiós alice y rose… adiós chicos –me dijo bella mientras edward le abría la puerta del copiloto para que entrara

-nos vemos luego – nos dijo edward antes entrar al auto nosotros los despedimos con la mano el arranco el auto y salió de estacionamiento

-solo falta que no lo arruine –dije antes de que regresáramos al departamento

* * *

bueno aqui les dejo este capi

muchas gracias por lo reviews favoritos y alertas

atte

EeSsTtEeFfAaNnIiAa


	16. Vuelo y Llegada

Capitulo 16: Vuelo y Llegada

**Bella POV**

Después de mi cena con los Cullen el lunes mi semana paso tranquila a excepción del martes que estuve como loca buscando a angela para ir a comer y nunca la encontré y cuando me di por vencida me encontré con edward y él me invito a comer, de ahí en más, solo algunas cirugías que ya tenía programadas y otras que salieron de improviso y no sé como rayos le hizo alice para que me dejaran el sábado libre porque le viernes cuando me encontré con edward el me dijo que alice me espera para desayunar en su casa

Y así fue en la mañana me encontraba en la puerta de su casa, hizo que emmett y jasper subieran mi equipaje para no sé qué cosa y nos llevo a edward y a mí de compras me pareció divertido hasta que empezó a tomar ropa para mí que ni porque me pagaran las usaría pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue esa hebra porque no le puedo decir de otro manera, que se hace llamar bikini pero, termine ganando yo, porque nadie puede asegurar que me pondría eso, solo me lo llevaría para que alice no se sienta mal y los guardaría el resto de mi vida, así de simple

Después de la sesión de compres compulsivas de alice, reclamos de edward porque yo solo traía cuatro prendas y él como media tienda , fuimos de regreso a su apartamento y alice y edward desaparecieron pero supuse que alice estaba arreglando el equipaje de edward, mientras rose, emmett, jasper y yo veíamos una película

A las tres de la tarde salimos del edificio de edward rumbo al aeropuerto, fuimos en un cómodo silencio hasta que edward lo rompió

-has visitado florida antes? –me pregunto, girando su cabeza para verme

-los ojos al frente –le regañe, y solo escuche su musical risa –no te burles, soy joven todavía no quiero morir, y él siguió riendo –y respondiendo a tu pregunta solo una vez cuando tenía como ocho años mis papas me llevaron al parque de Disney –las únicas vacaciones decentes que recuerdo con mis padres después de que se divorciaron

-entonces te daré un tour por la ciudad para que la conozcas –me dijo muy sonriente

-enserio –le pregunto

-claro – me respondió

Ahí me percate de que ya habíamos entrado al estacionamiento aparco el auto salió y en menos de un parpadeo ya estaba abriendo mi puerta

-gracias –le dije cuando baje

-no porque –dijo mientras abría el maletero – ¿bella? –pregunto dudoso

-¿Qué pasa? –

-podrías llevar… mis trajes? –

-si no hay problema –

-gracias –dijo y me deslumbro con mi sonrisa favorita

Abrí la puerta del asiento trasero y baje las dos bolsas donde venían mis trajes y otras dos más supongo donde venia la ropa de edward cuando cerré la puertas edward ya había sacado 4 maletas tenía dos en una mano y había dos en el suelo cuando cerré la puerta aseguro el auto, guardo las llaves en su bolsillo y tomo las otras dos con la mano libre y caminamos juntos hacia la puertas de estacionamiento para entrar al aeropuerto los boletos él los tenía solo había que registrar el equipaje

Cuando terminamos vi el reloj y faltaban 45 minutos para que el vuelo saliera

-te invito un café –le dije me miro consternado

-disculpa… que dijiste? –me pregunto lo mire con enojo fingido –yo…lo…siento…es…que pensando..Yo…y…tu –balbuceaba y se pasaba una y otra vez su mano por su cabello y tenía la cabeza gacha, no aguante mas y me reí como hace tiempo no lo hacía -¿Qué? – su mirada denotaba confusión

-es que…jajaja…yo solo...-no podía decir una frase completa por que la risa me interrumpía

-bella –espeto

-ya… lo siento es que era una broma y tú te pusiste nervioso y me dio risa…es que te vez tan lindo así –el paro de caminar abruptamente y me miro con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro

Porque hacia eso entonces recordé lo que le dije "_es que te vez tan lindo así"_ ¡demonios! Esto solo me pasa a mi yo y mi gran bocota, porque nunca pienso lo que digo, me lleve una mano a la boca por la sorpresa pero ya no había nada más que decir, sentí como la sangre subía a mi rostro y se concentraba en mis mejillas lo más seguro es que parezca un foco de navidad rojo

-así que…soy lindo –dijo con sonriendo, desvié la mirada

-yo… este…pues…eh…-no podía hilar un frase coherente

-no te preocupes aunque sería bueno saberlo –dijo y dio un paso hacia mí y yo instintivamente lo retrocedí -y que me decías –pregunto, ya había olvidado lo que le pregunte primero

-¿Qué… que si querías café? –tartamudee

-claro vamos… yo invito –dijo acercándose a mí y tomándome por el brazo cuando la piel de su mano se puso en contacto con la de mi brazo volví a sentir una extraña pero placentera corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo y me jalo esta un cafetería del aeropuerto y compro lo cafés toma – me tendió una tazo de café

-gracias –dije todavía sin mirarle a los ojos

-bueno ya que vamos a estar un buen rato juntos por qué no me cuentas más de ti –pregunto mirándome fijamente

-que es lo que quisieras saber –le pregunte, después de darle un sorbo a mi café

-vamos a ver… empecemos por algo sencillo… ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? –

-verde –dije automáticamente –¿y el tuyo? –

-azul –contesto

Siguió preguntando cosas banales hasta que se escucho por el altavoz del aeropuerto

"pasajeros del avión 345J de la aerolínea American airlines con destino a la Cd. de Miami Florida favor de abordar por la puerta número 15"

-vamos ese es nuestro vuelo –dijo poniéndose de pie

-vamos –camine al lado de él a la puerta donde vamos a abordar llegamos entregamos los boletos y nos guiaron hasta nuestro asiento y una azafata que por cierto me pareció odiosa y no por el hecho de que se comía a edward con la mirada, nos dijo que ya casi iban a despegar

Como lo supuse los asientos son de primera clase ya que nos estuvimos sentados edward me miro

-continuemos –dijo lo mire intrigada –las preguntas –aclaro –a ver… tu amigos –pregunto

-pues aquí en NY están angela y ben en Phoenix la mayoría me ignoraba no tuve mucho amigos pero cuando iba de vacaciones con mi papa a forks conocí a jake…-sonreí ante el recuerdo de mi mejor a amigo –el es mi mejor a amigo –dije y edward frunció el seño

-oh –dijo y se removió en su lugar – y tienes hermanos –cambio de tema

-no mis papas se separaron cuando yo era muy pequeña y nunca tuve hermanos –

-y… novio –casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva

-¡no! –dije un tono más alto y varios pasajeros me miraron enojados

-lo siento eso no es de mi incumbencia –dijo y bajo la mirada

-no importa solo me tomaste desprevenida…y tu …tienes …novia? –le pregunte

-no… no había encontrado a la persona correcta –dijo levantado la mirada y sonriendo

Anunciaron que el vuelo iba despejar y pidieron que abrocháramos los cinturones ya que pudimos volver a hablar le pregunte la duda que me carcomía por dentro

-así que ya la encontraste –pregunte

-¿a quién? –que rápido se le olvida de lo que habla

- a la persona indicada, tu complemento, tu alma gemela –le dije sentí en mi pecho un vacio extraño que no se lo producía pero solo el hecho de saber que edward quiere estar con alguien mas hace que el dolor crezca

-si –dijo felizmente

Todas mis esperanzas se desplomaron, yo no tendría ni la más mínima, además como alguien tan perfecto como edward le gustaría alguien como yo, pudiendo tener a quien quiera porque razón se conformaría conmigo pero prefiero conservar la amistad de edward a saber que si algún día le digo lo que siento todo terminara, yo quiero que sea feliz aunque no sea conmigo

-y ya le has dicho lo que sientes –comente cabizbaja

-no –respondió en un suspiro

-y cuando piensas hacerlo…tal vez si tardas demasiado la pierdas –desvíe mi mirada hacia la ventanilla, no soportaba mirar sus hermosos ojos esmeralda sabiendo que solo me ve como una amiga

-si lo pienso hacer –aclaro –pronto… más de lo que imaginaba –suspiro

-que bien –murmure me acomode en mi asiento y repentinamente caí en un profundo sueño

**Edward POV**

Mi primera semana en el hospital paso más tranquila de lo que pensé, conocí a mis nuevos pacientes el martes invite a comer a bella y me la pase de lo mejor me encantaba pasar tiempo con ella, me sentía tan bien yo mismo, sin tener que cambiar nada de mi personalidad podía conversar horas con ella

No sé qué sucedió esta semana pero ha sido de las mejores de mi vida volví a tocar mi amado piano, cada melodía que tocaba me recordaba a ella, sus ojos, sus labios, su cabello, todo de ella.

Así cada noche después de salir del hospital y llegar al apartamento lo primero que hacía era ir directamente a mi piano a tocar alguna melodía que era para ella.

El sábado milagrosamente alice consiguió que bella y yo no fuéramos a trabajar. Bella llego al apartamento para desayunar con nosotros después alice nos arrastro al centro comercial y me compro como media tienda, ella estaba escogiendo ropa para bella, pero después alice escogió un diminuto bikini bella protesto, pero no sé como lo hizo termino en el bikini y tres prendas mas proteste hasta que alice se acerco a mí y me susurro "_va a estar en bikini" _y acepte sin renegar mas

Después de pagar regresamos acomode mi equipaje y no fuimos directo al aeropuerto, fuimos a registrar el equipaje yo ya traía lo boletos de avión Carlisle me los había dado el viernes por la tarde iba planeando todo lo que iba a hacer con bella empezando por el recorrido por la ciudad que le prometí en el auto cuando me hablo pero yo no alcance a escuchar

-disculpa… que dijiste? –pregunte y ella me miro con enojo –yo…lo…siento…es…que pensando..Yo…y…tu –balbuceaba tratando de disculparme y por inercia mi mano se fue a mi cabello. Pero de la nada se empezó a reír -¿Qué? – pregunte confundido

-es que…jajaja…yo solo...-logro articular entre risas

-bella –espete alzando un poco mi tono de voz

-ya… lo siento es que era una broma y tú te pusiste nervioso y me dio risa…es que te vez tan lindo así –eso sí que me sorprendió parece que lo dijo sin pensar, yo pare de caminar y la mire fijamente por dentro gritaba de la emoción solo por eso, me daba la esperanza, por lo menos la seguridad de que no pasaba desapercibido para bella. Ella se llevo una mano hacia su boca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo

-así que…soy lindo –dije sonriendo, tratando de mirarla a los ojos pero bella desvió la mirada

-yo… este…pues…eh…-murmuraba

-no te preocupes aunque sería bueno saberlo –dije dando un paso hacia ella, pero ella al mismo tiempo lo retrocedió -y que me decías –pregunte

-¿Qué… que si querías café? –tartamudeo

La lleve hasta una cafetería y compre los cafés, no podía estar más feliz, pero no quería hacerme ilusiones apresuradas, empecé a preguntarle cosas banales como su color favorito, su cumpleaños, cosas así hasta que nos llamaron para abordar, caminamos en silencio hasta la puerta para abordar, cuando estuvimos ya sentados en nuestros asientos en el avión seguí con mis preguntas hasta que mencionó a un tal _jake _que hizo que una gran sonrisa se formara en su rostro sentí una ira desenfrenada por ese tipo casi igual que cuando nos interrumpió el novio de su amiga en la fiesta mi subconsciente me gritaba _"celos"_ claro que estaba celoso solo de imaginarme a bella en los brazos de otro hombre hacia que una ira incontrolable surgiera en lo más profundo de mi ser

Cuando le pregunte si tenía novio, yo intuía que no pero solo era para cerciorarme es que no sé en qué cabeza cabe que un mujer como ella este sola, me grito que no y hasta alguno pasajeros se nos quedaron viendo y luego ella me regreso la pregunta

-no importa solo me tomaste desprevenida…y tu …tienes …novia? –pregunto

-no… no había encontrado a la persona correcta –dije levantado la mirada y sonriendo. Me sentía feliz de que alice me haya arrastrado a esa fiesta de que nos hayamos mudado de Canadá de todo lo que me llevo a encontrarme con ella porque es todo lo que siempre he esperado

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio cuando anunciaron que el vuelo ya iba a despegar, hasta que ella rompió el silencio

-así que ya la encontraste –pregunto

-¿a quién? –pregunte ya había olvidado lo que le dije

- a la persona indicada, tu complemento, tu alma gemela –murmuro y escuche un tono de dolor en su voz

-si –dije felizmente, claramente no le iba a decir en este momento que ella era porque sería extraño pero no podía negar la felicidad que me daba poder encontrar con a alguien que rápidamente se robo mi corazón

-y ya le has dicho lo que sientes –comentó cabizbaja

-no –respondí y solté un suspiro, todavía tenía que encontrar la forma de decirle lo que siento

-y cuando piensas hacerlo…tal vez si tardas demasiado la pierdas –dijo desviando la mirada y volví a notar extraño tono como de desilusión en su voz

-si lo pienso hacer –aclare –pronto… más de lo que imaginaba –de esta semana no pasa me asegure a mi mismo

-que bien –murmuro vi como se acomodaba en su asiento y de pronto escuche su respiración acompasada. Se quedó dormida

No pude resistir y la mire dormir con su expresión de paz y felicidad en el rostro, me gustaría ser yo algún día el que causara una expresión así estando despierta, no sé cuánto tiempo me la pase contemplándola hasta que ella se movió y sorpresivamente para mi recostó su cabeza en mi hombro, sentía su respiración en mi cuello, si poder, ni querer resistirlo pase un brazo por detrás de cabeza y pasaba mi mano una y otra vez por su cabello y espalda hasta que ella empezó a hablar dormida

La mayoría de las cosas que decía eran incomprensibles pero después yo aparecí en sus sueños

-_edward –_murmuro casi inaudiblemente que hasta creí que yo la había imaginado –_no te vayas…-_sentí como mi corazón como paro y luego volvió a acelerarse y mi respiración se detuvo por un momento –_por favor –_suplico

-nunca –murmure dejando un suave beso en su cabello y recargando mi mejilla en su cabeza cerré los ojos y aspire el aroma que deprendía fresas **"**_delicioso"_ me dije a mí mismo y me concentre en su acompasada respiración a al igual que mi ángel caí dormido

Un ruido hizo que despertara estaban indicando que ya íbamos a aterrizar me restregué los ojos. Y los primero que vi fue a mi ángel todavía dormida en mi hombro sin duda esta ha sido la mejor siesta de toda mi vida quite mi brazo de detrás de bella y me acomode en mi asiento y empecé a despertarla

-bella –susurre –bella despierta –moví su hombro ligeramente

-mmm…-escuche como respuesta

-bella despierta –le dije un poco mas fuerte

-quiero dormir…-dijo e hizo un puchero se removió de su lugar y paso sus manos por mi torso, con los ojos todavía cerrados. Me quede petrificado en mi lugar, a pesar de eso se bella se veía tierna, como una niña que la despiertan para ir a la escuela. Me encanta, lo que nunca llegue a pensar lo bien que se sentía que ella tuviera sus brazos alrededor mío, es mejor de lo que me he llegado a imaginar

-bella ya despierta… -susurre a su oído cuando recupere el aliento –por favor –sacudí ligeramente su hombro y por fin vi sus hermosos ojos chocolate mirándome y yo solo sonreí

Pero en un segundo su expresión cambio y se separo rápidamente de mí, yo hice acopio de todo mi autocontrol para no reír por la expresión de su cara que paso a tornarse como de 20 tonos de rojo diferente

-yo… edward…lo…s-siento –trato de disculparse

-no hay problema pero ya vamos a aterrizar por eso te desperté –le sonreí y como si fuera posible se sonrojo mas

-lo siento –susurro

-olvídalo –

Indicaron que abrocháramos los cinturones y después de unos minutos ya estábamos aterrizando cuando salimos del avión y al poner un pie en el aeropuerto vi la hora 9:05 tres horas de vuelo y la mayoría lo pase durmiendo aunque con solo el despertar a su lado valió la pena

-vamos por el equipaje –bella me siguió hasta las cintas transportadoras y esperamos a que aparecieran las maletas, los trajes lo habíamos llevado con nosotros pero las maletas no, después de cómo 10 minutos aparecieron y las fui tomando una por una y poniéndolas a mi lado. Bella tomo los trajes y yo 2 maletas en cada mano

-Vamos –le dije –que traes piedras? –pregunte y escuche su melodiosa risa

-edward como vamos a llegar al hotel –me pregunto

-Carlisle alquilo un auto se supone que no lo deben de entregar a fuera del aeropuerto –

Seguimos caminando en silencio por el aeropuerto hasta que llegamos a las puertas principales para salir se abrieron y una ráfaga de aire caliente me golpeo el rostro no sé cómo voy a poder andar con traje aquí. Con mi mirada busque algo o alguien que me dé una idea de encontrar el auto ya que Carlisle no me dijo cual rento. Y como si mis plegarias fueran escuchadas vi un cartel que decía Dr. Cullen, el sujeto con el letrero estaba parado junto a un auto y que auto

-vamos bella ya lo encontré – musite y ella camino junto a mi hacia la dirección donde se encontraba el auto

-usted debe ser el Dr. Cullen pregunto –

-Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan –dije señalando a bella

- Erick Yorkie un gusto… este es el auto que reservo el Sr. Cullen solo debe firmar estos papeles y es todo suyo –dijo

Coloque la maletas en el suelo y revise los papeles lo firme y se los devolví al chico

-a sido un gusto Dr. –dijo y estreche su mano

-igualmente –

-bienvenidos a florida –dijo el chico antes de irse

-gracia –murmuro bella

-bonito auto tendré que agradecerle a Carlisle –dije sin despegar la mirada del auto –tendré que comprarme uno – (N/A busquen en mi perfil para ver el auto)

-uno de estos –pregunto incrédula bella

-claro…aunque no cambiaría por nada a mi hijo –comente mientras ponía el equipaje en el maletero del auto –dame eso –señale los trajes .camino unos pasos y me los entrego

-tu hijo –cuestiono

-si mi volvo –ella solo rio

Cuando termine camine hasta la puerta de del copiloto y abrí bella no se movía –vamos bella entra –por lo que vi pareció que se fue a la luna, cerré la puerta detrás de ella rodee el auto y subí encendí en auto y solo se escucho un leve ronroneo

Salí rápidamente del aeropuerto rumbo al hotel y lo hicimos en un cómodo silencio que solo lo rompía el sonido del aire y la suave música que puse en la radio ya que encontré una estación de música clásica

Me dirigí hacia Miami beach donde se encuentra el hotel y después de casi una hora de viaje, la imponente torre del hotel estuvo frente a nosotros, ya era tarde pasadas las diez de la noche y creo que por eso se veía mejor de lo que recordaba. (N/A buscar en mi perfil para ver el hotel)

Entramos al hotel y detuve el auto en la entrada principal del hotel si apagarlo baje de él vi que el ballet parking abría la puerta bella y otro el maletero para bajar el equipaje, cuando termino, camine hasta bella y entregue las llaves del auto y entramos al gran recibidor del hotel, y directamente a recepción con el botones pisándonos los talones

La recepcionista literalmente me comió con la mirada cosa que me incomodo demasiado, trate de acercarme lo más que pude a bella

-buenos noches…en que le puedo ayudar –dijo la recepcionista cuando nos detuvimos detrás del mostrador

-buenas noches…tenemos una reservación a nombre del Dr. Carlisle Cullen –dije

-oh si claro… solo tienen que firmar esto y dejar una tarjeta de crédito…-me entrego unos papeles que leí rápidamente y luego firme y de mi billetera saque una de mis tarjetas de crédito –muchas gracias Sr. Cullen –me dijo –aquí tiene –me extendió la tarjeta de una habitación –la suite #26 se encuentra en el piso 28 bajando del ascensor a la derecha hasta el fondo del pasillo –indico

-disculpe… son dos suites… -musite –y solo me está dando la llave de una –mire a bella y ella miraba fijamente a la recepcionista pero no decía absolutamente nada

-no Sr. Cullen… solo hay una reservación a nombre del Dr. Carlisle Cullen una suite con duración del hoy por la anoche al domingo que viene por la tarde –guardo silencio un momento pareció recordar algo –al principio eran dos suites –dijo

-como que al principio –interrumpió bella

Ahí caí en cuenta ALICE le dije que no hiciera esto, era solo ayudarme no encerrarme en la misma habitación que ella una semana. Bella no tenia que escuchar esto, piensa edward piensa

-me disculpa –le dije a la recepcionista, pase uno de mis brazos por lo hombros de bella y la lleve a una distancia prudente para que no escucharan –bella por qué no subes a la habitación yo arreglo esto lleva mis cosas yo en un momento voy por ellas –ella solo asintió y le di la tarjeta y se fue caminado al ascensor le indique al botones que fuera con ella y se fue, camine hacia la recepcionista

-ahora si…como que al principio? –pregunte

-si el martes por la mañana el Dr. Cullen hizo las dos reservaciones pero el jueves hablaron para cancelar una –

-me podría decir quién cancelo? –pregunte

-tiene el mismo apellido… no recuerdo su nombre pero era una chica –dijo

-Alice Cullen –dije

-si ella misma la Srta. Cullen hizo la cancelación el jueves –

-bueno y me podría dar alguna otra habitación… lo que sea –dije rogando por que hubiera algo libre

-lo siento pero todo el hotel está al tope por la realización del congreso…-suspire

-está bien muchas gracias –me despedí

-no hay por que... que tenga buena estadía –

Me fui directo al ascensor, la puertas abrieron y entre presiones el numero 28 las puertas se cerraron y comenzó a subir, que diablos le iba a decir a bella y lo peor donde voy a dormir. De repente el ascensor paro vi ya estaba en el piso del la suite las puertas se abrieron baje gire a la derecha y camine por el pasillo hasta que me tope con una puerta toque dos veces y la puerta de abrió

-pasa –me dijo bella y se le veía confundida –que sucede –me pregunto entre en la habitación.

Lo primero que vi aparte de bella fue el recibidor camine detrás de bella, entramos al living con dos sofás y unos sillones "_tal vez podría dormir ahí"_ también había un pequeño comedor después podría verlo mejor suponía que había una habitación y el baño pero solo alcance a ver las puertas que daban a esto también en el living había unos grandes ventanales que daban una maravillosa vista de la bahía y otra de la ciudad. Pero primero tenia que hablar con bella

Claro que no le iba decir que fue culpa de alice… tal vez después… ahora piensa

-pues…hubo un error y… solo hay una reservación y quise que me dieran cualquier otra habitación…pero el hotel está lleno –murmure mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por toda la habitación

-¿que vas a hacer? –me pregunto

-¿que hora es? –pregunte

-10:45 –respondió

-pues… me dejarías dormir en el sillón –pedí he hice la misma cara que alice cuando no le dan algo –mañana puedo buscar donde quedarme hoy es muy tarde y quiero dormir…por favor –rogué

-claro –dijo sonriendo

-gracias –le dije y camine hasta ella y la abrace, pensé que iba separarse pero no lo hizo, y cuando mis brazos la rodearon me sentí completo y una tranquilidad me inundo el cuerpo si por mi fuese nunca le dejaría ir, paso el mejor minuto de mi vida y la solté, ella estaba sonriendo y yo le devolví la sonrisa

-bueno yo voy a tomar una ducha –aviso

-bella donde están las maletas –pregunte

-ahí –me señalo una esquina del living –puedes ayudarme a llevarlas a la habitación –

-si –fui y tome sus dos maletas

-¿edward? –pregunto

-si-

-donde vas a dormir –pregunto cuando entramos a la habitación que por cierto era muy linda y grande cama blanca se imponía sobre la habitación decorada en tonos claro con un gran ventanal que vista a la bahía y un balcón

-en el sillón –respondí cuando me regreso el aliento

-no edward… tu puedes dormir en la habitación –me dijo

-oh no claro que no… no lo voy a permitir tu duermes en esa cama –dije señalándola y yo dormiré en el sillón

-pero…-

-pero nada… di yo duermo ahí tu también lo harás –le dije tenía un semana de conocerla y no puedo negar que es mas testaruda que yo

-está bien –dijo

-si… ¡que! –pregunte incrédulo

-no voy a dejar que duermas en el sillón…además esa cama es muy grande fácilmente podríamos dormir ahí los dos… y solo vamos a dormir…-murmuro y sus mejillas se tornaron de un hermoso tono rosa

-bueno solo hasta que consiga donde dormir –acepte

-claro… puedes salir –pidió

-me voy –me di la vuelta Salí al living y contemple la vista que por cierto era hermosa pero nada más que mi bella

Estaba concentrado en eso y pensando que podría cenar porque la verdad tengo hambre solo había desayunado ese día, pero un grito me saco de mi ensimismamiento

-¡EDWARD! –grito bella desde la habitación y yo literalmente Salí corriendo hacia allí

-que pasa? –pregunte, bella tenía el ceño fruncido y se le notaba muy enojada

-DAME TU CELULAR –ordeno

-¿Qué?-

-QUE ME DES TU CELULAR –me grito

-ya si… cálmate por favor –le pedí cuando buscaba en mi bolsillo mi celular, bella movía impaciente su pie y tenía una de sus manos en su cadera, no sabría decir si me daba más miedo bella enojada o alice de compras –cálmate –volví a pedir cuando vi que se estaba desesperando y yo no encontraba mi estúpido celular

-COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME… -grito, vi la habitación y hasta ese momento me di cuenta toda la ropa su maleta estaba regada por el suelo

¡Por fin! Me felicite cuando encontré mi celular y temeroso se lo di a bella –no lo mates…-murmure cuando bella lo tomo y estaba seguro de que si no hubiera estado con ella lo toma y lo avienta por la ventana o a la pared o algo así

Como respuesta recibí una mirada envenenada

Ella tomo el celular y busco supongo que un numero por qué no marco nada, y se lo llevo a una oído mientras caminaba como enjaulado por toda la habitación esperando que le contestaran

Solo algo me daba vueltas en la cabeza

**¿Qué di****ablos había pasado para que se pusiera así?**

* * *

bueno aqui les dejo este capi

tambien queria decir a todas mis lectoras que porfavor me apoyen entre en el concurso the sadness story contest mi historia se llama La vida no es siepre color de rosa

y pues creo que es todo

beso0s

atte

EeSsTtEeFfAaNnIiAa


	17. Esto Solo Me Pasa A Mi

Capitulo 17: Esto Solo Me Pasa A Mi

**Bella POV**

En el vuelo no estuve consiente para que mentir si nadie me va a creer después de la plática que dejo caer mis esperanzas como desde el empire state, caí dormida hasta que me despertó un melodiosa voz para ponerme en la mayor vergüenza de mi vida por la posición en la que me encontraba pasando por alto eso, que solo es un parte de lo que me paso hoy, fuimos al hotel en el auto que rento el Dr. Cullen y valla que auto fuimos al hotel y a parte de la empalagosa recepcionista no hubo nada mas que no me gustara

Algo paso y edward no me quiso decir que porque me mando a la habitación, muy a mi pesar me fui cuando llegue dejaron el equipaje en el recibidor de la suite y ni siquiera me dieron ganar de recorrer la habitación me tenía un tanto perturbada el tono en que me pidió que me fuera de ahí, después de unos cuantos minutos llamaron a la puerta, abrí y estaba mi dios griego con cara de preocupación y me dijo que por un error solo se había reservado una suite y me pidió con un hermoso y tierno puchero que lo dejara dormir en el sillón

¡Como si pudiera negarle algo a este hombre!

Pero después de una pequeña discusión termine aceptando dormir en la misma habitación y en la misma cama con el

Pero no debía de haber problema con ello solo íbamos a dormir eso ya lo hice en el avión así que no creo que pase a mayores "si en el avión había personas viéndolos" me dijo la voz en mi cabeza, pero no hay que darle importancia solo vamos a dormir

Después de llegar a esa gran conclusión decidí darme una ducha el pedí a edward que me ayudara a poner mis maletas en la habitación para poder cambiarme

Después de que el salió abrí una de la maletas y por raro que pareciera no vi ni una prenda mi en ella la cerré para verla mejor si era mi equipaje la volví a abrir y reconocí el bikini azul que me compre alice

Entonces si es mi equipaje supuse que lo que había encima era lo que me compro alice saque eso e igual nada conocido

Empecé a sacar prendas como desquiciada nada de lo que había ahí era mío

Abrí la otra es igual cuando acorde ya tenía toda la ropa regada en la habitación desde vestidos bikinis, faldas, blusa, y cosas que no debería se nombrada ropa de seda y con encaje solo una palabra llego a mi mente

ALICE

Por eso subió mi equipaje

Por eso solo me compro 4 prendas a excepción de edward que traía 20

Por eso se desapareció más de media hora después de que llegamos al apartamento

-¡EDWARD! –grite no estaba enojada con el pero no podía comportarme serena en este momento y yo no tenía el numero de alice así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue edward y en menos de lo que pense ya estaba en la habitación

-que pasa? –pregunto consternado

-DAME TU CELULAR –ordene sin bajar mi tono de voz

-¿Qué? –pregunto

-QUE ME DES TU CELULAR –repetí

-Ya si… cálmate por favor –pidió y revolvía sus bolsillos como loco –cálmate –volvió a pedir cosa que ni con su hermosa voz aterciopelada iba a conseguir

-COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME –le grite sabia que él no tenía la culpa pero después me disculparía

Por fin saco el celular de su bolsillo y con las manos temblorosas me lo tendió susurro algo como no lo mates o algo así y yo solo lo mire feo

Tome el celular y busque en sus agenda el numero de su diabólica hermana y marque, me lo lleve a un oído y escuche los timbres mientras yo caminaba por toda la habitación esperando que alice me contestara y edward… edward… realmente no le prestaba atención pero el solo recorría con la mirada toda la ropa que estaba regada

Un timbre…

Dos…

Tres…

Me estaba desesperando

Cuatro…

Y contesto

_-¡hola! Edward que tal el viaje no pensé que fueras a llamar tan rápido –_dijo

-no alice no soy edward… soy bella –dije conteniendo lo mas que pude mi enojo

_-¡oh!...hola bella porque tienes el celular de edward –_pregunto

-¡DONDE DIABLOS METISTE MI ROPA! –explote

-_que dices… debe de estar en tu maleta –_se hizo indiferente

-ALICE no estoy para juegos que hiciste con mi ROPA –

-_yo no le hice nada toda lo que hay ahí es tuyo –_dijo tranquilamente

_-_claro que no… ni una sola prenda en todo mi equipaje la conozco –

_-ahora es tuyo –_soltó sin mas

-me la vas a pagar Alice Cullen o dejo de llamarme Isabella Marie Swan –amenace

_-te llamas Marie genial yo también_ –dijo feliz

-olvídalo –gruñí por lo bajo ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de gritarle solo quería darme un baño y dormir hasta mañana

-_bueno ya que dejaste de regañarme… que tal el vuelo –_pregunto

-alice… sabes que no tengo ganas de hablar –suspire –te paso a edward –me gire a edward y él me miraba fijamente –toma –le tire el celular en las manos y me fui directo al baño

Cuando entre cheque que hubiera todo lo necesario para darme un baño y gracias al cielo si lo había además de una inmensa tina de hidromasaje como caída del cielo, la puse a llenar y comencé a desvestirme con calma cuando estuvo a llena, entre en ella, al lado de la tina había algunas sales de baño de muchos aromas pero elegí una aroma a fresa igual al de mi shampoo,

Deje que el vapor y el aroma nublara mis sentidos, el agua cubría todo mi cuerpo excepto mi cabeza, cerré mis ojos y deje mis pensamientos divagar en lo que en esto momentos era el único pensamiento que no abandonaba ni un solo segundo mi mente

_**Edward **_

**Edward POV **

Después de que bella le gritara a alice donde estaba su ropa entendí el porqué las dos maletas de ropa estaban tiradas en el suelo pero no sabía que había hecho alice

Bella entro directamente en el baño después de lanzarme en el teléfono y yo no perdí la oportunidad de reclamarle a mi loca hermana

-alice que diablos hiciste la hubieras visto, no sé que me da más miedo tu de compras o bella hace cinco minutos –dije, mire la puerta del baño para asegurarme que bella no fuera escucharla –porque nos encerraste en la misma habitación… nunca puedo confiar en ti prometiste no excederte –recordé la promesa que me hizo el día que bella fue a cenar con nosotros

-_haber… cálmate a su ropa solo le hice una mejora un día me lo agradecerá… y lo de la habitación no se dé que me hablas –_me dijo y di no hubiera sido porque me lo confirmaron le creería

-no lo niegues –le dije – la recepcionista me dijo que tu cancelaste –

-_bueno ya que… si fui yo y también tu algún día me lo agradecerás y creo que también lo de la ropa deberías ver los vestidos que le empaque y los bikinis…-_

_-_para, para…sabes que alice el vuelo fue largo y quiero dormir y cenar no he comido nada –

-_esta bien… desde haya no me pueden hacer nada…nos hablamos luego edward… ah y una última cosa __**espera las señales –**_diciendo esto último término la llamada y me dejo de lo mas confundido

Deje escapar un sonoro suspiro y guarde mi teléfono en mi bolsillo y lleve mis mirada por toda la habitación ropa por todos lados es lo que había y sin mirar lo que tomaba empecé a aventar todo a la cama después de unos cuantos minutos ya todo estaba en la cama suspire mire el reloj 10:45

Decidí llamar para ver si me podría traer algo de cenar no tenía ganas de bajar

Tome el teléfono y oprimí el botón que comunica al restaurante

-_buenas noches en que le puedo ayudar –_me contesto una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea

-buena noches…quiero hacer un pedido –dije

-_que se le ofrece-_

_-_podría mandar dos emparedados pavo, y algo de fruta a la suite #26 –pedí

_-claro en un momento se le manda –_

-gracia –colgué el teléfono

Me senté en la cama y me recorrí hasta pegar mi espalda en la cabecera recargue mi cabeza en la pared y cerré lo ojos, no sé porque pero lo que más quería en estos momentos era dormirme

Esta en tan relajado que estaba ganado el sueño, cuando tocaron a la puerta, me puse de pie y fui a abrir supongo que era lo que pedí de comer

Le di propina al chico que trajo la comida y lleve la charola dentro de la habitación y la deje en una de las mesas de noche y fui a la pequeña cocina de la suite para tomar algo de agua siempre dejan agua en el servibar

Y regrese con dos botellas de agua natural la verdad ya quería comer pero quiero esperara a bella y además tiene que acomodar su ropa y yo me tengo que duchar claro mucho más rápido que ella

Pasaron otros minutos ya eran las 11:15 cuando la puerta del baño de abrió asiendo un ruido por lo que por "instinto" gire mis vista hacia ahí

Bella solamente traía una toalla cubriendo su hermoso cuerpo por arriba de su pecho y a mitad de sus muslos "_que no pudo conseguir otra toalla mas grande"_ fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente y mis ojos la recorrieron completa desde su cabello completamente mojado por donde caían pequeñas gotas a sus hombros y se deslizaban hasta perderse bajos la toalla ella se sonrojo por la mirada que le enviaba, seré todo un caballero, pero no puedo negar ser hombre esto va a poner a prueba mi autocontrol para no ir por ella y besarla _"aja solo besarla"_ se burlo mi subconsciente

Levante mi mirada para toparme con sus dos hermosas orbes chocolate que me miraba con curiosidad, lo más seguro porque a de ver tenido una cara de idiota

-me darías permiso de cambiarme –pidió

No puede pronunciar ni una sola palabra solo asentí y Salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta… unos minuto más tarde la puertas se abrieron dejando ver a una hermosa bella con el cabello ya seco y con ligeras pero hermosas ondas pero lo que me dejo con la boca abierta vestía un pequeño que decir diminuto short blanco que dejaban ver sus níveas largas y torneadas piernas junto con un playera de tiras que de ajustaba a su cuerpo, resaltando sus hermosas curvas estaba tan embelesado que no note cuando me empezó a hablar

-edward, gracias por recoger la ropa –dijo

-no hay porque –le dije regresando de mi ensimismamiento

-y… perdón por haberte gritado… se que tu no tenias la culpa… lo siento –se disculpo bajando su mirada al suelo, se veía tan tierna, hermosa y delicada en ese momento _"desde cuando eres tan cursi"_ volvió a decirme la voz de mi cabeza

-no importa –dije quitándole importancia y acercándome a ella –voy a ducharme –necesitaba un baño de agua fría –y luego comemos… encargue comida –dije sonriéndole al igual que ella

Me adentre en la habitación por solo ahí hay baño completo, mire todo y ya nada estaba en la cama lo más seguro es que lo haya guardado en su maleta o en el armario del cuarto me fui directamente al baño cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y abrí la llave de la ducha, busque con la mirada que hubiera toallas y efectivamente había un par de ellas me desvestí y me puse bajo el agua fría que me hizo estremecerme pero de verdad lo necesitaba, note que en el aire había un delicioso aroma a fresas muy característico de bella inunde mis pulmones con él y termine de ducharme, cerré el agua tome una toalla me seque y la envolví un poco más arriba de la cadera y Salí de la habitación por qué no había metido ropa para cambiarme

Salí del baño y busque mi equipaje con la mirada pero no encontré nada ¡diablos! Olvide me traer mi equipaje ahora tenía que salir casi desnudo por mi ropa

Con precaución me dirigí a la puerta de la habitación y la abrí lentamente sacando mi cabeza primero no había nadie saque todo mi cuerpo de la habitación y camine a la estancia que por mis maletas ya que las tuve en la manos camine rápidamente a de regreso a la habitación

Me pondré mi pijama, bella traía una y no quiero andar con pantalón de mezclilla saque mis pantalones pijamas azul de cuadritos y una playera blanca sin mangas habitualmente dormía sin playera, pero no creo que sea lo mejor ahora

Me cambie y lleve las maletas una esquina de la habitación, y Salí de ella para buscar mis trajes esos si los tenía que colgar si no se van a arrugar

Bella estaba en el mismo lugar donde yo me encontraba antes de de que gritara camine hasta ponerme detrás de ella la luna estaba en todo su esplendor, la vista era hermosa se notaba la línea de horizonte la luna reflejada en el agua y el leve movimiento de esta

Pero bella es mucho más hermosa que cualquier paisaje que en mi vida allá visto o llegare a ver

-hermoso –susurre detrás de ella

-si –suspiro

-tienes hambre –le pregunte

-si mucha –respondió girándose para encararme

-vamos… pedí algo de comida cuando te bañabas –la jale hacia la habitación –bella… donde pusieron las bolsas de los trajes –pregunte

-en el sillón –me dijo y señalo el lugar

Fui y extendidas por el sillón había 4 bolsas de viaje para trajes dos de bella y dos mías las tome y fui donde bella entre y ella estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama con la vista perdida en un punto de la pared contraria

Ciertamente un ángel eso era lo que me parecía una imagen divina solo sonreí y camine a donde yo suponía era el armario abrí las pequeñas puertas y vi mucha ropa ahí la hice a un lado y colgué las bolsas cerré las puertas y camine a un hacia la mesa donde estaba la charola con la comida tome la charola y la puse en el medio de la cama y me senté en la orilla contraria a la de bella

-bella –la llame y se giro para encararme –elige lo que quieras –le señale la charola

-gracias –dijo y tomo uno de los dos emparedados

-toma –le di una de la botellas de agua bella tenía su espalda recarga en la cabecera de la cama al igual que yo

-podemos ver una película –me pregunto

-claro –ella encendió la tele y cambio de canal hasta que paro en uno y comenzó a comer

Yo no le preste nada de atención a lo que había en la tele yo solo vigilaba cada uno de los movimiento de mi hermoso ángel de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolate, en silencio comimos y compartimos el platón de fruta ya que solo pedí uno

El silencio era cómodo y de vez en cuando descubría a bella mirarme, y ella se sonrojaba adorablemente cuando terminamos quite la charola de la cama y yo tenía demasiado sueño, no quería dormir en el sillón, pero compartir una cama por mas grande que este con bella me pone ansioso

Ella termino de ver lo que estaba mirando en la tele y apagamos las luces abrimos la sabanas de la cama y no metimos baja ellas bella me dio la espada y yo solo mire al techo

-buenas noches edward –me dijo

-que descanses bella –dije "mi bella" pensé y me sumí en la inconsciencia escuchando la acompasada respiración de bella he inundando mis pulmones de su exquisito aroma

* * *

quiero agradecer todos lo rw, alertas y favoritos siento haber tardado en actualizar

pero bueno ya esta aqui el capi

adelanto del proximo capitulo

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y note que era de noche aun, ahí y fue cuando lo note una aliento embriagador me envolvía por completo alce mis vista para encontrarme con mi dios griego, con un expresión de suma tranquilidad y serenidad en el rostro acompañado de una tenue sonrisa

No pude evitar alzar una mano y pasarla por su rostro, sus ojos, sus pómulos, su nariz, y sus labios una y otra vez pasee la gema de mis dedos por sus labios

*******

-shhh… calma aquí estoy…solo fue un sueño… cálmate….-le susurre al oído mientras pasaba mis mano por su cabello y su espalda

-no me dejes por favor –sollozo

-nunca –dije

*****

Estaba total e irremediablemente enamorada de bella, mi bella, mi ángel sin alas, mi musa, mi inspiración, mi amor


	18. Sentimiento Inevitable

Capitulo 18: Sentimiento Inevitable

**Bella POV**

Después de mi muy relajante baño y de tranquilizar mis nervios Salí de la bañera, tenía que disculparme con edward por haberle gritado eso estaba más que claro para mí pero no entendía él porque nunca abandona mi mente

Cierro los ojos y veo dos hermosas esmeraldas verme fijamente, escucho su aterciopelada voz susurrar mi nombre

Si, lo sé cómo puede pasar esto lo conozco de menos de una semana y no puedo negar que la atracción física existe, pero no solo eso, soy yo misma con el

La vieja yo

Cuando Salí de mis pensamiento me di cuenta que con el enojo no metí ropa para cambiarme genial ahora saldría casi desnuda, solo espero que no esté en el cuarto

Abrí la puerta del baño y en el filo de la cama vi a mi dios griego parecía pensativo pero solo un segundo después giro su cabeza hacia mí no pude evitar sonrojarme por la mirada que me dio

Recorrió mi cuerpo desde mi cabeza a mis pies y pude notar en su pupilas y brillo de… ¿deseo?

No lo creo ha de ser mi imaginación pero claro que no podía cambiarme con el ahí y mirándome de esa forma así que le pedí que saliera

--me darías permiso de cambiarme –pedí

El sin pronunciar una sola palabra asintió y salió de la habitación, ahí me di cuenta toda mi ropa que había estado regada estaba sobre la cama y una charola con dos emparedados, un platón de fruta y dos botellas de agua estaba en la mesa de noche de la habitación

No pude evitar sonreír por el gesto tan lindo de edward

Suspire pesadamente cuando pensé que me podría para dormir, porque no tenía caso que me pusiera ropa (que no fuera pijama) por que ya es muy tarde

Rebusque en todas la prendas que había en la cama tome la ropa interior mas decente que encontré y que no contuviera ni un gramo de encaje, y después encontré un pequeño short con una blusa de tiras a juego de color blanca muy linda por cierto, el único problema era tan corto que no sé cómo se le denominaba short

Sin pensarlo más me cambie, para después secar mi cabello y dejarlo en suaves ondas que caían por detrás de mis hombros

Me pare a los pies de la cama y vi el montón de ropa

Qué diablos voy a hacer con mi ropa, pase mi mirada por la habitación y cerca de una de las ventanas divise unas pequeñas puertas, camine hasta ella y las abrí era una armario

"genial" pensé feliz

Una a una coloque las prendas dentro del armario, cuando termine suspire, cerré las puertas y Salí de la habitación y ahí estaba mi dios griego

--edward, gracias por recoger la ropa –dije

--no hay porque –respondió

--y… perdón por haberte gritado… se que tu no tenias la culpa… lo siento –me disculpe y mire al suelo no podía mirarlo a los ojos después de cómo le grite

--no importa –dijo quitando importancia y dando un paso hacia mi –voy a ducharme –aviso –y luego comeremos –dijo sonriendo y no pude evitar hacerlo también

Edward camino hacia la habitación y cerro la puertas a sus espaldas, por mi parte recorrí la suite hasta que me detuve en de los ventanales que daba una hermosa vista de la bahía, la luna se posaba en lo alto del cielo estrellado dejando su reflejo en el agua regalándome un vista hermosa

Solo una de las luces de la sala estaba encendida a su que relativamente yo estaba oculta, escuche la puerta de la habitación abrirse y me gire y una visión divina a mis ojos, edward salió de la habitación al parecer no noto mi presencia a la tenue luz de la habitación, su cuerpo esculpido por los dioses solo estaba cubierto por una toalla en cubría de sus caderas a sus rodillas de su cabellos que seguían mojados y revueltos caían gotas que se deslizaba por sus anchos hombros hasta su pecho y su bien formado abdomen perdiéndose en su toalla

No sé qué fue lo que ocurrió pero en ese momento me di cuenta de algo que no quería que pasara o más bien no quería admitir

Lo deseaba… lo deseaba fervientemente…. Más de lo que pude desear a cualquier persona en mi vida

Pero muy aparte de eso había algo que no quería que me volviera a suceder… algo que me prometí no me volvería a pasar

Me estaba enamorando de edward Cullen se que él no era igual a james pero no podía evitar sentir miedo, levante mi blusa y vi la marca aquella que me recordaba día a día lo que me hizo o trato de hacer

Vi como edward tomaba su equipaje y regresaba a la habitación, suspire pesadamente y borre el recuerdo que había venido a mi mente y me quede reflexionado

¿Qué pasaría si me diera una oportunidad con edward?... ¿pero si él no me corresponde?... ¿si cree que no soy suficiente para él?... el dijo que ya había encontrado a la persona indicada para el… ¿Quién soy yo para impedirle que sea feliz?... estaba en pocas palabras atormentándome con mis pensamientos cuando

--hermoso –susurro una voz detrás de mí

--si –suspire

--tienes hambre –pregunto

--si mucha –dije dándome la vuelta, traía un pantalón de pijama azul de cuadros y una playera blanca si mangas que se ceñía a su escultural torso como una segunda piel y con su cabello todavía ligeramente húmedo hacia que todo la barrera que había interpuesto alrededor de mi se callera en mil pedazos

--vamos… pedí algo de comida cuando te bañabas –me tomo por un brazo y me jalo hacia la habitación –bella… donde pusieron las bolsas de los trajes –pregunto

--en el sillón –dije y señale las bolsas de los trajes

Fue por ellos cuando yo entre en la habitación y me senté en orilla de la cama edward entro detrás de mí con las bolsas de los y trajes y camino hacia el armario abrió la puertas y guardo la cuatro bolsas luego camino hacia la cama y se sentó tomo la charola de la meso de noche y la coloco en medio de nosotros

--bella –me llamo y gire para verlo cara a cara –elige lo que quieras –me señalo la charola

--gracias –dije y tome un emparedados

Me recorrí hasta que mi espalda se topo con la cabecera de la cama al igual que edward

--toma –dije dándome una botella de agua

Empezamos a comer en un cómodo silencio pero yo quería que algo lo rompiera

--podemos ver una película –pregunte

--claro –accedió

Encendí la televisión y cambie de canal hasta que encontré algo mas o menos interesante, pero yo empecé a ver la tv y edward… edward, de reojo note que me miraba fijamente yo trataba de no mirarlo pero no pude evitarlo y la veces que lo hice el me descubrió y yo como era de esperar me sonrojaba

Compartimos el plato de fruta y cuando terminamos de comer, edward puso las cosas de vuelta en la mesa de noche

Cuando termino el programa que trataba de ver y como ya tenía mucho sueño, apague la tv, nos pusimos de pie, abrimos las sabanas y nos adentramos bajos ellas yo le di la espalda.

--buenos noches edward –dije

--que descanses bella –me respondió y el cuarto se sumió en un tranquilo silencio a acepción del sonido de nuestras respiraciones y el latido de nuestros corazones que me fueron llevando a la inconsciencia con él desea ferviente de que su pudieran aclarar todas mis dudas y borrar todos mis miedos

***********

Desperté por que sentí mi almohada algo dura no era incomoda pero yo no estaba acostumbrada a ella

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y note que era de noche aun, ahí y fue cuando lo note una aliento embriagador me envolvía por completo alce mis vista para encontrarme con mi dios griego, con un expresión de suma tranquilidad y serenidad en el rostro acompañado de una tenue sonrisa

Ahí entre en cuenta estaba sobre edward y el tenia uno de sus brazos firmemente puesto alrededor de mi cintura, la sensación de sentirlo cerca era indescriptible

Su cercanía su calidez todo de él me encanta y la protección de sentirme entre sus brazos

No pude evitar alzar una mano y pasarla por su rostro, sus ojos, sus pómulos, su nariz, y sus labios una y otra vez pasee la gema de mis dedos por sus labios

Y sin tratar se zafarme de su agarre

Con una nueva pregunta caí en la inconsciencia

¿Podría llegar a ser más que una simple amiga o colega para edward?

***********

**Edward POV**

Un suave toque a mi rostro fue lo que me despertó empezando en mis ojos y terminado en mis labios que recorrió una y otra vez

Cuando el contacto se fue abrí mis ojos lentamente. Estaba oscuro y mire hacia abajo y encontré una hermosa cabellera café

Bella tenía su cabeza sobre mi pecho y yo uno de mis brazos en su cintura como terminamos así

No lo se

Espere unos minutos a que cayera profundamente dormida, pero no pude evitar enterrar mi nariz en su cabello y aspirar su aroma, ese delicioso aroma que desprende su cabello que me embriaga y relaja

Pase unos minutos en esa posición, si pudiera estar así por siempre, sería el hombre más feliz de la tierra

La sentí removerse sobre mi y su rostro quedo en el arco de mi cuello, podía sentir su cálida respiración en el, empecé a pasear mi mano por su brazo, su espalda y su cabello

-edward –murmuro yo me quede estático estaba hablando en sueños como en el avión, así menos me dormiría –edward… por favor no me dejes con el… -y se removió otra vez _"con el" _pensé –no por favor… por favor... no me dejes yo te quiero…-dijo mas fuerte en medio de un sollozo y yo seguí petrificado

Ella… ella me quiere… me quiere

Deje de pensar cuando comenzó a sollozar mas alto y yo sentí mi camisa mojarse, estaba llorando

-no, no, por favor no me toques… edward por favor ayúdame –aunque fuera inconsciente no podía negarle nada además no podía verla llorar aunque fuera en sus sueños

-bella –la llame –bella… despierta... bella por favor despierta –moví ligeramente su hombro –bella… bella –

Bella despertó sollozando levanto su rostro y vi sus hermosos ojos inundados de lagrimas, me senté recargando mi espalda en la cabecera y la atraje a mi pecho abrazándolafuertemente contra mi

-shhh… calma aquí estoy…solo fue un sueño… cálmate….-le susurre al oído mientras pasaba mis mano por su cabello y su espalda

-no me dejes por favor –sollozo

-nunca –dije

Siguió sollozando por unos minutos hasta que se tranquilizo, la separe de mí y con mis manos limpie los rastros de las lágrimas de su rostro

-lo-lo si-sien-t-to –susurro

-no pasa nada –le dije dando un ligero beso a sus cabellos y seguí frotando su espalda –trata de dormir –le dije

-n-no qu-quie-r-ro d-dor-mi-mir –dije entrecortadamente

-no te preocupes… estaré contigo –apreté mi abrazo para reafirmar mis palabras

-gra-cias –dijo

-no hay porque –susurre -vamos duerme yo velare tu sueños –comencé a tararear la melodía que compuse para bella el día que la invite a comer a los pocos minutos escuchar su acompasada respiración

Después la pesadilla que la despertó su sueño fue tranquilo la mire dormir y una involuntaria sonrisa cruzo mis labios

Sabía que era demasiado pronto pero estaba totalmente seguro de una cosa

Estaba total e irremediablemente enamorada de bella, mi bella, mi ángel sin alas, mi musa, mi inspiración, mi amor

Tenía que hablar con ella, me carcomía por dentro no saber qué fue lo que paso esta noche y quien era "el" con el que no quería que la dejara

Pero también tenía que pensar como decirle lo que siento, no podría pasar toda una semana completa junto a ella sin decirle lo que siento, sin poder tenerla entre mis brazos cuando quisiera, sin poder llegar a sentir sus hermosos labios sobre los míos, acariciar su sedoso cabello…

Poco a poco vi como el sol Salí por el horizonte enviando pequeños rayos de sol a través de las ventanas dando directamente en sus cabellos dándoles un hermoso brillo rojizo

Escuche como mi celular sonó… estire mi el brazo que tenia libre y lo tome de la mesa de noche un mensaje

**De: alice**

**Para: Edward **

**1.-Desayuno a la cama**

**2.-playa**

**3.-almuerzo**

**4.-spa**

**5.-cena**

**6.-baile **

**Síguelas**

**

* * *

**

gracias por lo rw, las alertas y favoritos

espero que les guste el capi

¿que secreto escondera bella? ¿que tendra que ver james en eso?

lo descubriran en el proximo capi

sin mas me despido

atte

EeSsTtEeFfAaNnIiAa


	19. Recuerdo del Pasado I

**Capitulo 19: Recuerdo del Pasado ****I**

**Bella POV **

_Estaba caminado por una calle que se ma hacia demasiado conocida si mal no recordaba me encontraba en Phoenix… pero qué demonios estaba haciendo en Phoenix _

_Seguí caminado y de la nada una figura se materializo frente a mis ojos para mi desgracia no era alguna que quisiera ver… james _

_--a donde crees que vas –me susurro mientras se acercaba a mí un paso el mismo que yo retrocedí –te dije que adonde crees que vas… que no piensas contestar – estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando otra figura apareció detrás de james_

_--edward – dije sin poder evitarlo james siguió acercándose a mi –edward… por favor no me dejes con el – pedí pero el solo me miraba, mientras james se acercaba yo retrocedía pero no se detenía –no por favor… por favor no me dejes yo te quiero – implore cuando él se daba la vuelta para irse de ajo dejándome con james – no, no , por favor no me toques… -dije cuando james me tomo por un brazo –edward por favor ayúdame – dije en medio de un sollozo _

_Después escuche algo que hizo que mi alma volviera a mi cuerpo _

--bella…bella… despierta… bella por favor despierta – me decían pero yo no quería abrir los ojos para que el no desapareciera para que no se fuera de mi lado – bella… bella… -rogo y yo no pude mas tenía que verlo tenía que sumergirme en ojos, inhalar su esencia para poder sentirme mejor

Abrí los ojos y fue cuando me di cuenta de que esta sollozando y la visión se me dificultaba por las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos

El me atrajo hacia su pecho y me abrazo fuertemente

--shhh… calma aquí estoy…. Solo fue un sueño… cálmate – me susurraba al oído

--no me dejar por favor – dije en medio de un sollozo

--nunca – dijo firmemente

Seguí sollozando en su pecho y el pasaba su mano por mis cabellos, mis brazos y mi espalda en un intento de tranquilizarme

--lo-lo si-sien-t-to –susurre

--no pasa nada – dijo depositando un beso en mis cabellos y paseando sus manos por mi espalda – trata de dormir – dijo

--n-no qu-quie-r-ro d-dor-mi-mir –dije entrecortadamente

--no te preocupes…. Estaré contigo – apretó su abrazo entorno a mi

--gra-cias-dije

--no hay porque –susurro –vamos duerme yo velare tus sueños –dicho esto comenzó a tararear una suave melodía con la que me llevo a la inconsciencia

**Edward POV**

Haciendo caso al consejo de mi diablillo de hermana que poseo, con mucho cuidado me zafe del abrazo de bella y solté el mío alrededor de ella

Me vestí con una bermuda verde y una playera negra con verde todo cortesía de alice tome un blog de hojas que estaba en la mesa de noche una lapicera y le deje una nota a bella la deje frente a ella para que cuando despertara fuera lo primero que viera

Me acerque a ella deje la nota me incline y le di un beso en la frente y en sus castaños cabellos

Salí de la habitación, no sin antes dar una última mirada a mi ángel que yacía dormida con una expresión serena en el rostro y una leve sonrisa

Camine por el pasillo hasta el ascensor y fui al restaurante del hotel y me senté en una mesa a los 10 minutos llego y dejo el menú frente a mi

--buenos días mi nombre es David y seré su mesero hoy… gusta ordenar algo de beber –

--mira…David por el momento no quiero nada pero quiero 2 cafés, 2 jugos de naranja y 2 omelette con queso y jamón y un plato con fruta para cuando yo te avise primero los cafés y después los demás yo te avisare cuando –extendí un billete de 10 dólares y el mesero no dudo en tomarlo y guardarlo en su pantalón

--con gusto señor-dijo

Se perdió entre las mesas y yo espere para que bajara bella, aproximadamente 15 minutos después escuche un voz llamarme lo malo era que no era la que yo quería escuchar

--¡¿Edward?! –dijo la voz que muy bien conocía, pero no me agradaba

--Heidi –dije con fingido entusiasmo

--0h edward… -dijo acercándose a mi –cuanto tiempo sin vernos… no sabes cómo te he extrañado –dijo mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos

Heidi mi acosadora personal de la universidad, no recuerdo bien pero creo que desde el primer día que pise la universidad estuvo tratando de salir conmigo, me libre de ella hasta que me fui a Canadá

--aja…-trate de zafarme de su abrazo lo más suave que pude pero no me soltaba… así que sin importarme ser grosero la aleje

--y dime que te trae por aquí –pregunto

--el congreso –dije simplemente… por qué no llegaba mi hermoso ángel a rescatarme

--que bien yo también –dijo mientras movía la silla que estaba frente a mí para sentarse le iba a decir que no pero ya se había sentado ahora solo esperaba que no viniera bella hasta que me librara de ella –y dime ahora donde trabajas ya no te volví a ver después de que te fuiste a Canadá –dijo inspeccionándome con la mirada. Esto se empezaba a poner incomodo, para mí por lo menos –hay por qué no vendrá el mesero –dijo frunciendo el ceño

--mira Heidi no quiero ser descortés pero estoy esperando a alguien –dije antes de que se le ocurriera ponerse a comer aquí

--yo no veo a nadie –creo que ella fue la razón por la que no me gustaba ir a la universidad

--te dije que estoy esperando –que no entendía que no la quera ver ni en pintura

--oh… vamos se que también me extrañaste –dijo insinuante

--en realidad no y por favor te puedes ir no tarda en llegar mi acompañante –dije lo mas tranquilo que pude, porque poco me faltaba para pararme y quitarla de la mesa yo mismo

--haber si es cierto dime a quien esperas –pregunto

--a mi –dijo una hermosa y esperada voz a sus espaldas

**Bella POV**

_Me encontraba sentada en la playa mirando en amanecer pero había algo diferente en mi dirigí mi mirada hacia abajo y dos fuertes brazo me envolvían de manera protectora lleve mi mirada hacia el dueño de esos brazos y sin poder evitarlo sonreí _

_Era Edward _

_Cuando me vio sonrió de manera que me dejo sin aliento, me acurruque en sus brazos y recargue mi cabeza en su pecho, parecía que estabas hecho para complementarnos_

_Puse mis manos sobre la suyas y entrelace mis nuestros dedos y seguimos sin movernos ni un solo milímetro. _

_El movió nuestras manos aun entrelazadas y llevo el dorso de la mía hacia sus labios después beso mis cabellos, mi cuello, mi mejilla, con calma con todo el amor y la devoción que sus besos me podían transmitir, pero cuando estaba a punto de besarme en los labios _

_Todo se volvió negro _

_Y después una luz me dio directamente en la cara _

Abrí los ojos con pesadez y en realidad algo mal humorada como pude haber despertado cuando estaba por besarme (aunque fuese un sueño el mejor de lo que he tenido por cierto) me removí de en mi lugar y sentí que algo faltaba

Mira a mis lados, edward no estaba, suspire pesadamente sintiéndome una tonta lo más seguro es que se haya despertado recordando todo lo que paso en la noche decidió no hacer caso a la loca de bella

Después del horrible sueño o mejor dicho pesadilla que me despertó a en la madrugada no puedo negar sentirme mal por la situación en la que me vio edward pero gracias a él las imágenes que me mando mi subconsciente mejoraron muchísimo

Me senté pegando mi espalda a la cabecera y recargando mi cabeza en la pared a pesar de todo me sentía mal, me hubiera gustado despertar y que él estuviera a mi lado

Apoye mi mano en la almohada y escuche un ruido, como el crujido de un papel me fije que es lo que había y en efecto una hoja estaba doblada ahí y yo la había aplastado, la tome entre mis manos y la desdoble

Lo primero que note fue una muy bonita caligrafía comencé a leerla

**Bella espero que te encuentres mejor**

**Te espero en el restaurante del hotel**

**Edward**

"_Genial no me por lo menos no me odiaba por ser una loca" _me puse de pie de un salto…. Tenía que arreglarme para ir con edward…. Fui al baño me lave la cara y los dientes y después casi volé hasta el almario donde estaba toda mi ropa

En cuanto lo abrí como si fuera una señal había ante mis ojos un hermoso vestido blanco de algodón perfecto para el clima de florida, lo tome y me lo puse me quedaba perfecto no sé como lo hizo alice pero es buena en lo que hace

Ya con el vestido puesto comencé a cepillar mi cabello hasta que lo puede dejar todo en suaves ondas

Fuera maquillaje solo algo de brillo labial eso todavía lo resisto, tome unas sandalias blancas cortesía de alice también tome la llave del cuarto y Salí lo más rápido que pude

Quien sabe cuánto tiempo lo he hecho esperar camine hasta el ascensor y baja al primer piso donde estaba el restaurante, no sé por qué peo el viaje se me hizo muy lento para mi gusto

Cuando el ascensor anuncio el piso suspire de alivio, Salí de él y camine hasta el restaurante pase mi mirada por todo el lugar y no podía encontrarlo hasta que escuche como lo llamaban

--¡¿Edward?! –dijo una empalagosa voz y me dirigí hacia donde se escucho fue cuando lo vi

Sentado en una mesa para dos giro su cabeza hacia cuando lo llamaron y cuando vio quien era, hizo una adorable mueca de disgusto

La chica que le hablo era muy bonita pero se le notaban sus muchas operaciones, los labios, sus pechos y no cabe mencionar que ha tenido muchas sesiones de botox

--Heidi –dijo con un muy fingido entusiasmo

--oh edward… -dijo la mujer que edward llamo Heidi mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos

--aja… -dijo edward y trataba de que lo soltara pero esta no lo hacia

--Y dime que te trae por aquí – pregunto cuando por fin lo soltó

--el congreso –contesto edward pobrecillo se le nota incomodo con esa mujer

--que bien yo también – no puedo creer que esa tipa descerebrada haya estudiado medicina, ella se fue hacia la otra silla de la mesa y se sentó –y dime ahora donde trabajas ya no te volví a ver después de que te fuiste a Canadá –literalmente se lo comía con la mirada –hay por qué no vendrá el mesero –dijo frunciendo el ceño

--mira Heidi –dijo edward como siempre amable y tranquilo – no quiero ser descortés pero estoy esperando a alguien –

"_me está esperando a mí que lindo" _pensé después de lo que paso ni yo tendría ganas de verme

--yo no veo a nadie –dijo esa…tipa de manera insinuosa y empalagosa

--te dije que estoy esperando –dijo edward por lo que mis dos ojos ven se estaba desesperando

--oh… vamos se que también me extrañaste –dijo mientras se reclinaba hacia adelante

--en realidad no y por favor te puedes ir no tarda en llegar mi acompañante –dijo edward

--haber si es cierto dime a quien esperas –dijo este era mi momento de intervenir camine hasta donde estaba yo me encontraba detrás de ella y de frente a edward

--a mi –dije yo

La tipa empalagosa giro su rostro y me miro de arriba a bajo. Edward solo me miro y vi como sin palabras me agradecía por intervenir y me sonreía

--y tu quien eres –pregunto altaneramente

-ella viene conmigo –dijo edward

--y si no es mucho pedir te puedes quitar ese es mi lugar –termine yo

La tipa me miro y se puso de pie de inmediato nos miro alternadamente

--nos vamos edward –dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se quitaba el cabello de un hombro la mire irse y movía sus caderas exageradamente pero más de alguno la miro regrese mi mirada a la mesa y edward no estaba, mire a mi lado y el estaba sacando la silla en la que la tipa estaba hacia solo unos segundos

--toma asiento –dijo

Me senté y el dio la vuelta y tomo asiento frente a mi –gracias… pensé que no me la iba a quitar de encima – dijo sonriendo, después miro alrededor y levanto una mano como llamando al mesero y después asintió a no sé quien

--quien era? –pregunte ya que regreso su atención a mi

--Heidi –dijo –estudio… era compañera mía en la universidad… pero era y es fastidiosa –

--me di cuenta –el rio por lo que dije

--estas mejor -pregunto y sabía a que se refería

--lo siento –dijo apenada baje mi miraba a la mesa

--¿Por qué? –pregunto

--por que no debiste verme yo en verdad lo siento has de creer que estoy loca -dije

--no importa… solo quiero que estés bien –

--gracias –dije alzando la vista, en ese momento llego un mesero

--aquí tienen –dijo dejando dos cafés

--gracias –dijo edward y el mesero asintió y se fue

--pero…que? –

--ordene mientras no estabas –dijo sonriendo –espero que no te moleste –

--claro que no… que vamos a hacer hoy? – pregunte mientras bebía de mi café

--pues… después de desayunar podemos ir a la playa, comemos algo y puedes no se aquí hay un spa, o nos quedamos en la playa esta la tarde y te enseñare la vida nocturna de Miami –

--me encanta tu plan –

--perfecto… entonces eso es lo que haremos –

Seguimos platicando hasta que llego el mesero con omelette jugo y fruta, comimos en un cómodo silencio solo nos dirigíamos miradas mutuas, todo estaba delicioso y la fruta como la noche anterior la compartimos

--entonces vamos a la playa –dijo cuando nos pusimos de pie

--claro pero… me dejarías subir por alguna cosas –

--vamos –nos encaminamos a la habitación después del lento viaje en el ascensor llegamos a la habitación –me esperas dije mientras me adentraba en la habitación camine hacia el armario la abrí lo abrí pero no sabía que ponerme

Vi la ropa que alice había… sustituido… nunca lo admitiría frente a ella pero toda la ropa que puso me gustaba aunque no fuese del tipo que me llegaría a poner

Tome el bikini que me compro el sábado aunque muy pequeño me gustaba, me saque el vestido para ponérmelo y después volví a ponerme el vestido, tome unos lentes de sol que también fueron cortesía de alice un bolso metí en él un protector solar, un liga pera recoger mi cabello, un pareo _"tal vez algún día le agradeceré" _pensé después de ver todas la cosas que alice metió en mi maleta; y una toalla

Con todo en las manos me Salí de la habitación edward estaba sentado en uno de los sillones que había en la pequeña sala de la suite

--yo estoy lista – dije el levanto la mirada y me sonrió cálidamente yo solo le regrese la sonrisa

--espera un momento – me dijo, yo asentí entro en la habitación sin cerrar la puerta a los segundos salió de la habitación con unos lentes negros y una toalla en el brazo

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de cómo iba vestido la bermuda verde hacia que sus ojos se notaran mas y esa playera negra que se entallaba al su escultural cuerpo sus marcado abdomen y fuertes brazos, el soltó una pequeña risa fue cuando me di cuenta de la expresión que tenía mi rostro

--vámonos –dijo sonriéndome –dame eso –dijo señalando mi bolso

--no así está bien yo puedo –negó con la cabeza, mientras salíamos de la habitación

Bajamos a el primer piso de nuevo caminamos hacia la playa cuando llegamos el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo sonreí, seguimos caminando y paramos en dos camastros

--aquí está bien… ¿no? –pregunto

--si –dije simplemente saque la toalla de mi bolso y la extendí en el camastro al igual que edward – en verdad que hace calor aquí –dije cuando note que una gota de sudor bajaba por mi cuello tome la liga para amarrar mi cabello en una coleta alta dejando solo algunos mechones sueltos al lado de mi rostro

--si nada que ver con NY… voy… a nadar un rato… ¿vienes? –pregunto

--no… ve tu… - no tenía pensado quitarme el vestido para que él se diera cuenta de lo que me paso

--segura –pregunto

--si segura –dije dándole una mirada para tranquilizarlo

--no voy a tardar –dijo mientras se quitaba la playera dejando al descubierto su bien formado pecho

Dejo sus sandalias a lado del camastro y su playera en el, se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el mar, me recosté y cerré los ojos dejando que el sol me bañara por completo busque mi bolsa a tientas para sacar el protector solar, no estaba mal broncearme pero no quiero sufrir quemaduras por el sol

Cuando lo saque de mi bolso, puse algo en mis manos y los esparcí por mis brazos cara y cuello y después puse en mis piernas volví a recostarme y a los minutos sentí como ya no me daba el sol abrí los ojos y un chico rubio de ojos azules estaba parado a mi lado

--por que tan sola linda –dijo y se sentó a lado de mis pies, me senté de golpe y me quite los lentes

* * *

¿quien sera?

me gustaria agradecer todos los rw y favoritos

tambien me gustaria pedir su apoyo participe en en concurso de the sadness story contest

mis historia se llama

"la vida no es siempre color de rosa"

y pues si no es mucho pedir me gustaria su apoyo

las votaciones se llevaran a cabo para el grupo en que me toco del 2 al 6 de abril

.net/u/2238320/The_Sadness_Story_Contest

es la pagina de votacion en el poll en la parte superior

espero su apoyo y hasta el proximo capi


	20. Recuerdo del Pasado II

**Capitulo 20: Recuerdo del pasado ****II**

**Bella POV**

--disculpa te conozco –dije

--no pero mi nombre es Mike, Mike Newton –

--mira Mike… no es por nada pero no estoy sola –dije y busque con la mirada a edward que estaba en la playa el agua le daba en la cintura. Mike siguió la dirección de mi mirada

--es tu novio –cuestiono, quite mi mirada de edward, por desgracia no, no es nada mío

--no, no es mi novio –dije en un suspiro

--entonces cual es el problema –dijo mientras se acercaba a mí

--por favor me podrías dejar sola –pedí

--cual es tu nombre –pregunto sin alejarse

Me sentía incomoda con su mirada y su cercanía y el no perecía hacerme caso

--la verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de hablar… por favor me podrías dejar sola –musite mientras me alejaba lo más que el camastro me permitía

--vamos se que quieres… que tal si vamos a comer –

--no… no quiero; quiero que te vayas –dije

--oh… vamos –dio mientras me tomaba de un brazo

--suéltame –susurre

--cariño no te pongas así –dijo, y yo trataba de zafarme de su agarre pero no pude

--te dijo que la sueltes newton… que no escuchas –dijo un voz aterciopelada que muy bien conocía pero lo dijo en un tono frio y amenazador

--Cullen que rayos haces aquí este no es tu asunto –dijo Mike soltándome y parándose para encararlo

--claro que si es mi asunto y lo que haga o no a ti no tiene por que importarte –medio gruño edward –lárgate newton antes de que no pueda controlarme –dijo con tono acido, mire la manos de edward y las tenía en puños, parecía como si en cualquier momento lo fuera a golpear

--por favor vete –le dije a Mike

--está bien preciosa –dijo el

--escuchaste newton largo –gruño edward

El se paró de y se alejo de mí, no sin darle una mirada enfurecida a edward y mi me recorrió con ella, cosa que no me gusto para nada, me sentí un poco más tranquila cuando ya no lo puse ver

--te encuentras bien –me dijo edward sentándose a mi lado, no me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que edward paso su mano por mi mejilla para limpiar mis lagrimas –ya calma... –dijo mientras me abrazaba, el estaba mojado porque mi ropa comenzó a mojarse cuando lo abrace –calma… ya…no me gusta verte llorar –después de eso ya no dijo nada solo paseaba sus manos por mi cabello, mis brazos y mi espalda; y limpiaba las lagrimas que seguían saliendo de mis ojos

Ni siquiera sé porque estoy llorando… bueno si se… es que se parece tanto a él, rubio, ojos azules y mirada perturbadora

Ese recuerdo hizo que mas lagrimas salieran de mis ojos y un sollozo de entre mis labios

Después de eso solo escuche la misma melodía que la noche anterior y con ello me deje caer en lo brazos de Morfeo

***********

Comenzó a abrir los ojos no tenía ni idea de cuánto había dormido pero eso era lo de menos… volví a hacer pasar por lo mismo a edward

Levante la mirada y me encontré con un edward dormido mire a mi alrededor y todo estaba oscuro a qué hora anocheció si llegamos como a la una a la playa; mire el cielo y la luna estaba en todo su esplendor era todo lo que nos alumbraba, pero hacia que edward se viera más perfecto que nunca, sus rasgos mucho mas marcados que en ese momento tenían una expresión serena

El se comenzó a remover de su lugar y a apretar su abrazo en torno a mí, lentamente abrió sus ojos cuando me miro y sonrió

--estas mejor –pregunto

--si… perdón por lo de hace rato…-susurre bajando la mirada

--cuando vas a dejar de pedir perdón –dijo con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro

--es que en verdad lo siento pero es que ese tipo Mike me puso nerviosa no se iba y su mirada me asusto –dije sincerándome

--idiota de Newton –gruño

--lo conoces –pregunte

--la universidad… el también estudiaba conmigo… pero como ya te has de ver dado cuenta nunca nos llevamos bien –

--si parecía que querías golpearlo –reí

--en realidad si quería hacerlo –dijo –es un idiota cuando lo vi contigo quise arrancarle la cabeza y aventarla al mar para ver si los tiburones se la comían aunque lo dudo nadie podría comerse a newton por muy hambriento que este –reí un poco

--es mejor que nos vallamos… haz de estar muy incomodo –al recordar lo tarde que era y que yo literalmente había dormido sobre el

--en realidad dormí muy bien –dijo sonriendo de lado

-- que bueno… pero ya hay que irnos –trate de ponerme de pie pero no me dejo –edward –dije a modo de regaño

--pero no quiero –y a pesar de la falta de luz note el adorable puchero parecido al que hacia alice el día que fuimos de compras

--no hagas eso… te pareces tanto a alice –reí

--por algo ha de ser –susurro por lo bajo como para que no escuchara pero estábamos tan cerca que no pudo evitar que lo escuchara

--por que lo dices –inquirí

--eh…emm… no te he dicho que alice es mi… mi… melliza –murmuro

--¿Qué? –pregunte atónita

Aunque sean mellizos la mayoría guarda algún rasgo en común, el color de pelo, los ojos, rasgos faciales, la complexión física pero ellos son completamente diferentes

Bueno hacen las mismas muecas y gestos

--pues si… sé que es difícil de creer pero esa es toda la verdad –se encogió de hombros

-wow… eso no me lo esperaba… pero ya enserio hay que irnos –musite

--no-dijo y de pronto su expresión cambio por completo

-- ya es tarde hay que irnos –dije tratando de soltarme de su agarre, pero como contradiciendo mis palabras apretó mas sus brazos entorno a mi –edward por favor –suplique

--no primero tenemos que hablar –dijo en tono serio y yo sabía perfectamente él porque quería hablar

--ahora no… por favor –murmure

--no confías en mí –dijo y pude escuchar un dejo de tristeza en su voz y sus ojos que brillaban por la luna también denotaban tristeza

--no… no es eso… es que –musite

--es que, ¿Qué? Bella… van 2 veces que te veo llorar y no tengo ni la más mínima idea del por qué y eso me frustra, no poder ayudarte… me siento inútil… -dijo bajando la mirada

Suspire pesadamente, quite sus brazos de alrededor mío y me senté, el no se movió ni un solo centímetro, iba a rebatir él porque me solté de su abrazo pero indique que esperara. Tome dos bocanadas de aire, mire el cielo oscurecido con la luna resplandeciendo en lo más alto y las estrellas haciéndole compañía, mire alrededor la playa estaba vacía ni siquiera sabía qué hora era, detrás de mí el canto del mar inundaba todo, regrese mi mirada a edward y esperaba impaciente a que hablara… así que comencé mi historia:

--cuando tenía 17, vivía en Phoenix con mi madre, 2 semanas antes de que comenzara mi último año de instituto, una familia nueva se mudo al lado de mi casa; era una pareja y un chico de mi edad, esas dos semanas pasaron como siempre, cuando entramos para mi sorpresa encontré a aquel chico en la mayoría de las clases que tenia, pasaron los días y comencé a hablar con él, platicábamos y nos sentábamos juntos en el almuerzo, íbamos y veníamos juntos al escuela, no hicimos amigos, salíamos juntos y cosas así pero siempre como amigos, un día estábamos conversando cuando me dijo que yo le gustaba, a mi me parecía agradable y no era feo, tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos color azules "_porque no" _fue lo que pensé, comenzamos a salir, después de unas semanas me pidió que fuera su novia, yo creía que lo quería pero ahora me vengo dando cuenta que no –reí amargamente –los primeros seis meses fueron buenos me trataba bien, era cariñoso y atento pero poco a poco fue cambiando su forma de actuar conmigo… primero me celaba por todo, no podía hablar con mis pocos amigos, se volvió muy posesivo, después ni siquiera con mi amigas me dejaba hablar, no podía salir de mi casa si que el supiera a donde y con quien iba; me gritaba por todo, pero eso era cuando estábamos solos si había alguien más, era como fue en un principio… yo soporte todo, lo meses siguieron pasando y poco antes de la graduación a mi me llego mi carta de aceptación para la universidad de NY, yo sabía que él iba a seguir estudiando en Phoenix, la graduación llego y llevábamos alrededor de 10 meses juntos, yo tenía pensado terminar todo algunos días después de la graduación…

"cuando por fin nos graduamos, yo no quería ir al tonto baile, pero él empezó a gritarme muchas cosas así que accedí… fuimos al estúpido baile, duramos un rato ahí, antes de irnos me dijo que quería hablar conmigo así que salimos a los jardines de la escuela, el comenzó a hablarme como al principio como si nada de lo que me hizo hubiese pasado; todos los gritos, las lagrimas que derrame por lo que me decía, el perder a mis amigos, la veces que para obligarme a algo me tomaba por los brazos y me jalaba o me sacaba a rastras de lugares… cuando todos sus estúpido agarres me dejaban marca siempre tenía que andar con playeras de manga larga para que no se me notaran, las veces que trato de golpearme… -hice una pausa no sé cómo había llegado a esa parte de la historia sin llorar

--te hizo algo ese maldito infeliz –interrumpió edward mis pensamientos, sus ojos brillaban con ira al igual que sus palabras

-- no por que nunca se lo permití… si no si lo hubiera hecho… el continuo hablando y en pocas palabras quería que me acostara con él y yo por supuesto que no lo iba a hacer entonces yo le dije que no y empezó a decir cosas que ni siquiera recuerdo… como él estaba tan aferrado a que me acostara con él, le dije que teníamos que terminar que yo me iba a estudiar a NY… empezó a gritarme que era una zorra… que lo estaba dejando por otro… que no lo podía hacer que yo era suya y de nadie más –se me formo un nudo en la garganta

--si quieres parar hazlo –me dijo edward mirándome a los ojos

--no… no quiero… es hora que alguien más lo sepa… siguió gritándome que yo era de él y que me haría suya… y yo no me quede atrás le grite que estaba loco y que ya terminábamos… me iba a dar la vuelta para irme cuando me tomo por un brazo y me dijo que me iría hasta que él lo quisiera –lagrimas se agolparon en mis ojos –no sé de donde saco una navaja y me amenazo me dijo que si me resistía me mataría… grite, le pegue y forcejee hasta que no pude mas y me solté llorando implorando porque me soltara… sin quitar la navaja de mi cuello me cargo y me llevo hasta su auto me metió en la parte de atrás cerro y me hubiera bajado pero puso los seguros y no los podía quitar por que por las lagrimas mi visión se nublo… el entro al auto y comenzó a conducir y yo solo sollozaba e imploraba que me dejara… pero ni una sola vez me escucho.. solo me gritaba que era una zorra que por eso no quería acostarme con el por qué ya tenía otro… me llevo a no sé donde… cuando me saco del auto cargando estaba tan cansada de llorar que ni siquiera me moví… sentí como me tiro a un sillón y se puso encima de mí, sin soltar ni una sola vez la navaja que tenía que mi cuello…me amenazo diciendo que si me movía moriría en un instante… comenzó a besarme y tocarme empezó a levantar mi vestido… yo estaba asustada acababa de cumplir los 18 y el era el primer novio que tenia , era virgen… yo… yo estaba muy asustada… no sabía qué hacer solo pude llorar y seguir suplicando –edward tomo mi mano y la apretó ligeramente en señal de apoyo, sentí como silenciosas lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas –el… el… no podía sacarme el vestido y con la navaja lo corto por mi costado derecho pero cuando iba por mi cintura apretó demasiado y la navaja me atravesó la piel no fue una herida profunda pero me dejo un marca que cada día hace que recuerde lo que paso… empecé a sangrar pero a él no le importo dijo que si moría seria mi culpa… rompió mi vestido y recorrió mi cuerpo con sus asquerosas manos, en la herida me corto mucho vasos(pequeñas venas que no sé porque cuando te cortas sangras demasiado) y yo sangraba mucho y el olor y la pérdida de sangre hizo que me mareara… yo en ese momento prefería morir a que el me tocara… me quito lo que quedaba de mi vestido y después se quito la camisa… me obligo a que lo tocara… estaba a punto de quitarme lo que quedaba de mi ropa cuando una puerta se abrió, lo último que vi fue a Jacob golpeando a james –dije y no pude evitar sollozar por el recuerdo de lo que paso, edward volvió a envolverme en sus brazos y puso mi cabeza en su pecho –cuando desperté tres días después me dijeron que yo misma me encerré en mi mente por el trauma que tuve, Jacob también estaba en el hospital james lo había apuñalado en un costado, me sorprendió verlo ahí ya que solo lo veía cuando iba a forks, me dijo que era una visita sorpresa que no se perdería mi graduación por nada pero que el avión se había retrasado y llego en la noche a mi casa y mi mama le dijo que estaba en el baile y fue a buscarme … -la voz se me corto y comencé a llorar en el pecho de edward

--yo… yo lo siento tanto…-dijo en un murmullo mientras pasaba sus manos por mi mejillas y limpiaba mis lagrimas

--no lo sientas… tú no tienes la culpa de nada… -

-que… que paso con él? –pregunto

--después de que james apuñalara a Jacob, llego la policía y se lo llevaron por intento de homicidio, abuso sexual y intento de violación… después de 2 años en prisión lo mataron en una pelea –dije

--entonces la otra noche soñaste con el –asentí –es que solo repetías "no me dejes con él" por eso te desperté –dijo abrazándome fuertemente

-si… yo después de lo que paso no volví a ser la misma –continúe relatando ya con las lagrimas un poco bajo control –mi madre no me quería dejar ir a NY pero yo no podía seguir viviendo en Phoenix, me mude poco antes de entrar a la universidad, todas la vacaciones estuve yendo a terapia estaba como en depresión o algo así, parecía zombi no hablaba con nadie, apenas comía, no salía, no nada, hasta deje de leer que es algo que me encanta hacer, los primeros dos semestres de la universidad no hablaba con nadie solo contestaba las preguntas de los maestros cuando era estrictamente necesario, fue ahí cuando conocía a angela y ben ellos, me ayudaron a mejorar mucho, cuando terminamos la carrera no mudamos juntas angela y yo hicimos el años de internas juntas y después nos dieron trabajo en el hospital mientras estudiábamos la especialización y pues lo demás lo sabes –

--y que fue lo que pasó con Mike –

--se parece a él, rubio, ojos azules y mirada perturbadora –murmure de manera mecánica

-- no te preocupes –dijo mientras pasaba su mano por mi cabellos –ya nada te pasara… yo estaré contigo –por fin las lagrimas cesaron por completo entre los brazos de edward me sentía segura y protegida

--sabes que eres la primera persona ajena a mi familia que lo sabe ni siquiera angela lo sabe –murmure en medio de un bostezo de pronto el sueño me había embargado, no sé si fue todo lo que llore pero sentía que no duraría mucho rato despierta

--me alegro que confíes en mi –dijo –pero ahora duerme… yo estaré aquí y velare tus sueños –después comenzó a tararear aquella melodía que había escuchado ya varias veces y con el sonido el mar, importándome poco que estuviéramos en a mitad de la playa y que ya mañana fuera a empezar el congreso, caí en un profundo sueño

**********

El movimiento de una mano por mi espalda fue lo que me despertó de mi sueño, lentamente levante la mirada y me encontré con dos hermosas esmeraldas mirándome fijamente y con una sonrisa en el rostro

--buenos días –saludo

--buenos días –dije yo removiéndome de mi lugar

Mi cuerpo estaba al lado del de edward pero ambos teníamos nuestros brazos alrededor del otro

Mire el cielo y estaba de color gris

--bella –dijo edward de repente algo serio y nervioso –no sé cómo decir esto –confeso

--solo dilo –lo anime

--yo quería hacerlo de otra manera pero después de lo que paso con Mike –hizo un mueca de desagrado el mencionarlo –no puedo aguantar más, sé que no tenemos de conocernos mucho pero no creo que lo pueda callar mucho…-respiro profundamente –me gustas –dijo finalmente –todo de ti me fascina… tu cabello… tu olor a fresias… tus sonrojos… tus ojos color chocolate… todo absolutamente todo me gusta de ti… siento que te conozco de toda la vida… el despertar a tu lado… el velar tus sueños… secar tus lagrimas… consolarte en tus penas… escucharte hablar en sueños… él como mi nombre sale de entre tus labios… adoro hasta tu torpeza y el cómo te enojas… tu risa… tu sonrisa… pensar que soy yo por el que sonríes aunque no sea cierto… perderme en la profundidad de tu ojos… que seas tan poco predecible y siempre me sorprendas… que tu naturalidad me llame… aunque no lo pretendas me vuelves loco… poder tenerte entre mis brazos… aquella fiesta, aquella bendita fiesta, toda mi vida le agradeceré a alice que me arrastrara a ir, porque tal vez nada hubiese pasado, desde aquel día no pude dejar de pensar en ti, el solo pensar que tal vez no te podría volver a ver me tenía como loco, y luego apareces en el hospital, sentí como el alma me volvía al cuerpo como la parte de mi que sin querer se fue contigo ese sábado que te vi partir del salón había vuelto, cada día miro una y otra vez el antifaz es lo único que me asegura que todo lo que paso esa noche fue cierto y no solo un sueño… -yo estaba en shock no podía creer lo que me decía… era ilógico que me él me quisiera –bella por favor di algo –rogo mientras movía mis hombros y agachaba la cabeza

--yo… yo… no…. Lo… puedo… creer –dije entrecortadamente

--pues créelo porque es toda la verdad –dijo –quiero que me des la oportunidad de que te de todo lo que tu mereces… y mucho mas… es todo lo que te pido una oportunidad –termino en un susurro

Yo no podía decir nada, mi mente apenas procesaba todo lo que me había dicho, que mas daba me enamore perdidamente ya de él, lo que un día llegue a sentir por james no es ni una decima parte de lo que me hace sentir edward

No lo admitía por miedo por lo que me había pasado pero no todas la personas son iguales

No pude articular palabras, así que lleve mi mano a su mejilla e hice que levantara la mirada, y le sonreí, el me miro y una hermosa sonrisa torcida se cruzo por sus labios, poso su mano sobre la mía que estaba en su mejilla se reclino en ella y cerro lo ojos, yo lo mire embelesa como aquella creatura tan perfecta podía querer estar conmigo cuando podía estar con alguien mejor que yo

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y fue acercando nuestros rostros lentamente, podía sentir su aliento embriagador en mi rostro, primero fue un roce lleno de inseguridad, poco a poco nuestros labios se unieron mas en una danza, donde iban perfectamente sincronizados, la sensación de sus cálidos labios junto a los míos, era una sensación indescriptible, me sentí en el mismísimo cielo, en uno donde solo éramos nosotros dos, miles de sensaciones me embargaron, corrientes eléctricas recorrieron mi cuerpo desde mi cabeza hasta mis pies, escalofríos recorrieron mi columna cuando bajo sus manos de mis mejillas para ponerlas en mi cintura, yo pase la mías por su cuello y enrede en mis dedos en sus cabellos poco a poco el beso fue terminando por la falta de aire

Dejando nuestras frentes unidas, respirando agitadamente nos miramos a los ojos

--eso es un sí –pregunto

--no quedo claro –dije bromeando con el

--no tal vez si repites lo ultimo me quede más claro –siguió el

--claro –acepte gustosa, volvimos a besarnos

Cuando cortamos el beso edward miro tras de mí y sonrió

--ven –dijo me tomo de la mano y nos pusimos de pie caminamos unos pasos hacia la playa –tienes que ver esto –nos detuvimos y se sentó en la arena, tiro de mi mano y me sentó entre sus piernas paso sus mano por mi cintura y yo recargue mi cabeza en su pecho, lleve mi mirada hacia el mar y el cielo estaba amaneciendo, sin dejar de mirar enfrente lleve mis manos a la suyas que estaban en mi cintura y entrelace nuestros dedos, unos momentos después edward levanto nuestras manos aun unidas y llevo el dorso de la mía a sus labios y dejo un suave beso, siguió con mi cuello, mi mejilla eh hizo que moviera mi rostro par quedar frente a él, me miro por unos segundos y después unimos nuestros labios en un beso, lleno de felicidad, cariño y se podría decir que esta amor…

En ese momento el recuerdo de mi sueño llego a mi mente todo era exactamente igual, solo que en el sueño desperté antes de que me besara en los labios, al igual que el sueño que tuve donde lo encontraba en el hospital llevando una bata de laboratorio reí contra sus labios

--que.... es… tan… gracioso –dijo mientras me daba pequeños besos

--yo ya había vivido esto –musite

--A si… con quien? –

--contigo –respondí

-pero… ¿Cómo? –pregunto

--la noche que soñé con james, cuando volví a dormir soñé esta misma escena exactamente igual –respondí sonriendo al igual que edward

--así que ahora eres vidente? –dijo

--y no lo creerás pero una noche antes del lunes en que entraste a trabajar al hospital, te soñé en el hospital como médico –el solo rio y volvió a besarme

--bella… --murmuro cuando corto el beso

--umm… -fue lo más coherente que atine a decir

--serias mi novia? –pregunto

--no lo se deja pienso –dije

--bella –me reprocho

--ay… ya…claro...si quiero ser tu novia –dije contra sus labios antes de besarlo... no podía creerlo era su NOVIA

Sin embargo hasta yo me sorprendía después de lo que paso con james ni siquiera he tenido conseguir una relación estable y llega edward y pone mi mundo de cabeza... pero hablando honestamente no me importa

--umm… bella… será mejor que nos vallamos, ahora comienza el congreso… y ni siquiera sé qué hora es –suspire resignada, el tiene razón

--vamos… pero deja recojo mis cosas –me puse de pie y edward me siguió caminamos hasta el camastro doble las dos toallas, tome mi bolso, guarde el protector solar que estaba en la arena y mis lentes y los de edward –ya... todo listo ahora si hay que irnos –dije tomando todo

--dame eso –dijo estirando su manos para tomar las cosas

--no –dije

--porque? –cuestiono

--ya te lo había dicho… yo puedo sola para eso tengo manos –

--si pero yo soy un caballero y no puedo dejar que una dama cargue las cosas –se justifico

--está bien Sr. caballerosidad… toma –dije tendiéndole la toallas, él las tomo con una mano y con la otra me tomo de la mano

Nos fuimos de regreso al hotel, hoy comenzaría el dichoso congreso y tendríamos un día muy largo

* * *

_**hola!!!!!!!**_

**_siento muchisimo haber tardado tanto pero sali de vacaciones y pues no pude actualizar _**

**_hasta que por fin no 20 capis despues creo... que ya me estaba tardando _**

**_bueno espero que le haya gustado _**

**_y pues que dejen por ahi algun review _**

**_entonces nos vemos hasta el proximo capi _**

**_atte _**

**_EeSsTtEeFfAaNnIiAa_**


	21. Un Pasado Que Atormenta

Capitulo 21: Un Pasado Que Atormenta

**Edward POV**

--a mi –dijo una hermosa y esperada voz a sus espaldas

Levante mi mirada y ahí estaba mi hermosa bella parada detrás de Heidi, le mande un mirada de agradecimiento por la intervención

Heidi se giro y la barrio con la mirada cosa que no me gusto para nada, solo porque ella es una mujer y yo un caballero. No hago nada si no ya la abría echado

--y tu quien eres? –pregunto Heidi altaneramente

--ella viene conmigo -dijo yo

--y si no es mucho pedir te puedes quitar ese es mi lugar –termino mi bello ángel, suspire mentalmente se veía tan linda enojada aunque después de lo que paso con alice creo que no es bueno hacerla enojar

Le estaría eternamente agradecida por salvarme de Heidi, antes solo escapando del país como fugitivo de la ley me pude librar de ella

Heidi la miro y se pudo de pie con la poca dignidad que le quedaba

--nos vemos edward –dijo girándose y quitando su cabello de su hombro y se fue, en cuanto se alejo lo suficiente me puse de pie y reacomode la silla que la que se había sentado para que bella de sentara como debió ser desde un principio

Bella llego su mirada al frente a donde se suponía yo me encontraba sentado cuando no me vio en su cara apareció una mirada consternada, pero después se miro a su lado donde yo me encontraba y cuando sus ojos se toparon conmigo le di una sonrisa

--toma asiento –dije

Cuando estuvo sentada, yo volví a tomar asiento frente a ella –gracias… pensé que no me la iba a quitar de encima –dije, lleve mi mirada alrededor del restaurante, le di diez dólares al mesero no lo iba a desaprovechar, cuando lo encontré levante mi mano, el me miro y señalo una taza que traía en la mano, asentí queriendo dando a entender que quería los cafés, el mesero me dio un leve asentimiento y fue hacia las puertas de la cocina

Yo regrese mi mirada a bella y me tope con una mirada que tenía algo de confuncion en ella

--quien era? –pregunto

--Heidi –conteste –estudio… era compañera mía en la universidad… pero era y es fastidiosa –murmure recordando mis años de facultad

--me di cuenta – reí un poco se nota que no fue nada de su agrado

--estas mejor –pregunte sabía perfectamente que ella entendía a lo que me refería

--lo siento –dijo ella bajando su mirada a la mesa

--¿Por qué? – pregunte es que ella no dejaría nunca de pedir disculpas

--por que no debiste verme yo en verdad lo siento has de creer que estoy loca –dijo

Como podía creer ella que yo la consideraría una loca su ella lo estaba yo también

--no importa… yo solo quiero que estés bien – dije en verdad eso era todo lo que yo quería que ella no sufriera mas pero también me encantaría saber qué es lo que pasaba, que era lo que la atormentaba en sus sueños, y sobre todo que es lo que podría hacer yo para evitar todo ese dolor

--gracias –dijo alzando su mirada, en ese momento apareció el mesero con el pedido

--aquí tienen –dijo el mesero poniendo dos tazas de café frente a nosotros

--pero… que? –pregunto bella teniendo una expresión de confusión en la cara

--ordene mientras no estabas –dije simplemente –espero que no te moleste –

--claro que no…-dijo mientras tomaba el café entre sus manos -¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? –pregunto

Recordé el mensaje que envió alice en la mañana tal vez le haga caso

--pues… después de desayunar podemos ir a la playa, comemos algo y puedes no… sé que hay un spa o podemos quedarnos en la playa esta tarde y después te enseñare la vida nocturna de Miami –

--me encanta tu plan –dijo y una hermosa sonrisa se desplego por su rostro

--perfecto… -murmure –entonces eso es lo que haremos –

Seguimos conversando trivialidades hasta que llego el mesero con lo que ordene para desayunar, omelette, jugo y un plato de fruta y al igual que la noche anterior la compartimos

Comimos en un cómodo silencio, solo ciertas ocasiones compartíamos miradas, pero es que la verdad no podía separar m mirada de ella son su hermoso vestido blanco que cuando estaba de pie ondeaba con el viento, no lo sé simplemente eme tenia hipnotizado todo mi mundo gira entorno a una solo cosa

**Bella**

Cuando terminamos de comer, nos pusimos de pie

--entonces vamos a la playa –dije

--claro… pero me dejarías subir por algunas cosas –

--vamos –nos caminamos hacia el ascensor después del muy… muy lento viaje en este llegamos a la habitación

--me esperas un momento –dijo y camino directamente al cuarto y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas

Me quede en la estancia de la suite porque no decirlo soñando despierto, después de unos minutos salió una hermosa bella ahora con lentes de sol, una bolsa en el hombro y una toalla en un brazo

--ya estoy lista –dijo y yo sonreí

--espera un momento –dije y entre al cuarto sin siquiera cerrar la puerta camine a mi maletas y saque unos lentes de sol cortesía de alice tome también una toalla que estaba ahí y Salí –vámonos –dije cuando me encontré con bella –dame eso –señale sus cosas

--no así esta bien yo puedo sola –solo negué con la cabeza por que no podía dejara que saliera el caballero que llevo dentro

Bajamos a el primer piso y caminamos a la salida que daba a la playa, cuando llegamos el sol brillaba en lo alto del suelo la arena de un color dorado se imponía extensa ante nosotros caminamos hasta encontrar dos camastros solos

--está bien aquí… ¿no? –pregunte señalando los dos camastros

No podía creer estoy teniendo más calor en lo que llevamos aquí que lo podía llegar a sentir en NY en un año

--si –respondió mientras extendía su toalla en el camastro, la imite –en verdad hace calor aquí –dijo, sin poder evitarlo vi como una gota de sudor bajaba por la parte de atrás de su cuello hasta perderse en su espalda, creo que fue la razón por la que se ato el cabello solo dejando alguno mechones sueltos al lado de su rostro

No puede evitar imaginarme ser aquella privilegiada gota de sudor para poder acariciar así su cuerpo

--_diablos… necesito enfriarme la cabeza –_ pensé "_aja… la cabeza "–_dijo mi subconsciente en tono condescendiente

--si nada que ver con NY… -dije después de salir de mi pelea mental -voy… a nadar un rato… ¿vienes? –pregunte

--no… ve tu… -me dijo

--segura –pregunte

--si segura –

--no voy a tardar –señale mientras me quitaba la playera y ponía mis sandalia al lado del camastro

Me di la vuelta y camine directo al mar dejando mis pensamientos al lado de bella, sentí la arena en mis pies y agua era cálida pero sin exagerar me sumergí hasta que el agua me cubrió medio cuerpo

No sabía qué era lo que me estaba pasado… creí que nunca en mi vida iba a sentir algo tan fuerte como lo que estaba sintiendo ahora… pero no sabía… bella es completamente diferente a lo que pude haber inspirando hasta en mis sueños

Lo que me paso con ella fue como instantáneo desde que tome su mano en aquella fiesta la sensaciones que me embargaron y el vacio que sentí cuando me aleje se ella, la sensación que sentirme completo cuando la tuve entre mis brazos ayer por la noche, la impotencia de no poder hacerla sentir mejor y la felicidad de escuchar él como mi nombre figura entre sus sueño, si poder evitarlo me gire ya que le estaba dando la espalda

Cuando lo hice la ira embargo mi cuerpo, un estúpido tipo estaba a su lado ella estaba sentada y se había quitado los lente la note incomoda y temerosa lo único que pude hacer fue salir del agua, vi como ella trataba de retirarse lo mas que el camastro le permitía, cuando Salí del agua y me acerque más a bella puede reconocer al tipo que estaba con ella

Mike Newton

Ese idiota qué diablos está haciendo con ella, pensé que me lo había quitado de encima cuando Salí de la universidad, cada una de las maldiciones que existen las pensé en 5 idiomas diferentes, fui acercándome a grandes zancadas hasta donde pude escucharlos

--no… no quiero; quiero que te vayas –dije ella

--oh… vamos –exclamo newton mientras la tomaba por un brazo

--suéltame –susurro bella

--cariño no te pongas así –dijo, bella trataba de zafarse de su agarre pero newton era más fuerte que ella

-- te dijo que la sueltes newton… que no escuchas –dije cuando estuve junto a ellos en el tono más frio que pude

--Cullen que rayos haces aquí este no es tu asunto –me medio gruñó newton cuando se dio la vuelta para verme, pero no cambie ni por un segundo mi expresión

-- claro que si es mi asunto y lo que haga o no a ti no tiene por qué importarte–solté entre dientes – lárgate newton antes de que no pueda controlarme –la verdad es que las inmensas ganas de de golpearlo no se iban, así que cerré mis puños con fuerza, quería golpearlo pero no enfrente de mi bella

--por favor vete –susurro apenas audible bella

--está bien preciosa –dijo el idiota de newton

--escuchaste newton largo –gruñí

El estúpido se puso de pie y me mando una mirada enfurecida y se comió literalmente a bella con los ojos

Regrese mi mirada a bella y estaba sentada con la mirada ida y unas lagrimas silenciosas corriendo por sus mejillas

--te encuentras bien –le dije pasando una mano por su mejilla para limpiar la lagrimas que se seguían derramando –ya calma…- susurre mientras la rodeaba con mis brazos no me importo estar mojarla solo quería que no llorara mas, como la noche anterior pese mis manos por su cabello, sus brazos y parte de su espalda en un intento de calmarla–calma… ya…no me gusta verte llorar –fue lo último que dije, ya solo limpiaba sus lagrimas y trataba de consolarla

Sollozos empezaron a salir de entre sus labios y las lágrimas empezaron a aumentar

Comencé a tararear la melodía que compuse después de que la conocí después de varios minutos note su respiración acompasada

Por fin se había quedado dormida

Me mataba verla llorar y no poder evitarlo o no saber cómo curar sus penas

Teniéndola entre mis brazos cualquier cosa perdía sentido, lo que una vez creí sentir que era amor, no se compara con lo que bella hace simplemente con estar a mis lado es como comparar un árbol con un bosque o una gota de lluvia con una inmenso océano

Cuanto más lo pensaba, más claro era todo, pero era inevitable que mi pasado saliera a flote exactamente 4 años hace que la desgracia sucedió, pero ahora teniendo a mi hermoso ángel entre mis brazos agradezco que eso hubiese pasado si no… yo quien sabe donde diantres estaría y como me encontraría

Pensé la palabras que una y otra vez me llego a decir "_te amo" _y que fue lo que paso un estúpido viaje lo hecho todo a perder o más bien me abrió los ojos a la verdad, si ese futuro se hubiese cumplido ahora tal vez sería el hombre más miserable del mundo y viviendo en un engaño

Las horas pasaron, en el cielo comenzaron a surgir tonos rojizos, distintivos del atardecer, cuando habían pasado tantas horas, la brisa hizo que me estremeciera recordé que no llevaba playera

Con mucho cuidado retire a bella lo suficiente para poder tomar mi playera y con algo de trabajo me la pude poner

Regrese a la posición en la que estaba, enterré mi cara entre sus cabellos y aspire su aroma, fresas, fresias y ahora mezclado con el aroma del mar

Relaje mi cuerpo y me deje caer en la inconsciencia

* * *

_**sorry siento haber dejado tan olivdado el fic **_

**_pero en realidad no he tenido unas semanas muy tranquilas _**

**_pero espero que les guste y tal vez puedan dejar algun rw _**

**_con cariño _**

**_EeSsTtEeFfAaNnIiAa_**


	22. Un Futuro Prometedor

Capitulo 22: Un Futuro Prometedor

**Edward POV**

Sentí como algo se movía junto a mí, apreté mi abrazo , estaba consciente que bella se encontraba entre mis brazos así que la presione contra mí y trate de volver a dormir la verdad que no sé porque pero, esta ha sido una de las mejores siestas de mi vida

Sin lograr poder volver a dormirme abrí los ojos para toparme con una mirada chocolate que tanto me gustaba, y sin poder evitarlo sonreí

--estas mejor –pregunte recordando el cómo lloro hasta caer dormida en la tarde

--si… perdón por lo de hace rato…-susurro bajando la mirada

--cuando vas a dejar de pedir perdón –dije sonriéndole

--es que en verdad lo siento pero es que ese tipo Mike me puso nerviosa no se iba y su mirada me asusto –musito. Ahora odio mas a newton de lo que lo hacia

--idiota de Newton –medio gruñí

--lo conoces –me pregunto

--la universidad… el también estudiaba conmigo… pero como ya te has de ver dado cuenta nunca nos llevamos bien –dije recordando todos los problemas que tuve por él en la universidad

--si parecía que querías golpearlo –rio no pude evitar sentirme feliz por escuchar su risa

--en realidad si quería hacerlo –dije. Recordando la ira que afloro en mi cuando lo vi con mi hermosa bella –es un idiota cuando lo vi contigo quise arrancarle la cabeza y aventarla al mar para ver si los tiburones se la comían aunque lo dudo nadie podría comerse a newton por muy hambriento que este –

--es mejor que nos vallamos… haz de estar muy incomodo –dijo removiendo un poco

--en realidad dormí muy bien –dije sonriendo y sin aflojar mi abrazo en torno a ella

-- que bueno… pero ya hay que irnos –dijo tratando de ponerse de pie –edward –me dijo en tono de regaño

--pero no quiero –dije y use un truco que nunca le falla a alice, su cara de perrito abandonado

Mire a mi alrededor, la oscuridad era imponente ante nosotros, las olas se escuchaban con una ligera melodía, en el cielo la imponente luna llena en compañía de un sinfín de estrellas era lo único que nos alumbraba y así con esa escasa luz era más hermosa de lo que me pude haber llegado imaginar

--no hagas eso… te pareces tanto a alice –rio ligeramente

--"_por que será" –_pensé para mis adentros

--por algo ha de ser –susurre la bastante bajo para que no me escuchara o eso creí yo

--por que lo dices –inquirió ¡diablos, me escucho!

--eh…emm… no te he dicho que alice es mi… mi… melliza –murmure

--¿Qué? –pregunto atónita

Sé que en ocasiones es difícil de creer rosalie y jasper son mellizos y están igualitos, pero alice y yo ni siquiera en el color de nuestros ojos nos parecernos o el cabello, o algo

Bueno esme decía que hacemos los mismos gestos

--pues si… sé que es difícil de creer pero esa es toda la verdad –dije con un encogimiento de hombros

-wow… eso no me lo esperaba… -musito -pero ya enserio hay que irnos –

--no –dije cambiando la expresión de mi rostro tenía que quitarme la duda que tenia y si nos íbamos podía poner cualquier excusa para evadirme

-- ya es tarde hay que irnos –dijo tratando de soltarme de su agarre, pero contradiciéndola apreté mas mi abrazo en torno a ella –edward por favor –suplico

--no primero tenemos que hablar –dije seriamente sabiendo perfectamente que sabría a que me refería

--ahora no… por favor –murmuro

--no confías en mí –dije dejando claro con mi tono de voz que eso me hería

--no… no es eso… es que –murmuraba

--es que ¿Qué? Bella –espete –van 2 veces que te veo llorar y no tengo la mas mínima idea del por qué y eso me frustra, no poder ayudarte… me siento inútil –dije bajando la mirada para esconder mi expresión y tragando en nudo que se formo en mi garganta de verdad que yo lo único que quería era que no sufriera

Ella se quedo pensativa unos segundos después suspiro pesadamente y quito mis brazos de su alrededor, y me quede por un momento estático, para después reprochar el porqué se alejo, pero levanto una mano indicando que esperara, ella miro hacia atrás al mar y al cielo, tomo dos bocanadas de aire y regreso su mirada a mí, para empezar a relatar

--cuando tenía 17, vivía en Phoenix con mi madre, 2 semanas antes de que comenzara mi último año de instituto, una familia nueva se mudo al lado de mi casa; era una pareja y un chico de mi edad, esas dos semanas pasaron como siempre, cuando entramos para mi sorpresa encontré a aquel chico en la mayoría de las clases que tenia, pasaron los días y comencé a hablar con él, platicábamos y nos sentábamos juntos en el almuerzo, íbamos y veníamos juntos al escuela, no hicimos amigos, salíamos juntos y cosas así pero siempre como amigos, un día estábamos conversando cuando me dijo que yo le gustaba, a mi me parecía agradable y no era feo, tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos color azules "_porque no" _fue lo que pensé, comenzamos a salir, después de unas semanas me pidió que fuera su novia, yo creía que lo quería pero ahora me vengo dando cuenta que no –rio amargamente –los primeros seis meses fueron buenos me trataba bien, era cariñoso y atento pero poco a poco fue cambiando su forma de actuar conmigo… primero me celaba por todo, no podía hablar con mis pocos amigos, se volvió muy posesivo, después ni siquiera con mi amigas me dejaba hablar, no podía salir de mi casa si que el supiera a donde y con quien iba; me gritaba por todo, pero eso era cuando estábamos solos si había alguien más, era como fue en un principio… yo soporte todo, lo meses siguieron pasando y poco antes de la graduación a mi me llego mi carta de aceptación para la universidad de NY, yo sabía que él iba a seguir estudiando en Phoenix, la graduación llego y llevábamos alrededor de 10 meses juntos, yo tenía pensado terminar todo algunos días después de la graduación…

"cuando por fin nos graduamos, yo no quería ir al tonto baile, pero él empezó a gritarme muchas cosas así que accedí… fuimos al estúpido baile, duramos un rato ahí, antes de irnos me dijo que quería hablar conmigo así que salimos a los jardines de la escuela, el comenzó a hablarme como al principio como si nada de lo que me hizo hubiese pasado; todos los gritos, las lagrimas que derrame por lo que me decía, el perder a mis amigos, la veces que para obligarme a algo me tomaba por los brazos y me jalaba o me sacaba a rastras de lugares… cuando todos sus estúpido agarres me dejaban marca siempre tenía que andar con playeras de manga larga para que no se me notaran, las veces que trato de golpearme…-hizo una pausa a su relato yo no podía creer lo que me estaba contando pero como alguien tan hermosa, frágil y delicada como ella podía haber vivido eso, de la nada la ira volvió a mi

--te hizo algo ese maldito infeliz –solté entre dientes

-no por que nunca se lo permití… si no si lo hubiera hecho… el continuo hablando y en pocas palabras quería que me acostara con él y yo por supuesto que no lo iba a hacer entonces yo le dije que no y empezó a decir cosas que ni siquiera recuerdo… como él estaba tan aferrado a que me acostara con él, le dije que teníamos que terminar que yo me iba a estudiar a NY… empezó a gritarme que era una zorra… que lo estaba dejando por otro… que no lo podía hacer que yo era suya y de nadie más –paro de contar porque la voz ya no salió de entre sus labios me sentí horrible por hacerla revivir eso

--si quieres parar hazlo –dije mirándola a los ojos deseando que lo hiciera para no verla sufrir mas

--no… no quiero… es hora que alguien más lo sepa… siguió gritándome que yo era de él y que me haría suya… y yo no me quede atrás le grite que estaba loco y que ya terminábamos… me iba a dar la vuelta para irme cuando me tomo por un brazo y me dijo que me iría hasta que él lo quisiera –lagrimas empezaron a formarse en sus hermosos ojos –no sé de donde saco una navaja y me amenazo me dijo que si me resistía me mataría… grite, le pegue y forcejee hasta que no pude mas y me solté llorando implorando porque me soltara… sin quitar la navaja de mi cuello me cargo y me llevo hasta su auto me metió en la parte de atrás cerro y me hubiera bajado pero puso los seguros y no los podía quitar por que por las lagrimas mi visión se nublo… el entro al auto y comenzó a conducir y yo solo sollozaba e imploraba que me dejara… pero ni una sola vez me escucho.. solo me gritaba que era una zorra que por eso no quería acostarme con el por qué ya tenía otro… me llevo a no sé donde… cuando me saco del auto cargando estaba tan cansada de llorar que ni siquiera me moví… sentí como me tiro a un sillón y se puso encima de mí, sin soltar ni una sola vez la navaja que tenía que mi cuello…me amenazo diciendo que si me movía moriría en un instante… comenzó a besarme y tocarme empezó a levantar mi vestido… yo estaba asustada acababa de cumplir los 18 y el era el primer novio que tenia , era virgen… yo… yo estaba muy asustada… no sabía qué hacer solo pude llorar y seguir suplicando –tome una de sus manos entre las mías y la apreté en señal de apoyo, entonces lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos siguiendo su camino por sus mejillas –el… el… no podía sacarme el vestido y con la navaja lo corto por mi costado derecho pero cuando iba por mi cintura apretó demasiado y la navaja me atravesó la piel no fue una herida profunda pero me dejo un marca que cada día hace que recuerde lo que paso… empecé a sangrar pero a él no le importo dijo que si moría seria mi culpa… rompió mi vestido y recorrió mi cuerpo con sus asquerosas manos, en la herida me corto mucho vasos y yo sangraba mucho y el olor y la pérdida de sangre hizo que me mareara… yo en ese momento prefería morir a que el me tocara… me quito lo que quedaba de mi vestido y después se quito la camisa… me obligo a que lo tocara… estaba a punto de quitarme lo que quedaba de mi ropa cuando una puerta se abrió, lo último que vi fue a Jacob golpeando a james –sollozo audiblemente yo no pude resistirme y la abrace y dejándola recargada en mi pecho –cuando desperté tres días después me dijeron que yo misma me encerré en mi mente por el trauma que tuve, Jacob también estaba en el hospital james lo había apuñalado en un costado, me sorprendió verlo ahí ya que solo lo veía cuando iba a forks, me dijo que era una visita sorpresa que no se perdería mi graduación por nada pero que el avión se había retrasado y llego en la noche a mi casa y mi mama le dijo que estaba en el baile y fue a buscarme … -la voz se le corto y empezó a sollozar mas, se me partía el alma verla así, desee poder haber evitado todo eso

--yo… yo lo siento tanto…-susurre mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas

--no lo sientas… tú no tienes la culpa de nada… -

-que… que paso con él? –no pude evitar preguntar

--después de que james apuñalara a Jacob, llego la policía y se lo llevaron por intento de homicidio, abuso sexual y intento de violación… después de 2 años en prisión lo mataron en una pelea –dijo

--entonces la otra noche soñaste con el –asintió –es que solo repetías "no me dejes con él" por eso te desperté –dije y apreté mi abrazo entorno a ella necesitaba sentirla cerca de mi

-si… yo después de lo que paso no volví a ser la misma –continúo relatando ya con las lagrimas un poco bajo control –mi madre no me quería dejar ir a NY pero yo no podía seguir viviendo en Phoenix, me mude poco antes de entrar a la universidad, todas la vacaciones estuve yendo a terapia estaba como en depresión o algo así, parecía zombi no hablaba con nadie, apenas comía, no salía, no nada, hasta deje de leer que es algo que me encanta hacer, los primeros dos semestres de la universidad no hablaba con nadie solo contestaba las preguntas de los maestros cuando era estrictamente necesario, fue ahí cuando conocía a angela y ben ellos, me ayudaron a mejorar mucho, cuando terminamos la carrera no mudamos juntas angela y yo hicimos el años de internas juntas y después nos dieron trabajo en el hospital mientras estudiábamos la especialización y pues lo demás lo sabes –

--y que fue lo que pasó con Mike –volví a preguntar

--se parece a él, rubio, ojos azules y mirada perturbadora –murmuro y una duda creció en mi

Jasper se parece físicamente a ellos ¿Por qué con el no pasa lo mismo?, en realidad quería preguntar pero sabía que este no era el momento

-- no te preocupes –dije mientras pasaba mi mano por sus cabellos –ya nada te pasara… yo estaré contigo –por fin las lagrimas cesaron por completo y ella se acurruco en mis brazos

--sabes que eres la primera persona ajena a mi familia que lo sabe ni siquiera angela lo sabe –murmuro en medio de un bostezo, en su cara se formo una expresión graciosa

--me alegro que confíes en mi –dije y en realidad si me alegraba –pero ahora duerme… yo estaré aquí y velare tus sueños –después comencé a tararear la melodía que compuse para ella, poco a poco ella empezó a quedarse dormida y cuando escuche su respiración acompasada me sentí más tranquilo ella necesitaba descansar había tenido demasiadas emociones por un día

Empecé a reflexionar en todo lo que había pasado en la última semana, desde la fecha de la fiesta hasta ahora

Aunque no quería admitirlo lo ira que sentí por ben el día de la fiesta y lo de Mike, fueron celos, y yo no podía decir nada ya que no tenia ningún derecho sobre ella

Desde lo que paso hace cuatro años, no había estado interesado en llegar a tener una relación, solo estaba concentrado en mi trabajo, por esa razón cuando salimos de Canadá me prometí dejar mi pasado ahí, y empezar otro capítulo de mi vida, me atormente demasiado por lo que paso

Cuatro años de solo ir a trabajo, en las cenas con mi familia no hablaba solo contestaba con monosílabos, de darme cuenta que al auto compadecerme le hacía daños a mis hermanos, a mis padres sobre todo a mi madre, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo me sentía realmente mal…

Refugiándome en las sombras, para tratar inútilmente de no mostrarme dañado, pero todo al revés

Cuando nos ofrecieron los puestos en NY yo no tarde ni un segundo en aceptar aunque los demás no vinieran conmigo yo me quería largar del lugar donde me lastimaron… llego aquí y me encuentro con un hermoso y brillante sol que ilumina mi vida… sacando de mi la ganas de revivir a mi congelado corazón… bella, no sé que hizo conmigo pero fue instantáneo, borro de mi memoria todo lo que llego a herirme dejando una sensación de paz en mi sacando lo que por varios años estuvo escondido, una sola mirada, una sola sonrisa, una sola palabra, hizo que todo cambiara que mi corazón volviera a tener vida, ella me inspiro a volver a tocar el piano cosa que tenia abandonada desde hacía varios años, ella a pesar de todo lo que ha vivido es la mejor mujer que pude haber encontrado en el mundo, inteligente, amable, cortes, inocente, frágil, hermosa, y delicada… nada puede compararse a ella.

Al sentirla en mis brazos me siento completo, al verla feliz, yo soy feliz y cuando sufre yo sufre al igual que ella, pero que es lo que puedo hacer no tengo ningún derecho sobre ella, y como para agregarle sal a la herida, voy a estar con ella… junto a ella, si poder tomarla en mis brazos con la libertad que quisiera, viéndome solo tentado a probar sus hermosos labios sentir su cálido cuerpo al lado del mío como en este momento.

No creo que resista permanecer callado ha pasado un día ya no soporto estar a su lado sin estrecharla entre mis brazos, que un suceso como el de Mike se repita no lo podría permitir y no lo soportaría

El cielo comenzó a aclararse y me mente estaba firme la decisión estaba tomada, le diría todo ya vería si el destino jugaba a mi favor

Mis manos hicieron un camino desde sus hermosos cabellos marrones hasta su espalda y de regreso hasta que empezó a removerse en mis brazos, lentamente levanto mi mirada y sus orbes color chocolate se encontraron con mis ojos, no pude reprimir una sonrisa

--buenos días –dije

--buenos días –me respondió removiéndose mas de su lugar a mi lado

--bella –susurre era ahora o nunca… de golpe me sentí nervioso "_porque siempre me pasa con ella" _pensé –no sé cómo decirlo confesé

--solo dilo – me animo a seguir hablando

-- yo quería hacerlo de otra manera pero después de lo que paso con Mike –trate de no hacer una mueca de desagrado pero fue inevitable - no puedo aguantar más, sé que no tenemos de conocernos mucho pero no creo que lo pueda callar mucho…-respire profundamente –me gustas –pude decir finalmente –todo de ti me fascina… tu cabello… tu olor a fresias… tus sonrojos… tus ojos color chocolate… todo absolutamente todo me gusta de ti… siento que te conozco de toda la vida… el despertar a tu lado… el velar tus sueños… secar tus lagrimas… consolarte en tus penas… escucharte hablar en sueños… él como mi nombre sale de entre tus labios… adoro hasta tu torpeza y el cómo te enojas… tu risa… tu sonrisa… pensar que soy yo por el que sonríes aunque no sea cierto… perderme en la profundidad de tu ojos… que seas tan poco predecible y siempre me sorprendas… que tu naturalidad me llame… aunque no lo pretendas me vuelves loco… poder tenerte entre mis brazos… aquella fiesta, aquella bendita fiesta, toda mi vida le agradeceré a alice que me arrastrara a ir, porque tal vez nada hubiese pasado, desde aquel día no pude dejar de pensar en ti, el solo pensar que tal vez no te podría volver a ver me tenía como loco, y luego apareces en el hospital, sentí como el alma me volvía al cuerpo como la parte de mi que sin querer se fue contigo ese sábado que te vi partir del salón había vuelto, cada día miro una y otra vez el antifaz es lo único que me asegura que todo lo que paso esa noche fue cierto y no solo un sueño… -no podía alcanzar a comprender la expresión de su rostro y el que no dijera nada me desconcertaba –bella por favor di algo –rogué mientras la tomaba firmemente pero sin llegar a lastimarla

--yo… yo… no…. Lo… puedo… creer –dijo entrecortadamente

--pues créelo porque es toda la verdad –murmure –quiero que me des la oportunidad de que te de todo lo que tu mereces… y mucho mas… es todo lo que te pido una oportunidad –termine en un susurro y bajando la mirada

Me sentía triste porque no me decía ni siquiera el no nada salía de su boca, pasaron unos segundos antes de sentir una mano sobre mis mejilla obligándome a levantar la mirada, cuando lo hice en su cara me encontré con una cálida sonrisa, era todo lo que necesitaba así que correspondí su sonrisa lleve mi mano a la suyo y cerré mis ojos disfrutando de la sensación

Lentamente abrí mis ojos y lleve mis manos a su rostro y nos fui acercando lentamente, nuestros alientos de mezclaron, en contacto de sus labios me abrumo, primero fue un roce algo inseguro pero poco a poco nuestros labios se acoplaron parecías dos pies de un uno que se complementaban, miles de sensaciones me embargaron y estremecimientos me recorrieron el cuerpo, baje mis manos a su cintura quería sentirla cerca de mi asegurarme que no iba a desaparecer, ella las poso en mi cabello y enredo sus dedos en él una sensación indescriptible llego a mí, tuvimos que cortar el beso por falta de aire pero sin separarnos por completo, permanecimos unidos por nuestras frentes

--eso es un sí –pregunte con una sonrisa boba en mi rostro

--no quedo claro –bromeo

--no… tal vez si repites lo ultimo me quede más claro –murmure

--claro –acepto ella

Volvimos a besarnos y al igual que la primera vez cortamos por la falta de aire. Mire por sobre encima de su hombro y un hermoso amanecer estaba ante nosotros suaves tono amarillos y naranjas coloreaban el cielo

--ven –dije tomando su mano. Me levante y tire de bella para que me siguiera, a solo unos metros de la orilla del mar –tienes que ver esto - me senté sobre la arena y a bella entre mis piernas envolví su cintura con mis brazos y bella recargaba su cabeza en mi pecho mientras miraba con una sonrisa en los labios el amanecer que se imponía ante nosotros

Ella coloco sus manos sobre las mías que descansaban en su cintura, después de unos minutos lleve el dorso de su mano a mis labios y la bese, hice lo mismo en su cuello y su mejilla, lo hice con lentitud tratando de transmitir toda la felicidad que sentía, gire su rostro para poder besar sus labios con fue lento con devoción y cariño

Seguimos besándonos hasta que ella rio contra mis labios

--que… es… tan… gracioso –pregunte mientras le daba pequeños besos

--yo ya había vivido eso –musito

¿Qué?

--A si… con quien? –pregunte algo confundido

--contigo –respondió

-pero… ¿Cómo? –pregunte consternado

-- la noche que soñé con james, cuando volví a dormir soñé esta misma escena exactamente igual –explico simplemente

--así que ahora eres vidente? –dije con un dejo de diversión

--y no lo creerás pero una noche antes del lunes en que entraste a trabajar al hospital, te soñé en el hospital como médico –solo pude reír y volver a besarla

--bella… -murmure cuando me separe con ella

--umm… -fue la respuesta que recibí

--serias mi novia? –pregunte

"_pareces un adolecente" –me dijo mi subconsciente_

--no lo se deja pienso –dijo

--bella –dije

--ay… ya…claro...si quiero ser tu novia –contra mis labios

-- umm… bella… será mejor que nos vallamos, ahora comienza el congreso… y ni siquiera sé qué hora es –ella solo suspiro resignada

--vamos… pero deja recojo mis cosas –camino hacia los camastros y tomo las toallas nuestros lentes de sol y su protector solar para guardarlo en su bolso–ya... todo listo ahora si hay que irnos –se giro hacia mi cuando termino de tomar sus cosas

--dame eso –dije estirando mi brazo para tomar las cosas, si va a ser mi novia se debe acostumbrar a que la trate como la dama que es

--no –dijo

--porque? –cuestione

--ya te lo había dicho… yo puedo sola para eso tengo manos –

--si pero yo soy un caballero y no puedo dejar que una dama cargue las cosas –me justifique

--está bien Sr. caballerosidad… toma –dijo dándome las cosa la tome con un brazo para tomar con la otra su mano y caminar de regreso al hotel

"_creo que podre acostumbrarme a esto" –_fue lo que pese al entrar al hotel con nuestras manos unidas y con una sonrisa en los labios

* * *

bueno aqui les dejo el capi espero que les guste

y pues dejen por que son gratis jaja

actulizare pronto lo juro (mi mano derecha sobre mi corazon)

no leemos el proximo capi

atte

con cariño

EeSsTtEeFfAaNnIiAa


	23. Encuentros Inoportunos

**Capitulo 23: Encuentros inoportunos**

**Bella POV**

Cuando nos adentramos en el lobby aun unidos por nuestras manos, no había nada más que nos importara, era nuestro mundo paralelo a la realidad, nuestra burbuja personal como aquella en que nos adentramos el día del baile

Caminamos hacia los ascensores para subir a la suite, teníamos un día largo por delante y ni siquiera sabíamos la hora. Abordamos el ascensor en silencio las palabras sobraban, simplemente con la mirada expresábamos todo aquello que sentíamos

Cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta rebusque en mi bolso para sacar la llave, abrí la puerta y en ese instante sentí como me empujaban dentro de ella, mientras dos fuertes brazos me envolvían por la cintura

--todavía tengo que buscar donde quedarme a dormir –pregunto en un susurro a mi oído

--solo si quieres –conteste con una sonrisa

--no, no quiero –musito

--en ese caso te puedes quedar… por mí no hay problema –le dije

--¿sabes qué hora es? –pregunto al tiempo que me giraba para quedar frente a el

--no lo sé –respondí, depositando una ligero beso en sus labios que no rechazo

Edward levanto la mirada por sobre mi cabeza y recordé el pequeño reloj que hay en la estancia

--son la 6:30 en congreso comienza a las 9 si quieres puedes dormir un poco más –me dijo mientras el paseaba su mano por mi cabello hasta detenerla en mi mejilla

--claro…pero primero tomare una ducha me siento algo… salada por estar tanto tiempo en la playa –edward me miro, y después escuche su melodiosa risa

--a mi me gustas como sea que estés –murmuro mientras inclinaba su rostro

--calla –dije

--claro… bueno mientras te duchas quieres que ordene algo para comer –pregunto

--eso estaría mas que bien ¡Muero de Hambre! –dije dramáticamente

--¿Qué te Apetece? –

--lo que sea estará bien

--café, fruta y pan francés –

--bien… pero pide algo de jugo de naranja –le di un último beso antes de adentrarme en la habitación, antes de ir al baño fui al armario no cometería el mismo error de hace dos noche, no quería salir medio desnuda del baño

Tome lo primero que vi, mi ropa de trabaja me la usaría más tarde ahora solo quería estar cómoda, me relaje debajo del agua caliente por unos minuto, lave mi cabellos, y limpie mi cuerpo de todo rastro de arena, agua salada, sudor y lagrimas que pude tener, Salí de la ducha y envolví en una gran toalla blanca para después cambiarme, Salí del baño con un short y una playera de tiras color azul con mi cabello cepillado, esto sí que era un record había tardado menos de 15 minutos

Cuando Salí de la habitación, edward estaba sentado en unos de los sillones frente a la mesita de café donde se encontraba una charola con la comida y la miraba con anhelo me sorprendió ver la comida no pensé que estuviera lista tan pronto

--tienes hambre ¿cierto? –dije, el levanto la mirada y me regalo una amplia sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza –entonces hay que comer -

--espérame 10 minutos a que me bañe –pidió, se pudo se pie en un ágil movimiento y entro casi corriendo a la habitación sin siquiera cerrar la puerta

Pasaron 5 minutos en los cuales yo repasaba todos los acontecimientos de ese día, hasta que unos golpes a la puerta me sacaron de mis, me puse de pie y camine hasta la puesta, la abrí y delante de mi estaba un empleado del hotel cargando 2 grandes cajas

--Isabella Swan –pregunto

--soy yo –dije

--le llegaron estos paquetes –

--pasa –murmure me hice a un lado y entro y le indique que dejara lo paquetes en el sillón le di propina y salió de la habitación

Me quede mirando fijamente las cajas por unos minutos y cuando estaba por acercarme un ruido proveniente de la habitación hizo que girara mi rostro frente a mi estaba edward con un pijama de pantalón verde a cuadros y una playera sin mangas del mismo color que hacía que sus ojos se vieran mejor aun

--¿Qué pasa? –pregunto acercándose a mi

--pues… nos llegaron estas dos cajas –las señale con mi mano derecha

--¿De quién? –tenia ganas de reír por la mueca de confusión que hizo pero mejor la guardo para después

--eso mismo me estaba preguntando –respondí, nos acercamos y pudimos ver un pedazo de hoja doblado y pegado con un trozo de cinta, edward tomo la nota y la desdoblo

_**ALICE CULLEN**_

--alice –susurro desconcertado sin soltar el papel camino hacia la habitación y regreso con algo entre sus manos, se sentó en un sofá y me miro, sonrió y palmeo el lugar a su lado, camine hacia él y note que lo que traía era su celular, marco un numero, puso el altavoz, dejo el teléfono sobre la mesita y me indico que guardara silencio

Después de 4 timbres contestaron:

--sabes que eres un mal hermano… ¿verdad? –se escucho la voz de alice y por su tono de voz no estaba muy feliz que digamos

--hola alice… buenos días a ti también… -dijo edward

--sabes cuantas veces te llame al celular y a la habitación–reprocho

--pues… a mi celular 48 veces a la habitación no tengo idea –soltó como si nada

--¿Qué? –pregunte asombrada, rápidamente me tape la boca con las manos alice no sabía que estaba escuchando

--bella… estas ahí mejor aun, ahora me van a decir donde diablos estuvieron toda la noche… y no quieran decir que no es cierto por que la recepcionista me dijo que los vio salir y no volvieron a entrar… ¿Dónde estaban? –cuestiono

Volví mi mirada hacia edward que al igual que yo sé giro hacia mí con la interrogante en la mirada

¿Qué decirle a alice?

--en la playa –murmuro lo suficientemente alto para que alice lo escuchara

--toda la noche –inquirió

--si –dije ahora yo

--¿haciendo qué? –cuestiono después de un momento de silencio edward contesto:

--nada que a ti te importe alice –soltó y se escucharon risas al otro lado de la línea

--¿Quién está ahí alice? –pregunte esperanzada de que solo fuera mi imaginación

--rose, jazz y emmett creen que son los únicos con altavoz –sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas –saluden chicos –dijo alice

--hola bella… hola edward… ¿Qué tal florida? –dijo rose

--hola chicos –saludo jasper

--bien hecho hermano… 2 días batiste tu record –dijo y se escucho un golpe -¡auch!... ahora que hice… tu siempre tan agresiva rose… pero no importa pégame pero no me dejes –dijo

--emmett eres un idiota –dijo rosalie divertida

--si pero soy un idiota sexy y así me amas –

--cierto –admitió rose

--basta –sentencio edward -¿Qué están haciendo despiertos a las 7 de la mañana?... es que el Armagedón ya viene… esto no es normal –dijo

--es que estábamos preocupado, nos contestaban el teléfono de la habitación, el celular y no llegaron a dormir –alice estaba insinuando algo se le notaba en el tono de voz

--aja… preocupados… ustedes… de mi –dijo condescendiente –a que escuela de actuación fueron? –Pregunto –casi les creo… pero ahí está la clave… CASI –recalco

--ya déjalos –le pedí a edward, el me miro y una cálida y hermosa sonrisa cruzo su rostro, mientras tomaba una de sus manos entre las mías y él me rodeaba la cintura con su otro brazo

--bien hecho bella… por eso estábamos preocupados por ti –dijo emmett, edward y yo solo negamos con la cabeza

--Alice regresando a lo importante de la llamada… ¿Por qué nos mandaste dos paquetes? –pregunte al tiempo que recargaba mi cabeza en el pecho de edward

--ya llegaron? –pregunto

--si –contestamos al unisonó

--si que es express ese servicio… bueno pues… ayer tuvimos una comida familiar y papá comento algo sobre una cena de gala como apertura del congreso hoy en la noche y no puedo permitir que anden con fachas ahí… ¿verdad? Así que les mande la ropa que usaran, en una caja hay un vestido para ti bella y en la otra un traje para edward, ya van en la cajas zapatos y accesorios, solo tienen que ponérselos; bella maquíllate y deja tu cabello suelto como el día de la fiesta de mascaras y edward tu no hagas el nudo de tu corbata que te ayude bella… eres pésimo para eso –dijo

--pero si se hacerlos solo ese día no me salió –se justifico

--si claro como digas hermano –dijo ella

--pero…-

--pero nada edward –le interrumpió alice

--ya… está bien –musito edward

--eso es todo alice –pregunte

--creo que si… si falta algo le marco luego pero contestan por favor… si van a salir a hacer lo que sea que hagan todo la noche fuera de la habitación lleven el celular –

--claro alice… adiós chicos y rose –dije

--adiós –dijeron todos al unisonó

--no vemos luego –le dijo edward mientras tomaba su celular y terminaba la llamada –creo que nos espera un gran interrogatorio cuando lleguemos –dije contra mi cabello

--después nos preocuparemos de eso –le dije –ahora hay que comer antes de que se ponga más fría la comida –

Comimos en un agradable silencio pero después de comer, el sueño me callo de golpe empecé a cerrar los ojos cuando sentí que era levantada del sofá

--¿Qué haces? –pregunte por que al levantar la mirada solo me encontré con los ojos verdes de edward

--shhh… duerme –susurro yo me acurruque contra su pecho y cerré los ojos embriagándome con el aroma que desprendía

Sentí la mullida cama en mi espalda pero ni por un momento deje que edward me soltara como respuesta escuche su risa

--voy a poner la alarma –dijo a mi oído, bufe en mi cabeza y lo deje ir al minuto volvió y me estrecho entre sus brazos así deje que la inconsciencia me invadiera por completo, estando entre sus brazos nada me importaba

El sonido repiqueante de un teléfono fue lo que me saco de mi sueño, abrí perezosamente mis ojos y busque el lugar por donde provenía en sonido quise moverme pero algo me lo impedía edward me tenia firmemente abrazada por la cintura mire al otro lado de él y en el buro se encontraba su celular

Trate de estirarme par alcanzarlo pero no podía, con cuidado moví un poco su brazo me estire por sobre su cuerpo

En pocas palabras me encontrar prácticamente sobre su pecho y el dormido ajeno a lo que pasaba y el estúpido celular no dejaba de sonar

Estaba a unos centímetros de tomarlo cuando casi muero de un infarto

--¿Qué estás haciendo? –pregunto la voz de edward haciendo que me sobresaltara, mi cabeza quedo en su costado y el con su mano quito el cabello de mi cara –espero que no trataras de sobrepasarte conmigo mientras estaba dormido –dijo riendo, sin poder evitar me sonroje

--no… este… y-yo… solo quería apagar el celular… pero tú no… me soltabas… y pues… yo… -tartamudee

--era una broma –dijo riendo

--bueno ya que despertaste podrías apagar tu celular –pedí

--si –el estiro su brazo tomo el celular y presiono un botón e inmediatamente dejo de sonar. Notando la posición en la que me encontraba trate de ponerme de pie o por lo menos sentarme pero edward me lo impidió –a donde crees que vas? –dijo me jalo hacia él y unió sus labios a los míos, algo sorprendida tarde en reaccionar pero al final correspondí a su beso, poco a poco el movimiento de nuestros labios fue asiéndose lentos hasta que el beso se convirtió en solo un roce, lo mire a los ojos y un hermoso brillo se encontraba en ellos, sonreí y me puse de pie

--anda hay que cambiarnos o llegaremos tarde -le dije y camine hacia el armario lo abrí los cierres de las bolsas de viaje de los trajes tome una que no era exactamente un traje pero es bonito es una falda de cintura alta color gris con un cinto imaginario ya que estaba cocido a esta y una camisa negra manga corta con un pequeño escote en V

Ya con mi ropa en las manos voltee a ver a edward

--me voy a vestir en el baño y tu lo haces aquí te voy a avisar cuando valla a salir –dije el asintió y camine hasta el baño, estas son de la pocas ocasiones donde agradezco que angela me hubiera llevado a hacerme depilación láser solo de imaginar que tuviera que hacerlo ahora… ¡que horror!

Entre al baño y me quite la pijama tome la camisa y la cruce por mi cintura para que se formara el escote en V, me puse la falda me mire en el espejo, tome un cepillo y comencé a peinar mi cabello a los pocos minutos ya estaba listo decidí dejarlo suelto y no maquillarme solo me puse algo de brillo labial me di un último vistazo y fui a la puerta del baño

--edward puedo salir –pregunte

--si –dijo y Salí del baño el estaba frente al espejo de la habitación pero no le preste mucha atención camine hasta el armario tome unos tacones negros, y me los puse; de los pocos accesorios que llevaba tome unos aretes y una pulsera, cuando termine escuche un sonoro suspiro que hizo que me girara hacia edward

--¿Qué Pasa? –le pregunte

El estaba de espaldas a mi traía puesto un pantalón negro de vestir, una camisa de un tono gris oscuro y un chaleco negro, se veía realmente bien

--no puedo anudar esta estúpida corbata –refunfuño mientras se daba la vuelta, yo reí recordando la plática que tuvo con alice

--calma –le dije acercándome a él, para acomodar su corbata color negro con blanca en rayas diagonales, me acerque hasta quedar frente a él tome la corbata y comencé a anudarla cuando termine me aleje un paso para observarlo mejor en realidad se veía bien, se estaba abrochando el chaleco

--gracias –musito

--de nada –le dije

--hay que irnos –dije mirando el reloj faltaban 10 minutos para que las actividades del congreso comenzaran

Tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos de la suite, abordamos el ascensor y caminamos por el lobby hasta que llegamos con la recepcionista y preguntamos por el salón donde se realizarían las conferencias

Caminamos tomados de la manos, no podía creerlo en mis 26 años de vida nunca me sentí tan adolescente como en este momento, traía una boba sonrisa en la cara y mi corazón estaba acelerado y creo que no pensaba regresar a su ritmo normal

Llegamos a la sala de conferencias y tomamos asiento, la conferencia empezó junto con el debate y la opiniones de todos en realidad el tiempo se me fue volando nunca había visto a edward tan concentrado se nota que ama lo que hace al igual que yo adoro lo mío

En menos de lo que pensé ya habían pasado las tres horas que duraría la conferencia y admitiéndolo habíamos avanzado mucho en todo

--bueno… creo que esto será todo por hoy pero antes de que se marche me gustaría avisarles que hoy por la noche se va a realizar un cena como apertura de la actividades del congreso… dará comienzo a las 8 en punto así que lo esperamos en el salón principal del hotel… si mas pues bueno que disfruten su día –dijo el que se presento como organizador del congreso

Edward y yo nos pusimos de pie y salimos del salón

--¿que hacemos ahora? –pregunto

--primero que nada yo voy a ir a quitarme estos tacones del demonio –murmure

--claro vamos –dijo riendo

Fuimos hasta la habitación y lo primero que hice fue sacarme lo tacones que me estaban matando

Después me encerré en la habitación para cambiarme

--edward que vamos a hacer –pregunte para vestirme acorde a lo que haríamos

--no lo sé lo que quieras –respondió

--podemos ir otra vez a la playa –pedí

--claro –escuche que dijo al otro lado de la puerta

Busque entre la ropa que alice había puesto en mi maleta no había ni un solo traje de baño completo con un suspiro me resigne y tome un bikini verde con los bordes rosas y me lo puse y saque un vestido pequeño también color verde, demasiado corto para mi gusto pero es la playa al diablo todo, el vestido strapless muy cómodo por cierto ya que no era pegado al cuerpo pero muy bonito y veraniego tome una sandalia verdes, deje mi cabello suelto tome mis lentes de sol, un bolso blanco, metí en ella mi protector solar mi libro favorito "Cumbres Borrascosas" , mi ipod y una toalla blanca

Salí para reunirme con edward, el estaba acostado a lo largo de un sillón son los ojos cerrados y paseando sus manos por el aire simulando tocar lo que me pareció piano lo observe unos segundos hasta que decidí interrumpirlo

Estaba tan concentrado que no escucho mis pasos me detuve frente a él y me agache para depositar un beso en su labios cuando me erguí ya había abierto los ojos y me sonreía

--me voy a cambiar –aviso y note que llevaba ya las mangas de la camisa arremangadas y se veía muchísimo mejor

Camino hacia la habitación y al cabo de unos minutos salió con una bermuda negra con rayas blancas cruzadas, una playera sin mangas blanca que se pegaba a su pecho como un segunda piel, sus lentes de sol, unas sandalias negras, una toalla sobre su hombro y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

Camino hasta mí y paso su brazo por mis hombros y me acerco a él, nos encaminamos hacia la playa como el día anterior solo esperaba no dormir de nuevo ahí… aunque no me molestaría en lo más mínimo

Llegamos a la playa y buscamos un lugar para tomar el sol encontramos dos camastros, los juntamos y extendimos las toallas

Me senté y me puse algo de protector solar en el cuerpo, mire a mi lado y edward estaba recostado con los ojos cerrados

--vas a terminar como camarón cocido si te asoleas así –advertí y extendí mi brazo con el protector solar en la mano para que lo tomara

--gracias –susurro

Después de haberse puesto crema solar volvió a recostarse pero ahora me llevo a mí con él, mi cabeza quedo encima de su brazo, con una mano saque el ipod de mi bolso y me lleve un audífono al oído puse mi selección de música clásica y me relaje con el ritmo de la respiración de edward

--¿Qué escuchas? –pregunto edward

--ahora… Debussy –conteste

--clásica… buen gusto –me dijo

--¿quieres escuchar? –dije mostrando en otro auricular

--claro –dijo, lo tomo y en cuanto lo puso en su oído las notas de claro de luna empezaron a salir –claro de luna –murmuro –es de mis favoritas –dijo y volvió a cerrar sus ojos concentrándose en la música

Melodía tras melodía comenzaron a sonar hasta que termino la lista permanecimos sin movernos unos segundos disfrutando de la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos, hasta que edward rompió el silencio

--voy a refrescarme un poco me acompañas… por favor –pidió haciendo los gestos típicos de los mellizos Cullen

La verdad es que quería ir… pero no quería quitarme el vestido

--creo que mejor me quedo aquí –musite

--ya que te lo pedí por las buenas y como no accedes será a la fuerza –dijo mientras se quitaba los lentes y la playera

Me tomo por la cintura y me cargo sobre su hombro

--edward bájame… bájame –grite

-- no –fue su respuesta

-- edward… edward… mi vestido se va arruinar… edward… te acompaño lo prometo…-dije y otra voz salió de la nada haciendo que edward parara en seco y se tensara

--hola… edward –

* * *

¿quien sera?

bueno espero que les guste el capi

y muchisimas gracias por los rw, las alertas y los favoritos asi que mil gracias

no leemos en el proximo capi

y no olviden dejar un rw plizz me encanta saber que es lo que piensan

atte

con cariño

EeSsTtEeFfAaNnIiAa


	24. Lo que Importa es el Presente

**Capitulo 24: Todos Arrastramos Un Pasado Tormentoso Pero Lo Que Importa Es el Ahora **

**Edward POV**

--Hola… Edward -dijo una voz que por desgracia conocía demasiado bien para mi gusto

Algo dentro de mí se removió sabía perfectamente que no podía huir toda mi vida, cada vez que miraba a mi pasado y su cara siempre aparecía en el

Sabía que al regresar a estados unidos esto algún día tendría que pasar pero precisamente ahora cuando mejor me encontraba llegaba para arruinarlo todo como suele hacerlo

De inmediato me tense puse a bella sobre sus pies y la pegue lo mas que puede a mi cuerpo. No vale la pena negarlo una parte de mi se alegra de que me haya encontrado ahora que estoy con bella ella será mi soporte, quiero demostrarle que no me quede hundido como ella piensa

--Tanya –dije fríamente

--que cortante –murmuro –no me presentas a tu amiga –

--novia –corregí

--perdón… NOVIA –dijo enfatizando pero con cizaña

--Bella Swan –interrumpió mi bella de pronto

--Tanya Denali… pero seria hipócrita si dijera un gusto –hablo mientras la barría con la mirada

--digo lo mismo –contesto bella

--veo que tus gustos a empeorado –dijo Tanya dirigiéndose a mi

--en realidad no… nunca me gustaron las rubias… -dije –sobre todo la falsas –agregue al recordar que cuando la conocí, el color de su pelo era mas pelirrojo que rubio

--que es lo que insinúas –dijo entre diente

--Nada… -dije arrastrando la palabra – ¿y Félix? –pregunte al ver a tipo que se encontraba al lado de ella y mandaba mirada lujuriosas a mi hermosa bella

--no tengo idea… el es Demetri Vulturi –comento señalándolo

_--"así que vulturi" –_pensé

_-_-pariente de Félix –le dije al tipo

--es mi primo –respondió simplemente pero sin despegar la mirada de bella

--podrías dejar de mirar así a mi novia –gruñí entre dientes

--¿Qué?... temes que te deje por el –se burlo Tanya

--No… en realidad temo que te deje a ti por ella –vi como la sonrisa se le borraba de los labios y sonreí con suficiencia

--bueno como no puedo perder mi tiempo con cualquiera –murmuro mirando envenenadamente a bella –me voy –

--nos harías un favor –dije

--nos vemos Eddie… -fruncí el ceño por el estúpido sobre nombre –y bella espero que no te cases de esperar –se dio la vuelta camino unos pasos antes de que bella hablara

-- Yo no soy tu –exclamo lo suficiente alto para que escuchara Tanya, se dio la vuelta y de lo siguiente que fui consiente fue que los labios de bella se encontraba sobre lo míos en apasionado beso

Se me olvido completamente donde estaba, que ahí estaba o estuvo Tanya… todo lo que importaba era bella… la tome por la cintura y respondí el beso con el mismo ímpetu… tuvimos que cortar el beso por la falta de aire pero no rompí nuestra unión, mis manos permanecieron en su cintura y mi frente unida a la de ella

De reojo vi que Tanya yo no estaba ahí… solté un suspiro de alivio por eso

--¿por qué fue eso? –Pregunte a bella –no es que me queje pero me sorprendió –aclare

--no puede estar insinuado cosas de ti –murmuro con el ceño fruncido –crees que no me di cuenta lo que quiso decir –

--está bien pero nos podemos ir –pedí –ya no quiero estar aquí –

--claro –dijo posando su mano en mi mejilla y dejando un suave beso en mis labios

Recogimos nuestras cosas y caminamos por la playa hacia el hotel, el viaje en el ascensor lo hicimos en un agradable silencio aunque… bueno es que hubiese preferido que el encuentro de Tanya no hubiera ocurrido

Cuando estuvimos dentro de la suite fuimos directamente a la recamara… me senté y bella aun de pie mirándome a los ojos pregunto:

--¿quieres hablar de lo que paso?... no me gusta que estés triste –dijo yo estire mi mano para que la tomara y después la jale hasta que la senté en mi regazo y la abrace enterrando mi rostro en el arco de su cuello

--estoy más molesto que triste… -murmure –me gustaría contarte tú fuiste honesta conmigo… también yo debo serlo contigo –dije

--no es necesario… yo te dije todo porque así lo quería… si tú no quieres contarme no hay problema –

--no… es que si quiero solo no sé por dónde empezar –dije alzando la mirada par toparme con la mirada chocolate de bella

--que tal por el principio –dijo

--¿quieres la versión oficial o la extraoficial? –pregunte sin bajar la mirada

--la que sea –murmuro

--bueno… hace casi cuatro años yo… -no tenía idea de cómo decirlo

--tu… -me alentó bella

--yo… iba… a casarme –murmure

--¡¿Qué? –exclamo sorprendida pero sin levantar su tono de voz

--cuando entre a la universidad –comencé con mi relato –antes de acabar el primer semestre yo conocí a un chica… Tanya ella estudiaba mercadotecnia, salimos como un mes y luego le pedí que fuera mi novia… estuvimos así casi toda la universidad… mis padres me educaron… como decirlo… bueno emmett dice que me escape de una película del siglo pasado –me reí –bueno… el punto es que yo creía en el sexo hasta el matrimonio –la cara de bella se torno de un lindo tono rosa –antes de que hiciera mi año de interno le propuse matrimonio y acepto… concordamos casarnos cuando terminara el año de interno que lo estaba haciendo donde trabajaba Carlisle… pero muchas de las cosas que Tanya me reclamaba era el asunto del sexo así y un día pensé "_si va a ser mi esposa que diferencia tiene hoy o después de casarme" _así un día de la nada sucedió pero fue la única ocasión ya que un día como unos tres meses antes de la boda mi padre iba a salir de la cuidad a realizar una cirugía iba a reparar una malformación cardiaca al hijo de un viejo amigo de él y pidió en el hospital que me dejaran acompañarlo porque el sabia que me iba a especializar en cardiocirugia, nos fuimos íbamos a durar una semana para arreglar lo preparativos de la cirugía y ver el progreso unos días… como todo fue de maravilla regresamos dos días antes…

--"en cuanto puse un pie fuera del avión Salí por mis cosas y tome un taxi de camino compre unas flores yo de idiota iba pensando "_le voy a dar una sorpresa a Tanya" _y llegue a su departamento eran como las 6 de la tarde supuse que ya se encontraba ahí… toque la puerta pero nadie me abrió… gire la perilla de la puerta y la puerta se abrió me sorprendí porque ella nunca dejaba la puerta abierta… entre y comencé a ver ropa regada por todos lados… el problema fue que no solo era ropa de mujer también había una camisa, unos zapatos y demás ropa de hombre y estaba seguro de que no era mía… deje las flores sobre mi maleta al lado de la puerta y seguí el camino de ropa… a los pocos pasos comencé a escuchar gemidos, jadeos y palabras que no voy a mencionar… la ropa me llevo directamente a la habitación de Tanya… la puerta estaba entre abierta y lo único que hice fue empujar la puerta y ahí estaba ella revolcándose con un tipo que se decía llamar mi amigo… felix Vulturi… en cuanto me vieron su cara no tuvo precio no sé porque no llevaba una cámara –reí –lo primero que me dijo taya fue el típico: "_no es lo que parece" _no sé de donde salió pero ni siquiera me enoje, ni nada solo respondí:_"no preocupen… no se detengan solo vine por mis cosas" _yo había llegado a quedarme a dormir unas cuantas veces ahí sí que pasara nada más que dormir… camine hacia el armario, saque la poca ropa que había ahí, tome algunos de mis libros y mis cd´s y me fui… hora que pienso en lo que paso… ni siquiera me dolió el engaño supongo que una parte dentro de mi ya lo sabía solo que no quería darme cuenta, me sentí mas traicionado por Felix ya que yo lo consideraba mi amigo, pero si me hubiese casado con ella lo más posible que para este momento yo sería miserable…

--"cancele la boda claro esta… pero a nadie le dije la verdadera razón… cuando termine mi año de interno, a Carlisle le ofrecieron un trabajo en Canadá y yo hable con el director y le pregunte si no tenía algún puesto para mi dijo que si y desde hacía cuatro años nos fuimos a Canadá donde me especialice en cardiocirugia hasta hace unas semanas cuando nos mudamos a NY… a pesar de todo yo no deje de creer en el amor de pareja por mis padres y mis hermanos… pero me prometí no volver a pasar por lo mismo… trate de hacerme creer que eso no era lo mío… ahí es donde entras tu que con una mirada derribaste la barrera que había creado alrededor de mi corazón por casi cuatro años y lo mejor de todo es que yo así lo desee–concluí

Bella me abrazaba fuertemente por la cintura y tenía su cabeza recargada en mi pecho y yo tenía mi rostro en sus cabellos, bella me daba la fuerza necesaria para abrir las paginas de mi pasado que había quitado de mi vida, los años en que solo me refugie en mi trabajo e hice a un lado a mi familia y deje que mi corazón muriera más de lo que ya estaba

El silencio que se extendió era reconfortante no necesitaba que ella dijera algo para sentir su apoyo o cariño

Poco a poco se separo de mí y mirándome a los ojos dijo:

--gracias…-murmuro yo la mire confuso

--¿Por qué? –pregunte

--por ser sincero conmigo por tener la confianza de contarme todo… por abrir tu corazón como yo lo hice –

--de nada… pero ya paso todo eso y no voy a dejar que se dé el gusto de arruinarme mi día –le dije –para olvidar todo ordenamos comida y vemos una película antes de arreglarnos para la cena de esta noche –

--como quieras –murmuro antes de besarme

Y siguiendo mi plan pedimos comida que compartimos ya que bella pidió ravioles pero luego quiso de mi espagueti y yo no puedo negarme a complacerla así el rato paso entre películas, charlas, risas y por qué no mencionarlo las pequeñas sesiones de besos que tuvimos

A las 6:30 mi celular comenzó a sonar era un mensaje de alice

**De: alice **

**Para: edward**

**Más les vale que ya se estén arreglando si no quieren que tome un avión a florida en este preciso instante **

Le mostré el mensaje a bella y solo se comenzó reír, decidimos no tentar a la suerte y comenzar a arreglarnos

Bella se fue a bañar ya que es la que más se va a tardar en arreglar y eso que hacen las chicas cuando van a salir

Después de 30 minutos bella salió con solo una bata de baño cubriendo su cuerpo trate de que no notara como la miraba pero no funciono

--edward… deja de verme así me pones nerviosa… -murmuro sonreí con suficiencia

--es bueno saberlo –dije poniéndome de pie y caminando hacia el baño, en menos de 15 minutos acabe de ducharme –puedo salir –dije ya que tenía una toalla cubriéndome

--si –fue lo que recibí como respuesta abrí la puerta y bella seguía con la bata pero su cabello se encontraba seco y en suaves ondas que caían por su espalda, también estaba ligeramente maquillada haciendo que sus hermosos ojos resaltaran –cuando Salí se volteo para verme –ahí está lo que te mando alice –dijo señalando la caja que estaba encima de la cama

--gracias –dije

--voy a terminar de arreglarme afuera –salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, camine hasta la caja y vi lo que la loca de mi hermana mando lo primero que vi fue unos bóxers negros ni mi ropa interior me deja escoger alice también calcetines, unos zapatos negros, un cinturón de piel negro después saque una camisa blanca con rayas verticales grises, una corbata negra con rayas plateadas en forma diagonal y por último el traje negro rayado verticalmente comencé a vestirme después de 15 minutos ya solo me faltaba anudar mi corbata y acomodar algo mi cabello aunque presiento que no podre.

Tome la corbata y estaba por darle la primera vuelta cuando tocaron a la puerta

--pasa –le dije sin desconcentrarme de la corbata esta vez no me ganaría como una corbata podría mas que yo

--¿quieres que te ayude? –murmuro una hermosa voz a mis espaldas, me gire para quedar de frente a ella traía una vestido negro blanco y plateado con un estampado de flores, de tiras que dejaba al descubiertos sus hombro con una franja negra por debajo de sus busto y suelto hasta sus rodillas, alcance a distinguir sus pendientes negros con plateado y una pulseras en su mano izquierda de lo mismo colores que su vestido y lo que me pareció gracioso andaba descalza por eso no escuche sus pasos. Estaba tan embobado mirándola que no conteste su pregunta hasta que la repitió -¿quieres ayuda con eso? –señalo mi corbata

Salí de mi ensimismamiento y firmemente le conteste:

--no… las corbatas no pueden ganarme -dije concentrándome de nuevo en hacer el nudo

--haber… quiero ver que lo hagas –dijo

Me concentre y comencé hacerlo pero sentía su mirada clavada en mi y eso me descontrolaba

--no me mires así –le dije

--¿Cómo? –pregunto confundida

--así –murmure

--¿Cómo? –volvió a preguntar

--así… como lo haces ahorita… -ella se guardo su risa… vi perfectamente cómo se quería reír de mi

--edward porque no mejor te rindes y me dejas ayudarte –murmuro mientras acortaba la distancia que había entre nosotros y poso sus manos encima de las mis para comenzar a hacer el nudo de mi corbata cuando termino deposito una beso sobre mis labios y tomo el saco de la caja y me lo dio

Estuvimos completamente listos 10 minutos antes de las 8:00, juntos salimos de la habitación y fuimos al lugar donde se realizaría la cena estuvimos conversando un rato con algunos médicos pero luego decidí tomar algo

--¿quieres un trago? –le pregunta al oído a bella, ella solamente asintió

Camine hasta la barro y pedí dos martinis, en cuanto me di la vuelta vi al idiota de Newton con bella ella al igual que el día de la playa tenía una expresión temerosa

A grandes zancadas camines hacia ellos y me puse detrás de bella

--Newton… la otra vez no te quedo claro o que… lárgate –gruñí

--Cullen no te metas en lo que no te importa… esto es entre ella y yo –respondió de igual manera

--claro que me importa idiota es mi NOVIA –exclame

--¿Qué?... temes a la competencia Cullen –dijo con sorna

Estaba por contestarle cuando bella interrumpió:

--lárgate –dije firmemente

--pero cariño –pidió a mi me hirvió la sangre ese idiota

--lárgate –exclamo mas fuerte –antes de que le pida que te parta la cara –yo feliz de golpearlo no es que sea agresivo pero newton saca lo peor de mi -

--no le tengo miedo –dijo cuadrando los hombros

--pues deberías –espete

El idiota de newton me dio un mirada de que si mataran yo ya estuviera 3 metros bajo tierra

--¿estas bien? – le pregunte a bella

--mejor que nunca –respondió con una sonrisa mientras me quitaba uno de los martinis y le daba un trago

La cena paso y después de eso comenzó a sonar música recordé el día que conocí a bella… desde aquel día no había bailado con ella, algunas parejas comenzaron a llenar la pista de baile

--¿bailas conmigo? – pregunte

--edward sabes que no bailo –murmuro

--bella lo mismo dijiste el día de la fiesta de mascaras y bailaste muy bien –

--pero es que… -

--pero nada –dije y literalmente la arrastra al centro de la pista –relájate –susurre a su oído cuando la tome entre mis brazos

Una suave melodía inundo el lugar comenzamos a movernos con nuestras miradas entrelazadas, en ese momento no había pasado ni futuro, solo el presente el aquí y ahora con ella entre mis brazos, sintiéndome completo… si mi vida por algún desafortunado suceso llegase a terminar en este instante me iría mas que feliz de este mundo

La bese como no lo había hecho hasta el momento… con palabras, promesas, y amor

Sobre todo amor

Mi mente aun no alcanzaba a entender cómo fue que con tan poco tiempo sienta todo lo que siento por bella y va mas allá de la atracción física en ese momento una frase que dijo alice el día que conocí a bella resonó en mi cabeza

--OH mira rose **amor a primera vista **– había exclamado en un suspiro aquel día

_**Será verdad… acaso el amor a primera vista existe **_

Si es verdad yo soy la prueba viviente de eso

* * *

bueno me gustaria agradecer a todas aquellas que dejaron sus review, que mandaron alertas y favoritos mil mil gracias (abrazos estilo emmett)

nos leemos el proximo capi

atte

EeSsTtEeFfAaNnIiAa


	25. ¿Me Dejas Entrar?

**Capitulo 25: ¿Me Dejas Entrar?**

**Bella POV**

La cena paso sin más contratiempos con el de Mike. Al bailar la hermosa melodía donde edward me beso… pero no fue un simple beso… este está lleno de promesas por cumplir, de anhelos hacia un futuro feliz en el que yo tal vez estaba contemplada.

Mi mente aun no alcanzaba a entender como en tan solo dos semanas pudo entrar así en mi vida, en mi corazón y en mi pensamiento como pudo robármelo así como nada, y luego la fuerte conexión que siento con el nada de lo que algún día llegue a sentir se compara con ello, la protección y seguridad de sentirme en sus brazos la calidez y el sabor de sus labios sobre los míos, como puedo perderme en su mirada, en aquel mar color esmeralda que me hacia despegar los pies del suelo y todo esto sucedió en dos simples semanas.

Después de todo lo que sucedió con james pensé o quise hacerme creer que no llegaría a estar como en este momento feliz y completa en compañía de una ser al que quiero de verdad

Salimos del salón donde se realizaba la cena alrededor de las 11pm y dimos un paseo por la playa, yo me quite las zapatillas y edward se quito el saco para ponerlo en mis hombros se arremango la camisa y se aflojo el nudo de la corbata dejando los primeros botones de su camisa abiertos y al igual que yo sé quito los zapatos y lo calcetines mientras hacia un pequeño dobladillo a su pantalón.

Caminos a lo largo de la playa edward tenía su brazo libre por mi cintura y yo tenía mi cabeza en su hombro. Me encanta estar así con él, porque no había necesidad de palabras cuando nos encontrábamos juntos y los silencios que nos envolvían eran cómodos y relajantes

La luna y las estrellas eran nuestra única compañía y el sonido del mar la melodía de fondo; después de caminar por varios minutos nos detuvimos, edward se sentó en la arena y tiro de mi mano para que yo hiciera en su regazo. Seguimos en silencios unos segundos que pudieron ser horas hasta que edward rompió el silencio

--¿te puedo decir algo? –pregunto

--ya lo estás haciendo –dije con una sonrisa en el rostro

--bueno… otra cosa –

--por supuesto –me gire para verlo a los ojos

--en estas dos semanas me he sentido más feliz de lo que he sido en los últimos cuatro años –confeso

--siento exactamente los mismo –el me respondió dándome un dulce y casto beso en los labios para después caminar de regreso al hotel

Desperté en la mañana por una suave caricia en el rostro…poco a poco abrí los ojos para encontrarme con dos hermosas orbes esmeraldas que me miraba con curiosidad

--buenos días –dije a modo de saludo mientras me removía un poco

--muy... muy buenos –murmuro mientras acercaba su rostro al mío

--¿Cómo dormiste? –pregunte al tiempo que cortaba la distancia que había entre nosotros y depositada y suave beso en sus labios

--en realidad… no dormí mucho –contesto y lo mire interrogante y como si hubiese leído mi mente respondió a mi pegunta silenciosa –es entretenido verte dormir… hablas en sueños –sentí como toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se agolpaba en mis mejillas

--¿que dije? –pregunte en un gemido lastimero

--en verdad quieres saber –pregunto

--no –susurre

--me lo imaginaba –rio –pero… solo regañabas a alice sobre la ropa que te dio y… bueno mencionaste mi nombre… -termino en un murmullo

--"_yo y las estúpidas cosas que hago dormida" –pensé _y escondí mi rostro encendido en su pecho

_-_-no te avergüences es lindo saber que sueñas conmigo –y me estrecho entre sus brazos. Decidí por mi salud mental y por mi rostro zanjar el tema, así que cambie de tema

--¿Que haremos hoy? –

--haremos lo que tú quieras… -dijo –pero…hasta las 7 de la noche ya tengo planes para nosotros saldremos a conocer el Miami de noche –

--la verdad no tengo muchos ánimos de salir las dos ocasiones que fuimos a la playa no terminaron muy bien… pero tal vez hoy cambie nuestra suerte y podríamos ir a la piscina -propuse

--está bien –acepto poniéndose de pie –haremos lo que quieras pero hay que darnos prisa o no tendremos tiempo de desayunar –dicho esto se encamino hacia el baño cerrando la puerta tras de si

Después de que me duchara y cambiara aproximadamente 1 hora después de que nos levantamos estuvimos completamente listos yo vestía una traje gris oscuro que era pantalón y chaleco y una camisa lila manga tres cuartos, edward vestía un traje azul oscuro y una camisa blanca y este día desistió de la corbata porque nunca puede anudarla

Cuando dejamos la habitación faltando 30 minutos para que dieran comienzo las actividades del congreso. Desayunamos entre charlas y algunas risas, después no dirigimos al las sala donde se llevaban a cabo las conferencias

Después de aproximadamente tres horas de arduo debate y gratamente sorprendida por lo avances que habíamos obtenido hasta el momento, terminamos las actividades de hoy y fuimos de regreso a la suite para cambiarnos revisando entre mis cosas me sorprendí, alice fácilmente había empacado 15 bikinis tome el primero que estuvo frente a mis ojos, fue uno color café me lo puse y después tome un vestido rojo con detalles en café y tome mi bolso tal cual estaba ya que no había sacado nada del día anterior

Cuando Salí de la habitación me encontré con una edward ya listo con unas bermudas verde oscuro y una playera gris cuando me vio salir de la habitación me regalo una hermosa sonrisa que me derritió por completo

En el camino a la piscina solo podía sentir las miradas que me enviaba edward, afuera hacia un hermoso y caluroso día

Edward y yo nos instalamos a petición mía en una especie de carpa donde bajo esta se encontraba una especie de sillón y a sus lados había unas tipo cortinas delgadas que cubrían de los rayos solares

Estaba por sentarme cuando los brazos de edward me rodearon la cintura

--lo harás por las buenas o por las malas –pregunto

--¿el qué? –

--ayer prometiste entrar conmigo al agua… así que repitiendo mi pregunta lo harás por la buenas o por la malas –termino con un susurro en mi oído

Recordé como fue el "por las malas" de ayer así que mejor decidí ceder

- -está bien –medio suspire medio bufe

Edward me soltó solo para quitarse la playera y las sandalias para después mirarme esperando que lo imitara quitándome la ropa que llevaba de más

Deje salir todo el aire que contenían mis pulmones cerré mis ojos tome el final de mi vestido y lo pase por encima de mis hombros y mi cabeza, de lo siguiente que fui consiente; fue que los labios de edward se encontraban sobre los míos y una de sus manos acariciaba con delicadeza justamente el lugar donde yacía mi cicatriz

--gracias –susurre cuando separo sus labios de los míos era sobre todo un gracias por no salir corriendo de mi esa estúpida cicatriz no era algo que me gustara mostrar

--no tienes nada que agradecer –tomo mi mano y tiro de ella mientras entrelazaba nuestros dedos

Deje mis sandalias a un lado y camine junto el hasta el borde de la piscina y tuve una idea di un paso hacia atrás y mientras edward tocaba al agua con uno de sus pies le un pequeño empujón y cayó al agua el problema de mi maravilloso plan fue que nunca solté su mano y me jalo con él y caímos salpicando mucha agua

Rápidamente Salí a la superficie para tomar aire pero solo alcance a tomar un respiro cuando edward me tomo por la cintura y tiro de mi hasta que el agua volvió a cubrirme, pude abrir mis ojos y vi como edward me miraba fijamente y con un sonrisa en los labios, cuando hice ademan de zafarme de su agarre él se acerco y poso sus labios sobre lo míos, como un acto reflejo entreabrí los labios y su aliento embriagador se coló a mi boca haciendo que la poco cordura que contenía mi cuerpo se fuera hasta las nubes

Ese beso fue… extraño por el hecho de estar bajo el agua pero no por eso menos placentero de un momento a otro sentí el viento en mi rostro, nos separamos y pequeños jadeos salían de la boca de ambos

Pasamos la mayor parte de la mañana en la piscina hasta la hora del almuerzo

--edward hay que salir a comer además no quiero terminar arrugada como una pasa –le dije

--vamos… aunque yo te querría aunque estuvieras arrugada como un pasa –dijo lo último en un susurro a mi oído y yo solo atine a reír ligeramente

Almorzamos una muy deliciosas brochetas mar y tierra y tomamos el sol hasta que comenzó a ocultarse

--será mejor que nos vallamos porque saldremos –me recordó edward

--ya que –refunfuñe la realidad era que no me quiera ir era el primer día que me la pasaba realmente bien

Edward dejo escapar una "pequeña" carcajada para después tomar nuestras cosas tomar mi mano y dirigirnos a nuestra suite

Al entrar lance mi bolso a no sé dónde y me encamine directo a la habitación para dejarme caer pesadamente en la cama

--bella… voy a hacer unas llamadas –anuncio –puedes ducharte, cambiarte o lo que sea que vayas a hacer –dijo con una sonrisa

--¿Cómo me debo Vestir? –Pregunte –ya sabes formal, semi, casual tal vez en pijama –dije en broma

--como sea te veras hermosa eso lo puedo apostar –me sonrió torcidamente y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta para darme privacidad

En menos de un segundo ya me encontraba en el baño para darme una ducha utilice shampoo de fresas, si se lo preguntan lo lleve siempre que salgo de mi casa además no sé porque pero edward tiende a olisquear mi cabello muy seguido

20 minutos después de una relajante ducha Salí con una bata de baño y camine directamente a el armario par buscar que ponerme revise las cosas que alice -ilegalmente- metió en mi equipaje y encontré un hermoso vestido verde no sabía a dónde iríamos pero ese se me hizo de lo más lindo

Tome un conjunto de ropa interior -también cortesía de alice-y comencé a cambiarme ya con el vestido enfundado. Me puse de nuevo la bata para maquillarme no quiero manchar el vestido, me maquille ligeramente y estaba por poner el brillo labial cuando tocaron a la puerta

--pasa –respondí la figura de edward se materializo a mi lado

--todo está listo… así que me baño, me cambio y nos vamos –asentí -ahora salgo –dijo mientras caminaba hacia el baño

Cuando escuche el agua correr, termine mi maquillaje, ahora mi cabello lo alise y después lo agarre con un broche dejando al descubierto mis hombros, el vestido venia con un collar-cadena de eslabones grandes color bronce y unos tacones del mismo color

Ahora que lo pienso bien estos colores -verde y bronce- me recuerdan a alguien ¿Quién será?

Salí de la habitación para darle algo de privacidad a edward, me senté y espere en uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala de la suite, quince minutos después edward salió ya completamente arreglado vestía un pantalón de mezclilla muy oscuro casi negro una camisa verde arremangada hasta los codos y un chaleco negro

Me puse de pie y me quite la bata que seguía encima de mi vestido mire a edward y me enviaba una mirada llena de… no se parece… no tengo la menor idea pero por alguna razón sus hermosos ojos se veían algo oscurecidos

--hermosa –murmuro caminando hacia mi

--gracias –dije mientras sentía que mis mejillas enrojecían

--adorable –volvió a murmurar mientras posaba sus mano en mi mejilla sonrojada –bueno hay que irnos –eso hizo que saliera de mi ensimismamiento

Salimos de la mano hacia el lobby del hotel

--a donde vamos –pregunte al ver que no nos dirigimos a la salida principal del hotel

--es una sorpresa –cuando llegamos a límite con la playa, se detuvo y miro mis pies –creo que lo mejor es que te quites los tacones –concluyo

--está bien –acepte algo dudosa

Ya con los tacones en la mano caminamos por la playa como 5 minutos hasta que una luz se comenzó a ver delante de nosotros

--vamos ahí –dije señalándolo con mi mano

--aja –y una sonrisa fue lo que recibí como respuesta

Acelere un poco el paso y frete a nosotros había una gran palapa en el centro de esta una mesa con dos sillas antorchas en cada esquina y una vista hermosa al mar alcance a distinguir una plataforma de madera que era de color muy parecido a la arena

Cuando llegamos a esta edward rompió el silencio en que nos habíamos envuelto

--esta es oficialmente nuestra primera cita –lo mire algo sorprendida

--enserio –

--claro mi pequeña bella –murmuro antes de darme un tierno besos en los labios –cenemos antes de que se enfrié –me volví a poner los tacones y caminos a la mesa

Saco la silla para que me sentara mientras él lo hizo frente a mí

--espero que te guste –destapo nuestros platos

Comimos en silencio y solo mandándonos miradas fugaces tomamos los que identifique como vino rosa

Entre la comida y el postre charlamos un poco

--hora del postre–anuncio edward

Y luego me entrego otra copa

--¿Qué es? –pregunte curiosa

--licor de chocolate –respondió –a esme le encanta y un día lo probé y me gusta para acompañar los postres –dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

Cuando terminamos el postre y la copa de licor edward se puso de pie

--vamos… esta él solo la primera parada –me dijo tomando mis mano cuando alcance a reaccionar ya nos encontrábamos en el auto que había sido rentado por Carlisle y cruzábamos la ciudad

Después de aproximadamente 30 minutos aparco

--¿a dónde vamos? –pregunte

--ahí –señalo un gran club

--tu no creerás que yo… -deje la frase inconclusa

--si… si lo harás –dijo mientras salía del auto y lo rodeaba para abrir la puerta de mi lado

--anda vamos… además no es lo que tú crees es un club de música latina –dijo sonriendo –si de algo te consuela fue idea de alice –dijo sacando su celular –cuando yo y alice cumplimos 20 salimos de vacaciones solo nosotros y los hale y visitamos este lugar... mira –me mostro la pantalla del celular

**De: Alice**

**Edward ve al club de las últimas vacaciones que tuvimos a florida el único que te gusto y que no recuerdo el nombre, si no lo haces subiré en un avión para ir a florida y sabrás quien es ****ALICE CULLEN**

Realmente creía a alice capaz de venir hasta acá para hacerle algo a edward, en cuanto entramos, música en español inundo mis oídos

La mayor parte de la música la alcanzaba a entender ya que cuando estaba él en instituto tome varios cursos de idiomas y aprendí a hablar español y francés

--hablas español –pregunte

--si –respondió – ¿y tú? – (hablado en español)

--me doy a entender –dije y el rio (hablado en español)

Encontramos una mesa y nos sentamos un rato hasta para escuchar la música el club tenía muy buen ambiente la música no era estrepitosa estaba muy bien y saliendo eso de mi boca es muy, muy bueno

--¿bailas conmigo? –la voz de edward me saco de mis cavilaciones mentales lo busque donde estaba sentado y no lo encontré confundida mire hacia el frente y ahí estaba frente a mi de pie con un brazo en mi dirección y la palma de su mano abierta invitándome a tomarla tenía una sonrisa divertida en el rostro y me miraba con curiosidad

Lo mire con suplica sabía que si me ponía a discutir con él, no ganaría así que deje salir todo el aire se mis pulmones y tome su mano para caminar hacia la pista de baile solo puse un pie en esta cuando sentí que gire un par de veces para terminar en los brazos de edward

--¿Como hiciste eso? –pregunte no sorprendida de que me hiciera girar si no de que lo hice sin caerme o golpear a alguien

Como respuesta recibí un encogimiento de hombros

La canción cambio y edward comenzó a moverse y moverme al ritmo de la música

_Déjame entrar en tu mirada _

_Quiero llegar hasta tu alma_

_Deja quedarme entre tus besos _

_Saber lo que llevas por dentro _

_Déjame entrar en tu silencio _

_Déjame ver en tus recuerdos _

_Para saber que si eres tu _

_La niña que llevo en mis sueños _

Edward bailaba muy pero muy bien y no tengo ni idea del porque mis pies hoy no me traicionaron pero lo agradezco, me deje guiar por él, enserio me estaba divirtiendo y reía cuando edward me hacia girar para terminar en sus brazos

_La que huele a yerba en su pelo_

_La que lleva tierra en sus dedos_

_La que deja huella en su suelo_

_La que goza pariendo un sueño_

_Te perfuma a la madrugada _

_Con el aroma de su cuerpo _

_Y le da buenos días al sol_

_Con lo caliente de sus besos _

Note como muchas personas nos veían pero no me importo ahora solo éramos los dos y la música lo demás no importaba en lo mas mínimo

_Ser tu partida y tu llegada _

_Quiero nacer desde tu calma _

_Déjame ser tus pensamientos _

_Saber lo que llevas por dentro _

_Déjame entrar en tu silencio _

_Déjame ver en tus recuerdos_

_Para saber que si eres tu _

_La niña que llevo en mis sueños _

_La que huele a yerba en su pelo_

_La que lleva tierra en sus dedos_

_La que deja huella en su suelo _

_La que goza pariendo un sueño_

_Te perfuma la madrugada_

_Con el aroma de su cuerpo _

_Y le da buenos días al sol_

_Con lo caliente de sus besos _

_Déjame entrar en tu mirada _

_Déjame entrar por la ventana _

_Déjame entrar en tu mirada _

_Por la ventana de tu corazón _

_Déjame entrar en tu mirada _

_Déjame verte en las mañanas_

_Déjame entrar en tu mirada _

_Cuando ya no calienta el sol_

_Cuando contigo me encuentro _

_Se me enreda el pensamiento _

_Se me corta la respiración _

_Esto yo nunca me lo espera _

_Hace tiempo no me pasaba _

_Para ti va mi canción _

Edward pego mi cuerpo al suyo ni siquiera podía decir donde comenzaba el mío y terminaba el de él nos balanceamos mas lentamente, duramos unos segundos así hasta que con un giro de parte mía continuamos como empezamos

_Déjame entrar, en tu mirada _

_Déjame entrar en tu mirada _

_Déjame entrar, en tu mirada _

_Déjame entrar en tu mirada _

_Déjame ver que no hay regreso _

_Déjame entrar en tu mirada _

_Déjame entrar hasta tus huesos _

_Déjame entrar en tu mirada _

_Déjame ver en tus recuerdos _

_Déjame entrar en tu mirada _

_Quiero nacer de tu silencio_

_Déjame entrar en tu mirada _

_Y recorrer todo tu cuerpo, si_

_Déjame entrar en tu mirada _

_Para morir entre tus besos _

_Déjame entrar en tu mirada _

_Déjame entrar en tu mirada _

_Déjame entrar en tu mirada _

Cuando la canción termino estábamos frente a frente con ambos con una sonrisa en los labios, edward me beso y después fue hacia mi oído para susurrar:

--¿Que dices?... ¿Me dejas entrar? –

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

bueno aqui le dejo este capi espero que les guste la cancion se llama dejame entrar en tu mirada (como si alguien no se pudo dar cuenta) de carlos vives

linda cancion

y bueno mil gracias a todos los rw y alertas favoritos y demas

mil gracias a todas (la vida les recompensara con su edward personal jajaja)

bueno me despido nos leemos al proximo capi

atte

con cariño

EeSsTtEeFfAaNnIiAa


	26. Mi Necesidad

Capitulo 26:

**Edward POV **

Después de un muy buen día en la piscina con bella, nos fuimos a lo que denomine como "la primera cita" porque relativamente nunca la había invitado a salir, no perdía nada con hacerlo, me costó algo de trabajo, unos cuantos dólares y muchas llamadas el que me rentaran por aquella noche la palapa, pero bella valía el esfuerzo

Tuvimos una cena deliciosa y pasamos un buen rato juntos después la lleve al único lugar que me gusto, aquí, en florida en las vacaciones que tuve junto a mis hermanos hace unos cuantos años, al principio bella se vio renuente a entrar pero logre convencerla

Al cabo de un rato, al ponernos de pie vi como muchos hombres enviaban miradas lascivas a mi ángel, pues no puedo negarlo se veía hermosa en aquel vestido verde

Comenzamos a bailar cuando una canción comenzó a sonar, no completamente pero la mayoría de esta describía mi situación, yo quiero que ella me deje entrar en su vida, en su alma, su corazón y sus pensamientos así que se lo pregunte:

-¿Qué dices?... ¿Me dejas entrar? – dije en un susurro a su oído mientras hacíamos nuestro movimiento más lento–en tu vida… en tu alma… Sobre todo en tu corazón –le dije

-ya lo estas, aquel día de la fiesta te llevaste una parte di mi sin siquiera darte cuenta –contesto solo pude sonreír

-que tal si no sentamos –recordé que bella odia los tacones así que no creo que quiera estar de pie mucho tiempo además quiero tomar algo, si no en cualquier momento puedo golpear a los idiotas que la miran como si fuese un trozo de carne

-encantada –caminamos de regreso a nuestra mesa –te puedo preguntar algo pero no te molestes –la mire algo confundido

-soy todo oídos –

-¿Cómo aprendiste a bailar así?... y no vayas a decir que es de nacimiento porque sé que no lo es –valla eso me dejo por un momento pasmado y rápidamente baje la mirada ese era uno de mis tantos secretos

-si te lo digo… prometes no decirle a nadie… sobre todo a mis hermanos –asintió de manera automática –cuando tenía como 16, mi mama quiso tomar clases de baile de salón… fue una semana y regreso hablando maravillas del instructor... para la siguiente semana su auto se averió así que me ofrecí a llevarla y me quede a observar la clase duraba una hora así que no tenía sentido que regresara a mi casa… vi al idiota de instructor y toda la clase se la pasaba coqueteando con esme, así que cuando iban a bailar en parejas, el estúpido del instructor fue directamente con esme así que para evitarlo me ofrecí a ser su pareja… e hicimos todo un curso… alice y emmett sabían que esme salía a las clases pero yo decía que salía con mis amigos nos íbamos en autos separados yo siempre llegaba como media hora después para que ella para que no me dijeran nada es uno de los tantos secretos que comparto con esme…-termine mi relato con la mirada gacha

-hum… que tierno –musito

-¿Qué? –exclame levantado la mirada

-¿estabas celoso de tu mamá? –pregunto

-no celoso no, solo no me caía bien el instructor –aclare

-si… si lo estabas –aseguro

-claro que no –refute

-¿a no? –

-bueno tal vez un poco –admití al no resistir el peso de su mirada

-un poco –dijo condescendiente

-está bien si lo estaba… ¿feliz? –refunfuñe

-mucho –dijo con suficiencia

Después de un par de martinis y cuando comencé a ver a bella mas "feliz" de lo normal decidí que era hora de regresar camino al hotel, bella se quedo dormida en el auto, llegamos al hotel le entregue las llaves al ballet y rodee el auto para sacar a bella del auto, desabroche el cinturón de seguridad y pase uno de mis brazos por detrás de sus rodillas y su espalda y con cuidado de no golpearla la saque del auto camine por el lobby y las miradas de algunos empleados se posaban en mi, tomamos el ascensor, cuando estuve frente a la puerta de la habitación me di cuente de que no podría abrirla mientras cargara a bella y no me atrevo a ponerla en el suelo comencé a idear la manera de abrir la puerta, estaba ideando un plan cuando escuche un ruido en el pasillo gire mi cabeza y vi a un mujer de unos 45 años que empujaba un carro de limpieza, tal vez ella podría abrir la puerta

-disculpe –dije acercándome a ella

-¿En qué le puedo ayudar? –pregunto

-me pregunto si usted podría abrir la puerta de mi habitación, no puedo hacerlo –mire a bella que dormía profundamente entre mis brazos

-claro joven… ¿Cual es su habitación? –pregunto

Señale mi habitación ella me regalo una sonrisa muy parecidas a las de esme saco una tarjeta de su bolsillo y la paso por la cerradura de la puerta y esta abrió automáticamente

-muchísimas gracias -dije mientras pasaba a la habitación –podría esperar un momento –entre rápidamente a la habitación deje a bella en la cama y Salí con mi billetera en la mano saque 20 dólares –aquí tiene –dije al tiempo que llegaba a la puerta y le extendía el billete a la señora

-no joven esto es demasiado… no puedo aceptarlo –

-claro que puede y lo hará –dije poniendo el dinero en su mano –que tenga una buena noche –

-igualmente joven y muchas gracias –

-no hay de que –fue lo último que dije antes de cerrar la puerta a mis espaldas

Camine de vuelta a la habitación llegue junto a bella y le saque sus zapatos, sus pendientes, su collar y deshice su peinado, la observe por unos segundos y después la cubrí con una sabana, me cambie de ropa y me recosté al lado de bella, para caer en la inconsciencia en unos pocos minutos

Me desperté con el sonido de mi celular sin abrir los ojos estire mi brazo y tome el celular

-si no es de vida o muerte quien sea cuelgue en este instante –murmure, escuche una risa del otro lado de la línea

_-buenos días a ti también hermano_ –escuche decir a alice

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunte cortante

_-que genio_ –rio –_solo_ _te iba a decir que si no querías dar un paseo en yate hoy? –_

-¿yate? ¿Cuál yate? –pregunte

_-el único yate de los Culle… dah_ –respondió con si fuera lo más obvio

-¿está aquí? –

-_sip está en el puerto así que puedes ir por él y dar un lindo paseo hoy –_

_-_está bien alice… eso es todo –

-_creo que si los chicos y rose te mandan saludos –_

-igualmente… así que me voy que tengo sueño –

-_vas a dormir… edward son la 8:30 –_abrí los ojos de golpe

-¿Qué?... diablos –maldije –te dejo alice me tengo que cambiar el congreso comienza a las 9 –dije mientras me ponía de pie

-_está bien… nos vemos luego edward –_

_-_adiós alice –termine la llamada, mire a bella que seguía durmiendo profundamente muy a mi pesar tuve que despertarla –bella… bella despierta –murmure a su oído –bella por favor es tarde –suplique pero ella no tenia señales de despertar

-"_casos extremos, medidas extremas" –_

Me acerque a bella hasta posar mis labios en los de ella y la bese lentamente a los segundos sentí como correspondía mi beso poco a poco me separe de ella

-buenos días –saludo

-muy buenos –le dije –pero hay que darnos prisa –dije dirigiéndome a mi equipaje

-¿Por qué? –cuestiono mientras sentaba

-bella, son las ocho treinta –dije

-¡¿Qué? –Exclamo –me quede dormida –

-nos quedamos dormidos –corregí

Eso fue lo último que dijimos para vestirnos lo más rápido que pudimos

Tres horas más tarde nos encontrábamos de regreso en la suite

-itinerario para hoy? –pregunto bella

-saldremos –respondí –creo que deberías llevar algo de ropa y lo que vayas a usar mañana –no volveremos hoy –sonreí al ver la expresión del rostro de bella

-es enserio –

-si muy enserio –

-a donde iremos? -

-luego lo veras ahora hay que prepararnos –

Alrededor de una hora después ya nos encontrábamos en el auto con rumbo al puerto, el viaje no fue la largo o tal vez no lo note por la plática tan amena que sostenía con bella

-¿el puerto? –pregunto cuando comenzamos a acercarnos lo suficiente para distinguirlo

-si –fue mi única respuesta

-no me dirás que haremos… ¿cierto? –

-cierto –

A los pocos minutos estábamos en el estacionamiento del puerto, aparque el auto y Salí seguido por bella, saque del auto todas las cosas que traíamos. La fui guiando a través del puerto hasta que estuvimos frente al yate perteneciente a mi familia

-subiremos a eso? –dijo apuntando el yate con algo de terror en su mirada

-si… pero si no quieres podemos volver –

-me encantaría pero… y si me mareo –le sonreí y la abrace por lo hombros

-tonta bella… no puedo creerlo… puedes tener la vida de una persona en tus manos sin siquiera temblar y le temes a un simple barco –

-lo siento pero nunca he subido a uno –admitió

-siempre hay una primera vez… vamos –con nuestras cosas en uno de mis brazos y sin soltar a bella nos adentramos en el yate

Nos adentramos unos cuantos pasos cuando de la proa del yate apareció matt el capitán él y su equipo eran los que manejaban el yate

-buenas tardes joven Cullen –me saludo –señorita –dijo dirigiéndose a bella

-matt… ella es bella –dije

-mucho gusto señorita –dijo él mientras estira su mano para estrechar la de bella

-igualmente –respondió ella

-y como va todo? –pregunte

-muy bien joven… y ahora que llegaron partiremos en 10 minutos –aviso mientras caminaba hacia la escalera que daba a la cabina de mando

-vamos bella te daré un recorrido –la tome de la mano y comencé a caminar –proa, popa, cabina de mando, cocina, camarotes, baño, comedor… seguí nombrando y señalando todo lo que llegaba frente a nuestros ojos

-¿Quién es el dueño del barco? –pregunto mientras caminábamos por un pasillos que daba a mi camarote

-mi familia –dije –algunas veces salimos de vacaciones en el –

-creo que es demasiada casualidad que se encuentre aquí no –musito enarcando una ceja

-culpa a alice… ella me llamo esta mañana para avisarme… yo no tenía idea de que estaba aquí –nos detuvimos frente a una puerta –este es mi camarote, cuando salimos mis padres tienen uno, alice y rose, jasper y emmett, y uno para la tripulación –abrí la puerta sonreí por el recuerdo de mis últimas vacaciones en este lugar, mi camarote seguí exactamente igual que la última vez que lo vi

La cama al centro de la habitación, al lado contrario de la puerta un ventanal que da a un pasillo regalando una hermosa vista al otro lado la puerta del baño y el armario

Bella observo con detenimiento la habitación y después se sentó a los pies de la cama

-me encanta –dijo sonriendo

-bueno aquí dormirás –avise

-¿y tú? –pregunto

-dormiré en la habitación de mis hermanos… es la puerta de junto por si necesitas algo –deje sus cosas sobre la cama

Salí de la habitación y me adentre en la de junto muy parecida a la mía solo que contaba con dos camas individuales y solo una pequeña ventanilla, sentí como el barco se ponía en marcha decidí cambiarme de ropa. Tome una bermuda azul y una playera blanca y Salí de la habitación

Toque la puerta del al lado y salió una muy hermosa bella solo vestida con un diminuto short a cuadros amarillos con azul y una blusa azul sin mangas, sonreí involuntariamente y la tome de la mano para salir a la cubierta del barco, en cuanto salimos el olor a comida llego a mí en realidad estaba hambriento no habíamos tenido tiempo de desayunar

-te apetece comer? –ella asintió con un leve sonrojo en el rostro

Fuimos al comedor y por lo que vi era filete de pescado comimos con la tripulación en una amena platica, caminamos al frente del barco disfrutando del calor del sol y la brisa, yo miraba embelesado a bella, el viento revolvía sus cabello y una hermosa sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro.

Una idea vino a mí

-bella, ¿te gustaría nadar? –pregunte

-bajaremos del barco –asentí –no pasara nada cierto –

-claro que no bella –asegure –por que lo dices –

-no por nada… entonces vamos –

Me saque la playera y bella se quito su ropa para quedar en un bikini amarillo

-¿sabes nadar? –se me hacia algo estúpido preguntar pero en verdad no lo sabia

Ella asintió como respuesta

-matt –grite, el asomo su cabeza por la ventanilla de la cabina de mando –detén el yate y podrías bajar la escalerilla –pedí el asintió y en ese momento escuche como la escalerilla se bajaba, camine a un pequeño armario y tome un respirador de mano y se lo coloque a bella en la muñeca

-¿Qué es? –pregunto

-es un tanque de oxigeno de mano… precaución –murmure –si lo necesitas, pon esta parte en tu boca –señale la boquilla –y presionas este botón –señale el botón rojo de la parte superior del tanque

-entiendo –dijo

También le di unos lentes de buzo (N/A: lo siento no tengo idea de cómo se llaman)

Unos minutos más tarde estuvimos en las cálidas aguas del océano me complacía ver a bella de lo más divertida, mirando lo peces que había por ahí y disfrutando del agua, alrededor de 35 minutos después volvimos a subir al yate

El día se paso completamente rápido ya había avisado que teníamos que estar al amanecer en el puerto, así que en este momento nada me preocupaba la noche cayo y depuse de la cena fui a dejar a bella a su camarote.

-que tengas buena noche… bella –murmure mientras le daba un casto beso en los labios

-igualmente –respondió, para después cruzar el umbral de la habitación y después cerrar la puerta tras de su espalda

Me fui a mi habitación para dormir pero después de más de 30 minutos y de cambiarme 3 veces de cama, no podía concebir el sueño, me puse de pie y Salí de la habitación en silencio camine unos cuantos paso cuando llegue a mi destino

El cuarto de música

Que estaba hecho especialmente para mi… no tenía idea del porque pero cada vez que subíamos al yate unas inmensas ganar de tocar llenaban mi ser esa fue la razón de que crearan el cuarto de música

Una vez dentro de él fui directamente al piano me senté en el banquillo y pase mis manos por las teclas y después de la nada, una suave melodía surgió é inundo la habitación

Toque por lo que fácilmente pudieron ser horas aunque solo era minutos, una suave toque en mi hombro hizo que me sobresaltara y dejara de tocar abruptamente, inmediatamente supe que era bella ya que solo ella producía una corriente eléctrica al entrar en contacto con mi piel

-no puedes dormir –dije mas afirmando que preguntando

-no –respondió – y veo que tu tampoco –

-tienes razón –le hice espacio en el vaquillo para que me acompañara

-no sabía que tocabas el piano –comento

-no lo habías preguntado –sonreí y retome la melodía

-es linda –dijo refiriéndose a la melodía

-te gusta –asintió y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro como alice suele hacerlo

-como aprendiste –pregunto

-cuando tenía 5 mi abuelo edward me enseño, el me obsequio mi primer piano –sonreí ante el recuerdo –esme dice que me parezco mucho a el por eso me pusieron su nombre –

Seguí tocando por unos minutos más hasta que gire mi cabeza hacia bella y la vi profundamente dormida sobre mi hombro con una sonrisa que reflejaba tranquilidad

Termine la melodía y tratando de no despertarla la cargue para llevarla a la habitación, bella recargo su rostro contra mi pecho y se aferro a mi playera como si su vida dependiese de aquello

Camine con bella en mis brazos. Ya en el camarote trate de recostar a bella en la cama pero no me soltaba, reí ligeramente cuando conseguí que me soltara, ella entreabrió los ojos y susurro:

-por favor no te vayas –Sonreí involuntariamente y me recosté a su lado –gracias –ella me rodeo con sus delicados brazos en enterró su rostro en el arco de mi cuello

Sin duda esto era lo que necesitaba para poder conciliar en sueño tenerla a mi lado, su aroma inundándome… ella era lo que necesitaba

La estreche entre mis brazos y me deje caer en la inconsciencia

* * *

hola!

bueno aqui les traigo una nuevo capi

lamento la demora estuve muy concentrada en algunas cosas de la escuela y me olvide de actualizar

bueno espero que les haya gustado

atte

EeSsTtEeFfAaNnIiAa


	27. Miedo

Capitulo 27:

**Bella POV**

Un ligero movimiento a mi lado hizo que saliera de mi ensueño, abrí los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vi fueron los orbes verdes de edward viéndome fijamente

-¿te desperté? –Pregunto -lo siento pero es que ya vamos a llegar al puerto –

-no hay problema –dije quitándole importancia -te importa si voy a tomar una ducha? –negó con la cabeza

Me puse de pie y camine hasta el baño del camarote. Tome una ducha rápida mientras pensaba en los sucesos de la noche anterior, mi mente aun no alcanzaba a entender con es que con tal solo dos semana me haya hecho tan dependiente de él, al grado de ya ni siquiera poder dormir si no se encontraba a mi lado

Me reí de mi misma ahora que haría cuando regresara a NY… termine de ducharme y Salí a la habitación estaba vacía y gracias al cielo que era así ya que había olvidado meter mi ropa al baño

Tome mi ropa y me cambie rápidamente, había elegido un pantalón color hueso y una camisa azul cielo, arregle mi cabello y Salí a buscar a edward toque en la habitación del al lado ya que originalmente edward iba a dormir ahí

Al primer toque la puerta se abrí, edward vestía un pantalón negro traía la camisa color rosa desabrochada dejando que pudiese admirar su bien formado torso y traía en cabello húmedo y despeinado

Se veía tan bien… tan... me obligue a cerrar a boca. Se hizo a un lado para que pasara mientras seguía abrochando su camisa. Camine y me senté en el borde la una de las camas que había en el camarote

Nos miramos en silencio por unos segundos. El se acerco a mí y se agacho para quedar a mi altura, se acerco y me beso. Pero este beso tenía un toque más… pasional y desenfrenado, sentí como mi espalda chocaba con algo blando, y sentí un ligero peso sobre mí, un mano comenzó a recorrer todo mi costado derecho, escenas, recuerdos comenzaron a llenar mi cabeza

Un vestido rasgado, sangre, unas manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, una mirada azul perturbadora y lujuriosa…

-suéltame –dije en su susurro apenas audible cuando los labios que estaban sobre los míos se dirigías a mi cuello –suéltame…suéltame… no me toques –alce mi tono de voz y comencé a removerme inmediatamente, deje se sentir el peso sobre mí, lagrimas se agolparon en mis ojos pero me negaba abrirlos no quería toparme con aquella mirada azul

Solloce fuertemente mientras miles de lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos

-bella… bella –sentí como me tomaban por los hombros y me movían para quedar sentada de nuevo –bella abre los ojos… mírame… soy yo edward… mírame –lentamente abrí mis ojos para mirar a mi alrededor desconcertada –tranquila… lo siento… mírame… -frente a mí se encontraba edward, con un expresión dolida en el rostro inmediatamente me aferre a él lo abrace como si mi vida dependiese de aquel abrazo, me rodeo con sus brazos recargue mi cabeza en su pecho y aspire su aroma, algunos sollozos seguían saliendo de entre mis labios y lagrimas de mis ojos –lo siento... perdóname… no debí… me deje llevar… lo siento –susurro a mi oído –por favor… soy idiota –rogo –calma...- paseo sus manos por mi espalada en un intento de calmarme –no llores… no merezco tus lagrimas –separo mi rostro de su pecho y enjuago mis lagrimas con su mano –no quiero verte llorar y mucho menos por mi causa… lo siento –insistió, asentí sin pronunciar palabra y con los ojos aun con los rastros de mis lagrimas

-lo siento –alcance a murmurar cuando mis sollozos de calmaron

-no mi bella tú no tienes nada que sentir… yo soy el idiota aquí –volví a recostar mi cabeza en su pecho tratando de calmarme

Tocaron la puerta y los dos dirigimos la mirada hacia ahí

-joven edward –dijeron al otro lado –estamos en el puerto –anuncio y después se escucharon sus pasos al alejarse

-ahora vengo –susurro para después ponerse de pie reacia quite mis brazos de su alrededor, me regalo una sonrisa pero no llego a sus ojos que se mostraban tristes y arrepentidos, deposito un beso en mi frente y acaricio mi mejilla antes de cruzar la puerta

Me quede ahí con la mirada pérdida… ¿que rayos me había pasado?

Rememore los sucedido y algunas lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas… no entendía como esto me pasaba creí que ya todo estaba superado pero al parecer era todo lo contrario

La puerta volvió a abrirse, edward venía con mi bolso sobre su hombro, dejo las cosas sobre la cama y tomo su saco negro, recogió sus cosas y volvió a cargar todos antes de acercarse cautelosamente a mi

-tenemos que irnos –dijo extendió su mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie, yo la tome, ya de pie camine a su lado, edward paso su brazo por mis hombros y cada unos pasos depositaba un beso en mi cabello

Edward se despidió de los chicos de la tripulación y salimos al puerto, caminamos hasta donde habíamos estacionado el auto y fuimos rumbo al hotel

El camino al hotel fue en silencio, edward solo sostenía mi mano y entrelazaba nuestros dedos. De vez en cuando me miraba y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraba podía apreciar la tristeza que opacaba sus hermosos ojos verdes

Llegamos justo a tiempo al congreso, tres largas horas después dieron por terminadas las actividades del día así que volvimos a nuestra habitación, casi sin pronunciar palabra. Sabía que el suceso de esta mañana tenía mucho que ver en aquel distanciamiento

Nos cambiamos la ropa de trabajo y pedimos servicio a la habitación. Cominos en silencio que estaba empezando a deprimirme cuando miraba a edward, el me mandaba una sonrisa la cual no se reflejaba en su ojos los que en realidad solo denotaban tristeza una que yo también estaba compartiendo

Estábamos sentados uno al lado del otro en uno de los sofás del pequeño salón de la suite cuando edward rompió el silencio

-bella… en verdad lamento lo que sucedió –susurro mientras tomaba una de mis manos entre las suyas –perdóname fui un idiota y me deje llevar por lo que provocas en mi –me miro con suplica en sus ojos –por favor –

-yo... también lo siento –suspire –pero… es que en mi… cabeza… imágenes… recuerdos…me asuste –sentí que una lagrima recorría mi mejilla, edward me atrajo hacia él, en un fuerte abrazo

-no hay nada que temer bella…- susurro a mi oído –estaré contigo cuando me necesites –deposito un tierno beso en mi frente

Pasamos varios minutos así abrazados, disfrutando del cálido y acogedor silencio que se formo a nuestro alrededor ya libre de tristeza o culpa

Hasta que de un momento a otro el insomnio y lo temprano que no levantamos hoy me comenzaron a cobrar factura

-tienes sueño…¿cierto? – me dijo mas como afirmación que como pregunta. Yo solo asentí en silencio

Se puso de pie rompiendo nuestro abrazo para después tomarme en brazos y caminar hacia la habitación

-tienes manía de hacer esto… ¿verdad? –dije rememorando la infinidad de veces que me había cargado en brazos hasta el momento

-no puedo evitarlo –rio ligeramente. Después de unos segundos, sentí como me recostó en la cama –te dejare para que duermas –susurro al tiempo que depositaba un ligero beso en mi cabello

-no te vayas –pedí sin poder evitarlo –por favor –

-lo que quieras –murmuro se hizo un espacio a mi lado –ahora duerme –recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y escuche el latido de su corazón como la más dulce de las melodías que pudiese crear edward

Me deje arrullar por ella hasta que caí profundamente dormida

* * *

espero que no me odien por esto pero es solo algo que tienen que superar juntos

juro que no volvera a pasar

quiero agradecer a todas las que dejan sus comentarios y sus alertas y favoritos

mil mil gracias a todas

con cariño EeSsTtEeFfAaNnIiAa


	28. Tormenta

Capitulo 28: Tormenta

**Edward POV**

Después del lamentable incidente del yate, habíamos pasado jueves y viernes de manera tranquila salimos a pasear por la cuidad y trate de remediar lo que había pasado, me obligue a mis mismo después de lo que paso dejar que bella tome la iniciativa, ella lo hará cuando esté preparada, así pues las horas estaban contadas, mis días con bella, aquí en florida se acababan.

Hoy es sábado y fue nuestro día de relajación y porque no hacerlo teniendo a nuestra disposición las instalaciones, bella fue al área de masajes, mientras yo me quede en el sauna.

A la hora del almuerzo nos reunimos, bella venia radiante y revitalizada, cuando terminamos de comer regresamos a la suite habíamos acordado tener una tarde-noche de película como tipo celebración por nuestro ultimo día de congreso.

Un día antes habíamos conseguidos películas, palomitas y demás cosas, nos cambiamos de ropa, yo me puse mi típico pantalón pijama y una playera , bella traía una short y una blusa de tiras, pusimos la película en el reproductor, nos tumbamos en la cama con un tazón de palomitas y nos dispusimos a ver la película.

La verdad ni siquiera puse atención en la película en primero porque ya la había visto y en segunda porque solo tenía ojos para mi bella.

Llego una parte que por lo que recordaba era muy triste en la película, mire fijamente a bella y pude ver una cristalina lagrima correr por su mejilla, sonreí.

La atraje hasta mí para abrazarla.

– Tonta bella –murmure contra su cabello. giro su rostro hacia mí y me regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

Estaba a unos minutos de acabar la película, cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, lo deje sonando.

-no vas a contestar -negué con la cabeza –podría ser importante –señalo resignado tome el teléfono y conteste sin siquiera mirar la pantalla

– ¿hola? –

– _Edward… enciende la televisión –_dijo la vocecilla de alice al otro lado de la línea

– Alice… estoy bien no te preocupes tanto por mi –le dije

– _enciende la televisión –_ordeno –_y busca el noticiero –_

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –pregunte confundido

– _hazlo y no preguntes –_

– Está bien –fue todo lo que pude decir antes de que cortara la comunicación

– ¿Qué sucede? –me pregunto bella

– era alice dijo que buscara el noticiero en la televisión –murmure todavía algo consternado

Pausamos la película y buscamos el noticiero y lo primero que vimos fue un mapa donde aparecía todo el golfo de México, florida y las Bahamas

"_Las Bahamas y g__ran parte de florida será las partes más afectadas por la tormenta pronosticada para la noche de este sábado, domingo y lunes, se esperan vientos superiores a los 100km por hora y olas de gran tamaño, además, todos vuelos para estas zonas serán cancelados provisionalmente hasta que todo pase…"_

Apague el televisor después de eso

Me quede unos instantes meditando todo.

– Se retrasara nuestro regreso – dijo bella sacándome de mis pensamientos

– Eso parece… pero de cualquier manera hay que confirmar la cancelación de la vuelos tal vez no pase nada –dije girando mi rostro para verla con el ceño ligeramente fruncido -¿Qué pasa? –pregunte mientras levantaba mi mano para alizar la pequeña arruga que se le había formado

–Nada es solo… que… no son muy de mi agrado las tormentas –murmuro bajando la mirada ruborizada

-¿Por qué? –pregunte. Había demasiadas cosas que me intrigaban de bella

-me recuerdan al día que y mi madre nos fuimos de forks, cuando se divorcio de Charlie… ese día hubo una de las peores tormentas que vi en mi vida –murmuro con voz calma –son cosas que jamás llegas a olvidar –yo solo la abrace contra mí. No podía llegar a creer todo lo que había llegado a vivir en su vida alguien como ella no merecía todo aquello –de cualquier manera creo que podre sobrevivir –soltó una risa que me supo a gloria, ya hacía mucho que no reía, demasiado para mi gusto

Mi celular volvió a sonar rompiendo el silencio que se había formado en la habitación

– ¿ahora qué querrá? –pregunte en voz alta, ese duende me estaba fastidiando, bella solo se rio de mi. Sin fijarme en la pantalla conteste -¿Qué diablos quieres alice? –pregunte cortante

– ¿_Qué son esos modos de contestar hijo?_ –escuche el regaño de voz de mi madre, me golpe la frente con la palma de la mano

–Lo siento esme -me disculpe, y escuche una fuerte carcajada a mi lado, mire mal a bella por regodeare de mi mala suerte -¿a qué viene la llamada? ¿Todo está bien? –pregunte

– si todo está bien, solo quería saludar y preguntar si ya te enteraste de la tormenta –

-si justamente acabo de verlo en la televisión… lo más seguro es que retrase mi llegada –murmure -¿Carlisle lo sabe? –pregunte

– _si desde que llego no ha parado de murmurar cosas sobre "reprogramar cirugías y canalizar pacientes"_ –rio –_y luego con la organización del evento del hospital no tiene cabeza para muchas cosas aunque alice lo está ayudando mucho – _

–Espero que pueda resolver todo –mire el reloj marcaba la 7 –esme tengo que colgar voy a ir a cenar –le dije

–_está bien hijo, cuídate mucho, Carlisle manda saludos, nos vemos –_

– igualmente mamá, espero verlos pronto –dije

– te quiero –murmuro

– yo también –dije antes de que se cortara la comunicación

Suspire pesadamente y deje el celular sobre la mesa de noche, me gire a ver a bella que tenía una ancha sonrisa en su rostro

–Tu… -murmure –porque te ríes de mi desgracia –dije

–lo siento fue inevitable –rio – ¿te regañaron? –Asentí –ya que mencionaste lo de la cena… ¿Qué comeremos?... estoy hambrienta –dramatizo

– Poder pedir servicio a la habitación o bajar al restaurante –propuse

-no me apetece cambiarme de ropa… me parece bien el servicio a la habitación –dijo -¿crees que haya pizza? –Me pregunto pensativa –tengo mucho tiempo sin probar una pizza –sonrió

– Porque no lo averiguas – dije pasándole el teléfono

– ¿de que la pido? –

– De lo que quieras pero asegúrate que tengo doble queso –asintió tomo el teléfono marco el numero del restauran e hizo el pedido y colgó

– dijeron que estará lista en treinta minutos, podemos terminar de ver la película no me quiero quedar a medias –asenti con la cabeza y reí tome el mando de la televisión y volvimos, bueno bella se volvió hacia la televisión

Como a los diez minutos se acabo esa película y pusimos otra que de nuevo ya había visto pero al contrario que la otra era de terror, bueno nose quien le dio esa categoría ya que a mí no me asustaba para nada

Pasaron varios minutos cuando bella comenzó a esconder su rostro entre sus manos y dar pequeños jadeos de sorpresa

Estaba a punto de abrazarla cuando tocaron la puerta, bella solo un grito y brinco de la cama y yo me reí de ella

–yo voy –aun riendo camine hasta la puerta y la abrí. Me entregaron la pizza y volví junto a bella que no despegaba su mirada de la televisión

-llego la pizza –anuncie, bella dio una pequeño salto

-¡diablos! edward no hagas eso casi me muero del susto –me recrimino

-en realidad pienso que no deberías ver eso tendrás pesadillas –

-pero es muy buena… mejor ven siéntate junto a mí y dame de esa pizza que tengo hambre –

Fue me senté a su lado y comimos pizza mientras veíamos la película para mi desgracia bella no se durmió hasta que termino la película, bella termino escondiendo su rostro bajo las sabanas, almohadas y en el arco de mi cuello como última alternativa cuando no resistí abrazarla

Después de mi largo día me deje inundar por el sueño

Un movimiento a mi lado fue lo que hizo que me despertara, abrí mis ojos lentamente y lo único que vi fue el cabello de bella

-buenos días –salude inseguro no sabía si ella estaba despierta

-hola –dijo se doy la vuelta y me regalo una sonrisa –hecha un vistazo a la ventana –hizo un movimiento de cabeza señalando la ventana detrás de ella

Apoyado en un codo levante la mitad de mi cuerpo para ver por sobre ella. El panorama me sorprendió el cielo totalmente cerrado y de un color gris las pocas palmeras que se podían ver ondeaban con fuerza de fuerza de un lado a otro

-¡genial! –Exclame dejándome caer en la cama –llamare a la aerolínea para preguntar por los vuelos –

-hum… me adelante a eso –me dijo con una tímida sonrisa –dijeron que todos los vuelos están cancelados hasta nuevo aviso –

-desde que hora estas despierta –

-varias horas –acepto

- me hubieses despertado –dije

-lo iba a hacer pero parecías tan cómodo y tranquilo que me arrepentí –sonrió y sus mejillas se tornaron rosas

-eso es lo de menos –murmure –primero hay que ir a recepción para que mas días a la cuenta y tendremos que pensar en que entretenernos, no creo que salir a la playa sea una opción –reí -¿Qué tal si empezamos por el desayuno? ¿Bajamos o servicio a la habitación? –bella me rodeo con sus pequeños brazos y recostó su cabeza en mi pecho

-esto te dice algo –susurro contra mi cuello

-servicio a la habitación –tome el teléfono y pedí dos desayunos del día

Duramos varios minutos así en silencio disfrutando del la compañía del otro hasta que se escucharon un par de golpes en la puerta

-yo voy –dijo bella se puso de pie de un salto, pude admirar todo su hermoso cuerpo solo cubierto por un short y una blusa de tiras color negro, hacia que su piel se viese mucho amas pálida, pero aquel insignificante detalle no opacaba toda su belleza

Camino hasta que salió de la habitación, solo vi como se fue sin despegar mi mirada del lugar por donde se fue

Entonces recordé algo que dijo mi madre ayer

_*- y luego con la organización del evento del hospital no tiene cabeza para muchas cosas aunque alice lo está ayudando mucho –_

Ya que lo había olvidado decidí contarle hoy de eso y aparte contarle de mi pequeño plan para vengarme de alice. Sé que me ah ayudado demasiado pero en realidad se paso de la raya en muchas cosas quiero darle una pequeña lección

Escuche como bella abría y cerraba la puerta y después apareció en el umbral de la puerta con una charola en mano

Se acerco a la cama y dejo la charola en medio y ella también se sentó. Mientras comenzábamos a comer en silencio

Cuando terminamos quitamos la charola de ahí y no hicimos mucho solo nos mirábamos con una sonrisa en el rostro así que tal vez era el mejor momento para sacar el tema a colación

-bella –dije

-humm…-fue lo que recibí de respuesta reí

-¿sabes de la fiesta que organizara el hospital este año?-

-no, ¿cual fiesta? –me pregunto con curiosidad

-Carlisle está organizando una cena de gala para recaudar fondos para comprar equipamiento nuevo para el área de neonatología y pediatría del hospital, será en aproximadamente un mes y… me gustaría que fueses conmigo –admití al final

-claro… aunque te diré no me gustan mucho las fiestas –

-y…-seguí –te presentare a mis padres –

-pero ya conozco a tu padre-

-como mi novia –

-¡oh! –fue su respuesta

-ya que estoy como confesándome puedo decirte otra cosa solo quiero que no te alteres –pedí. Asintió con la cabeza –bueno recuerda cuando nos registramos y la recepcionista dijo algo de las habitaciones

*flash-back*ambos

_-no Sr. Cullen… solo hay una reservación a nombre del Dr. Carlisle Cullen una suite con duración del hoy por la anoche al domingo que viene por la tarde –guardo silencio un momento pareció recordar algo –al principio eran dos suites –dijo _

*fin flash-back*

-si lo recuerdo –dijo bella –yo pregunte por que había solo una habitación cuando al inicio eran dos y tu muy sutilmente me corriste –recrimino

-siento eso… pero es que no quería que te enojaras conmigo o con alice –

-¿Por qué me enojaría? –pregunto, entrecerrando los ojos como tratando de entender todo

-pues…-comencé algo inseguro –Carlisle, si reservo 2 habitaciones… pero no tengo idea del como alice se dio cuenta del hotel en que nos hospedaríamos y cancelo una…-termine mire a bella fijamente tenia le ceño fruncido

-¡¿Qué? –exclamo –como no se me ocurrió que esa pequeña diablillo era la culpable de todo… ¡ahh! primero mi ropa y luego la habitación… -

-cálmate –le pedí mientras la tomaba de la mano, ella inmediatamente se calmo -por una parte no fue tan malo como en un principio lo pensé… ¿o sí? –le pregunte alzando una ceja

-no claro que no –me dijo con una sonrisa

-bueno quisiera darle una lección a mi diabólica hermana, hacerla enojar un poco -dije y sonreí malvadamente

-y ¿Cómo haremos eso? –me pregunto bella imitando mi sonrisa

-haciéndole creer que todo lo que hizo fue en vano –

* * *

hola gente!

bueno espero que les guste y no me odien pero espero sus review y gracias a todas las que hicieron posibles lo poco mas de 50 que hay en este momento

atte

con cariño 3

EeSsTtEeFfAaNnIiAa


	29. Regreso

Capitulo 29: Regreso

**Bella POV**

-no es que dude de tu capacidad de venganza contra tu hermana… pero ¿Qué harás? –Murmure consternada –no entiendo eso de "hacerla creer que todo lo que hizo fue en vano" –

-bueno es que no conoces a alice tanto como yo –murmuro –mira… cuando alice se propone algo ya sea comprar algo, planear algo o hacerla de celestina, se enoja cuando sus planes no funcionan... lo que planeo es… no decirle lo nuestro –dijo –así creerá que nada de lo que hizo funciono y se molestara… tal vez no llevemos algunos regaños pero valdrá la pena –

-¿quieres que le ocultemos a todos que salimos? –pregunte

-si, pero no quiero que pienses que no me gustaría que lo supieran o que me avergüenza… solo quiero molestar a alice –aclaro mientras sujetaba mis dos manos entre la suyas

-y ¿Cuándo les diremos a todos? – cuestione. Alice merecía un pequeño escarmiento por lo que le hizo a toda mi ropa

-en la gala del hospital –respondió

-y no podremos vernos –pregunte con un dejo de tristeza en mi voz

-claro que nos veremos; en el hospital, podemos salir algunos días, puedes ir a mi casa, además nos debes una cena… o podemos encontrarnos en el parque que esta entre tu casa y la mía –enlisto mientras se acercaba a mí para depositar un casto beso en mis labios –solo será un mes –alice me debe varias y cree que siempre tiene la razón… ya viene siendo tiempo que le enseñen algo de modestia… ¿Qué dices? –me pregunto

-¿se enojara mucho? –

-al final se pondrá feliz –aseguro

-está bien –acepte, edward sonrió ampliamente y me dio un tierno beso

Ese día no hicimos gran cosa ya que nos dijeron que lo más recomendable era no salir del hotel, solo fuimos a la hora del almuerzo al restaurante a comer y un rato al bar, cuando regresamos a la suite, solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento que corría con furia afuera y el golpear de la lluvia en la ventana

Tomamos cada una ducha y en pijama solo vimos tv y disfrutamos de la compañía del otro, la noche cayo rápido o eso fue lo que me pareció, el sonido de la lluvia y el viento me estaban poniendo nerviosa pero no quería que se notara

-¿Qué pasa bella? –creo que no funciono

-nada –respondí

-no lo niegues se que algo pasa… es la lluvia –supuso

Con vergüenza asentí con la cabeza

Edward no menciono nada mas solo sentí los fuertes brazos de edward rodearme por la cintura, escondí mi rostro en el arco de su cuello y aspire su aroma, una de las pocas que cosas que lograban tranquilizarme de verdad

-gracias –murmure contra su cuello

-no hay porque… mientras tu estés bien… ahora duerme –susurro el contra mi cabello

No pude evitar sonreír y me deje caer en la inconsciencia

El lunes nos despertamos algo tarde pero la tormenta no nos dejo dormir mucho y al igual que el día anterior nos tuvimos que quedar en el hotel ese día, leímos todo el día, bueno yo leí y edward me veía leer mientras jugaba con mi cabello

La tormenta había bajado de intensidad o eso dijeron en el pronóstico del tiempo, y nos comunicamos a la aerolínea y nos dijeron que el martes reanudarían los vuelos así que esa misma tarde empacamos nuestras cosas ya que mañana a primera hora salíamos rumbo a NY y esa sería la última noche que pasaríamos juntos cierta parte de mi o mejor dicho todo yo extrañaría eso, la seguridad de encontrarme entre los brazos de edward cada noche

Disfrutamos de nuestro último día "juntos" ya que al regresar seriamos solo un par de amigos.

Los rayos del sol me dieron de lleno en la cara, algo molesta abrí los ojos y ya que me acostumbre a la claridad de la habitación, mis vista quedo frente al gran ventanal y el día estaba excepcionalmente hermoso, moví mi mirada hasta quien estaba a mi lado en un profundo y pacifico sueño edward seguía dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro y aprisionando fuertemente mi cintura. Estire mi mano para quitar un mecho de su rebelde cabello que le caía en la frente cuando un repiqueante sonido me sobresalto

-¡demonios! –maldije en voz baja, el estúpido despertador me dio un susto de muerte

Cerré los ojos tratando de tranquilizarme cuando escuche una suave risa a mi lado, luego lentamente los abrí y encontré un muy sonriente edward que me miraba de manera burlesca

-buenos días –dijo riendo

-buenos –conteste refunfuñando

-nos vamos –dijo note el pequeño tinte de tristeza en su voz

-si –dije en un suspiro

Eso fue lo último que hablamos antes de comenzar a arreglarnos para nuestro regreso a NY. Sería una mentira si dijese que no extraño mi hogar, pero estos días en vivido demasiadas cosas al lado de edward y de algo de melancolía dejarlas aquí

Cuando estuvimos listos tomamos nuestro equipaje edward recogió la tarjeta de dejo cuando llegamos y pedimos un taxi el auto habían venido a recogerlo el domingo y como no lo ibas a usar decidimos que se lo llevaran

A los diez minutos llego el taxi subieron el equipaje y edward y yo subimos al asiento trasero

-al aeropuerto –le indico al taxista

Edward pasó unos de sus brazos por mis hombros y me atrajo hacia él mientras su mano libre entrelazaba con la mía sobre su regazo

El aeropuerto después de hacer la documentación no tuvimos que esperar demasiado para abordar

Cuando por fin pudimos desabrocharnos lo molestos cinturones de seguridad edward rompió el cómodo silencio que nos embolvia

-bella… cuéntame de tu familia –pidió

-no es algo muy extraordinario –reí –solo Charlie, René y yo –

-cuéntame no importa –

-pues… René es como una adolecente pero cuando las cosas ameritan seriedad sabe hacerlo, es muy buena, no sabe cocinar –me recordé a mi misma haciendo la cena ya que mi madre no podía acercarse a la cocina –viví con ella casi toda mi vida, es casi lo contrario a mi…demasiado extrovertida e impulsiva y trabaja en una escuela, es maestra -concluí

-y tu padre… emmett en verdad le temía cuando vivimos en forks –

-¿estuvo muchas veces emmett en la jefatura? –pregunte

-depende de cuánto consideres "mucho" –me dijo

-bueno… Charlie es más parecido a mi… es de pocas palabras solo iba dos semanas cada verano… tengo mucho tiempo que veo, le encanta pescar aunque nunca pesca un solo pez y cuando lo conoces bien no da nada de miedo –edward rio –en verdad Charlie no es muy interesante… ¿y tu padres? –Pregunte –bueno tu madre a Carlisle ya lo conozco –

-mi madre es decoradora de interiores y restauradora de arte… es no sé como describirla… pero para ella soy como la hija que no fue alice, emmett siempre estaba con rosalie, con sus amigos o en entrenamientos, alice de compras y con jasper, antes de entrar a la universidad nunca tuve novia y no me gustaba salir con los tarados que se decían ser mis amigos, me quedaba con esme, le ayudaba con su jardín una de sus tantas pasiones, o tocaba el piano para ella, y luego así como las lecciones de baile, también hubo de cocina y su club de lectura –sonrió – no se… ya la conocerás. Y Carlisle con nosotros el responsable padre de familia, siempre nos ayudaba, nos aconsejaba y apoyaba… no pude pedir familia mejor –

Seguimos charlando hasta que ya no teníamos nada de qué hablar y platicamos del hospital, cuando menos no lo esperamos anunciaron que ya íbamos a aterrizar, aproximadamente 45 minutos después ya caminábamos rumbo al auto de edward que estaba aparcado en el estacionamiento

Cuando estuvimos frente a reluciente volvo edward dejo escapar un suspiro

-¿Qué pasa? –gire para verlo a la cara donde e tenía una gran sonrisa

-es que extrañaba mi auto –murmuro

-no puedo creer que extrañaras el auto –reí

-el auto es el mejor amigo del hombre –dijo mientras sacaba las llaves de uno de los bolsillos del equipaje

-no era el perro –

-para mí no… soy alérgico a los perros –ya con la llaves en las manos abrió el auto y metió las maletas –

-ya decía yo que tenía que haber algo mal en ti –le dijo. El rio y negó con la cabeza pero tenía una sonrisa divertida en los labios

-vamos –indico la puerta del copiloto que estaba abriendo para que subiera

-claro – subí al auto, cerré la puerta y edward dio la vuelta para subir y situarse a mi lado, giro la llave en el contacto y el suave ronroneo del volvo

-música para mis oídos –murmuro edward mientras echaba en reversa el auto para salir a toda prisa del estacionamiento del aeropuerto – ¿te apetece ir a almorzar conmigo? –me pregunto edward

-me encantaría –respondí.

Edward estiro su mano para tomar una de las mis entrelazo nuestros dedos y las coloco sobre la palanca de cambios. Solo pude sonreír ante el gesto de edward

20 minutos más tarde estábamos frente a un lindo restaurante de comida italiana, edward bajo primero y rápidamente rodeo el auto para abrir mi puerta. A pesar de toso yo todavía no me acostumbraba a los gestos de caballerosidad de edward

Caminamos cogidos de las manos hasta la entrada del local donde un anfitrión se encontraba al lado de esta

-benvenuta a la bella Italia –dijo este

-mesa para dos –le dije edward

-claro… por favor síganme –nos guio atreves de las mesas y nos indico una pequeña mesa alejada de la demás cerca de un gran ventanal –aquí esta su mesa… enseguida mando un camarero – tomamos asiento uno frente al otro

Edward parecía pensativo pero me miraba fijamente, mis mejillas se comenzaron a tonar rosas y el rio suavemente, mientras aprisionaba mi mano con la suya

-me encanta cuando te ruborizas –dijo, mi cara paso de un ligero rojo a parecer un tomate

-humm… ¿gracias? –murmure algo insegura, huyendo su mirada

El camarero apareció de la nada como si se hubiese materializado frente a mis ojos…enserio edward me tiene embobada… lo bueno de todo es que edward pareció estar en la misma situación

-buenas tardes… mi nombre es Peter y seré su mesero hoy –no entrego los menús –gustan ordenar algo.- Viaje mi mirada por el menú, hasta que me tope con la mejor comida que hubiesen inventado; lasaña

-bella…-dejo la frase incompleta

-lasaña –dije dirigiéndome al mesero

-lo mismo –dijo edward – y dos copas de vino rosa… por favor –

-enseguida –entregamos los menús y el mesero se perdió entre las mesas

De cierta manera la mayoría de las ocasiones no necesitábamos hablar era como si nuestro subconsciente lo hiciera por nosotros, y estas ocasión no fue la excepción a esta regla

Comimos en silencio solo compartiendo mirada y siguiendo en contacto por la unión de nuestras manos

Cuando estuvimos devuelta en el auto dirigiéndonos a su departamento, habíamos acordado ir por mi auto que estaba en el aparcadero de su edificio y de allí yo me iría a mi casa

-sabes en realidad que extrañare –dijo rompiendo el silencio que envolvía el auto

-no –

-dormir contigo a mi lado –dijo girando su rostro para verme, por suerte el auto estaba detenido por un semáforo en rojo

Nuestras miradas se fundieron en una sola y pude ver la veracidad de sus palabras en realidad si extrañaría eso y no era el único

-yo también –el me regalo una amplia sonrisa, producto de mis palabras, tomo mi mano y la llevo hasta sus labios para dejar un suave y tierno beso en el dorso de ella

El contacto de sus labios sobre mi piel hacia que esta ardiese, que mi corazón diera una vuelco y comenzara una carrera contra el aleteo de un colibrí, y que una inmensa sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro

El semáforo cambio, el contacto visual que había entre los dos se disolvió cuando tuvo que fijar su vista en el frente para después pisar el acelerador

Con el trascurso de los minutos comencé a distinguir calles y demás que era lo que siempre veía camino a casa, pero en este momento a donde menos quería ir era a mi casa no quería separarme de edward pero era algo inminente que tarde o temprano tenía que suceder no podía estar como una sombra siempre junto a el

A los segundos comencé a distinguir de entre el mar de edificios, en donde vivía edward y sus hermanos, una sensación de vacío comenzó a llenarme sabía que a partir de momento en que nos viesen edward y yo no podríamos comportarnos como hasta el momento hacíamos

Me estaba arrepintiendo de esto, tal vez podríamos encontrar otra forma de molestar a alice

Una vez frente a al portón del estacionamiento edward activo la puerta con un control remoto y esta automáticamente se abrió

Dirigió el auto hasta donde se encontraba antes de irnos, a un lado de mi beattle. Apago el motor y bajo del auto para rodearlo y abrir mi puerta

En cuanto estuve de pie solo la puerta nos separaba a edward y a mí el se inclino hacia mí, pude ver la intención de rosar sus labios con los míos cuando una voz nos sobresalto a ambos haciendo que giráramos el rostro hacia donde provenía

-¡bella!... ¡edward!...-grito una vocecilla y puede escuchar un gruñido de frustración de mi acompañante – ¡volvieron! –

-"oh oh… el show comienza" –pensé

* * *

siento muchisimo haber tardado pero es que la verdad estas dos ultimas semanas no han sido las mias

entre examenes, exposiciones y trabajos especiales creo que apenas tuve tiempo de dormir

espero que les guste y como compensacion talvez mas tarde vuelva a actualizar

gracias por lo ya mas de 50 rw y los que obtuvo mi OS Comprando una Cama Nueva mil gracias

atte

con cariño

faniii


	30. Idiota

Capitulo 30: Idiota

**Edward POV**

-¡bella!... ¡edward!...-grito la vocecilla de soprano que reconocería en cualquier lado; Alice. Deje escapar un pequeño gruñido de frustración – ¡volvieron! –

El segundo nombre de mi hermana debería ser inoportuna

Justo cuando estaba por acariciar los suaves y dulces labios de MI bella con los míos tenía que hacer su aparición estelar

Corrió hacia nosotros cual corredora de cien metros planos pero apostaría lo que quieran a que ninguna lo puede hacer en tacones de 10 cm.

Alcance a cerrar la puerta del auto antes de que alice llagara a nosotros o mejor dicho a bella ya que la rodeo con sus delgados brazos en un abrazo asfixiante para una persona que no pasa del 1.60 de altura

**-**a-li-ce –fue todo lo que bella pudo decir por culpa del sofocante abrazo de mi hermana

-lo siento –le dijo alice para luego soltarla

-alice que no se supones que yo soy tu hermano –dije con fingido tono de reproche

-si edward –se dio la vuelta quedando frente a mí y espaldas a bella así que no pudo ver cuando me guiño un ojo haciendo que un sonrisa cruzara mi rostro; todo acababa de empezar –pero tu haz sido mi hermano durante 26 años y bella es mi nueva hermanita… ¿no es cierto? –

-¿de qué hablas alice? –fingí consternación

-no te quieras hacer el tonto conmigo… apostaría mis tarjetas platino a que estaban a punto de besarse-

-alice creo que necesitas lentes… estás viendo cosas donde nos las hay –

-ustedes no iban a besarse? –

-claro que no alice…-dijo bella

Alice se planto frente a mí y me miro con el ceño fruncido

-¡tu! Eres un idiota –dijo antes de darme un golpe en el brazo

-oye! –reclame

-después de todo lo que hice… -dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando como león enjaulado por el estacionamiento

-alice cálmate –dijo bella que miraba a alice con algo de temor

- la habitación… las salidas… la ropa… ¡dios mío! –dijo alzando los brazos y la cabeza hacia arriba de forma dramática –porque tiene que ser tan idiota – dijo

-gracias alice no sabía que tenias ese concepto de mi –dijo haciendo el dolido

-todo mi esfuerzo tirado a la basura… tendré que empezar de nuevo –dijo lo último en un susurro

-hablando de eso –comenzó bella –que diablos le hiciste a toda mi ropa –

-ah… esta en un lugar mejor –dijo alice

-la quiero devuelta –

-no creo que quieras ir a quitarle la ropa a los indigentes o ¿si? –dijo alice haciendo un puchero para evitar el regaño

-alice… pero era mi ropa –dijo bella

-pero la que te di esta mucho más linda –dijo

-pero eso no te da derecho de hacerlo que hiciste –

-lo se… -murmuro bajando la mirada que se prepare bella que ahí viene el arma secreta -¿me perdonas? –dijo alzando la cara que tenia la expresión de un cachorro queriendo que lo adopten. Bella la miro por unos segundos y después suspiro

Alice gano. De nuevo

-si… pero nada de meterse con mi ropa sin mi consentimiento –alice asintió y después le dio un beso en la mejilla

-bueno… yo me tengo que ir –dijo alice se giro para quedar frente a mí y se acerco como si fuese a darme un beso en la mejilla pero no fue eso lo que recibí –me debes muchas explicaciones, no creas que te salvaras –dijo con tono sombrío para luego dar un pequeño salto e caminar en dirección a su auto –no vemos hermanito… adiós bella –se adentro en su llamativo porche y salió a toda prisa del estacionamiento

-tu hermana en ocasiones me asusta –dijo bella

-no eres la primera en notarlo –reí -¿quieres subir? O ¿te llevo a tu departamento para que descanses? –

-podemos ir a mi departamento pero… -se interrumpió bajo la mirada y su cara tomo un ligero color rojo _"adorable" _pensé

-pero… -la anime a que siguiera

-¿te podrías quedar un rato conmigo? –Pregunto y miro el reloj que tenía en su muñeca izquierda –angela regresara en un par de horas –camine hasta quedar frente a ella y rodee con mis brazos y estrecharla

-claro… en mi auto o en el tuyo? –dije antes de terminar lo que mi hermana interrumpió posando ligeramente mi labios en los de ella

-en el mío -respondió contra mis labios –mañana tengo que ir hasta el hospital –

-en el tuyo será –la solté y camine para abrir la cajuela del volvo y sacar su maletas mientras ella abría su beattle

Cambie las cosas de auto y después lo dos no fuimos rumbo al apartamento de bella alrededor de tres minutos después estamos en el ascensor del edificio

Nunca antes había estado en su departamento, después de unos minutos de viaje este se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron dejando al descubierto un pasillo

Caminamos uno al lado del otro, hasta toparnos con una puerta, bella busco en su bolsa de mano sus llaves para abrir

-pasa –dijo abriendo la puerta. Pase a su lado con el equipaje en mano y recorrí con la mirada toda la estancia, que estaba decorada en tonos marrones y rojos, dándole un toque cálido al lugar

-¿Dónde dejo esto? –le pregunte

-podrías llevarlas a mi habitación –pidió –es la ultima a la derecha –y señalo un pasillo. Asentí y camine por el pasillo había 4 puertas, 2 a cada lado, fui hasta el final del pasillo y abrí la puerta de la derecha, entre en una amplia habitación que al igual que el resto de la casa estaba decorada en tonos marrón pero esta vez con blanca, deje el equipaje y mire toda la habitación con detenimiento, y no pude evitar sonreí, su habitación era casi idéntica a la mía, las mesas de noche el escritorio hasta el balcón con vista al parque y las dos silla estaban ahí, entonces algo capto mi atención sobre una de las mesas de noche al lado de la cama estaba mi antifaz

-"_lo conservo" –_pensé y sonreí

-¡¿quieres café? –escuche que grito bella desde donde supuse era la cocina

-me encantaría –respondí alzando la voz para que escuchara mientras salía de la habitación

**Bella POV**

Estaba en la cocina de mi apartamento, preparando café, cuando sentí unos brazos rodearme por la cintura y un mentón sobre mi hombro, no podía ser nadie más que edward

-todavía lo tienes –dijo

-¿tener qué? –cuestione curiosa

-el antifaz… digo mi antifaz…-murmuro cerca de mi oído –yo tengo el tuyo –sentí como movió su nariz a lo largo de mi cuello

-es enserio –alcance a murmurar

-sip…justamente en el mismo lugar donde tú tienes el mío… en una mesa de noche junto a mi cama –susurro a mi oído. Sentí su respiración en mi cuello –para recordar el maravilloso día en que te conocí - me giro y quede atrapada entre su cuerpo y la barra de la cocina donde preparaba el café acerco su rostro al mío y acaricio lentamente mis labios con los suyos

Sentí la imperiosa necesidad de profundizar el beso, lleve una de mis manos hacia su nuca enrede mis dedos en su cabello y tímidamente pase la punta de mi lengua por su labio inferior. Automáticamente su boca se abrió su aliento cálido y mentolado se fusiono con el mío y su lengua salió a encontrar la mía

Danzaban acompasadamente a un ritmo lento, sentí las manos de edward en mi cintura haciendo un lento recorrido por toda mi espalda

Cuando la necesidad de respirar llego nosotros separamos nuestros rostros solo unos centímetros, nuestras frentes quedaron unidas y pequeños jadeos salían nuestras bocas

-¿azúcar y leche? –susurre aun con mis ojos cerrados

Una risa fue lo que obtuve como respuesta

* * *

espero que les gustara y siento haber tardado aveces mi memoria no me ayuda en mucho

todo se me olvida

espero sus rw

con cariño3

atte

EeSsTtEeFfAaNnIiAa


	31. Un Secreto No Tan Secreto

Capitulo 31: Un Secreto No Tan Secreto

**Edward POV**

-¿azúcar y leche? –susurro bella aun con los ojos cerrados

Reí, solo a bella se le podía ocurrir preguntar eso después del beso que compartimos

-"_ya ni siquiera me acordaba del café" –_

-dos de azúcar y sin leche –respondí cuando abrió los ojos

- bien – dijo y se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a la barra, pero yo no quite mis manos de su cintura y por su hombro vi como preparaba el café –aquí tienes –me entrego una de las tazas y le di un sorbo

-muy bueno –dije y volví a tomar y percibí un sabor extra en el café –tiene… ¿canela? –pregunte

-si… pero si no te gusta puedo preparar otro –dijo rápidamente

-no…. Está bien solo que nunca había probado café con canela –

-bueno siempre hay día para empezar –sonrió

Fuimos hacia la sala de estar, nos sentamos en un sillón de tres plazas que había ahí, pase mi brazo por sobre los hombros de bella y la atraje hacia mi hasta que su cabeza quedo sobre mi hombro, ella encendió la tv aunque estoy seguro que al igual que yo bella no puso atención en el que sea que estuviesen transmitiendo

Pero disfrutamos la compañía de ambos, no sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió, pero cuando mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse no luche contra ello y en cuestión de segundos me quede completamente dormido

**Angela POV**

Iba de los más feliz hacia el apartamento, hoy había llegado bella de su viaje y aparte de que la había extrañado mucho quería contarle la buenas nuevas

Mire el anillo que descansaba en mi mano izquierda y suspire de felicidad

Entre en el estacionamiento del edificio y me alegre de ver el beattle en su usual lugar, me moría de curiosidad de saber que había pasado con bella y edward en florida y que tantas cosas había hecho alice

Desde el día que me encontré con ella solo me había hablado un par de veces para preguntarme algunas cosas sobre bella

Aparque junto a beattle cuando Salí del auto, tome mis cosas y asegure el auto y camine a través del estacionamiento hasta el ascensor, el viaje fue corto, antes de lo que pensé, ya estaba frente a la puerta, la abrí y cuando entre solo escuche el sonido de la televisión, la mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas, camine tratando de no hacer mucho ruido

Cuando llegue a la sala, no pude evitar sonreí, la escena era de lo más linda

En el sillón de tres plazas estaban edward y bella dormidos; bella con sus brazos alrededor del torso de él y con su cabeza sobre su hombro y edward con su mejilla recargada en la cabeza de bella y un brazo aprisionándole fuertemente la cintura

Pero ambos de con una sonrisa en el rostro

Camine hacia mi habitación en busca de mi cámara era un momento que se debía guardar, cuando regrese a la sala, con la cámara en la mano los enfoque y tome la foto, el flash hizo que bella se removiera y apretara mas su abrazo en torno a edward solamente haciendome reir

Deje la cámara en la mesa del café junto a dos tazas vacías, supongo que el café no les hizo efecto

Camine hasta la cocina, moría de hambre, abrí el refrigerador y no había nada, la alacena igual, espero no olvidar ir al supermercado

Fui hasta el teléfono para pedir una pizza era lo que traerían mas rápido, decidí encargar para los tres

Supongo que cuando los tortolos despierten tendrán hambre. Pedí la pizza y camine a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa

Me cambie y me quede un rato en la habitación leyendo unos expedientes de unos pacientes que tenia para mañana

El tiempo corrió y el sonido del timbre me saco de mis pensamientos, camine hacia la puerta con el dinero en la mano para pagar la pizza

Abrí la puerta pague y me entregaron mi pedido, volví a cerrar y camine hacia la cocina, me senté frente a la barra con un plato y la pizza frente a mi

Tenía una gran vista de los dos que estaba dormidos, le acababa de dar un mordida a mi trozo se pizza cuando bella comenzó a removerse, sonreí, ella abrió los ojos pero no se dio cuenta de mi presencia

Bella levanto la mirada y sonrió, me sentí feliz por ella desde que la conozco nunca había visto sus ojos brillar como lo hacían ahora

Ella levanto la palma de su mano y como si estuviese trabajando con porcelana paso su mano por el rostro de edward, este sonrió y se removió, se había despertado y se hacia el tonto

Yo seguí comiendo, mientras miraba la escena divertida. A los pocos segundo edward abrió los ojos y miraba feliz a bella. El elimino la distancia que había en sus rostros y la beso tiernamente en los labios

Ahogue un gritito de felicidad, cuando se separaron decidí que era momento de hacerme notar

-¡hola! –exclame, ambos se tensaron y rápidamente se giraron para verme –sorprendidos… yo también… ¿quieren pizza? –pregunte divertida al ver su expresión

-an-gela… ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo nerviosa bella

-bella… sabes que sigo viviendo aquí –reí – ¿Cómo les fue? –ellos se miraron como preguntándose que hacer –que pregunta más tonta… claro que les fue bien… si no hubiese sido así… no hubiera presenciado la imitación de película que vi hace unos segundos, pero ya enserio… ¿quieren pizza? –ambos rieron levemente y se pusieron de pie, mis ojos rápidamente viajaron hacia sus manos fuertemente entrelazadas, se sentaron frente a mí en la barra

-yo no me había presentado antes… Edward Cullen –estiro su mano para estrechar la mía. Limpie mi mano con una servilleta y estreche la de el

-Angela Webber… mucho gusto –le sonreí

-igualmente –dijo el

Los mire fijamente, perecían algo nerviosos bella no pudo sostener y bajo la mirada

-¡oh! ¡Dios!... lo hizo… no puedo creerlo – exclamo bella

-¿Qué pasa bella? –le pregunto dulcemente edward

-su mano –entonces lo recordé también mire mi mano y no pude evitar suspirar nuevamente

Edward bajo la vista a mi mano y nos miraba confuso

-¿Qué? –

-el anillo –dijo bella, el volvió a bajar la mirada y noto el anillo que adornaba mi mano izquierda -¿Cuándo? –cuestiono bella

-dos días después de que te fuiste –dije –pero quiero mi rembolso –murmure riendo –tu te vas y en una semana vuelves con novio – bella se ruborizo –y yo tengo que esperar 7 años para que mi novio me proponga matrimonio… ¿tal vez florida influyo el algo? –

-¿Por qué dices eso?... nadie ha dicho que seamos no…-la interrumpí antes de que continuara

-no me digas que no son novios… después de lo que vi, ustedes dos –los apunte a ambos –pasarían por un par de adolecentes con hormonas revolucionadas –

Bella suspiro sonoramente y después volvió su mirada a edward, este asintió y se concentro en mi

-está bien… si lo somos –sonreí con suficiencia –pero promete no decirle a nadie –

-¿Por qué? –pregunte con curiosidad. Se volvieron a mirar y murmuraron al unisonó:

-alice –me tense, se suponía que yo no la conocía así que pregunte:

-¿Quién? –con fingido desconcierto

-mi hermana –contesto edward–ella tiene ideas un poco… extremas cuando se propone algo –

-consiguió en nombre del hotel donde nos hospedamos y cancelo una habitación… y cambio toda mi ropa y la mía la regalo a los pobres –yo me quede callada y me concentre en lo que quedaba de mi trozo de pizza -¿Tu sabes algo? –musito bella

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Saber?... para nada –dije con una risita nerviosa

-mientes –murmuro –dilo –ordeno

-bella no se de que estás hablando… yo… no, no sé nada –

-le diré a ben que le paso a su regalo de la navidad pasada –amenazo

-no lo harías –dije

-o si lo hare –sonrió maléficamente

-pero es que en verdad era horrible –

-yo lo sé, tú lo sabes… el no, pero no dudare en decirle… si no confiesas –

-eso es chantaje –musite

-demándame –ofreció

-eres malvada… -respire –puede que… yo… pues… puede que… haya… filtrado algo de información… -termine

-¿Qué información? –inquirió

-el hotel donde se quedaban –

-tuviste algo que ver con mi ropa? –murmuro molesta

-no lo juro en eso yo no tuve nada que ver –

-te lo dejare pasar, si prometes guardar el secreto hasta que te diga –

-pero no me han dicho ¿Por qué? –

-mi hermana –comenzó edward –cuando se mete algo en la cabeza es muy difícil que la hagas cambiar de opinión y creo que desde la fiesta donde conocí a bella se propuso por decirlo de un modo hacer que saliera con ella y el congreso en florida sirvió para su propósito, así que lo saboteo… admito –dijo mirando a bella –que le pedí ayuda… y le dije que no pasara el limite, pero no me hizo caso. Cuando no consigue lo que quiere, se molesta y mucho… pero quiero que aprenda que no puede meterse en mi vida a su gusto, así que dejaremos esto en secreto hasta la cena de recaudación de fondos el mes que viene –concluyo

-¿Cuál cena de recaudación? –pregunte

-quizás todavía no les avisan… -dijo edward mas para sí mismo que para mí –desde que le ofrecieron el trabajo aun cuando vivíamos el Canadá comenzó a investigar y descubrió que hace falta equipo para el área de neonatología y pediatría, y comenzó a organizar una cena de gala para recaudar fondos, Carlisle conoce a mucha gente adinerada dispuesta a ayudar –mi sonrisa no pudo hacerse más grande llevaba más de un año pidiendo ese equipo

-tu padre es mi nuevo ídolo –exclame

-no creo que sea para tanto –dijo edward sonriendo

-bueno dejando eso al lado… guardaras o no el secreto? –cuestiono bella

-con esa cena acepte –respondí, bella sonrió

-y cuéntame ¿Cómo lo hizo? –pregunto apuntando mi mano

-pues… me invito a cenar y lo trajeron junto con el postre y ya sabes ni siquiera lo deja hablar dije que sí y…-sonreí

-¿y? –

-me invito vivir con él –

-que bueno, ya se había tardado… compro el anillo hace tres años –rio

-como sabes eso? –pregunte

-quien crees que le ayudo –

-esta hermoso, gracias –

-no hay porque… pero te mudaras con él? –pregunto

-lo he estado pensando –

-lo necesitas pensar? –

-bueno he pensado en ti y pues… -me interrumpió

-por mi no tienes que preocuparte –dijo sonriendo –te extrañare, mi angela ya es niña grande –bromeo y se limpio una lagrima imaginaria

-no te molesta que me vaya? –

-claro que no… hace algunos meses pensé que si él no te lo proponía yo lo haría por el –

-gracias… le avisare no sé cuando tarde la mudanza, no tengo muchas cosas –

-¿Qué hora es? –pregunto edward de la nada

-15 para las nueve –respondí

-no puede ser –exclamo y recargo su frente en el hombro de bella –alice me va a matar –

-calma –le dijo bella y le paso una mano por el cabello – ¿Qué le dirás? –

-déjame pienso –pasaron unos segundos y el alzo la cabeza –tienen un par de hojas blancas y una lápiz –

-¿hojas y lápiz? –dije confundida

-le diré que Salí a componer... pero necesito regresar con evidencia –después de buscar unos segundos le di las hojas y el lápiz he inmediatamente comenzó a comenzó a escribir

Bella y yo lo observamos en silencio aproximadamente cinco minutos después, edward soltó el lápiz tomo la hojas

-yo me voy… fue un gusto conocerte –me dijo –y felicidades por tu compromiso –

-gracias –le dije

-no vemos mañana bella –dijo

-te acompaño abajo –

- no es necesario –dijo el

-yo quiero ir. Te acompaño -el le sonrió y asintió

-ahora vengo angela –me dijo bella

-esta luego angela –se despidió edward ya camino a la puerta

-nos vemos –me despedi

**Edward POV**

Cuando salimos del departamento caminamos en silencio hacia el ascensor, el viaje se me hizo más lento pero lo agradecía, para mí no era momento de irme

-creo que nuestro secreto no será tan secreto –dijo bella rompiendo el silencio

-crees que angela le dirá a alice? –pregunte

-no si no quiere que ben sepa el paradero de su regalo de navidad –dijo bella

-¿Qué regalo? –pregunte con curiosidad

-un vestido, pero estaba tan feo que creí que angela lloraría –rio –y lo dono a la caridad –reí

Llegamos al primer piso y salimos del ascensor, no traía el auto así que caminaría hasta mi casa, nos detuvimos en la puerta principal, me gire para quedar frente a ella, no dije nada solamente acorte la distancia entre nuestros rostros y la bese como lo había hecho esa tarde, cuando respirar se hizo necesario rompimos el contacto con nuestros labios, así que la abrace ella rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos

-sabes que nos veremos mañana –murmuro bella, reí

-si lo sé –suspire, deshicimos nuestro abrazo y ella me dio un corto beso en los labios antes de empujarme

-vete ya o te ira peor con alice, hoy estaba muy molesta –asentí le di un último beso y Salí a la fría noche de NY camine a través del parque y cinco minutos después ya estaba cruzando la calle en dirección al edificio de mi departamento

Es menos de lo pensé ya estaba frente a la puerta, de mi bolsillo derecho saque las llaves y abrí, la casa estaba en silencio y con las luces apagadas, los más probable es que hayan salido, recordé mi equipaje, pero mañana lo subiría no tenia ánimos de hacer otro viaje, camine hacia mi cuarto prendiendo las luces a mi paso

Abrí la puerta y sentí que mi corazón de detuvo para comenzar una carrera frenética del susto que me di

Sentada al borde de mi cama alice no tenía una expresión muy feliz

-me asustaste –le recrimine

-eres un idiota –dijo

-alice creo que ya habíamos pasado la parte donde soy idiota –dije molesto -¿y los demás? –pregunte

-fueron a comprar la cena –dijo -¿Dónde estabas? –cuestiono

-en el parque… componiendo –saque la hoja doblada de mi bolsillo

-y por qué en hojas blancas? –cuestiono

-se me acabaron los pentagramas*… ¿Quién eres mi madre?... alice soy tu hermano… no sé porque estas así –

-por que eres idiota –rodé mis ojos –tu querías ayuda y te la di… te lo puse en bandeja de plata para fácil comprensión… se van a la playa y no llegan a dormir y llegas y me dicen que no están saliendo – me medio grito

-alice no te puedes estar metiendo en mi vida como si se tratara de la tuya… yo puedo tomar mis propias decisiones –ella resoplo y cruzo su manos sobre su pecho me miraba enojada y con el ceño fruncido

No sabía si reírme de ella o contarle la verdad, camine hasta sentarme a su lado

-cálmate –murmure –mira lo del día de la playa tiene explicación –

-dilo –ordeno

-ese día fuimos a la playa y platicamos un rato, y en la tarde ella se quedo dormida, estábamos muy lejos del hotel y no creí poder cargarla sin desfallecer o sin tirarla después de un rato me quede dormido y no desperté hasta la 6 de la mañana –

-pero… es que yo quería que fueran novios –murmuro

-ya lo sé duende –pase un brazo por sobre sus hombros –pero tal vez después… te diré que nos hicimos más cercanos –dije sonriendo –no te diría que amigos porque nunca podríamos ser solo amigos pero creo que voy por buen camino -

-¿te gusto la ropa que le compre? –me pregunto y una pequeña sonrisa cruzo su rostro

-a mi si… ella estaba muy enojada –

-¿enserio? –Asentí –crees que quiera ir conmigo de compras como compensación –

-no lo creo –reí –una última cosa –dije alice se había puesto de pie y caminaba hacia la puerta en el umbral se giro para verme

-¿Qué? –

-promete que no te meterás otra vez –murmure

-es necesario –dijo haciendo un puchero

-sabes que eso no funciona conmigo…y si es necesario –ella suspiro

-está bien… lo prometo –se estaba dando la vuelta para salir

-¡alice! – la llame

-¿Qué? –

-manos al frente y dilo enserio –ella me miro y entrecerró los ojos. Estiro los brazos frente a ella y me miro fijamente

-lo prometo –sonreí y vi como salía de la habitación refunfuñando cosas

-"_tal vez no la haga enojar tanto" –_ pensé mirando fijamente por donde se fue alice

Pentagrama* _es una hoja con rayas horizontales donde se escriben las __notas__ y todos los demás signos musicales_

oh pobre alice... lo se

bueno quiero agradecer todos los rw wow cuando abri mi correo crei que se habia equibocado

espero que les gustara este capi

y lo prometo no tardare tanto el actualizar

con cariño

FaNiiiii


	32. Cenando Con Bella

Capitulo 32: Cenando con Bella

**Edward POV**

El resto de la semana después de nuestra llegada el martes corrió con rapidez ya hoy era viernes y por insistencia de bella, teníamos una cena en su casa

Por lo que me había contado bella, angela ya se había mudado solo faltaba que se llevase en totalidad sus cosas pero ella ya no vivía ahí y yo aprovechando esa situación me escabullí unos días para quedarme con bella en la noche me encantaba verla dormir, además que solo, tardaba horas en hacerlo y con los horarios que tengo en estos momentos en el hospital lo que más me hacía falta era dormir, alice las dos veces-está el momento-que lo había hecho, al volver en la mañana para cambiarme de ropa me había interceptado pidiendo explicaciones de por qué no dormía en casa. Las dos veces la ignore

Angela nos había ayudado en el hospital, hasta el momento nadie estaba seguro de nada, yo había escuchado los rumores que corrían entre las enfermeras y las secretarias, había algunos de los que mejor me reía, pero la mayoría por lo menos se imaginaban lo que pasaba

Tenía muy presente como habían empezado los rumores

_Flash-back (día después de su llegada)_

_La luz del inicio del alba entro por mi ventana hoy me levante demasiado temprano, aparte de haber dormido toda la tarde anterior la falta del cuerpo de bella al lado mío, hizo lo suyo con mi sueño_

_Me levante, tome una ducha y cuando Salí sobre mi cama se encontraba un traje azul marino, una camisa blanca y corbata_

_Alice nunca perdía el tiempo, no entendía porque nunca me dejaba escoger mi propia ropa; cuando estaba por tomar la corbata, lo pensé mejor y la bote lejos de mí, no quiero perder mi tiempo y paciencia en esa tontería, Salí a la cocina si me voy ahora al hospital llegaría fácilmente una hora antes de mi horario. Decidí preparar el… bueno mi desayuno _

_Tomándome todo el tiempo del mundo, comencé a preparar mi desayuno, habían pasado cuarenta minutos cuando estaba dándole el último sorbo a mi taza de café _

_Tome mis cosas y Salí del departamento para irme al hospital, me subí al auto y recordé mi equipaje seguía en la cajuela del volvo, lo más rápido que pude la subí al departamento, volví a auto, y Salí rápidamente del edificio rumbo al hospital _

_Estaba por entrar al estacionamiento del hospital cuando un beattle se cruzo en mi camino, sonreí inmediatamente _

_Seguí el beattle y me estacione a su lado, baje rápidamente tomando mis cosas vi como bella buscaba algo en su auto, camine hasta su puerta, bella ni siquiera se percato de mi acercamiento estaba demasiado distraída en su búsqueda que en el momento que abrí su puerta dio un pequeño sobresalto _

_-lo siento –dije sonriendo –no quería asustarte –_

_-no importa estaba distraída –se encogió de hombros y siguió su búsqueda _

_-¿Qué estas buscando? –pregunte _

_-mi estúpido celular… -murmuro escuche la pisca de enojo en su voz -¡si! –exclamo mientras se erguía y mostraba orgullosa su celular _

_-vamos sal de ahí –tome una de sus manos y tire de ella hacia fuera del auto_

_Solo la puerta del auto separaba nuestros cuerpos, mire a todas partes, el estacionamiento se encontraba completamente vacío, volví a centrar mis ojos en los orbes chocolate de bella y sin más, uní mis labios a los de ella en un cálido beso_

_-hey ustedes dos –sentí el cuerpo de bella tensarse al igual que el mío, nos separamos rápidamente y no giramos en dirección al sonido _

_-angela –musito bella, con algo de alivio en la voz _

_-par de exhibicionistas si no quieren que nadie lo sepa así no van a conseguirlo –nos dijo sonriendo _

_-buenos días angela –salude _

_-buenos edward y bella –pasó a nuestro lado y dijo: -yo no vi nada –bella y yo reímos _

_Volví a darle un pequeño beso a bella antes de encaminarnos hacia las puertas del hospital_

_-buenos días bella –le dije –que tal tu noche? –pregunte _

_-casi no pude dormir –contesto –y la tuya? –regreso la pregunta _

_-igual –conteste _

_Continuamos hablando hasta que llegamos a la puerta del hospital, tomamos el ascensor juntos y cuando nos separamos para ir cada uno a su oficina nos dimos una última mirada y sonrisa, y cada quien se fue por su lado_

_La mañana corrió rápido, un paciente tras otro y unas cuantas rondas no me dieron de tiempo de pensar, no sé si para suerte, una de mis pacientes había cancelado su cita y me eso me dio por lo menos 30 minutos de descanso _

_Me senté detrás de mi escritorio y suspire, cerré los ojos tratando de relajarme cuando el sonido de intercomunicador me saco de mi concentración _

_-edward –dijo la chillona voz de mi secretaria no tenía idea de cuantas veces en lo que va del día le había pedido que no me llamase a si, al parecer se hacía de oídos sordos_

_-¿Qué? –pregunte lo más amablemente que pude _

_-la Dra. Swan te busca – una sonrisa cruzo mi rostro de forma involuntaria _

_-haz que pase –dije _

_Segundos después escuche los pasos en dirección a la puerta, esta se abrió dejando ver primero a la secretaria _

_-Dr. Cullen buenos tardes –dije note un pequeño dejo de enojo en su voz, la mire cauteloso_

_-buenas tardes Dra. Swan –conteste, Lauren seguía de pie en el umbral de la puerta –Lauren te puedes ir –le dije, ella exageradamente se dio la vuelta y salió cerrando las puerta algo más fuerte de lo necesario _

_-así que… edward –bella dijo mi nombre imitando a Lauren _

_-le he dicho que no lo haga –me defendí –pero parece no importarle –ella sonrió y camino hasta quedar frente a mí de pie recargada en el escritorio _

_-¿Qué tal la mañana? –pregunto _

_-ajetreada –respondí, estire mi brazo derecho y en cuanto bella tomo mi mano, tire de ella para que quedara sentada en mi regazo, mientras unía mis labios unos segundos con los de ella _

_La mire detenidamente y note que su cabello se encontraba aprisionado en un extraño broche, fruncí el seño, alce mi mano para tratar de quitarlo, me gustaba su pelo suelto, estaba a centímetros de tomarlo cuando una pequeña mano lo impidió _

_-edward –dijo _

_-¿Qué? –_

_-¿Qué haces? –me dijo _

_-soltado tu cabello…-dije como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo _

_-eso lo sé… quiero saber por qué? –_

_-me gusta más suelto –ella sonrió por mi respuesta _

_-es bueno saberlo pero, no puedo entrar a tu oficina con el cabello atado y salir toda despeinada –murmuro mientras pasaba su mano por mi cabello –tal vez si tu secretaria no fuera tan chismosa… pero si no quieres que nadie se entere ella no ayudara –_

_Yo quería su cabello suelto, sabia como podría quitarle ese tonto broche solo tenía que distraerla un poco_

_La atraje más hacia mí para poder besarla, tratando de no perder la cordura, lleve una de mis manos a su cabello con cuidado tome en broche que sujetaba su cabello, escuche el clic y su cabellera callo libre sobre su espalda _

_Bella se separo de mí y me miro con los ojos entrecerrados _

_-dame mi broche –ordeno _

_-no –dije algo divertido de ver su enojo que no hacía más que hacerla más bella _

_-dámelo –yo lo tire a suelo y lo pise, se escucho el ruido del plástico al romperse -dime que no lo hiciste –dijo _

_-lo siento…bueno no lo siento tanto –fue único que se me ocurrió decir _

_-espera que salga y diez minutos después van a correr más chismes de lo que una revista pueda publicar en un año… –me amenazo _

_Para no dejar que hablara mas volví a besarla, primer no respondió, pero poco a poco se dio por vencida y correspondió mi beso _

_Nos separamos y la mire cauteloso, bella dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro _

_-por que no puedo molestarme ni dos minutos contigo –recargo su cabeza en mi hombro –ya olvide hasta la razón por que vine –musito _

_Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, bella trataba de recordar _

_-ya… -dijo –salió un caso… hombre 30 años sin antecedentes de problemas cardiacos, ni en su familia, con arritmia constante y hacia un mes tuvo un conato de infarto_

_-tal vez necesita un marca pasos –dije _

_-eso pensé… solo quería una confirmación –_

_Un cómodo silencio volvió a envolvernos pasados unos minutos, la duda cruzo mi mente _

_-por que no sé nada de ese paciente? –pregunte _

_-porque el era paciente de Johnson el antiguo cardiólogo cuando se fue me pasaron su caso, después del infarto le di medicina para tratar de regularizar su ritmo cardiaco, pero no funciono como pensé… quería evitarle la intervención –_

_-creo que será su única alternativa –le dije _

_Platicamos unos minutos más. Después bella se puso de pie y se despidió de mí con un último roce de nuestros labios _

_Descanse lo más que pude antes de atender al siguiente paciente. Las horas siguieron corriendo y cuando atendí al último paciente programado decidí dar mi última ronda_

_Cuando comencé a caminar por los pasillos, comencé a notar cuchicheos entre enfermeras, los ignore, termine mi ronda y cuando estaba saliendo, las secretaria, enfermeras y demás personal me miraba y susurraba cosas entre ellos _

_Estaba algo ensimismado en las posibles razones del porque la extraña razón de su comportamiento; cuando sentí su presencia cerca de mí, de repente vi la larga cabellera caoba pasar a mi lado _

_-te lo dije –susurro ella y siguió caminando hacia fuera del edificio _

_Una frase llego a mi mente:_

_**-espera que salga y diez minutos después van a correr más chismes de lo que una revista pueda publicar en un año… –**_

_¡Diablos!_

_Ella tenía razón _

_Fin flash-back _

Si ella había tenido razón y ahora todo el hospital hablaba sobre nosotros no me sorprende que Carlisle lo supiese

Mi día de trabajo había terminado estaba algo más cansado de lo normal, pero si no quería enfrentarme a la furia de mi hermana tenía que darme prisa

Subí a mi auto y fui rápidamente hasta mi apartamento en trayecto no duro más de 20 minutos. Ya dentro, sin detenerme camine directamente a mi habitación me metí en la ducha y después de 10 cortos pero relajantes minutos, Salí

Me vestí casual jeans oscuros, tome una camisa blanca y doble las mangas hasta mis codos, me puse zapatos negros, deje mi cabello tal cual estaba

Cuando Salí de mi habitación camine ya todos me esperaban en la sala emmett y jasper vestidos de forma similar a mí y alice usaba un vestido verde corto y rosalie un vestido parecido al de alice solo que en color vino

-ya estás listo? –me pregunto alice

-si… y ustedes? –

-listos –dijo emmett mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la puerta

Todos lo seguimos, hicimos el viaje a casa de bella en dos autos emmett, rosalie, jasper y alice en el jepp y yo en el volvo

Menos de 10 minutos después, ya estábamos frente a la puerta del apartamento de bella y alice tocaba el timbre

Después de dos toques la puerta se abrió, una sonriente bella apareció con le puerta, vestía jeans y una blusa azul, además de un delantal que estaba quitándose

-hola!, pasen –se hizo a un lado, espere para entrar al último. Los demás nos daban la espalda así que rápidamente me incline hacia ella para rozar suavemente sus labios, bella negó con la cabeza y me empujo para que siguiera caminando. Cerró la puerta y volvió a dirigirse a todos –quieren cenar ya… o esperamos unos minutos? –

-yo muero de hambre –dijo emmett inmediatamente

-emmett a hablado –suspiro alice –creo que comeremos ya –

-perfecto, pueden sentarse en la sala les llamare cuando este todo listo –se dio la vuelta y camino rumbo a la cocina -

-ve ayúdala edward –ordeno alice

-¿Qué? –pregunte

-que vallas y la ayudes –hizo señas con las manos y apuntaba la cocina

-está bien –camine en silencio hacia la cocina cuando abrí la puerta me quede de pie en el umbral viendo como trabajaba

Con destreza se movía por toda la cocina me fije, sobre la barra de la cocina había seis platos con ensalada bella se acercaba hacia ahí con un trozo de queso en una mano y un rallador en el otro

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, estaba demasiado distraída con la comida como para notarlo

-necesitas ayuda –murmure, rápidamente giro su cabeza y al verme sonrió

-no está bien… pero no me importa la compañía –dijo

Me acerque más a ella y la abrece por la espalda mientras veía lo que hacía, rayo un poco de queso en cada plato, despues rayo un poco más en un cuenco y lo coloco al lado de uno que tenía una especie de salsa

-que es? –pregunte señalando el cuenco con la salsa

-vinagreta de limón, para la ensalada…ahora si necesito ayuda, crees que podrías llevarlos a la mesa mientras reviso el horno –asentí

En silencio comencé a llevar los platos a la mesa, en cuanto lleve el último, bella salió de la cocina y llamo a mis hermanos

Nos sentamos en la mesa y comenzamos a comer mientras teníamos una entretenida platica, la ensalada nos dijo bella era una combinación de lechuga romana, morada y col risada con tomates cherry, la vinagreta de limón y parmesano rayado

Cuando termínanos de comer la ensalada bella se puso de pie y recogió los platos y se los llevo cuando volvió con dos platos en las manos, olía de maravilla y se veía de igual manera

-¿Qué es? –pregunto alice cuando bella puso un plato frente a ella

-pechuga de pollo –contesto bella –empanizada con queso parmesano, arriba tiene queso mozarela fundido y esta sobre una cama de salsa de tomates uva, salteados en aceite de oliva con especias frescas… espero que les guste –tomo asiento de nuevo a mi lado y por debajo de la mesa tome una de sus manos entre la mía, mientras comíamos y conversábamos con los chicos que no dejaban de alabar la comida de bella

Los minutos corrieron y cuando alice termino su comida ya que era la única que hacía falta bella pregunto:

-tienen espacio para postre? –

-yo si –exclamo emmett

-tu pareces un pozo sin fondo que nunca te llenas –le dijo alice

-no lo sé –dijo emmett –nunca he comido hasta ya no poder pero no sería mal tiempo para empezar –sonrió

-bueno traeré las cosas –bella se puso de pie y alice volvió a insistir en que la siguiera

La seguí hasta la cocina, cuando entre el aire estaba impregnado de un olor demasiado conocido para mí

-¿chocolate? –pregunte bella dio un pequeño sobresalto y se giro hacia mi

-¿Por qué siempre haces eso? –dijo

-hacer que? –pregunte confundido

-aparecer de la nada –sonreí

-no aparezco de la nada… es que eres muy despistada y no me escuchas –

-bueno en lo de despistada tienes razón –

-¿y cuál es el postre? –pregunte con curiosidad

-ya lo veraz –dijo y camino hacia la nevera, de ella saco un bandeja con fruta; vi fresas, trozos de manzana, melón, bananas y unos malvaviscos pequeños. Me la entrego, sobre la estufa había tres cuencos pequeños y bella tomo una base de metal y ahí coloco los cuecos y de una de las gavetas saco otro recipiente metálico pero tenía unos palillos más cortos que los de brocheta, igual lo puso sobre la base de metal, la tomo y camino hacia mi

En cuanto se acerco supe de que se trataba su postre y me asustaba un poco, algunas imágenes se colaron en mi cabeza

-chocolate; blanco, normal y semi-amargo –dijo sonriendo

-te encanta cierto –dije mientras salíamos de la cocina

-si tengo un pequeña fascinación por el chocolate –

Dejamos las cosas en la mesa y mire a alice vi sus ojos brillar de anticipación y mirar fijamente el chocolate blanco

-alice… -dije

-¿Qué? –me dijo, sin despegar la mirada de su objetivo

-sabes creo que me llevare esto… - le dije a bella, ella me miro interrogante mientras estiraba mi mano para tomar el chocolate blanco

-no te atrevas –murmuro alice

-edward –me llamo jasper –déjala tiene años que no lo prueba –

-y sabes la razón de eso –el asintió y el recuerdo de la última vez que alice comió chocolate vino mi mente

A alice en la universidad le regalaron una barra de chocolate, cuando acabo con ella quiso más y fue a un supermercado y compro más chocolate del que cualquier persona podría ver en toda su vida

Se lo comió y tenía tanta azúcar en la sangre que duro dos días con insomnio y para ver que no hiciese nada estúpido nadie pudo dormir

-tu lidiaras con ella –le dije el asintió y deje el chocolate en su lugar solo duro ahí unos segundos ya que alice lo tomo y comenzó a comerlo como si fuese helado

-delicioso –murmuro mientras seguía comiendo

-¿Qué le pasa? –pregunto bella

-es adicta al chocolate blanco –murmure –la última vez que comió estábamos en la universidad y duro dos días sin dormir –

-oh… yo lo siento no lo sabía –se disculpo

-no hay problema –dije

-ya que alice se quedo con el chocolate blanco el de la derecha es semi-amargo y el de la izquierda normal, ahí hay fruta… supongo que se imaginan para que son los palillos –murmuro

La primera en acercarse a tomar fruta fue rosalie, después emmett, jasper y al final bella.

Yo solo miraba a bella, ella tomo una fresa y la cubrió con chocolate, sus movimientos me parecían en cámara lenta, mientras comía, hice uso de todo mi autocontrol para no acercarme a besarla

Cuando todos acabaron incluyendo alice y su cuenco con chocolate, nos movimos hacia la sala para seguir charlando

Dieron las 11 de la noche y nos comenzamos a despedir

-bella la cena estuvo deliciosa –dijo emmett

-si… si deliciosa… el chocolate fue la mejor parte… -alice daba pequeños saltos por todo el salón

-gracias bella –dijeron jasper

-fue una cena grandiosa –completo rose

-que bueno que le gustara –sonrió bella

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta

-ahora voy –le dije –le ayudare a recoger un poco a bella –ellos asintieron y salieron por la puerta con un "no vemos luego bella"

Me gire hacia bella y le sonreí

-hoy no podre quedarme –dijo con algo de tristeza

-si lo sé –dijo bella. Camino hacia mí y paso sus brazos por mi cuello, yo envolví su cintura con mis brazos

Nos besamos largo tiempo, con las respiraciones agitadas nos separamos

-tengo que irme –murmure, bella deshizo su agarre en mi cuello y yo en su cintura

-nos vemos mañana –roce su labios una última vez y Salí por la puerta

-"_hoy sería una noche muy larga" –_pensé cuando llegue a mi apartamento y vi todas las luces encendidas

* * *

la verdad es que sin comentarios no tengo mucho que decir

les agradesco inmesamente todos y cada una de lo rw, las alertas y favoritos

nos leemos el proximo capi

atte

FfAaNnIiiiiii


	33. Emergencia

Capitulo 33: Emergencia

**Bella POV**

Casi cuatro semanas habían pasado desde que había vuelto de florida y sobre todo de ser novia de edward

_Flash-back aniversario primer mes_

_Hoy hacia un mes que edward y yo somos novios, las dos semanas que teníamos de haber regresado estuvieron muy agitadas había muchas ausencias en el hospital a tal grado que hasta el director-Carlisle- había tenido que hacer horarios nocturnos en urgencia, al igual que edward y yo _

_Teníamos poco tiempo para vernos pero siempre en la noche dábamos un paseo por el parque que se interponía entre nuestras casas o edward se iba a mi apartamento ya que angela se había mudado _

_La cena que di la misma semana que llegamos había sido un éxito solo por el pequeño percance de alice y el chocolate _

_Según me conto un muy ojeroso edward al día siguiente, todos permanecieron despiertos hasta las 3 de la mañana cuando por fin le pudieron administrar un somnífero a alice para que se durmiera _

_Y le quitaron el dinero y las tarjetas la siguiente semana para que no comprara chocolate_

_Ahora nos encontrábamos en un parque a las afueras de la cuidad, en cualquier momento iniciaría el atardecer dándole fin al hermoso día que habíamos vivido_

_Habíamos llegado al parque en la mañana, habíamos llevado una cesta con comida y demás cosas ahora edward estaba sentado con la espalda sobre el tronco de un gran árbol y tenía una libro entre una de sus manos _

_Yo estaba recostada sobre una manta y tenía mi cabeza sobre sus piernas, edward pasaba su mano libre una y otra vez por mi cabello, cerré los ojos disfrutando su caricia, escuchaba los rítmicos sonidos de mi corazón y mi acompasada respiración combinada con la de edward, al igual que el susurro del viento, y el sonido de las hojas de los arboles _

_El sonido del libro el cerrarse hizo que abriera los ojos edward me miraba sonriendo acaricio mi mejilla antes de hablar _

_-tengo algo para ti –murmuro _

_Se movió un poco para poder meter su mano en el bolillo de su pantalón _

_-no… no era necesario yo no tengo nada para ti –susurre algo avergonzada _

_-no importa… yo solo necesito estar a tu lado para… - _

_-yo tampoco necesito regalos costosos –le interrumpí_

_-tal vez lo considere la próxima vez… pero yo no me haría muchas ilusiones –rio melodiosamente -¿no me harás regresar mi regalo? O ¿si? –pregunto dulcemente _

_Suspire derrotada y negué con la cabeza mientras miraba sus orbes esmeralda brillar de felicidad_

_De repente una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo se interpuso en la dirección de mi miraba _

_Edward tomo una de mis manos y deposito la pequeña bolsa en ella. Con algo de curiosidad levante mi mano y por unos segundos solamente la contemple _

_-ábrela –dijo edward _

_Haciendo caso a la invitación con cuidado desate el pequeño cordón que mantenía la bolsita cerrada y después la invertí sobre mi mano _

_Rápidamente su contenido callo entre mis dedos, me erguí para verlo mejor, una delicada pulsera de plata con un pequeño dije a un lado _

_Tome el dije entre mis dedos y lo mire detenidamente_

_No pude hacer más que sonreír_

_El dije estaba compuesto por dos antifaces uno negro que resplandecía con la tenue luz del sol y uno azul idéntico al que llevaba puesto el día que lo conocí _

_-es hermoso –susurre casi sin aliento _

_-que bueno que te gusto –murmuro mientras se movía hasta quedar a mi lado y poder pasar uno de sus brazos por mi cintura atrayéndome hacia el -¿puedo? –_

_Asentí, tomo la pulsera y la puso alrededor de mi muñeca, la abrocho y después beso mi mejilla _

_-gracias –murmure al tiempo que me giraba para poder besarlo en los labios mientras el crepúsculo anunciaba en termino de nuestro hermoso día_

_Fin flash-back_

Si aun no lo podía creer 4 semanas habían trascurrido y en ellas algunos acontecimientos muy relevantes

Alice y rosalie con quien ya había creado una muy buena amistad, por fin habían abierto su tienda de ropa con un grandioso desfile de modas

Angela que se había mudado al día siguiente de contarme de su propuesta de matrimonio y de mudanza había establecido la fecha de la boda que seria en exactamente 4 meses en forks

Y no sé como alice se entero y ahora ella es la organizadora de la boda y la diseñadora de todos los trajes y vestidos que se necesitaran

Pero la fecha más cercana e importante para mí se acercaba a pasos agigantados

La cena de hospital faltan dos días y yo ni siquiera he comprado un vestido. Ese día conocería a la madre de edward ya que a Carlisle lo veía todos los días pero ahora sabría que salgo con su hijo y no sé cómo se pueda tomar eso. También sacaríamos a alice de su engaño ella no a estado muy feliz desde nuestra vuelta del viaje ya que a ojos de los demás edward y yo solo éramos buenos amigos… bueno para la tonta y oxigenada secretaria de edward más que amigos ya que corrió todo el chisme por el hospital de que algo pasaba entre nosotros dos

Hoy tengo que hacer guardia nocturna mi horario termina a las 6 de la mañana por suerte a edward le tocaba también hoy, así que no estaré tan aburrida.

Por suerte mañana tendré el día libre, faltan 10 minutos para las 9 que es la hora en que empieza el horario nocturno, 7 no quiero pasar mi único día libre en varias semanas de compras así que decidí hacer una llamada antes de empezar

Marque el numero que ya había memorizado con anticipación espere dos timbre y una vocecilla de soprano dio un chillido en la bocina del teléfono

-¡HOLA!... –aleje lo más rápido que pude el teléfono de mi oído no quería quedar sorda tan joven –JASPER! –dijo alice

-no alice… bella –

-ah… ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto un dejo de tristeza opacaba su voz

-¿quería pedirte un favor? –murmure algo insegura. Sabía perfectamente en lo que me metía si llegaba pedirle su ayuda

-¿Cómo que favor?... –cuestiono –si tiene que ver con conquistar al idiota que tengo por hermano… me apunto ya tengo un plan… tal vez podríamos… -comenzó a relatarme su plan pero no era eso lo que yo quería

-alice….-pare su parloteo –yo solo quiero un vestido –murmure –pensé que tu como gran diseñadora podrías conseguir un vestido para le cena, hoy tengo guardia y mañana solo quiero dormir –

-mejor aun, lo veo… es perfecto, azul… a edward le encantara –comenzó de nuevo

Reí y volví a interrumpirla -¿cuento con tu ayuda? –le pregunte

-seguro –

-gracias –

-no hay de que… voy a colgar estoy esperando que jasper llame –dijo

-salió? –pregunte curiosa

-fue a Washington con emmett a entregar un maqueta de un proyecto de un gran centro comercial –exclamo emocionada –volverán el día de la cena –

Una de las alarmas comenzó a sonar

-alice una emergencia… no vemos luego –dije alcance a escuchar un nos vemos bella y después cerré el teléfono y comencé a medio correr en dirección a la entrada de emergencias

Ahí me encontré con edward

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunte

-accidente de tránsito –murmuro estamos esperando la ambulancia

Se comenzaron a escuchar la sirenas y a ver el parpadeo de las luces, nos encontrábamos alertas esperando a que llegaran había varias enfermeras y un par de residentes

Con un chirrido de llantas la primera de las ambulancias se detuvo abriendo las puertas, la camilla se deslizo hasta el suelo y comenzaron a correr hacia dentro

Rápidamente me acerque al paramédico a preguntar:

-datos –ordeno edward

-mujer, 36 años, consiente, contusión craneal, dificultad para respirar y varios huesos rotos –la mujer se fue con el par de residente y rápidamente otra ambulancia reemplazo a la primera de ella igual salió una camilla y detrás un hombre cubierta de sangre que corría detrás de los paramédicos

-mi esposa… mi hijo – exclamo. Una enfermeras lo detuvieron entonces repare en la camilla

Un niños de no más de 5 años, cubierto de vidrios una pierna fracturada fue lo único que alcance a ver a simple vista

El paramédico comenzó a hablar –niño 5 años, fractura expuesta en la base del cráneo, fractura de fémur, también un par de costillas, dificultad para respirar, signos vitales bajos, tiene un trozo de metal de aproximadamente 7 cm de largo incrustado en el tórax y posible hemorragia interna –

-preparen el quirófano –ordene comenzaron a mover la camilla hacia el quirófano, respire profundamente y los seguí con edward pisándome los talones –necesito rayos X –no podía hacer una resonancia o una tomografía con el pedazo de metal en su cuerpo necesitaba sacarlo pero corría el riesgo de desatar la hemorragia

-tranquila –murmuro edward a mi oído mientras avanzábamos

Menos de 5 minutos después me encontraba ya en el quirófano con edward frente mío en niños estaba sedado, sus signos vitales bajos pero estables, un neurólogo se encargaría de su fractura de cráneo ahora lo más importante era detener la hemorragia

Pusieron las placas de rayos X frente a mí, las mire detenidamente, después fije la vista en el cuerpo del niño la punta del trazo de metal sobresalía un par de centímetros

-bisturí –edward me lo entrego

Hice una pequeña incisión a lado de la herida para poder sacar con facilidad el metal

-pinzas –dije poniendo el bisturí en una charola a mi lado

Con cuidado con las pisas tome la punta de meta y tire para sacarlo de ahí, por el momento no sangro demasiado, al siguiente segundo en que estuvo fuera del cuerpo del niño, mucha sangre comenzó a brotar y los indicadores de los signos vitales cayeron sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada

Yo no hice nada

-50 –escuche que ordeno la voz de edward, vi en sus manos la paletas para reanimación –despejen –ordeno todos quitaron sus manos de el cuerpo del niño menos yo –bella –yo no pude moverme –retírenla –ordeno, sentí que alguien movió mi cuerpo hacia atrás

Coloco las paletas sobre el pecho del niño, vi su cuerpo retorcerse por la descargar pero la pantalla solo mostraba un sobresalto y nuevamente caía

-de nuevo –ordeno edward –despejen –repitió eso muchas veces, yo ni siquiera podía moverme, tenía la vista fija en el pequeño niño que había perdido su vida en mis manos –de repente la sala quedo en silencio, solo el sonido de la línea continua rompía el silencio –hora de la muerte… 9:08pm –todos comenzaron a salir yo solamente me quede ahí quieta sin hacer nada

Sentí como quitaban algo de mis manos y el chocar de metales

-bella –el suave susurro, hizo que todo explotara como si de una burbuja habláramos, mi ojos rápidamente se inundaron de lagrimas y un sollozo salió de entre mis labios –salgamos de aquí –musito me rodeo con su brazo y comenzó a tirar de mi para que saliéramos, sentí que quitaba la bata de cirugía que aun estaba sobre mi cuerpo al igual que los guantes de látex que cubrían mis manos y demás cosas que cubrían mi rostro y cabello

No sabía dónde estaba, no tenía idea de nada solo que edward se encontraba cerca de mi haciendo que siguiera caminando a no sé qué lugar, después de no sé cuánto tiempo nos detuvimos, sentí que me sentaron y después los fuertes brazos de edward me rodearon

Seguí sollozando débilmente mientras lagrimas seguían surcando mis mejillas

-calma cariño –susurro edward a mi oído

-es… qu-e… e-er-a… so-lo… u-n… ni-ñ-o… -murmure entre sollozos

Desde que llevaba ejerciendo nunca había perdido a un niño tan pequeño

-lo se bella –murmuro –por favor cálmate –pidió –voy a salir un momento… tengo que avisarle al padre –deshizo su abrazo en torno a mi

Inmediatamente sentí la fuerte sensación de vacío cuando escuche una puerta abrirse y cerrarse, solloce más fuerte y las lagrimas se multiplicaron, abrace fuertemente mis piernas y enterré mi rostro en mi rodillas

Los minutos corrieron y cuando un aroma peculiar llego hasta mis fosas nasales me tranquilizo un poco

-ya bella… -murmuro edward abrazándome nuevamente, yo enterré mi rostro en el arco de su cuello el paso su mano por toda mi espalda en un intento de calarme, los sollozos y la lagrimas bajaron de intensidad –te quieres ir? –pregunto, ni siquiera hable solo asentí con la cabeza

Guardo silencio unos segundos entonces escuche el sonido de tonos de teléfono

-papá…- murmuro edward –tengo un pequeño problema… la Dra. Swan, hubo un accidente perdió un niño de 5 años en cirugía… no se encuentra bien, puedo llevarla a casa…como sea hay 4 residentes y dos en emergencias… si lo sé… gracias –termino la llamada –vámonos –me ayudo a ponerme de pie y que siguiera caminando

Conforme los minutos corrían las lagrimas comenzaban a disminuir y mis parpados a pesar seguí caminado con dificultad, de repente un ráfaga de frio viento dio de lleno en mi cara, me estremecí ligeramente y sentí como edward me acercaba mas a el

-bella sube –dijo edward, note me encontraba frente al asiento del copiloto del volvo y edward mantenía la puerta abierta para mi

Subí al auto y escuche la puerta cerrarse detrás de mí, después el ronroneo del auto que termino por sumirme en un profundo sueño

espero que les gustara y siento muchisimo la tardansa, el calor a quemado mis neuronas

si me llegan reviews juro que actulizar a mas tardar el lunes

solo algo de accion medica

byebyebyebyebyebyebyebyebye


	34. Curando las Heridas

Capitulo 34: Curando las Heridas

**Edward POV**

Escuchar a bella llorar me partía el corazón, trate de tranquilizarme para poder conducir, el suave ronroneo del volvo me relajo, me puse en marcha hacia el apartamento, mire a mi lado y gracias el cielo ella se había dormido

Su cara seguía enrojecida por llorar y en sus mejillas quedaban las marcas de las lágrimas al caer

Acelere el paso, una vez que me encontré en el aparcadero, deje mi auto en el lugar habitual del beattle de bella

Baje y abrí la puerta del acompañante, desate el cinturón de bella y la tome en brazos como muchas veces había hecho. Cerré la puerta con el pie y asegure las puertas

Camine en dirección al ascensor, un vez que me encontré frente a la puerta, daba gracias que me hubiese dado una copia de su llave, abrí la puerta con dificultad y entre con cuidado de no golpear a bella en ningún lado, ya que estuve adentro cerré la puerta con el pie y camine en dirección a la habitación de bella. La puerta estaba entreabierta así que entre. La deposite en la cama, ella estaba aferrada a mi camisa, con cuidado solté el agarre en mi camisa

Se removió, parecía desesperada, comenzó a llorar con los ojos aun cerrados, de golpe los abrió

-calma…-murmure –aquí estoy –me senté a su lado

-no… no… te vayas –dijo entrecortadamente

-no me iré –dije con convicción

En un rápido movimiento, que me sorprendió, estampo sus labios en los míos y los movía con cierto frenesí

-bella –musite contra sus labios

Sus manos fueron a mi cabello y se aferraron a el

-te necesito –musito, mientras metía una de sus manos por debajo de mi camisa, sentí su necesidad, mi cuerpo reaccionaba a sus caricias

Mi cerebro trabajaba al cien tratando de no perder la concentración

Tome su dos manos y detuve sus movimientos. Bella subió alzo la mirada para verme a los ojos

-¿Por qué?... No me quieres… no me deseas –dijo, sus ojos se comenzaron a ver brillosos. Las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos

-te amo… -dije firmemente, bella me miro sorprendida era la primera vez que se lo decía directamente –pero no ahora… no estando tu así –ella esta sensible por lo que acaba de pasar, mañana se arrepentiría de todo

-por favor edward…-murmuro, paso sus brazos por mi cuello y enterró su rostro en el –por favor –susurro

-no bella –dije con dificultad

-siento que te vas… -

-no me iré a ningún lado bella –

-si… si te vas… te quiero conmigo ahora –musito –quiero sentirte… junto a mi –

-pero bella… -

-por favor… -beso ligeramente mis labios –por favor… –murmuro a mi oído, haciendo que me estremeciera ligeramente – por favor… -musito contra mis labios antes de volver a besarme. Esos fueron todos los "por favor" que pude resistir. No le podía negar absolutamente nada a esta mujer. Si me pidiera que me lazaran con mi auto a un rio, solo preguntaría a cual

Correspondí su beso lentamente sin prisas

-si haremos esto será a mi modo –acaricie una de sus sonrojadas mejillas e hice un camino para bajar directamente a su cuello

De la boca de bella salían pequeños ronroneos, lleve mis manos a los botones de su camisa, alce la mirada pidiendo permiso, bella solo asintió. Unos a uno desabroche los botones dejando suaves besos en la tersa piel . Me tope con la cárcel de sus senos, pase mi mano hacia su espalda, palpe a lo largo de la tela en busca del broche

Cuál fue mi sorpresa, no encontré ninguno, tratando de que no se diera cuenta de mi dificultad me moví para quedar de rodillas a su espalda, recorrí desde su cuello hasta el borde de su pantalón como mis manos

Enfoque mi vista en la banda de su sostén y no encontré ningún broche, bella solo un risita

-¿Qué? –pregunte

-por delante –fue su respuesta

De un momento a otro ella se encontró libre de su sostén, tome la liga que mantenía atado su cabello, para que callera como una cascada sobre su espalda

La recosté lentamente, mira a bella a los ojos, sus orbes chocolate se encontraban oscurecidas, mi cuerpo reaccionaba a sus suaves caricias, sosteniendo mi peso con uno de mis brazos me posiciones sobre ella

Mis labios buscaron los suyo en un beso cálido y apasionado, explore su boca con mi lengua.

Rompimos el beso pero no separe mis labios de su piel baje, por su cuello haciendo un camino hasta uno de sus senos, mientras mi mano atendía el otro, los suaves ronroneos de bella rápidamente se trasformaron en gemidos haciendo estragos en mi cuerpo, mi erección atrapada en mi pantalón llega al grado de ser dolorosa

Bese, lamí y mordisquee todo a mi paso, mi lado posesivo la marcaba como _MIA,_ bella llevo sus manos a mi cabello y después a mi pecho sentí como sacaba uno a uno los botones de mi camisa, cada lugar donde su piel hacia contacto con la mía ardía

Alce la mirada cuando ella comenzó a sacar mi brazos de la mangas haciendo un recorrido desde mis hombros y por lo largo de mis brazos, cuando por fin me vi libre de ella, paseo sus dedos por el borde de mi pantalón y un sonido ronco salió de entre mis labios, mientras un estremecimiento me recorrió la columna

Su mirada oscurecida brillaba a la tenue luz de la luna que lograba colarse por el ventanal

Comencé a bajar mis labios hasta su plano vientre, llegue al inicio del pantalón y de igual manera la mire esperando su permiso

Ella asintió, zafe el botón y lentamente baje la bragueta dejando al descubierto la tela de sus bragas, no pude si no sonreír. Baje a los pies de la cama, de pie mire a bella… recostada sobre la cama, en toda su gloriosa figura, su cabello cubría parte de sus pechos los cuales estaban coronados por sus rozados pezones víctimas de la excitación

Ambas manos cubrían su costado derecho, fije mi vista ahí, entonces recordé,la estupida cicatriz que marcaba su cuerpo

Hoy tendría que borrar esas marcas si no puedo en su piel, por lo menos en su mente y en su corazón

Libere sus pies de la presión de los tacones, tome el borde del pantalón y tire de él, bella levanto las caderas facilitándome la tarea.

Poco a poco sus largas y torneadas piernas fueron quedando al descubierto, deje caer el pantalón en el suelo

Mi mirada recorrió su cuerpo, si alguien estaba cerca de la perfección esa era bella, iguale las condiciones, me deshice rápidamente de mis zapatos y mi pantalón, volví a posicionarme sobre ella y a besar sus labios

Cuando nuestros sexos hicieron contacto aun con la tela de por medio, gemimos al unisonó, volví a mi trabajo con su pechos, mientras uno era masajeado por mi mano mi boca atendía el otro concentrándome en su cumbre erecta que estaban erectos por la excitación, sus gemido volvieron ahora acompañados por mi nombre, que sabia a gloria saliendo de entre sus labios

Lleve una de mis manos hacia su entrepierna, casi al instante sentí el cuerpo de bella tensarse debajo mío

-calma bella –murmure en su oído –nunca te haría daño… lo sabes ¿cierto? –Sentí como asentía –puedo detenerme –dije, aunque cierta parte de mi quería que dijera que me detuviera, pero mi parte más egoísta anhelaba lo contrario

-no lo hagas –susurro

-estás segura de esto –

-nunca lo he estado más en mi vida –volví a unir mis labios a los de ella

Volví a llevar mi mano a su destino acaricie sus muslos y después me dirigí a su entrepierna, poco a poco bella se fue relajando. Llegue al borde de su la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo, podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su piel

La fui quitando lentamente, bella volvió a tensarse pero después de un momento se relajo, lleve mi mano hacia su centro, bella jadeo de sorpresa, acaricie sus pliegues y palpe su centro tan húmedo, tan lista para mi, saque la ultima prenda que me cubría, un suspiro de alivio salió de mi labios al sentir mi erección libre de la presión de la ropa

Seguí acariciando sus pliegues, al igual que su clítoris que lo masajeaba con mi pulgar, los gemidos de bella que eran como música para mis oídos aumentaron de intensidad, con lentitud introduje un dedo en centro, la sentí estrecha y húmeda, el movimiento en un principio fue lento, aumente el ritmo a la par de los gemidos y jadeos de bella, algunos eran ahogados en mi boca pero cuando me separe de nuevo para dirigirme a sus senos todos los maravillosos sonidos que salían de su boca llegaban directamente a mis oídos

Bella tenía una mano sobre mi hombro sentía sus uñas en mi piel haciendo presión, aunque dolor era lo menos que sentía, el solo ver su expresión de placer alimentaba el mío, su otra mano estaba en mi cabello aferrándose fuertemente de el

Llego cierto donde sus gemidos, se hicieron más pesados, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse y se retorcía debajo de mí

Cuando acelere los movimientos en su interior sentí sus paredes cerrarse entorno a mis dedos, y mi nombre en un gemido salió de entre sus labios

Tuvo su primer orgasmo. Yo le di su primer orgasmo

Mi mano se inundo se sus jugos, la deje recuperarse unos momentos antes de posicionar la punta de mi erecto miembro en la entrada de su centro, gemí por el contacto al igual que bella

Cese todos mis movimientos, la mire directamente a los ojos tome sus manos y entrelace nuestros dedos posicionándolas a los lados de su cabeza, bese sus labios mientras me adentraba en ella

Rompimos el beso de forma brusca, por el jadeo que salió de boca de ambos, centímetro a centímetro fui adentrándome en aquella cavidad sin explorar, sentí aquella barrera que me impedía seguir

Mi mirada nunca dejo la suya, cuando rompí aquella barrera que la marcaba como virgen escuche el sonido prendado de dolor que salió de su boca, hizo presión con sus manos que seguían entre las mías

Termine de entrar y me quede inmóvil, vi una cristalina gota formase en uno de sus ojos, salió y corrió por su mejilla, a mitad de camino la detuve con mis labios

-pronto pasara – susurre a su oído

Si ella sufría, yo sufria, éramos como las piezas perdidas de un todo, yo no podía sentir placer cuando ella sentía dolor, sus sensaciones eran las mías, no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo paso, pero cuando comencé a sentir e movimiento de sus cadera en busca de fricción

Comencé a moverme, de forma lenta, entre y Salí de ella, la sensación era indescriptible, el placer que su estrecha cavidad me brindaba no era nada que alguna vez puede a ver sentido

Parecíamos predestinados a estar de esta forma nuestros cuerpos encajaban perfectamente. Bella se arqueaba hacia mí y movía sus caderas al compas de la mías, fue necesario aumentar el ritmo, escondí mi rostro en el arco de su cuello, no puedo creer ser capaz de sentir todo aquello

Los sonidos provenientes de bella cada vez se hacían más roncos, su pecho rozaba el mío al la velocidad de su acelerada respiración

No aguantaría mucho mas, pero tenía que hacerlo por ella, el ritmo de mis estocadas seguí en aumento comencé a sentir el palpitar del centro de bella, cuando sus paredes comenzaron a cerrarse entorno a mi miembro bella soltó un gritito, volví a bajar el ritmo, prolongándole el placer, yo estuve muy cerca de llegar pero no quería forzarla, al ver la expresión de su rostro, escuchar todos los sonidos llenos de placer que salían de su boca, hizo que el orgasmo me llegara de golpe, mi mente quedo en blanco, para lo único que había cabida en mis pensamientos era bella

-edward… -dijo en un gemido ahogado en la piel de mi hombro

Sentí los espasmos y las corrientes eléctricas recorrer mi cuerpo, detuve completamente mis movimientos disfrutando de las sensaciones que me embargan

Mis brazos temblaron, no pude sostener mi peso y caí sobre el cuerpo de bella, ambos cubiertos por una ligera capa de sudor, levante mi rostro para mirarla de frente, tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en sus hermosos labios

La bese al tiempo que terminaba nuestra unión que termino por arrancarnos un gemido a ambos, bella se deshizo del agarre que tenía en una de su manos, acaricio mi rostro y quito el cabello que a causa del sudor estaba pegado a mi frente

-también te amo –susurro –te amo –repitió

-yo también bella –murmure volviendo a unir ligeramente nuestros labios

Me moví hacia mi lado derecho, soltando la unión de nuestras manos, atraje a bella a mi pecho mientras dibujaba figuras al azar en su espalda, bella cubrió nuestra desnudes con un sabana, rodeo mi torso con sus brazos

Sentí su respiración acompasarse, a los segundos yo la acompañe en su sueño

bueno lo siento me retrace un dia, pero ayer tuve muy ajetreado y se me olvido que tenia que actualizar

espero que les guste este capi, cuando inicie la historia no tenia contemplado esto solo surgio asi que espero que no se molesten es mi primer lemon y se que no lo hice muy bien que digamos

creo que es todo y gracias por los rw y todo lo demas

atte

FfAaNnIiiiiiii


	35. Baile

Capitulo 35: Baile

Bella POV

¡Dios! Porque tenía que despertar, había tenido el mejor sueño de toda mi vida y este se vio interrumpido

Abrí los ojos sin muchas ganas, parpadee un par de veces para acostumbrarme a la luz. Fue cuando note la cómoda almohada sobre la que me encontraba recostada, pero no es precisamente una almohada ya que se mueve y tiene corazón, alce la vista y encontré a edward dormido a mi lado, con los labios entreabiertos en forma de una ligera sonrisa y una expresión de completa paz en el rostro

Edward me tenía fuertemente abrazada por la cintura, rápidamente note nuestro estado de desnudez, mis piernas que estaban enredadas con las de él, me lo dejaron más que claro

Volví a acurrucarme a su lado, mientras los recuerdos de la noche anterior inundaban mi mente

Sobre todo aquel sueño, aquel que precipito todo, algo de lo que no me arrepentía

_Flash-Back (sueño bella, camino a su apartamento)_

_Cerré los ojos con pesadez, aunque trataba de luchar con el sueño que me embargaba, me di por vencida. Estaba por caer en un estado de inconsciencia cuando un haz de luz que dio directamente en mi rostro, volví a abrir los ojos sorprendida _

_Las paredes blancas e inmaculadas era lo que había a mi alrededor, de inmediato lo reconocí; un quirófano. Me mire y vestía mi ropa habitual para realizar una cirugía, fue entonces cuando dirigí mi mirada a la plancha _

_Mi mente apenas alcanzaba a procesar la imagen que llegaba a mi ojos, pero aunque ellos no lo hicieran mi corazón si lo hace y sentí como se rompía en mil pedazos _

_Edward lleno de golpes y cortaduras, lo mire de la cabeza a los pies tratando de encontrar lo que estaba mal con él; una de sus piernas tiene una grave fractura, contuve la respiración, pero alce la mirada dándome cuenta que delante de mí había un par de placas de una tomografía que mostraban lo peor _

_Repare en un sonido plano y monótono que era emitido por la maquina que estaba a mi lado y al igual que el sonido la línea continua confirmaba mis sospechas _

_Volví a alzar la mirada hacia las placas y vi con horror lo que había frente a mí; toda la cavidad torácica de edward completa mente inundada de líquido; sangre_

_Una hemorragia interna _

_No pude resistirlo más y lo abrace rogando porque aquello fuese mentira, mis sollozos no tardaron en hacerse presentes al igual que mis lagrimas _

_-por favor… despierta –exclame –no puedes dejarme… no ahora –solloce –edward… edward –lo llame con desesperación _

_Baje mi rostro hasta unir mi frente a la suya, acaricie ligeramente su fríos labios con los míos, cerré los ojos un momento _

_Los abrí de nuevo cuando otro haz de luz dio directamente en mi rostro, cuando volví a abrirlos ya no me encontraba en el quirófano _

_Me envolvía la penumbra _

_-calma… -murmuro aquella voz la cual pensé había perdido –aquí estoy –lo sentí a mi lado_

_En un intento desesperado por superar la sensación de pérdida que me había embargado hacia unos segundos lo atraje hacia mí, y lo bese con algo de desesperación _

_Fin Flash Back _

Deje escapar un suspiro de satisfacción, en verdad el mejor día (está bien noche) de mi vida, aun lamento aquella pequeña vida que perdí

Sentí un traicionera lagrima escaparse de la comisura de mis ojos, corrió por mejilla y cayó sobre el pecho descubierto de edward

-bella –di un sobresalto cuando escuche aquella aterciopelada voz

-edward…-mi voz se quebró casi al final

En un rápido movimiento del cual casi no me percate, edward me subió a su cuerpo, sentí su pecho rozar el mío, cosquilleo y corrientes eléctricas recorrieron mi cuerpo, mientras me miraba fijamente

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto dulcemente mientras acariciaba mi mejilla

-yo… -deje escapar un suspiro –recordé al pequeño niño de ayer –termine en un murmullo

No dijo nada mas solo me rodeo con sus brazos, yo enterré mi rostro en el arco de su cuello, mientras aspiraba su aroma tratando de relajarme

Pasaron varios minutos en los que me relaje completamente, al punto de casi dormirme

-bella –dijo edward de pronto, lo mire a los ojos y vi algo un dejo de vergüenza en sus pupilas mientras sus mejillas lo delataban por el tenue color carmín que adquirieron

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunte

-yo… bueno…-tartamudeo, sonreí –bueno es que ayer pues…. –sentí como estrujaban mi corazón y me prepare para escuchar el temido "lo que sucedió fue un error" –nada fue planeado y pues yo… eh no venia preparado para eso… y pues humm… yo no traía nada para cuidarnos –en mi cabeza escuche un clic, baje mi rostro y lo escondí en el arco de su cuello dejando escapar una risita que fue amortiguada en su piel. Lo que me sorprendió fue el nos al final de la palabra, que me indicaba que también se preocupaba por mi –de que te ríes? –refunfuño, ensanche mas mi sonrisa

-lo siento… -murmure, aun contra su piel –pero hablando con respecto a lo otro… no te preocupes… tomo anticonceptivos… -dejo escapar un suspiro, sentí que apretaba un poco mas su abrazo

Me pareció escuchar que decía algo, pero lo dijo a tan bajo volumen que no entendí nada de lo que pronuncio

Alce la vista y me encontré con las dos esmeraldas que me miraban fijamente, edward tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

-no te he saludado como es debido –murmuro antes de rosar levemente mis labios en un casto beso –como dormiste? –pregunto dulcemente

-muy… muy bien… ¿y tú? –devolví la pregunta

-mas que bien –respondió antes de unir de nuevo nuestros labios

El ambiente comenzada a subir de temperatura cuando; el timbre sonó, seguido de unos golpes, edward se tenso debajo mío

-¡diablos! –mascullo entre dientes

-¿Qué pasa? –

-es alice –aseguro –reconocería esa forma de tocar en cualquier lado –

-"alice pero qué diablos estaba haciendo aquí" -pense

-¿seguro? –Asintió -¿Qué hacemos? –cuestione

-tienes habitación de huéspedes? –pregunto

-de huéspedes no… pero esta la habitación de angela –

- bien… atiende a alice pero no dejes que entre en esa habitación –me gire para quedar de nuevo sobre el colchón, edward se sentó y no pude evitar recorrer el perfecto cuerpo desnudo de edward, no pude evitar que mi cara se encendiera

-¿una media luna? –exclame con curiosidad, cuando se puso de pie alcance a divisar en su muslo derecho la forma de una media luna claramente marcada sobre su piel

-la marca Cullen –respondió simplemente –todos la tenemos… no es algo que ande enseñando a todo el mundo –dijo divertido –pero tengo una más pequeña en mi hombro –tomo su ropa y se enfundo en los pantalones. Tomo su demás ropa y se acerco de nuevo a mi –aquí – señalo su hombro y la vi del tamaño de la huella de mi dedo meñique sobre su hombro una pequeña media luna se destacaba varios tonos más oscuros que su piel

Acaricio mi mejilla y beso castamente mis labios, entonces el timbre volvió a sonar. Edward dejo escapar un gruñido y refunfuño algo entre dientes

-me las pagara –aseguro deje escapar una risa me puse de pie cubriéndome con la sabana y rebusque en el armario, tome lo primero que encontré

-¿Cuál es la habitación? –pregunto edward mientras abría la puerta

-la de enfrente –conteste

Me dio una última sonrisa antes de salir cerrando la puerta a su espalda

Me vestí rápidamente, mientras el sonido insistente de timbre me ponía de nervios. Mi cabello un caso perdido, así que solamente lo ate en un moño improvisado

Salí casi corriendo de mi habitación hacia la puerta

-ya voy… ya voy –grite a la puerta

Cuando vi frente a mí la puerta, tome un gran respiro antes de abrir la puerta

-bella –chillo alice con su vocecilla de soprano, mientras me tomaba en un asfixiante abrazo

- a-lice –murmure de forma entrecortada, ella me soltó y pude respirar normalmente -¿Qué haces aquí? –dije

-yo bueno vengo a ayudarte a conseguir un vestido –dijo alegremente

-alice no dormí bien –dije. Se suponía que por que tuve turno nocturno pero ella no sabe la verdadera razón –tú puedes escoger el que quieras, me lo mandas, lo pago y listo –

- no, no y no, tienes que estar espectacular esta noche, tienes que deslumbrar… además no será tan malo solo iremos a mi tienda, tengo muchos diseños nuevos mas de alguno se te vera genial –comenzó a parlotear mientras entraba en el apartamento y yo cerraba la puerta sin prestarle atención -¿Qué te parece? – dijo finalmente, me quede callada al no saber de que estaba hablando –vamos bella! –dijo apremiante

-sobre qué? –murmure en voz baja

-comes en mi casa, vamos a la tienda, al salón y te regreso a tu casa antes de baile –

-a desayunar querrás decir –corregí

-desayunar bella… ya casi es medio día –miro el reloj de su muñeca –mejor dicho pasa de medio día -¡como había dormido hasta medio día!

-¿segura? –pregunte

-claro… si no me crees míralo con tus propios ojos –me mostro su reloj y efectivamente pasaba de medio día

-¡por dios! –murmure con sorpresa

-entonces… -su frase fue interrumpida por un golpe sordo, supe exactamente de dónde provino ese sonido; la habitación de angela -¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto alice mientras caminaba hacia las habitaciones

-¿Qué? –mentí. Sabiendo perfectamente de que hablaba

-eso… ese ruido… lo escuchaste –negué con la cabeza, evitando hablar si no me descubriría –creo que te estás quedando sorda… juraría por mi tarjeta dorada que lo escuche al fondo del pasillo –

-no lo creo –murmure –debió ser algún vecino –

-creo que me estoy volviendo loca…-susurro alice mas para sí misma, que para mí –entonces… nos vamos? –sonrió

-te opción de decir que no –negó con la cabeza –entonces vamos… deja recojo algo espera aquí –señale un sillón que estaba a nuestro lado

Camine hacia la habitación que hasta hace unas semanas ocupaba angela, me fije antes de abrir que alice no estuviera husmeando, cuando entre vi a edward sentado en suelo con la cabeza recargada en la pared y los ojos cerrados

-¿Qué paso? –murmure. Inmediatamente abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada en mi dirección

-lo siento… -dijo –espero que no quieras mucho esa silla –señalo el otro lado del vacío cuarto

Seguí la dirección de su mano y me encontré con los restos de una silla de madera

-¿Qué paso? –volví a cuestionar

-no lo sé… me senté y se quebró –sonreí -¿ya se fue alice? –pregunto

-no, está en la sala, pero ya nos vamos –dije caminando en su dirección

-se van? –

- si lo siento, alice organizo mi día y no tuve opción de negarme –edward estiro su brazo, supuse para que lo ayudara a ponerse de pie.

Tome su mano entre la mía, y edward tiro de mi hasta que caí sentada sobre sus piernas mientras me envolvía en un protector abrazo

-no quiero que te vayas –murmuro contra mi cabello

-yo tampoco quiero irme… pero alice no me dejo otra opción –

Atrajo mi rostro al suyo, para juntar nuestros labios en un cálido beso. No separamos con la respiración algo acelerada

-comeré en tu casa… tal vez puedas ir –

-dalo por hecho –aseguro

No pusimos de pie y camine hacia la salida –nos vemos en tu casa –asintió

Salí de la habitación y corrí casi literalmente, tome mi bolso, mi celular, algo de dinero y Salí a encontrar a alice

-estoy lista anuncie –

-como tardas –dijo riendo -¿Qué estabas haciendo? –

-nada –masculle

-bueno… ¡vamos! –Dio pequeños saltitos hasta salir del apartamento –iremos caminando –anuncio –espero que no te moleste

-no claro que no –entonces lo recordé el volvo seguía estacionado abajo. Creo que la suerte a veces si me persigue

Salimos de mi edificio y comenzamos a cruzar el parque, alice hablaba sobre colores que me quedaran mejor y zapatos

Aproximadamente 5 minutos después estuvimos frente a la puerta de su departamento

-¡hola! Bella -dijo rosalie cuando cruce el umbral de la puerta

-hola rosalie –salude –y los demás? –pregunte ya que ni emmett ni jasper estaban

-emmett y jasper no han regresado –dijo alice –y edward no se ha dignado en aparecer desde ayer –

-o si lo recuerdo, llegan hoy ¿no? –

-sip –exclamo alice feliz –¿Qué te gustaría comer bella? –

-cocinaran? –dije

-no claro que no… pediremos comida –rosalie rio

-que les parece si mejor les ayudo a preparar algo –propuse

-nos encontraría –dijeron al unisonó

-claro que nos encantaría –dijo una aterciopelada voz desde la puerta

Alice, rosalie y yo nos giramos hacia la puerta y ahí con una inmensa sonrisa estaba edward mirándome fijamente, su ropa estaba perfectamente arreglada y en un brazo cruzado se encontraba su saco, que no había visto desde ayer, lo más seguro es que estuviera en su auto

-hasta que te dignas en aparecer –dijo alice con reproche evidente en su voz

-alice, que buen recibimiento… me encuentro bien… no te preocupes tanto –ironizo edward, escondí la sonrisa que peligraba con aparecer en mis labios -hola rosalie…-se dirigió a la rubia que se encontraba a mi lado -bella… -murmuro, note el brillo de sus ojos, los cuales parecían gemas expuestas al sol

-edward…-dijo rosalie

-hola –salude. Decidí cambiar de tema al notar las miradas matadoras que le enviaba alice a edward –entonces les ayudo a preparar la comida? –

-claro que te ayude edward –dijo alice, el interpelado iba a replicar pero la mirada de alice lo callo

-ya que –refunfuño

Alice y rosalie se perdieron en la sala y edward camino junto a mí hacia la cocina

-buena entrada –sonreí

-si lo mismo pensé… y que comeremos? –Pregunto al tiempo que abría el refrigerador –muero de hambre… no pensé que fuera tan tarde –

Después de preparar la comida, alice y rosalie se acercaron acomodar la mesa mientras edward y yo servimos lo platos

La comida pasó entre pláticas y miradas acusadoras por parte de alice hacia edward y yo no hice nada más que ocultar la risa que quería escapara de entre mis labios.

Me preocupe cuando alice se llevo a edward dejándome con rosalie en la sala, mientras escuchábamos exclamaciones como: _"auch_", _"¡oye!"_ y "_deja de pegarme_" por parte de edward y "i_diota_","_cállate_" y "_eres adoptado, no puedo creer que seas mi hermano_"

Cuando por fin alice dejo libre a edward, vino conmigo y rosalie para ir a buscar un vestido para mí.

Después de varias horas, esperando a que alice aprobara algún vestido, de visitar su bodega secreta de "_diseños exclusivos" _encontró el vestido perfecto. Me arrastraron por el centro comercial en busca de zapatos y accesorios

-la última parada –anuncio alice

-genial –exclame

-no es para tanto –dijo rosalie mientras alice abría la puerta del local donde nos habíamos detenido

Nos adentramos en local y una mujer de mediana edad nos corto el paso

-alice, rosalie, cuanto tenia si verlas... ¿Como han estado? –

-hola Madison –respondieron al unisonó

-Muy bien –siguió alice –y tú? –

-de maravilla –dijo con un sonrisa en el rostro –y díganme quien es esta linda señorita –dijo mirándome. Y como suele ser costumbre mis mejillas se tornaron ligeramente color carmín

-es bella swan… una amiga –dijo alice –quiero que hagas tu magia en ella –

-será un gusto –dijo sonriendo –por cierto soy Madison… acompáñenme chicas –

Caminamos por entre la sillones que había por ahí, las silla donde había muchas personas a las que les cortaba en cabellos o se los teñían, les arreglaban la uñas o tenían mascarillas de materiales extraños en el rostro

Cruzamos y entramos en lo que sería el paraíso para cualquier estilista, un gran cuarto con un espejo que cubría completamente una de las paredes varios estantes con todos los aditamentos que pudieras imaginar y hasta los que no, quedando de frente al espejo una silla similar a las que había afuera para poder cortar el cabello y unos sillones más atrás

-siéntate cariño –dijo Madison señalando la silla, así lo hice

-¿Qué harán? –pregunte

-arreglare tu cabello… te aseguro que después de cortarlo ni siquiera necesitaras peinarlo –sonrió

Si lograba hacer eso sería mi nuevo héroe

Lavo mi cabello y lo cepillo con algo de trabajo mientras platicaba animadamente con alice y rosalie, que estaban en uno de los sillones a mi espalda dando instrucciones

Después de casi una hora estuve lista, habían cortado mi cabello y arreglado mis manos y pies, pintado mis uñas

-te adoro –exclame viendo mi cabello estaba genial, nada de la maraña que era esta mañana

-gracias querida, pero sin buena materia prima no podría hacer nada –alice, rosalie y yo nos despedimos de Madison, subimos al BMW de rosalie que fue en el que habíamos llegado y nos dirigimos a mi apartamento.

Menos de media hora fue lo que duro el trayecto, alice y rosalie me daban un sinfín de instrucciones sobre maquillaje y peinada, "nada difícil" me obligue a creer. Me ayudaron a subir las bolsas hasta el apartamento y se despidieron con un _"nos vemos luego bella"_ por parte de rosalie y _"si me necesitas no dudes en llamar_" de alice

Lleve las cosas a mi habitación esperando encontrar el desastre que deje en ella esta mañana casi tarde para mi sorpresa todo estaba en su lugar, la cama hecha, la ropa recogida. Deje las bolsas en la cama y me fije en la hora 6:00pm, Edward pasaría por mí a las 7:30 así que todavía tenía algo de tiempo, fui a la cocina a merendar algo y descansar un poco del exhaustivo viaje de compras de alice

A los pocos minutos comencé a arreglarme, me duche sin prisas, una vez lista y envuelta en mi bata de baño, comencé a secar mi cabello, no tarde más de 10 minutos en ello, lo cepille tratando de darle forma, en ligero bucles como alice había dicho, y después el maquillaje, ligero no mucho, algo de sombra, gracias al cielo no tenia ojeras, base, rímel, nada de rubor por supuesto,-ese aparecía solo- y algo de brillo labios

Una vez lista y satisfecha con el resultado comencé a vestirme, cuando tome mi vestido, no pude hacer más que sonreír

Aunque alice primero dijo que sería de color azul, ninguno la convenció, y luego llego este; un clásico negro, a un hombro con detalles de pedrería por debajo del busco, ceñido hasta la altura de mis caderas en un terminado corrugado y un no tan pronunciado escote en mi espalda, bueno solo un poquito

Como accesorios; unos tacones grises metálicos y un chal de un tono parecido al igual que unos pendientes un collar y la linda pulsera que edward me había regalado, estaba tomando mi pequeñísimo bolso cuando el timbre me sorprendió mire el reloj 7:25 solamente podría ser edward

Me apresure a abrir a puerta, la imagen que llego a mi cuando abrí la puerta me dejo sin aliento. Elegantemente vestido en un traje negro hecho exactamente a su medida, como una segunda piel, en vez de típico moño del esmoquin traía una corbata negra, su cabello cuidadosamente despeinado- ¡Que irónico no! –que lo hacía ver, con aquel aire despreocupado que lo envolvía fuera del hospital, tan sexi y deseable

Levante la vista y lo vi, me examinaba cuidadosamente con la mirada desde mi cabello hasta mis pies cubiertos por el vestido

-hermosa, se queda corta para describirte –murmuro. Me tendió una hermosa rosa roja

-gracias… te vez bien –le dije

-obra de alice –dijo

-lo mismo digo–

Me miro fijamente antes de acusarme –cortaste tu cabello –

-ah eso –dije

-si eso… ¿Por qué? –

-no te gusta –susurre, con tristeza

Dio un paso para poder tomar mis manos entre las suyas y besarlas ligeramente

-lo siento… si me gusta, te vez hermosa… solo que me encanta tu cabello… no había necesidad de cortarlo –

-no exageres solo fueron unos centímetros –musite

-preciosos centímetros –murmuro antes de besar mi labios

-en definitiva lo tuyo no es el rosa –murmure divertida, cuando nos separamos

-¿Qué? –Pase la gema de mis dedos por sus labios removiendo los rastros de mi labial que había en ellos –Ah eso –murmuro

-si eso –repetí sus palabras

El rio ligeramente

-nos vamos –

-por supuesto –tome mis cosas. Edward me ofreció su brazo y feliz lo tome

Cerré la puerta y caminamos al ascensor. Cuando estuvimos en el estacionamiento con la mirada busque el volvo, pero no lo encontré en ninguna parte

-¿y el volvo? –pregunte curiosa

-no iremos en el volvo –respondió

-¿a no? –

-no… iremos en mi más preciada posesión después de mi piano, aclarando, de las cosas que puedo comprar –sonrió. Cuando por fin pude identificar a que auto nos dirigíamos me sorprendí, nunca pensé que le gustaran las cosas tan ostentosas –mi Aston Martin –el "_Aston Martin" _como lo había llamado edward, te llamaba a mirarlo, color negro impecable, ninguna línea de suciedad ni una ralladura

-¡wow! –exclame

-si lo sé –dijo edward con una sonrisa

Edward abrió la puerta para que entrara en el auto, luego lo rodeo y subió del lado del conductor, abrochamos los cinturones de seguridad, y el motor volvió a la vida

El camino fue corto y el silencio hacia el hotel donde era organizado el evento

Una vez que llegamos un ballet se posiciono en cada puerta del auto, abriendo las puertas, edward no quería soltar la llaves de su preciado auto pero al final lo convencí

Se paró a mi lado para que entráramos juntos al hotel, caminamos a través de lobby y preguntamos en qué dirección era el salón

Caminamos uno al lado del otro con nuestras manos entrelazadas, cuando nos topamos con dos grandes puertas que eran flanqueadas por dos hombres vestidos con uniforme

-nombres –murmuro uno de ello, mientras fijaba su vista en un lista que sostenía entre manos

-Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan –el mismo que nos pregunto, asintió con la cabeza, e hizo una seña a su compañero para que abriera una de las puertas mientras él hacía lo mismo con la otra

-gracias –dije, cuando lentamente nos adentramos al salón

Elegantemente decorada, en tonos sobrios, había mesas del lado sur y norte, entre ellas la pista de baile, y de frente a la puerta un pequeño podio

Algunas miradas rápidamente se posaron en nosotros en cuanto llegamos

-hora de levantar el telón –murmuro edward sonriéndome y dando un cariñoso apretón a mi mano

Con la mirada ubicamos a su familia; alice enfundad en vestido verde que la hacía ver como una muy elegante hada y rosalie con su exuberante figura en un vestido rojo sangre, divise a un mujer, que vestía un vestido color hueso, al lado de Carlisle supuse su esposa; esme, note su cabello color caramelo, parecido al de edward, se movía con elegancia y gran porte.

Me llegaron los nervios de golpe "_y si no le agradaba" _

-calma –murmuro edward a mi oído mientras nos acercábamos a ellos

Alcance a divisar a emmett y jasper que vestían de manera similar a edward y Carlisle, seguimos avanzando hacia ellos, por suerte ninguno nos habían visto todavía

-¡ustedes dos! – el grito de alice hizo que nos sobresaltara

Alice echaba chispas por los ojos, la mujer del vestido color hueso nos intercepto

-edward, hijo –saludo mientras lo abrazaba

-hola mamá –saludo cálidamente a la mujer –quiero presentarte a alguien –ella lo soltó y reparo en mi presencia –Bella ella es Esme Cullen mi madre… mamá bella Swan mi Novia –

-mucho gusto – me dijo y al igual que con edward me envolvió en sus brazos, lo que hizo que recordara a Renee mi madre, correspondí a su abrazo

Cuando deshicimos el abrazo alice estaba a mi lado fulminándome con su mirada

-par… de… de… ¡ah! –mascullo entre dientes

-Carlisle –musito Esme, mientras alice seguía despotricando entre dientes contra nosotros –me debes mi cena y quiero ir a Italia –

-mamá apostaste –dijo edward incrédulo

-lo siento hijo –murmuro maternamente a edward –pero le dije a tu padre que algo iba salir de ese viaje y me dijo que no era cierto –

-no puedo creerlo –murmuro Carlisle –todos los rumores y no hice caso –luego se dirigió a mi –buenas noche Dra. Swan -

- bella –corrigió edward

-bueno bella –dijo Carlisle riendo

-buenas noches Dr. Cullen –sonreí mientras estrechábamos manos

-Solamente Carlisle –fue su turno de corregir. Asentí con la cabeza

-me entere de lo que sucedió anoche… lo siento mucho –murmuro. En muchos aspectos la noche pasada fue la peor y la mejor noche de mi vida. Emboce una sonrisa triste antes de murmurar quedamente:

-si yo también lo siento -

-par de pillos –nos dijo emmett mientras se acercaba a nosotros –así que ahí es donde has estado cuando no apareces en la noche… mi Eddie por fin ha crecido –dramatizo –belli –bells –reí ese apodo no lo conocía

-alice ya para –le dijo jasper posicionando a su lado. Ella dejo de hablar entre dientes y suspiro sonoramente

-¿Por qué lo hicieron? –pregunto más tranquila

-te lo merecías –respondió edward –te dije claramente que no te sobrepasaras y qué fue lo que hiciste –

- no me sobrepase –se defendió

-tirar toda mi ropa no es sobrepasarse –murmure

- bueno tal vez un poco –

-un poco –enarco un ceja edward

-está bien me sobrepase… lo siento… ¿felices? –exclamo

-mucho –dijimos al unisonó

-genial –mascullo

-chicos –dijo rosalie –en hora buena... –

-gracias –murmure y aquí viene el sonrojo, si parezco un farol de navidad

-ahora si eres mi nueva hermanita –murmuro alice haciendo un puchero

-si así me quieres decir… claro –murmure ella me rodeo con sus delgados brazos

-no vuelvan a hacerlo –advirtió –y edward ya no estoy tan molesta porque no llegas a dormir… ya me imagino donde, con quien estabas y que estaba haciendo… chicos no quiero ser tía tan joven –todos excepto edward y yo rieron –y edward –dijo –sigues siendo idiota –le sonrió inocentemente

Edward me rodeo con su brazo y yo escondí mi rostro ruborizado mientras me decía a mí misma "_lo peor ha pasado"_

_bueno no tengo casi nada que decir _

_les agradesco todos los rw, las alertas y los favoritos _

_atte_

_FfAaNnIiiiiiiiiiii_


	36. Cuatro Meses, Un Viaje y Mi Suegro

**Capitulo 36: Cuatro Meses, Un Viaje y Mi Suegro **

**Edward POV**

De los mejores 4 meses de mi vida habían corrido con mucha rapidez nos encontrábamos a finales del verano, con varios acontecimientos por venir.

Mi relación con bella iba de las mil maravillas, claro como todas las parejas teníamos nuestras pequeñas peleas, cosas que cuando terminábamos de discutir, yo por lo menos ni siquiera me acordaba de la razón por la que la habíamos empezado.

Nuestros por decirlo de alguna manera "encuentros íntimos" seguían, la mayoría de las ocasiones solo sucedía, sin que lo planeáramos, exceptuando el día de mi cumpleaños, que ella junto con la maniaca de mi hermana me tendieron un emboscada que disfrute completamente.

Yo prácticamente me había mudado al departamento de bella, pasábamos junto con mis hermanos algunos fines de semana en casa de mis padres –que la habían aceptado muy bien, a decir verdad, sobre todo mi madre –y salíamos con ellos cuando el horario del hospital nos lo permitía, aunque ya solamente cubrimos horas de consultorio y nuestros pacientes habituales ya que habían llegado varios doctores nuevos, principiantes que se encargaban de urgencias, de vez en cuando nos tocaba supervisar.

Había un cosa que por más quisiera retrasar no puedo; Conocer al padre de bella. Bueno no conocer literalmente ya que al vivir varios años en Forks y al sacar a emmett de la comisaria muy seguido lo conozco bien, solo hay una diferencia; antes no salía con su hija…

-bella enserio es necesario –murmure

Habíamos pedido el día para poder descansar del largo viaje que nos aguardaba hasta Forks, volveríamos el lunes después de la boda

-si edward –resoplo fastidiada de mi insistencia. Mientras sacaba ropa de su armario. El avión con destino a Seattle que abordaríamos hoy, salía en un par de horas

-pero… -intente en vano excusarme

-nada de peros… por favor no es tan malo –suspire sonoramente mientras cerraba mi pequeño equipaje y me sentaba a los pies de la cama – ¡ya! –Exclamo feliz cuando cerró su maleta algo más grande que la mía, pero nada en comparación con lo que me imagino llevara alice –podemos irnos –anuncio.

Al ver la expresión de mi rostro se acerco a mí, para sentarse sobre mi regazo, rodeo mi cuello con sus delgados brazos y me beso, pero antes de que yo pudiera hacer cualquier cosa impuso distancia entre nuestros rostros.

-podrías quitar esa cara –pidió dulcemente

-es la única que tengo –dije. Negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie

-hay que irnos –asentí

Llegamos al aeropuerto en un taxi, esto era lo único malo tener que esperar casi dos horas antes de poder abordar. Documente nuestras cosas y fuimos a una de esas incomodas sillas a esperar.

Compramos café y algo de comer mientras platicábamos hasta que anunciaron que era hora de subir al avión, en menos de 20 minutos ya nos encontrábamos en nuestros asientos mientras una de las azafatas daba las instrucciones y el tiempo estimado de vuelo.

El viaje no fue tan largo como me lo imagine, cuando salimos del aeropuerto de Seattle, al viento frio, no tan distinto de NY nos golpeo en la cara, fuimos directamente a conseguir un auto aun nos esperaban dos horas hasta Forks

-¿podemos llevar este? –pregunte señalando un volvo plateado idéntico al mío

-edward… pudiendo escoger cualquier auto de los que hay aquí y escoges uno igual al tuyo –rio

-es que míralo me llama de entre todos –

-de acuerdo –suspiro –feliz rentemos el volvo –

-¡genial! –exclame felizmente y me acerque a ella para besarla ligeramente en los labios

Realizamos los trámites necesarios para llevarnos el auto, y emprendimos el largo viaje que nos esperaba hasta forks el viaje iba relativamente en silencio a excepción de las suaves notas que salían de la radio gracias a que pude sintonizar un estación de música clásica. Sostenía una de las manos de bella entre la mía, de vez en cuando la llevaba hasta mis labios para besar su dorso

-edward no tienes un chaleco antibalas –rompió el silencio bella a mitad del viaje

-¿un chaleco antibalas? –cuestione consternado

-si, si –

-claro que no, yo para que quiero un chaleco antibalas –

-¡rayos! –Mascullo –tendré que esconder el arma de Charlie –

-crees que me dispare –exclame. Creo que ya no es tan buena idea ir a conocer al padre de bella

-tal vez no en la cabeza o en el corazón, pero tus piernas y brazos, no estaría muy segura –

-oh que gran consuelo –ahora deseaba volver a la seguridad de mi casa a muchos… muchos kilómetros de Charlie y su arma cargada

-no te preocupes no dejare que lo haga –murmuro

-¿segura? –

-supongo… pero no puedo prometer nada –trate de embozar una sonrisa. Pero en mi cabeza solo ideaba la forma de esquivar una bala

-ya era un broma –dijo, en un intento de calmar la ansiedad que de seguro salía de mi cuerpo en grandes oleadas

-¿enserio? –pregunte inseguro

-claro –aunque no le creí ni un poco

-alguna otra cosa de la que me tenga que cuidar… un perro –trate de cambiar de tema

- no, pero, te llevare a conocer a Jacob –

-Jacob –murmure, inseguro tratando de hacer memoria

-si mi mejor amigo, recuerdas te hable de él en florida –

Entonces lo recordé, Jacob su mejor amigo, aquel que la "salvo" de la garras de james, exponiéndose el mismo y saliendo herido del encuentro, aunque no lo conocía, era merecedor de todo el respeto que yo pueda darle, al igual que mi infinito agradecimiento.

-si lo recuerdo –murmure

-genial… tengo años que no lo veo… igual que a Charlie… hasta ahora no me había percatado de cuanto los extraño tendré que viajar más seguido a Forks… -

-tendremos… querrás decir –

-claro… claro –la mire unos segundos solo para ver la hermosa sonrisa que se extendió en su rostro

La platica continuo con temas banales, algunas anécdotas de los veranos de bella en forks, y de parte mía algunas de los años que viví aquí.

Cuando nos topamos con el anuncio que señalaba el inicio de Forks, la voz de Bella me saco de mis cavilaciones

-¡hola pueblo extraterrestre! –musito sin dejar de sonreír

-¿Qué dices? –pregunte riendo

-Oh… lo de pueblo extraterrestre –rio conmigo –cada vez que venía era lo primero que pensaba… es que es taan verde –secunde sus risas

Cuando la primeras casas comenzaron a aparecer, tome dirección a la que recordaba era la casa del jefe de la policía Swan

Cuando me detuve frente a la casa de dos pisos con un coche patrulla estacionado enfrente, parecía qua había retrocedido unos años en el tiempo, ya que estaba exactamente igual que en mi adolescencia, nada en Forks parecía haber cambiado. Las casas, el camino y demás cosas estaban exactamente iguales, recuerdo esta casa ya que a veces que tomaba el camino largo para ir a la escuela

-llegamos –anuncie

-¿Cómo…? –

-Bella todo el mundo aquí sabe donde vive el jefe Swan y yo tengo buena memoria –

-Ok... –

Apague el motor y baje del auto rodeándolo para abrir la puerta de Bella, le di la mano, para que bajara, así unidos por nuestras manos caminamos hasta el porche de la casa y Bella golpeo con fuerza dos veces la puerta.

Después se escucharon fuertes pisadas dentro de la casa, segundos después se abrió la puerta

-¡Bells! – Exclamo sorprendido, después la abrazo -¿Cómo has estado? – le pregunto. Todavía sin notar mí presencia.

Hice un escaneo al hombre que se encontraba frente a mí, a diferencia que en mi adolescencia los año, se le notaban más los años; las canas querían dominar su cabello y mas arrugas surcaban su rostro. Me pregunto si me recordara… tal vez a emmett si

-Hola papá –le saludo Bella mientras correspondía su abrazo

Cuando se separaron Charlie Swan noto mi presencia, miro a Bella y después a mí, anarco una ceja, esperando que alguien hablara

-buenas tardes Sr. Swan -lo salude y estire mi brazo para estrechar su mano –soy Edward Cullen – cuando dije mi nombre pude ver que el reconocimiento cruzo por su rostro

-Mi Novio –dijo bella con cautela. Su expresión se deformo unos segundos pero la recompuso rápidamente

-¿eres hijo de Carlisle Cullen? –pregunto

-si –conteste

-bueno… un gusto verte de nuevo –dijo no muy seguro –pasen –se hizo a un lado para dejarnos pasar – ¿Qué los trae por aquí? –pregunto. Sin apartar su mirada penetrante de mí y por insignificante que pareciera note que buscaba algo en su cinturón.

-venimos a la boda de Angela… la recuerdas –

-Oh si Angela Webber… me llego una invitación hace unas semanas… ¿Cuántos días te quedaras? –no pase por alto el singular de la frase. Inconscientemente o muy consciente me estaba echando

-volveremos el lunes –dijo Bella mientras caminaba hacia la sala

-demasiado pronto –murmuro Charlie

-si lo sé papá… pero el hospital nos espera… ya le debemos mucho a Carlisle por darnos el día de hoy –

-¿trabajas para Carlisle? – le pregunto Charlie a Bella

-es mi jefe… por decirlo así –contesto Bella

-¿Cómo se encuentra tus padres? –me pregunto directamente a mi Charlie mientras, Bella tomaba asiento en un sofá de tres plazas junto a su padre y yo en un individual

-muy bien… creo que estarán aquí el día de la Boda… no estoy muy seguro –

Charlie iba a preguntar algo pero el sonido de la puerta lo interrumpió. Gracias al cielo a mi parecer iba comenzar el interrogatorio policiaco y no creo que Charlie baya a ser el policía bueno

-¿esperabas visitas? –pregunto Bella

-no –dijo

-yo abro –dijo bella. Se puso de pie y camino hacia la entrada. Volvieron a tocar ahora con más insistencia -¿pero qué…? –mascullo

-¡Eddie! –el grito de emmett se escucho por toda la casa. Me golpee la frente con la palma de la mano. Escuche un risa ahogada a mi lado

-¿lo conoces? –inquirió Charlie

- si… es mi hermano… -dude un momento en contestar no es algo muy bueno que tu suegro halla encarcelado a tu hermano en varias ocasiones

Como si lo hubiese llamado entro y saludo directamente a Charlie

-Jefe Swan… ¿Qué tal el calabozo? –dijo

-Emmett Cullen ¿cierto? –dijo Charlie

-me ofende Jefe Swan tantas veces que lo visite en la comisaria y no me recuerda –

Segundos después entro Alice dando pequeños saltitos hasta quedar a mi lado

-Sr. Swan –saludo

-Hola –musito –si no mal recuerdo eres Alice ¿no? –

-sip –

-un gusto volver a verlos –dijo.

Bella volvió a entrar en la que ahora me parecía una pequeña sala seguida de Rosalie y Jasper

-buenas tardes –saludaron al unisonó. Charlie asintió como respuesta seguramente cansado ya de tanto saludo

-¿a qué viene la visita? –pregunto bella tomado asiento de nuevo

Alice se sentó en el apoya brazos de sofá donde estaba yo y Emmett al otro lado, Rosalie al lado de Bella y Jasper permaneció de pie al lado de la puerta

-eh… no lo sé… ¿a que venimos Emmett? – dijo pensativa alice

-a verificar si Eddie seguía vivo –todos rieron menos yo, a ellos les parecía muy gracioso pero mi integridad física al menos a mí, si me importaba

Continuaron platicando unos minutos, algunas preguntas de Charlie hacia bella, comentario y mohines de alice, bromas a mi costa y comentarios no necesarios de emmett como: "_creímos que era gay hasta que conoció a Bella" _y otras cosas que no mencionare por respeto a mi persona y de las que Charlie se rio de igual manera que emmett, lo único que me consuela es que Bella no lo hice o fingió no hacerlo de cualquier manera me hizo sentir mejor.

Mis hermanos decidieron o bueno solo emmett (que se moría de hambre) que era hora de irnos, por petición de Charlie, Bella se quedaría a dormir ahí al con algo de tristeza fui por su equipaje ella me siguió

-lo siento –murmuro

-no hay nada por lo que disculparse –dije

-claro que si… no se suponía que me quedara con Charlie – repuso

-Bella no importa solo serán un par de días –me recargue en la puerta del auto y espere que me encontrara, la rodee por la cintura y la estreche contra mi cuerpo. Apoyo su mejilla contra mi pecho y permanecimos en esa posición unos minutos –será mejor que entremos – al notar que la cortina de la sala se corría un poco lo suficiente para que los ojos curiosos de un padre celoso nos vieran

-Claro –deshicimos nuestro abrazo y yo baje su equipaje de la cajuela del auto, la tome de la mano y volvimos hacia la casa

Fuimos hasta su habitación, la cual parecía tener mucho tiempo abandonada, o por lo menos sin que le pasaran un trapo limpio encima

-Oh No –gimió por lo bajo –tendré que limpiar –reí entre dientes por la expresión que vi en su rostro

-¿necesitas ayuda? –pregunte

-No, no… yo puedo –susurro

-¡Edward ya vámonos! –grito Emmett desde el piso de abajo -¡tengo hambre… necesito que me alimentes! –

Suspire sonoramente y me acerque a la ventana que estaba cubierta por una amarillentas y algo desgastadas cortinas… las abrí dejando que algo de la poca luz solar que había afuera se colara a la habitación, en cuanto la vista quedo despejada descubrí un árbol justo frente a su ventana

-te importa si vengo esta noche –murmure si dejar de ver aquel árbol

-¿a qué hora? –pregunto Bella

-¿a qué hora se duerme Charlie? –

-¿eso que tiene que ver…? – me gire y su ceño estaba fruncido

-te parece… ¿medianoche? –me acerque ella y la estreche entre mis brazos, cada vez que lo hacía podía sentir como verdaderamente entraba el aire en mis pulmones, la sangre corriendo por mis venas y mi corazón palpitando por ella… solo por ella

-claro… aunque no entiendo –dijo sonriendo mientras me rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos

Obligue a una de mis manos a soltar su cintura para poder alzar su mentón y unir mis labios en un dulce y lento beso, mis labios hechos para estar unidos a los, como dos piezas que un día fueron separadas y hoy volvían a estar juntos

Nos separamos con las respiraciones agitadas y me obligue a mi mismo a soltarla

-te veré esta noche –musite antes de salir de la habitación en dirección a las escaleras donde me esperaba alice, con una sonrisa algo malvada en los labios

-¿necesitaras ayuda? –pregunto en un susurro

-claro tú te llevaras el auto -

espero les guste este cap cortito pero ahora que ya sirve mi compu actulizare el viernes

mil gracias por todos sus lindos reviews, sus favoritos y alerta me hacer muy feliz

besos

atte

Estefania


	37. Padre e Hija

**Capitulo 37: Padre e Hija **

**Bella POV**

En cuanto Edward cruzo el umbral de mi puerta, suspire con resignación, me tendría que quedar aquí, me acerque a la ventana y pude ver a Edward caminar hacia el auto. Como si sintiera el peso de mi mirada sobre él, se giro, me regalo una sonrisa y continúo su camino.

Vi el volvo perderse oculto en la niebla baje que cubría la calle, de nuevo contemple mi vieja habitación, nada había cambiado, parecía que mi padre nunca entraba en ella.

Baje al primer piso y al igual que en mis vacaciones cuando era niña lo encontré sentado en su sillón, viendo tv con un cerveza en la mano.

-papá… -lo llame

-Bella… -sonrío, desviando la vista de la tv mientras bajaba el volumen, lo suficiente para que pudiéramos charlar –acompáñame –pidió mientras se movía hacia la derecha y palmeaba el lugar a su lado.

Comencé a moverme, me senté a su lado y un cómodo silencio nos envolvió. Solamente el bajo sonido de la tv y nuestras tranquilas respiraciones, lo perturbaban.

-así que Cullen… -hablo de repente mi padre. Reí para mis adentros

-no quieres hablar de eso… -murmure dándole un pequeño empujón con mi hombro, el soltó una risita –o ¿si? –

-no creo que no –Charlie me regalo una sonrisa que pobló el contorno de sus ojos de arrugas pero le ilumino los ojos

Yo, aun después de todos estos años, no llegaba a entender como mi madre, pudo haberlo dejado, pero sé que el espíritu aventurero de Renee, no iba de la mano con el conservador de Charlie.

-aunque… -prosiguió hablando –tengo que darle crédito a ese chico –

-¿Por qué? –pregunte. Pocas veces Charlie hablaba bien cualquier tipo que me rondase, claro exceptuando a Jacob. Charlie rio porque la curiosidad era demasiado palpable en mi voz

-Bella… -comenzó a hablar mi padre con un tono de voz demasiado dulce cosa. muy rara en el. El y yo no eras muy dados a demostrar nuestros sentimientos en voz alta. –haz cambiado… haz vuelto a ser mi bells… simplemente tus ojos, han vuelto a la vida, brillan como un par de cristales al sol, y es de suponerse que gran parte de ese cambio el gracias a él… hoy –continuo hablando –te he visto sonreír sinceramente mucho más que a lo largo de estos años –una sonrisa volvió a surcar sus labios –eso se lo agradeceré siempre… solo… una cosa más… ¿Eres feliz? –

Esa pregunta me tomo totalmente por sorpresa, y como una película rápidamente pasaron delante de mis ojos los recuerdos de estos últimos meses, tarde un par de segundos en responder aunque la respuesta estaba clara en mi mente

-Si… papá… el me hace feliz –susurre algo apenada y muy, muy sonrojada

-es bueno escuchar eso… -murmuro Charlie –Bella promete que volverás pronto –pidió –no importa si traes a Cullen contigo–añadió

-claro –prometí y diciéndome a mi misma que esa promesa si la cumpliría lo más pronto que pudiera volvería a pisa el húmedo y frio Forks. Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y todo volvió quedar en silencio –papá… -el pareció salir de sus pensamientos -¿Y Jacob? –Pregunte -¿Cómo esta? –

-supongo que bien –contesto simplemente

-¿Cómo que supones? –inquirí levantando la mirada

-hace dos semanas que salió de Forks –explico

-¿salió? –Esto era desconcertante, conocía demasiado bien a Jacob como para saber que no dejaría a Billy solo a menos que fuera realmente necesario -¿A dónde? –

-la soleada california… por lo que me contó Billy lo reclutaron para que participara en un demostración de autos o algo así… se quedara haya otras dos semanas más… ¿Por qué? –me cuestiono finalmente

-quería que Edward conociera a Jacob –murmure con un dejo de tristeza en la voz, por no poder hacer que se conocieran

-no creo que eso sea buena idea –murmuro Charlie mas para sí mismo que para mi

-¿Por qué no?... es una grandiosa idea –asegure – ¿Qué tiene de malo? –

-Bella… son hombres –murmuro Charlie… como si fuera esa la cosa más obvia del mundo

-¿Y…? -

-olvídalo…-dijo finalmente

-pero….-

-solo olvídalo bella –me interrumpió

Decidí por mi propio bien dejar las cosas así. Me puse de pie de un salto y Salí disparada hacia la cocina. Tome todas las cosas necesarias para realizar una limpieza express en mi cuarto y subí a toda prisa las escaleras, tratando de no salir lesionada en el intento.

Después de más de una hora de arduo trabajo de limpieza. Me deje caer sobre mi cama, dejando salir un suspiro satisfecho de entre mis labios, entonces un recordé la últimas palabras de Edward…

_Flash Black_

_-te importa si vengo esta noche –_

_-¿a qué hora? –pregunte_

_-¿a qué hora se duerme Charlie? –_

_-¿eso que tiene que ver…? –dije confundida _

_-te parece… ¿medianoche? –_

_-claro… aunque no entiendo –acepte al final_

_Fin del Flash Back _

Algo tramaba lo presentía

**Narrador **

Bella volvió a ponerse de pie y bajo dispuesta a preparar una cena decente para su padre y ella con los ingredientes limitados que tendría la cocina de Charlie

-Papá… -grito bella el pie de las escalera mientras se encaminaba hacia la cocina – ¿Qué te apetece cenar? –

-Bella no es necesario –dijo Charlie mientras salía a encontrarse con Bella en la cocina –podemos encargar una pizza –ofreció –haz de estar cansada del viaje… como para que cocines –

- está bien –acepto Bella al ver que su padre caminaba en dirección del teléfono

20 minutos después sonó el timbre anunciando que la pizza había llegado. Charlie y Bella cenaron en un silencio cómodo, muy típico de ellos…

La tarde noche corrió muy pronto, Bella ya había tomado una ducha cuando se despidió de Charlie

-Buenas noches papá -dijo bella mientras subía las escaleras rumbo a su habitación

-buenas noches Bells –

Charlie vio subir a su hija por las escaleras, la media noche comenzó a acercarse cuando el subió a descansar, hoy había sido un gran día, sin duda el ver como su bella había vuelto a ser la misma que hacía muchos años atrás, eso lo hacía inmensamente feliz

Una vez que estuvo en su habitación, pudo ver como por la ventana entraba lo que parecía ser la luz de un par de faros de automóvil, cuando se puso frente a la ventana y enfoco en la noche oscura de Forks; Alcanzo a divisar un volvo alejarse calle abajo y una figura caminar directamente hacia el árbol que está en su jardín, lo siguió con la mirada, lo vio escalar ágilmente las ramas del árbol y escucho el sonido que hacen la piedrecillas al golpear un vidrio, después el rechinar de una vieja ventana que tenia años sin abrirse y media maldición exclamada de boca de su hija

-¡pero que demon… -

-shhh… -escucho la vacilante voz masculina –muévete a un lado –ordeno en voz baja

-te mataras –exclamo Bella

-no lo hare… pero necesito que te muevas –

Las voces se extinguieron, pero logro escuchar el crujir de las ramas, un sonido sordo en el piso y un suave cuchicheo de voces

Sonrío internamente y aunque él nunca lo exclamaría en voz alta ese chico Cullen le agradaba

Se recostó en su cama y dejo que el sueño lo embargara.

Horas después despertó, como solía ser su costumbre, vio el reloj de su mesa de noche la 3:00am se puso de pie algo soñoliento y camino escaleras abajo por un vaso de agua, cuando volvió a subir, fijo su vista en la puerta del cuarto de su hija, esta se encontraba entreabierta.

La curiosidad le gano y camino hacia ahí, lentamente abrió solo lo suficiente la puerta para poder echar un vistazo

Contemplo la escena fijamente, su Bella y Edward Cullen se encontraban recostados en la pequeña cama de una plaza del cuarto, el envolvía fuertemente su cintura y enterraba su rostro entre los cabellos castaños de bella y ella rodeaba su torso con sus brazos y tenía su mejilla sobre su pecho

Para su gran consuelo, ambos estaban completamente vestidos, y lo mejor de todo fue que aun inconsciente Edward parecía proteger hasta en sus sueños a bella, unos segundos después escucho a bella castañear los dientes y la vio titiritar, entonces Edward la acerco más a su cuerpo tratándole de dar el calor que necesitaba

Charlie camino hacia el armario que estaba al final de pasillo, al parecer que la pequeña manta que estaba sobre la cama de Bella no era suficiente para ambos. Tomo una manta y volvió al cuarto de bella con ella en la manos, se detuvo justo al lado de la cama y tratando de no despertar a ninguno de los dos, se las hecho encima.

Los contemplo solo unos segundos más y no pudo evitar, indagar en sus recuerdos, los recuerdo de sus primeros meses de matrimonio con la madre de bella, acaricio ligeramente la mejilla de su hija y la vio sonreír, antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación dejando la puerta tal y como estaba.

Una vez que estuvo de nuevo recostado en su cama no paso demasiado tiempo para que volviera a sucumbir presa del sueño

**Bella POV**

Unos cálidos rayos solares me dieron directamente en la cara, haciendo que despertara….

Esperen RAYOS SOLARES

Abrí los ojos y efectivamente por la ventana de mi habitación se colaba la luz de sol. Que no se suponía que esto era Forks el lugar menos soleado del país.

Al parecer Alice había acertado en el pronóstico del clima para hoy, en ocasiones esa pequeña duende parecía más adivina que otra cosa

Trate de ponerme de pie, pero algo o más bien alguien me lo impidió, alce la mirada y vi a Edward completamente dormido a mi lado, sonreí sin poder evitarlo y aunque no quisiera, tendría que despertarlo.

Alce una de mis manos y acaricie su rostro esperando que despertara, apretó su agarre mas en mi cintura y lo vi sonreír minutos después abrió los ojos

-hola –susurro mientras acortaba la distancia entre nuestros labios para besarme ligeramente

-buenos días –sonreí –ya te tienes que ir… ¿no? –

-si… -susurro -¿Qué hora es? –pregunto mientras se tallaba los ojos con las manos

-las… -me gire para toma mi celular y verificar la hora -¡10:30! –exclame

-no puede ser –me quito el celular de la manos -¡maldición!...tendría que haberme despertado a las 7 –

Se puso de pie rápidamente, entonces me di cuenta de una cosa... había dos mantas en la cama

-edward… -lo llame

-¿Qué…? –me pregunto mientras se ponía los zapatos

-tú fuiste por otra manta en la noche… -

-no… Por q… -ni siquiera lo deje terminar

-Edward hay dos mantas… cuando solamente debería haber una… -

Edward tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba a punto de hablar cuando la voz de mi padre nos interrumpió

-chicos… hora de desayunar… no moriré de hambre por su culpa –

-ya voy… -grite –quédate aquí –le ordene a edward

Baje las escaleras con cautela, mi padre no podría descubrirnos o ¿Si?

-hola papá –lo salude cuando llegue a la cocina

-dile al chico Culle que baje –dijo al verme en el umbral de la cocina

-pero como… -

-cariño –me dijo Charlie sonriendo –soy policía se cuando alguien entra en mi casa… ah y dile que no lo matare… deje la municiones en la jefatura –baje la mirada avergonzada por haber sido descubierta por mi padre con si fuera una adolescente de 17 años en vez de una adulta de casi 27

-está bien –murmure subiendo la escaleras –romeo… te descubrieron –le dije a edward en cuanto abrí la puerta de mi habitación, le tome de la mano y lo conduje escaleras abajo, el caminaba tenso a mi lado –prometió que nada de homicidios –le dije para tranquilizarle

-¿enserio? –dijo respirando profundamente

-supongo –reí divertida al ver la expresión de su rostro

-si algo sucede –murmuro apretando el agarre en mi mano –promete que cuidaras mi volvo –

-lo prometo –me dio un beso corto –aunque exageras, no correrá sangre – reí

-esperemos que no –dijo finalmente antes cruzar el umbral de la cocina

¿que les perecio?

no es lindo charlie

TEAM CHARLIE!

y bueno como prometi es viernes y aqui esta

mil graciaas por sus maravillosos rw y todo lo demas en verdad me encanta

atte

fany


	38. La Boda

**Capitulo 38: La Boda**

**Edward POV **

-buenos días Sr. Swan – salude titubeante al entrar en la cocina por la reacción que podría tener. Me regañe internamente yo solito tocaba a la puerta de la muerte al venir a media noche a la casa del padre de mi novia, que lo más seguro durmiera al lado de una escopeta

-buenos días a ti también…-me dijo indiferente mientras se servía una taza de café –y una cosa más… - comenzó dándose la vuelta para verme a la cara –la próxima vez que quieras venir a media noche por favor usa la puerta, no quiero tener un cadáver en mi jardín… te mataras si subes de nuevo por ese árbol –soltó un carcajada por lo bajo

-lo tendré en cuanta –murmure. Avergonzado por haber sido descubierto como un chiquillo con las hormonas revolucionadas de 17 años

-¿Qué has preparado papá? –pregunto Bella mientras soltaba mi mano para caminar hasta detenerse frente a la cafetera

-la verdad –contesto Charlie – solo hice tostadas y café –dio un sorbo a su taza que humeaba en inundaba la pequeña cocina de olor a café

-perfecto – Bella le sonrió con cariño –nada diferente a lo que desayuno… gracias papá –

Bella me ofreció café, el cual acepte, padre e hija estuvieron charlando, yo solo participe un poco en la conversación, respondiendo algunas preguntas de Charlie sobre mi trabajo y mi familia.

La boda de Angela comenzaría a las 5 de la tarde así que había tiempo de sobra para pasear un poco, quería llevarla a conocer mi lugar para pensar

-Sr. Swan - comencé pero él me interrumpió

-solo Charlie –dijo

-está bien Charlie, me dejaría robarle a Bella una par de horas –

-claro…-dijo –hoy prometí visitar a Billy en la reserva –

Charlie le dio su último trago a su café antes de tomar su abrigo, sus llaves y salir de la casa.

-nos vemos luego chicos – se despidió antes de cerrar la puerta

Escuchamos el rugir de un motor que se perdió en la distancia

-a donde me llevaras? –pregunto bella mientras se ponía de pie para lavar la vajilla

-es sorpresa, pero te puedo decir que esta cerca de casa de mis padres –

-¿y en que iremos a tu casa? – me pregunto

-podría llamar a alice o emmett para que nos recojan –

-te importaría que vallamos en mi viejo auto? –ella se dio la vuelta para poder mirarme

-no… creo – respondí no muy seguro

-genial –exclamo –iré a cambiarme… -camino hacia mí y deposito un ligero beso en mis labios, que fue como el rosar de un par de alas de colibrí

Camino escaleras arriba y yo a seguí con la mirada, y aun cuando se perdió arriba, mire fijamente el lugar donde su figura se perdió

Escuche los ruidos de sus pasos en el piso superior, a los minutos comencé a oír como bajaba las escaleras. Cuando su figura cruzo mi mirada, me quede maravillado, hasta ahora nunca pese que Bella pudiera ser o verse más hermosa, lo bueno es que estaba completamente equivocado…

Mi pequeña caja de pandora… repleta de sorpresas

Bella se encontraba vestida con un hermoso vestido de gaza azul, recorrí su esbelta figura de arriba abajo, en sus pies estaban cubiertos por un zapatos de tela planos de color blanco, volví a levantar la mirada lentamente acariciando cada centímetro de la piel descubierta de sus pierna y de aquella que se encontraba escondida bajo la tela del vestido, llegue a sus hombro que estaban cubiertos por un delgado suéter blanco y a su cabello que caía ondulado sobre su espalda

-¿Está bien así? – pregunto mientras caminaba hasta quedar a mi lado

-mas que bien –susurre sin aliento –estas muy, muy bella –

-gracias… ahora vamos –tomo unas llaves de un cajón de la cocina y salimos de su casa, ella me tomo de la mano para guiarme por un camino al lateral de su casa

-no iremos en eso –dije señalando el cacharro de fierro oxidado que había llamado auto, cuando menciono la palabra "viejo" no pensé que tanto, esa cosa ya ni siquiera ha de prender

-oh… vamos Edward… tengo años que no subo en ella –dijo haciendo un puchero que casi me hace caer

"_si ha de tener años que no funciona" –_pensé

-no… no y no –exclame firmemente –no subiremos a ese cacharro –

-¿Cómo lo has llamada? –pregunto repentinamente molesta

-Ca-cha-rro –le dije

-retráctate –exigió. Yo solamente negué con la cabeza –entonces tendrás que ir a tu casa caminando –comenzó a caminar hacia esa masa de oxido rojo, pero antes de que pudiese acercarse lo suficiente para abrirla, corrí y la tome por la cintura –suéltame –espeto

-cálmate Bella –le susurre al oído –estas molesta y no quiero eso… lo siento –murmure dejando un camino de besos por su cuello

-dije que me sueltes –exigió

-no te soltare hasta que te calmes –volví a susurrar

Lentamente la gire pegándola a mi pecho y besándola en los labios, cuando el movimiento acompasado de mis labios se volvió insistente al no obtener su respuesta, sentí como relajaba todo el cuerpo, subió los brazos para rodear mi cuello y yo la estreche entre mis brazos, poco a poco el beso fue perdiendo fuerza hasta que se convirtió solo en una caricia ligera

-¿Por qué no puedo molestarme contigo más de dos minuto? –pregunto, su voz quedo amortiguada ya que escondió su rostro en el arco de mi cuello

- por que soy encantador – dije con una sonrisa

-claro… Sr. encantador – dijo condescendiente –de cualquier manera tienes que retractarte por lo de mi camión… -

-cacharro –corregí sin dejar de sonreír

-en ocasiones eres más testarudo que yo – refunfuño.

Después cambio su expresión completamente, mordió su labio inferir de forma provocativa, con sus manos que seguían en mi cuello comenzó a rosar mi nuca de forma muy ligera, enredando mi cabello entre sus dedos, no alcance a reaccionar cuando ya había bajado mi cabeza para que mi oído quedara a la altura de su boca, exhalo su cálido aliento en el haciendo que me estremeciera, capture mis labios fuertemente entre mis dientes para acallar cualquier sonido vergonzoso que pudiera salir de entre ellos –entonces Edward… ¿iremos en mi camioneta? –su voz acaricio mi nombre, letra por letra

-aja… -fue lo único coherente que pude murmurar

Bella tiro de mi cabello para que levantara la cabeza, para besarme…cuando se separo de mi, se soltó de mi agarre antes de que pudiera unir mis labios a los suyos de nuevo

-pero… -

-vamos… vamos –exclamo dando pequeños saltitos al estilo alice

-vas a ser mi perdición – exclame mientras camina hacia el cacharro.

Bella se encontraba sonriendo ya frente al volante, encendiéndolo, escuche el estridente motor rugir y no pude evitar hacer un mueca

"_Como este cacharro podía hacerse llamar auto…?"_

**Bella POV**

Me sentía feliz, en primera por la forma en que convencí a Edward (claro si a eso se le puede llamar convencer), mi método de persuasión, me hacia sentir poderosa, confiada de mi misma.

Encendí mi vieja camioneta y el ensordecedor sonido del motor que tenía muchos años sin volver a la vida, me hizo sonreír internamente por ello, Salí hacia la calle de mi casa y pedí indicaciones

-¿hacia dónde? –pregunte feliz, Edward estaba enfurruñado como un niño pequeño con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y el ceño fruncido

-toma la carretera hacia el norte, te diré donde des vuelta – siguió con la vista en el paisaje verde de Forks

-estas enojado –fue más un afirmación que una pregunta

-no…-suspiro sonoramente –solo es que lo que hiciste no fue justo –

-me parece que nadie te lo ha dicho pero la vida no es justa –reí

-no hablo de eso y lo sabes –replico

-si lo sé… pero no quiero que te molestes… solo fue un…. Método de Persuasión –

-Método de Persuasión –repitió

-aja –murmure sin desviar la vista del camino

-pues espero que no uses ese "Método de Persuasión" con todo el mundo –

-sabes que eres lindo cuando estas celoso –

-Bella no cambies el tema –

-no lo cambio… solo hago la afirmación de un hecho –

-no has contestado mi pregunta –murmuro

-tranquilo Edward ese Método de Persuasión lo tengo reservado para ti – tome una de sus manos entre las mías, ya que relajo los brazos poniéndolos en sus costados

Ya no dijo nada solamente asintió con la cabeza mientras entrelazaba nuestros dedos y los colocaba sobre la palanca de cambios, gire mi rostro solo un poco para verlo de reojo y aunque no me miraba tenía un linda sonrisa en los labios

Seguimos el camino en silencio, a mi me parecía haber retrocedido a los veranos de mi infancia y mi adolescencia aunque en ese tiempo edward no se encontraba a mi lado

-da vuelta a la derecha en la siguiente curva –cuando pasamos la curva fije mi vista en el lado derecho de la carretera para saber donde dar vuelta, y aunque no se distinguía mucho, alcance a divisar el pequeño sendero el cual tome fácilmente, seguí el camino hasta que llegue a un claro, en el centro de este, una gran mansión porque eso no podría ser llamada una casa, (al lado de esta, la casa de mi padre era un choza) de tres pisos color blanca, muy bonita y elegante con grandes ventanales en la parte superior y muchos detalles en madera

-es linda – le dije a Edward mientras aparcaba frente a ella

-todo gracias a Esme –dijo y continuo burlándose de mi camioneta cuando apague el motor –gracias a cielo pensé que me quedaría sordo… aun me zumban los oídos –hice caso omiso de su tono burlón y baje, escuche la otra puerta abrirse y cerrarse, no escuche sus pasos o no preste atención por estar contemplando la linda y muy grande casa –ven –me susurro –por aquí –

Rodeamos la casa y caminos por uno de los costados, yo embobada seguí contemplando la bella casa blanca

-te la mostrare más tarde –me prometió

Llegamos a lo que supuse era el patio trasero y quede más impresionada parecía que toda la pared que daba al jardín había sido remplazada por un cristal y había un par de balcones

-espérame aquí –dijo y dando grandes zancadas entro rápidamente a la casa, contemple el bosque, cerré los ojos para escuchar todos lo sonido que provenían de el, la vida del bosque

Me concentre, escuche el correr del agua, había un rio cerca de la casa, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando escuche los pasos de edward en el piso de madera, abrí los ojos y me di la vuelta, vi como cruzaba el umbral de la puerta para caminar hacia mí, no paso desapercibida la mochila que cargaba en su hombro derecho

-vamos…- me amino y comenzó a caminar al lindero del bosque, me aferre fuertemente al brazo de Edward para evitar caerme

Caminamos alrededor de 35 minutos, Edward me ayudo todo el tiempo sosteniéndome cuando tropezaba y las dos veces que mi vestido se atoro en las plantas

-falta mucho –pregunte

-como 5 minutos –respondió, dándome una sonrisa, cuando corrieron los 5 minutos nos detuvimos abruptamente –podrías cerrar los ojos – pidió y su tono de voz me sonó tremendamente dulce

-me caeré –dije

-te ayudare o si no te cargare –

-está bien solo dame tus manos –el obedeció y tomo mis manos cerré los ojos y comenzamos a caminar

Unos pasos después sentí la luz del sol dar directamente en mi rostro sentí hierva rozar mis pantorrillas y las fragancia de muchas flores llego hasta mi nariz

-ya puedes abrirlos –lentamente lo hice y quede maravillada por el hermoso lugar en el que nos encontramos, un claro en medio del bosque, el cual parecía que para crearlo habían quitado cuidadosamente los arboles para que quedara en un perfecto circulo, baje la mirada y toda la superficie del suelo estaba completamente tapizada de lindas flores de todos los colores

-¿que es este lugar? –pregunte sorprendida

-venia aquí cuando quería pesar –contesto

-es un lugar muy hermoso –le dije sonriendo

-yo pensaba lo mismo –comenzó a acercarme a mí, hasta abrazarme por la cintura –pero estas aquí y tu belleza eclipsa la del prado – no pude hacer más que sonreír y besar ligeramente sus labios

-para qué es la mochila? –pregunte con curiosidad

-son algunas cosas que traje –dijo sonriendo mientras se retiraba para poder abrirla –traje una manta, agua, fruta… bueno solamente eso –cada cosa que mencionaba la iba sacando de la mochila

Extendió la manta en el suelo y nos sentamos en ella compartimos una de las dos manzanas que trajo mientras charlábamos y disfrutábamos del sol poco común de Forks

-gracias –dije de repente después de un largo silencio

-¿Por qué? –me pregunto

-por traerme aquí es un lugar muy lindo –

- no fue nada realmente –note el rostro de Edward ligeramente ruborizado, pero bien podría ser efecto del sol

Lentamente me acerque a él, y lo bese, correspondió a las caricias de mis labios que al correr de los segundos estas se volvieron más apasionadas, sentí la punta de su lengua rozar mi labio inferior, automáticamente abrí mis labios concediéndole el permiso

No supe en qué momento sucedió, pero termine recostada sobre la manta con edward sobre mí

Separamos nuestros labios pero el roce de nuestras pieles siguió, Edward dejo un camino de besos y pequeñas mordidas desde mi cuello y por todo lo que mi hombro cubierto por el abrigo le permitió, yo por mi parte lleve mis manos por debajo de su camisa explorando la cálida piel de su torso

En un movimiento rápido invirtió nuestras posiciones y después se irguió lo suficiente para encontrarse sentado y yo con una rodilla a cada lado de sus piernas

El se había separado de mi piel y miraba fijamente mis ojos, verde y chocolate mezclándose como uno solo

-Te amo –susurre

-como yo a ti –me dijo

Subió sus manos y con lentitud comenzó a retirar mi suéter acariciando cada centímetro de la piel que dejaba al descubierto, sentía la temperatura aumentar cada lugar que hacia contacto con su piel parecía arder con el mas inmenso de los fuegos

Nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas, podía sentir la gran erección de Edward rozar mi vientre, pendra por pendra fueron desapareciendo su camisa, mi vestido, su pantalón…

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo, comenzó con mi cuello, acaricio mis pechos por sobre mis sostén, haciendo una ligera presión, recorrió toda la línea de mi cintura, y deposito sus manos a cada lado de mi cadera me estremecí ligeramente, mis manos se aferraban firmemente a su cabello, de mis labios comenzaron a escaparse pequeños gemidos cuando sus labios comenzaron a recorrer mi cuello,

Sus manos comenzaron a viajar de nuevo hacia arriba por mi espalda, deteniéndose en la línea de mí sostén, alcance a escuchar clic que hizo el broche y segundos después me encontré libre de él. Sus manos acariciaron con delicadeza, podría decir que hasta con devoción mis senos, comenzó a bajar sus labios hasta que se situó justo encima de mi cumbre, exhalo su aliento sobre él, me arquee buscando la atención de sus labios y deje salir un sonoro gemido

-E-dward –jadee, cuando atrapo entre sus dientes mi pezón

El soltó una pequeña risa que fue amortiguada en mi piel

-Bella… -susurro con su voz aterciopelada, algo ronca, pero ese detalle solo la hacía más irresistible

Eliminamos las únicas prendas que se interponían entre nosotros, recostarse y volteo las posiciones de nuevo, sentí la suave manta en mi espalda y las textura que le daban las flores bajo ella. Entrelazo nuestros dedos como siempre lo hacia

La suave presión que el peso de Edward ejercía sobre mí, me dejaba una sensación exquisita, nuestro pechos rozaban al compas de nuestras jadeantes respiraciones, unimos nuestros labios al mismo tiempo que nuestros cuerpos, un suspiro se ahogo entre los labios de Edward, comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma lenta pero precisa, a un ritmo tortuosamente placentero.

Con un gemido de mi parte rompimos el beso, salió y entro en mi infinidad de veces, ni siquiera yo podía decir precisamente donde terminaba mi cuerpo y acaba el suyo, comencé a mover mis caderas para encontrar las de él a medio camino, el ritmo comenzó a aumentar rápidamente, de labios de Edward salían sonidos roncos y guturales, cerré los ojos disfrutando de las sensaciones que se desbordaban de mi cuerpo

-abre los ojos –pidió con voz ronca a mi oído –quiero verte… deseo verte –

Obedecí a su pedido y abrí mis ojos, lo mire y por sus ojos me trasmitió la sonrisa que no podía embozar en ese momento, poso su frente sobre la mía y continuo moviéndose cada vez más rápido

-Edward… -solté en un gemido

-bella –dijo de igual forma

En ese instante todo mi cuerpo se arqueo, mi mente se nublo, presa del placer del orgasmo que me llego de golpe, mis paredes presionaron su miembro haciéndolo acompañarme en aquel abismo del placer

Corrientes eléctricas recorrieron mi cuerpo haciéndome estremecer. El cuerpo de Edward cayó sobre mío presionándome contra el suelo, nuestros cuerpo estaban cubiertos por una ligera capa de sudor. Deshicimos la unión de nuestros cuerpos mientras nos acomodábamos sobre la manta

Seguí con mi espalda sobre la manta, Edward recostó su cabeza sobre mi pecho, justamente sobre mi corazón que aun palpitaba velozmente, con una mano, dejaba suaves trazos sobre mi piel ligeramente húmeda, desde el valle de mis senos y por todo mi abdomen, era un toque cálido, sin dobles intenciones, ni lujuria, ni nada solo el suave roce de nuestras pieles

Acaricie su cabello enredándolo en mis dedos, poco a poco nuestras respiraciones se calmaron así como el repiquear de nuestros corazones, el cese de los movimientos de Edward sobre mi piel, la respiración acompasada y su aliento recorriendo todo mi abdomen solo me indicaron una cosa:

Había sucumbido presa del sueño

Continúe jugando con su cabello, escuchando toda la vida del bosque que se extendí a mi alrededor, no sé exactamente cuándo tiempo paso pero cuando un repiqueo molesto rompió la tranquilidad de aquel momento, maldije internarte porque hubiese señal en medio del bosque

Me erguí un poco buscando el lugar donde provenía el sonido, alcense al ver una parpadeante luz salir de unos de los bolsillos del pantalón de Edward, estire mi brazo derecho y alcance el pantalón, saque el celular y vi la pantalla

Alice está llamando…

Esa pequeña duendecillo inoportuna, suspire antes de contestar

No pude pronunciar ni una sola palabra porque alice ya estaba gritando

_-¡EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!… ¡¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS? Y ¿DONDE TE HAZ LLEVADO A BELLA?_ –grito y en realidad me asusto un poco

- Hola Alice –dije vacilante

_-¿Bella?... ¡BELLA! _–Volvió a gritar _-¡¿Dónde están falta hora y media para la boda y ustedes no se dignan en aparecer y no creo que angela sea muy feliz de que su madrina aparezca en jeans a la boda –_

-_Alice cálmate – _se escucho la voz de jasper al otro lado de la línea, alice tomo aire antes de volver a hablar

-_Bella… podrías pasarme a Edward _–pidió aunque sonaba más tranquila, su tono de voz parecía aterrador

-Edward… este… no puede contestarte en este momento –susurre

-_solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo _–mascullo –_los quiero aquí en máximo media hora ni un minuto más _–fue lo último que dijo. No pude decir nada más porque ya me había cortado la llamada

Deje escapar un suspiro de entre mis labios, hubiese deseado que este día nunca terminase pero tenía que regresar a la realidad

-Edward… -lo llame quedamente –Edward despierta… tenemos que irnos –moví su hombro ligeramente

Perdí 5 valiosos minutos del tiempo que me dio alice tratando de despertarlo con delicadeza

Estire uno de mis brazos, para poder tomar una de las botellas de agua que traía en la mochila

Me moje una mano para luego abrirla y cerrarla y que cayera el agua en pequeñas gotas sobre su rostro

NADA

Esto era tan frustrante, por que justamente ahora se había medio muerto en vez de su siempre sueño ligero

Agarre la botella y con mi dedo pulgar tape la boquilla saldría más agua, no tanta para que me mojara yo, pero lo suficiente para deportarle

Comencé a mojarlo y de nuevo

NADA

Solo se removió un poco antes de volver a dormir

-ya me harte –

Sin mucho trabajo lo moví de encima de mí, su reparación no se altero en ningún momento, me puse de pie y me vestí rápidamente, una vez que estuve completamente vestida lo contemple unos segundo maravillándome nunca había observado así su maravilloso cuerpo, su cabello que parecía brillar con la luz del sol, su rostro con una máscara de serenidad que le regalaba el sueño, una ligera sonrisa adornada sus labios, sus fuertes brazos, su torso, su abdomen marcado, sus caderas en donde se encontraba aquel miembro que lo distinguía como hombre, sus fuertes y marcadas piernas

Deje de contemplarlo y toma la botella de agua con una mano, no quería ahogarlo así que me agache lo suficiente para que el agua corriera por su rostro si el temor que se ahogase, como sucedería si la arrojaba solo así, la vacié en su frente y esta corrió por sobre sus ojos y sus mejilla

-ah… -inmediatamente levante la botella –hey porque hiciste eso? –reclamo y aunque quiso parecer molesto tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios

-tu hermana nos va descuartizar si no volvemos –dije

-¿Qué hora es? –pregunto mientras se sentaba y se pasaba las manos por el rostro quitando lo restos de agua

-tarde –respondí en un suspiro –Alice dijo que nos daba 30 minutos para volver hace casi 10 –

-lo siento… -dijo mientras se ponía de pie, le pase su ropa, y comenzó a vestirse

-no sabía que tuvieses un sueño tan pesado –reí mientras recogía y doblaba la manta y las demás cosas que llevaron

-no lo tengo –me aclaro

-a ¿no? –reí incrédula. Cerrando la mochila

- claro que no… solo fue esa cosa que hacías con mi cabello – cuando me gire para verlo ya se encontraba perfectamente vestido –cuando hacen eso duermo como un oso en hibernación…-

-¿y puedo saber quien hacia eso? –pregunte enarcando un ceja

-sabes que te vez linda cuando estas celosa… pareces un pequeño gatito creyendo ser un león –

-no has contestado mi pregunta –insistí

Edward camino hasta mí y quito la mochila de mis manos

-mi mamá lo hacía cuando era pequeño y alice cuando no la dejaba ver la televisión –

-está bien…-suspire, cuando se acerco para rosar mi labios tiernamente –vamos… que alice nos matara –comencé a caminar hacia el lugar por donde entramos al claro pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando Edward tiro de mi mano -¿Qué pasa? –

-si vamos por ahí nunca llegaremos…ven por aquí este camino es más corto –comenzó a caminar hacia un costado

-quiere decir que me hiciste caminar 40 minutos cuando había un camino más corto –

-técnicamente si… pero en defensa propia este camino es más escabroso que el otro… por eso usamos aquel –

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo nada que hiciese este día podía opacar lo maravilloso que ha sido hasta el momento

Edward tenía una vez más la razón por muy corto que fuera el trayecto por este camino, no valía todos los tropezones que di, si no hubiese sido porque estaba firmemente sujeta a su brazo, hubiera terminado más de una vez en el suelo

Veinte minutos después de caminar, llegamos de nuevo al patio trasero de su casa, camínanos hacia una gran puerta de cristal corrediza que se encontraba abierta

Cautelosos entramos en la casa, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido que alertara de nuestra presencia a alice, victoriosos comenzamos a subir las escaleras cuando un grito hizo que nos detuviéramos en seco

-¡USTEDES DOS! – la voz de alice resonó en toda la casa, nos giramos para verla y por muy hermosa que se viera con su corto cabello rizado, su rostro suavemente maquillado y su hermoso vestido lila, daba miedo –al baño ahora –ordeno, Edward tiro de mi mano para seguir caminando –oh no, no… tu vienes conmigo –alice subió los escalones que no separaban y tomo mi mano llevándome hacia arriba, mire a Edward y me dio una sonrisa de disculpa, mientras el también siguió subiendo, llegamos al segundo piso y Alice camino por el pasillo, con la mirada busque al dueños de los ojos esmeralda que tanto amaba en busca del rescate de su hermana con complejo obsesivo compulsivo, pero él seguía subiendo las escaleras supuse que su antigua habitación en esta gran casa estaba en tercer piso –ahora al baño…-dijo alice entrando a una habitación grande, ni siquiera pude fijarme en ella, me dejo una toalla en la manos y me señalo una puerta al otro lado de la habitación –tienes 5 minutos –

-pero –murmure

-5 minutos y corriendo –

Resignada decidí obedecer, me di una ducha express y cuando Salí envuelta en la toalla que alice me había dado ella, rápidamente me jalo de un brazo y me sentó en un banquillo frete a un tocador que tenía un gran espejo

Cepillo mi cabello, para después secarlo, tratando de que se formaran ligeros bucles en el, cuando termino con eso, mi cabello se veía lindo y con mucho brillo, comenzó a maquillarme, algo de base, sombra, rímel, delineador y brillo labios nada de rubor bastante tenía con el mío, todo el proceso de peinado y maquillaje fue en silencio, alice me miraba con una inmensa sonrisa y no pude evitar regresársela

-listo –anuncio felizmente –oh sí que soy genial –rio

-gracias alice –dije sinceramente

-en es caja están tus cosas –hasta el momento no me había dado cuenta de la caja de cartón blanca que había sobre la cama

-al fin debelaras el secreto –reí

-claro… te dejo para que te vistas –salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras ella

Camine hacia la caja y vi el logo de la línea de ropa de alice en ella, retire la tapa y saque el contenido, y sin duda todo era obra de alice…

Lo primero que saque fue unas diminutas bragas, color azul turquesa con detalles en encaje blanco, busque la parte superior pero al parecer no podría usar sostén con ese vestido, después un par de tacones plateados y por último el vestido, un hermoso vestido largo del mismo color que la ropa interior, de un color azul con un ligero tono verdoso, me vestí rápidamente y después contemple con más detalle; el vestido tenía una bonito escote en forma de corazón y dos finas tiras en mi hombros, debajo del busto tenía un franja con pedrería ,de ahí hasta mis pies caía airoso con varias capas de fina tela, el vestido era más oscuro en la parte superior y se iba degradando conforme bajaba.

No podía creer como alice pude haber creado algo tan perfecto para mi, Salí de la habitación y camine por el pasillo y baje hacia el primer piso, al piel de las escaleras se encontraba Edward con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, recorriendo con la mirada mi figura cubierta por la fina tela del vestido, impecablemente vestido con un esmoquin negro, que estaba hecho exactamente a su medida, ajustándose a cada parte de su cuerpo como una segunda piel, llevaba camisa blanca y una corbata gris con negro en rayas diagonales y no pasaron desapercibidas las finas rayas color azul verdoso de su corbata

Alice estaba en todo

-te vez muy hermosa – me dijo Edward en cuanto estuve a su lado, beso el dorso de mi mano y mi mejilla –tenemos que irnos, o se quedaran sin madrina y sin pianista –

Sonreí ante eso, Angela le había pedido a Alice que contratar a un pianista para la ceremonia, y la pequeña duende le dijo que edward sería perfecto para eso y después de unas charlas todos aceptaron

-vamos –pase mi brazo por el de él y caminamos juntos hasta el auto retando

No fueron más de 5 minutos de camino, primero porque la iglesia no estaba muy lejos y segunda por la velocidad a la que Edward conducía. Cuando llegamos a la iglesia la gente estaba más cercana a los novios se encontraba afuera, alcance a reconocer a algunas personas, amigos de ben y compañeros de trabajo, los hermanos gemelos de angela, sus padres y algunos médicos

Bajamos del auto y caminamos hacia ahí, alice revoloteaba de un lado a otro dando órdenes a todo el mundo, que si no estaban sentados en su lugar, que faltan flores aquí y allá. Sin embargo pude apreciar el exquisito gusto en decoración de alice, la iglesia estaba repleta de flores rosas en su mayoría y no de que manera pero alice consiguió rosas azul turquesa, alice todo lo puede, también rosas blancas y listones que iban de una banca hacia otra de los mismos colores

No pasaron más de 5 minutos cuando alice anuncio:

-todos a sus lugares la novia ya viene –todos los invitados tomaron su asiento

-ya me tengo que ir –me dijo Edward al oído, lo bese ligeramente en los labios y los vi perderse escaleras arriba donde se encontraba el órgano de la iglesia

El órgano siempre me pareció un instrumento muy lúgubre, pero poco después de que Edward se alejara de mi, una suave y armónica melodía comenzó a inundar toda la iglesia. Alce la vista para verlo y solamente encontré perfil, con los ojos cerrados concentrado en lo que hacia

Ben camino del brazo de su madre para colocarse junto al altar. Salí hacia las puertas de la iglesia y vi a angela bajar de un hermoso coche decorado con flores

-angela… -exclame. Nunca desde que la conozco la había visto más radiante que este día –siento no haberte ayudado –me disculpe con ella. Yo debí haber estado a su lado

-no te preocupes estuve en encierro domiciliario toda la mañana… mi madre me vio hasta que estuve completamente arreglada –rio

- estas hermosa –le dije abrazándola con cuidado

-gracias… -suspiro –es hora –

-es hora –

De repente la suave melodía cambio pasando a ser una versión modificada (por Edward claro está) de la marcha nupcial

-toma bella –Alice me dio tres flores azules atadas con un largo listón –vas primero –anuncio

-es hora –solté en una risilla nerviosa, temía caerme o algo peor

"_oh Isabella saca esos pensamientos negativos de tu mente" _

Las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron y alice me dio la señal, camine a un ritmo pausado pero no lento, todo era fluido, recorrí todo el camino hasta el altar y me posicione donde alice me había dicho, cuando angela entro vi la cara de Ben iluminarse completamente con una sonrisa

La ceremonia fue corta e intima, Edward hizo un trabajo estupendo en el órgano y en cuanto termino todo y lo novios estuvieron libres fui la primera en llegar a felicitarlos

-felicidades chicos –abrace fuertemente a Angela al igual que a Ben –me alegro tanto por ustedes… -

-gracias bella –

Cuando deje de acaparar a los nuevos esposos me aleje lo suficiente para verlos disfrutar de su felicidad. La verdad es que no se que hubiese sido de mi si no me hubiese encontrado con ellos, tal vez no sería nada de lo que soy ahora, les debo tanto y estaba más que feliz de que por fin estuviesen juntos como se lo merecen

-Hola hermosa –susurro a mi oído un voz aterciopelada mientras me rodeada la cintura con sus brazos y descansaba su mentón en mi hombro

-hola –dije –tocaste muy bien –añadí

-gracias –

Guardamos silencio unos segundos hasta que edward rompió el silencio

-¿sabes una cosa? –

-¿Qué? –pregunte curiosa

-espero con ansias el día en que tú camines hacia mí hasta el altar…-

* * *

en lo personal este capi me encanta de principio a fin

bueno espero que les gustara tanto como a mi

y pues me despido

mil gracias por todos los rw y demas

no saben cuanto los agradesco

atte

EeSsTtEeFfAaNnIiAa


	39. La Propuesta y El Problema

**En el capitulo anterior…**

-¿sabes una cosa? –

-¿Qué? –pregunte curiosa

-espero con ansias el día en que tú camines hacia mí hasta el altar…-

**Capitulo 39: La Propuesta Y EL Problema **

**Bella POV**

-hablas enserio –dije sorprendida

-aja –murmuro mientras delineaba el arco de mi cuello con sus labios –desde el primer día que te vi –

-es curioso –murmure sonriendo –pensé casi lo mismo cuando te vi… e imaginarme que me llevaron casi arrastrando a esa fiesta –

-no creo que mucho hubiese cambiado, de cualquier manera íbamos a trabajar juntos en el hospital y también hubiéramos ido a florida y por más que me resistiera no te habría dejado escapar –La risa de Edward quedo amortiguada en mi cuello, haciendo que mi piel se erizara con el roce de su aliento

Los novios por fin salieron de la iglesia rumbo a la fiesta que se realizaría en uno de los pocos salones de Forks, de igual manera estaba exquisitamente decorado, el techo del salón era completamente de vidrio, los colores del crepúsculo le dieron toques románticos a la fiesta

Edward toco una par de melodías de vals en el piano que alice especialmente había llevado ahí

Cuando llego la hora de lanzar el ramo todas las chicas incluyendo a Alice y Rose, se reunieron, desistí ya que para mí eso era el equivalente a un deporte extremo, mas contando las armas mortales que llevaba en los pies

Ben ayudo a su esposa (es extraño decirlo) a subir a una silla, vio sobre su hombro unos segundo antes de lanzarlo y todo ocurrió como en cámara lenta

Cuando el pequeño ramo estuvo en el aire unas chicas saltaron, pero él siguió y siguió hasta que:

-¡Auch! –Exclame cuando me callo en la cabeza, Edward que estaba detrás de mí, comenzó a reírse y lo sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo

-lo sabia –me dijo mientras de daba el ramo –serás la siguiente –

Los demás invitados y la propia angela solo sonreían y reían ligeramente

-puede ser –murmure sonriendo y atrayéndolo hacia mí para besarlo

_**6 Meses Después**_

Abrí los ojos perezosamente, la luz se colaba por entre las ventanas, mire a hora en el reloj de la mesa de noche 8:00am, mal día para levantarme temprano, el día de mi descanso, esta semana había sido de lo más pesada, cirugías todo el tiempo.

Hice el intento de ponerme de pie pero algo me lo dificultaba, más bien alguien, alguien que desde hacía casi un año hacia mi vida mucho más feliz.

Lo mire, hacia días que dormía como oso en hibernación, y con su brazo aferrado a mi es difícil ponerme de pie

Era demasiado temprano para levantarme, me acurruque a su lado, después de la boda de Angela, en septiembre, había pasado mi cumpleaños número 27 en compañía de la familia de Edward en un cena que organizó Alice para mi, en diciembre habíamos visitado unos días a mi padre y después Renee me sorprendió viajando hasta NY para visitarme

Mi madre se volvió loca cuando conoció a Edward y no hacía más que avergonzarme delante de él. Las fiestas de Navidad y Año Nuevo de igual manera por primera vez en varios años, la pase con lo que se podría decir una familia de verdad, la familia Cullen.

Estaba tan perdida es mis recuerdos, pero cuando mi estomago gruño le hice caso. Con algo de trabajo me deshice del brazo de Edward y me puse de pie y caí en cuenta de mi nula vestimenta, camine por la habitación y tome la camisa de Edward que estaba tirada a los pies de la cama, me quedaba como un muy corto vestido, abroche los botones y arremangue las mangas

Camine hasta la cocina, no tenía ganas de hacer nada laborioso, tome algo de fruta, la corte y la bañe de yogurt, puse la cafetera y tome un par de rebanadas de pan y las puse en el tostador

Cuando todo estuvo listo, lo coloque todo en una charola y volví con cuidado a la habitación, coloque la charola en la mesa de noche, ya había pasado más de una hora desde que me desperté, no creo que sea tan difícil despertarlo

-Edward… -susurre a su oído –vamos despierta –moví ligeramente su hombro, pero solo logre que se acostara dándome la espalda –vamos… vamos despierta –le dije tire de él para recostarlo sobre su espalda

-mmm… -fue lo que recibí como respuesta, mientras se tapaba los ojos con el brazo

-vamos traje el desayuno –musite

-comida –murmuro quitando el brazo de su cara y entreabriendo los ojos

-si –

-genial –bostezo y aun medio dormido se irguió –hola –me regalo una sonrisa dormida y se la devolví

-buenos días –dije

Pase la charola de la mesa de noche a la cama y comenzamos a comer

-bella… no hay más de eso –Edward señalo el plato de fruta vacio

-si… ¿quieres más? –le pregunte

Simplemente asintió

Volví a la cocina por mas fruta unos minutos después ya estaba de vuelta en la habitación, mire fijamente a Edward parecía que en cualquier momento volvería a dormirse

-Edward no te parece extraño que tengas tanto sueño –señale cuando me senté a su lado

-tu crees… -murmuro engullendo el platón de fruta –aunque pesándolo bien… es cierto –un bostezo salió de su boca como afirmando sus palabras –y como demasiado… esto es extraño –dijo pensativo –mis hábitos alimenticios y de sueño no pueden cambiar tan drásticamente… estaré pendiente de eso –termino su 2do plato de fruta y dio un último trago a su café –gracias –se estiro lo suficiente para poder besar mi labios

-de nada –y como cada vez que me besaba sonreí tontamente, acorte la distancia entre nuestro cuerpos y me acurruque a su lado

-¿tienes mucho tiempo despierta? –

-como 2 horas –conteste

-¿tarde mucho en despertarme? –

-como 2 horas –dije riendo

-no es cierto… ¿verdad? –

-antes de mencionar la comida solo como diez minutos –

-bien –dijo –ahora qué tal si volvemos a dormir en serio muero de sueño –dramatizo

-tu duerme… yo tuve suficiente –

-te quedaras conmigo –

-si dijera que no, habría alguna diferencia –

-Bella… -reclamo

-sabes que si –deje un suave beso sobre su pecho –ni siquiera tienes que preguntar –

Enserio no se qué le pasa… cerró los ojos y a los dos minutos ya estaba dormido. Me recosté a su lado y encendí el televisor y cambie de canal hasta que encontrar algo decente para ver

Ya iba por mi tercer capítulo de Dr. House* cuando escuche ruidos por sobre del sonido de la televisión

-Edward –golpee ligeramente su mejilla – ¡Edward! –

-¿Qué? –dijo adormilado

-alguien entro –

-¿Qué? –

-Edward alguien entro al apartamento –

-claro que no -dijo muy seguro

-Escucha –apague el televisor y ambos guardamos silencio

¿Por qué dios me hacia esto?... Nada… absolutamente nada se escucho

-Bella debieron ser los vecinos –me dijo

-no… yo lo escuche aquí -refunfuñe

-calma Bella –dijo dulcemente, eso derritió toda mi molestia

En un rápido movimiento, me tomo por la cintura y me coloco a horcajadas sobre su abdomen

-¡Edward! –reclame riendo

-¿Qué pasa cariño? –susurro cerca de mis labios

-¡OH por dios! ¡Mis santos ojitos!... –exclamo una voz masculina que reconocí inmediatamente

Ambos giramos la cabeza para ver la fuente del sonido y por la puerta entreabierta había dos cabezas de cabello negro asomándose

-largo de aquí –grito Edward

-calma Eddie… -comenzó emmett

-largo –ordeno

-está bien… está bien –cerraron la puerta al tiempo que Edward dejaba escapar un suspiro de entre sus labios

-tranquilo –susurre antes de besar sus labios ligeramente –no me molestan –

-a ti… lo mío es otro caso –

Cuando estuvimos vestidos, salimos a la sala donde; Alice, Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie platicaban animadamente

-entonces –comenzó Edward -¿a que debemos el "honor" de su visita?–

-calma ese genio Eddie… que tenemos noticias –Alice se veía realmente feliz por lo que iba a decir

-Alice por favor dime que no es lo que estoy pensando –murmuro Edward

-si hable hoy en la mañana con mamá y dijo que la ca… -la frase de alice fue interrumpida por un Edward algo exaltado

-cállate –ordeno

- pero ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –no entendí ni una sola palabra de lo que habían dicho

Se quedaron callados unos segundo y se miraban fijamente parecía que Edward quería decirle algo a Alice solo con el pensamiento

-Ahh… -musito sus facciones estaban llenas de comprensión –sorpresa –mire a Edward y el simplemente asintió –Bella –dijo –olvida todo la que acabas de escuchar –

-alguien podría explicarme que está pasando ciento que solo yo me pierdo de algo importante –

-Bella no es nada de qué preocuparte… te juro que te lo diré… pronto –prometió y me miro de esa forma que hacía que no pudiera negarle nada

-está bien –acepte –pero no lo olvidare… ahora cambiando de tema ¿Cómo entraron a mi casa? –

-el portero nos abrió –dijo Alice

-¿Qué le dijeron? –cuestione

-bueno Rosalie uno sus métodos de persuasión –dijo Emmett y con sus manos hizo el dibujo de la silueta de Rosalie

-y era mejor que llamar a la puerta –inquirió Edward

-no habría sido tan divertido… hubieran visto sus caras -emmett soltó una carcajada que resonó en todo el departamento

Las horas pasaron y después de preparar el almuerzo y la cena para todos, solamente quedamos Edward y yo en apartamento

Ambos en silencio y con una suave música de fondo

-Bella ¿te gustaría cenar mañana conmigo? –me pregunto

-me encantaría, ¿que celebramos? –lo mire directamente a los ojos, edward parecía irradiar felicidad por los poros y sus ojos eran pruebas de ello ya que brillaban con luz propia

-que desde hace exactamente un años soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra –

-yo también soy muy feliz –susurre

-música para mis oídos –murmuro –ahora hay que dormir tengo sueño –

-es enserio –exclame incrédula

-sip –

-pero dormiste toda la mañana –

-lo se pero mañana tengo que estar bien despierto… tengo un trasplante de válvula coronaria –

-de acuerdo… entonces a dormir –

Y aunque sé que parecerá mentira en cuanto Edward toco la almohada con la cabeza callo completamente dormido

Cuando mi reloj anuncio el termino de mi turno, agradecí internamente, desde hacía semanas debía horas de trabajo de clínica y hoy tuve que pagarlas todas

Iba camino a mi auto, mi amado beattle que no había movido en muchos meses, pero hoy Edward se había ido más temprano por el trasplante, cuando mi teléfono sonó

Busque en mis bolsillos hasta que lo encontré, era un mensaje de Edward

**De: Edward **

**Bella, salió una emergencia de improviso, iré saliendo del hospital, puedes adelantarte esta es la dirección**

**4525 W 59****th ****St.**

**Te Espero **

**E**

Sonreí tendría algo de tiempo extra para arreglarme, cerré mi teléfono y ya en mi auto conduje hasta mi casa

Después de ducharme, elegí un lindo vestido que alice me había regalado, de color negro simple y muy hermoso

No me quebré mucho la cabeza con mi cabello y solo lo peine dejándolo en ondas, me maquille un poco y aunque no lo quisiera me puse tacones

En menos de una hora ya estaba de nuevo en mi auto y Salí en dirección a Central Park, la dirección que Edward me había dado estaba justo enfrente del parque. Para mi suerte el tráfico no estaba tan pesado y no tarde mucho en llegar, conduje despacio buscando el lugar donde cenaría con Edward pero cuando localice el número 4525 no supe qué hacer

Lo que estaba frente a mi no era precisamente un restaurante, al contrario era una hermosa casa de dos plantas con vista directa al parque, al parecer alguien estaba dentro, porque había luces prendidas dentro de la casa

Gire 360º buscando algún restaurante tal vez Edward se equivoco de numero… nada

Me debatía internamente entre; entrar y saciar mi curiosidad o regresar al auto e irme a casa. Camine hacia el porche de la casa, si mi curiosidad había ganado

-Ok –para mí misma cuando estuve frente a la puerta –esto es extraño –

Cuando mis nudillos hicieron contacto con la madera de la puerta esta se abrió sola, esto comenzaba a asustarme

-¿hola? –exclame mientras deba un paso al interior de la casa, la contemple durando unos segundos, la casa tenía un recibidos amplio y exquisitamente decorado

Muy al estilo Alice y Esme Cullen. Los colores claros predominaban en el lugar

Me adentre más en la casa y note varias cosas que se ma hacia muy conocidas, entonces algo llamo mi atención, sobre la chimenea había una fotografía, camine hacia ella para poder verla mejor

Reconocí esa foto inmediatamente, en ella aparecíamos Edward y yo, dormidos en el sofá del apartamento el día que habíamos llegado de florida, Angela nos la había regalado hacia unos meses

Entonces repare en la pequeña caja de terciopelo negro que estaba al lado de la fotografía, con manos temblorosas, la tome, la abrí y me quede pasmada

Un hermoso anillo de oro blanco que estaba coronado con un gran diamante, además del intrincado diseño de la argolla que llevaba unos diamantes más pequeños a los lados

-¡Edward! –exclame mi visión estaba algo borrosa por las lagrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse

Me gire y ahí estaba frente a mi sonriendo levemente

-hola –murmuro suavemente

-tu… ay…dios… -tartamudee cubriendo mis ojos con una de mis manos, reteniendo las lagrimas que comenzaban a salir de mis ojos

-Oh… Bella –susurro acercándose a mi –vamos no quiero que llores… -con sus manos en mis mejillas limpio mis lagrimar –Vamos sonríe –pidió

Y aun con lágrimas formándose en mis ojos no pude evitar sonreírle

-ahora… quédate aquí –tomo la pequeña caja de mis manos y me imaginaba lo que se avecinaba, puso su rodilla derecha sobre el piso frente a mí y me miro directamente a los ojos –Isabella… -nunca mi nombre había sonado tan lindo como en este momento –desde el día que te cruzaste por mi camino… soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, y espero que me permitas compartir esa inmensa felicidad contigo… eres mucho más de lo que siempre había soñado… así que…-tomo un respiro antes de continuar –¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo? –

No necesite más de un segundo para que la respuesta se plantara firme en mi cabeza, aunque necesite varios para hacer que de mi boca salieran palabras

-si… si una y mil veces –exclame

Edward dejo escapar que tenia retenido en los pulmones y me sonrió dulcemente

-gracias –susurro. Tomo mi mano izquierda entre las suyas y en mi dedo anular deslizo en anillo que calzo como si lo hubieses hecho especialmente para mí

Dejo un beso sobre el dorso de mi mano y se puso de pie abrazándome y estrechándome fuertemente contra el

-te amo –susurre contra su pecho

-como yo a ti –dijo a mi oído

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que me entro una duda

-Edward… tengo una duda –dije

-dime futura Sra. Cullen –sonreí ante eso

-¿Por qué me trajiste a esta casa? –pregunte

-no te lo imaginas –dijo en su mirada se veía que estaba disfrutando inmensamente de esto

-no –

-esta casa… -susurro a mi oído mientras me daba la vuelta para que contemplara todo el recibidor de la casa –es nuestro hogar –

-¿Qué? –exclame volviéndolo a mirar

-esta casa es nuestro hogar –repitió

-¿enserio? –pregunte

-tan enserio como que nos podemos mudar cuando tú quieras –

-oh gracias… gracias -repetí muchas veces. Me colgué de su cuello y lo bese fervientemente –es hermosa –

-y no la has visto toda… las piscina te encantara –

-hay piscina –grite feliz

-sip –

-te amo –dije abrazándolo

-yo también… pero hay que ir a cenar tengo hambre –

-sigues con eso –reí

-es que no puedo evitarlo… creo que vivir tantos años con Emmett me están afectando –ambos reímos y salimos de la que próximamente seria mi hogar

La noche paso sin imprevisto, yo cada que podía contemplaba el hermoso anillo que reposaba en mi mano izquierda, todo parecía sacado de mis mejores sueños

Pero la realidad que es que todo apenas comenzaba…

Casi tres días habían pasado, desde que Edward me propuso matrimonio. Habíamos platicado y decidimos mudarnos a la casa de central park después de la boda.

Hoy milagrosamente Edward se había podido despertar con el sonido del despertado, pero la verdad es que yo no quería ir a trabajar, tenía un horrible sabor en la boca que hacía que me dieran ganas de vomitar

Era horrible

-Edward… -susurre aun recostada en la cama, cuando escuche la puerta del baño abrirse

- Bella ¿estas bien? –me pregunto su tono de voz destilaba preocupación excesiva

-no – edward puso su mano algo mojada por la ducha en mi frente

-no tienes fiebre –

-quiero vomitar -susurre

-cariño por qué no te quedas aquí hoy… yo te cubro con Carlisle – dejo un beso en frente antes de irse para poder cambiarse

Enterré mi rostro en la almohada de Edward, su olor tranquilizaba un poco las nauseas

-Bella… ya me tengo que ir… por favor cuídate –dijo –te llamaré mas tarde… te amo –susurro antes de besarme ligeramente

-yo también –

-cuídate… -pidió –y lo que necesites llámame –

A los pocos minutos Edward ya no estaba en el apartamento, entre en un estado, media dormida, media despierta y algo mareada por mucho tiempo, hasta que el estúpido timbre me obligo a que me levantara

Perezosa me levante y camine hacia la puerta

-Alice si eres tu mejor vete –dije en cuanto abrí la puerta sin siquiera ver quien era

-que bonito recibimiento –dijo una voz grave –tengo cuatro años sin verte, te visito y así me tratas –levante la mirada y no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían

-¿Jacob?... ¡Jacob! –grite feliz mientras me lanzaba a abrazarlo

-así me gusta, vez que diferente –me estrecho entre sus brazos

-Hola… -salude – ¿Qué te trae por aquí?... si mi geografía no me falla Forks está muy lejos de aquí –

-¿Qué tal si me dejas y te cuento? –

-oh… si claro –me hice a un lado para que pasara

-Me sorprende encontrarte –dijo –es tu día de descanso –camino hasta uno de los sofás y se desparramo en el

-no… -dije –no me sentía muy bien en la mañana –

-siento eso –dijo –y bueno a que no adivinas porque estoy en la gran manzana –

-ni idea –

-Leah, vino a buscar su vestido de novia –dijo sonriendo ampliamente –

-te vas… -musite sorprendida

-si… me voy a casar –

-felicidades –dije y me senté a su lado para abrazarlo

-pero mira que es lo que hay aquí –exclamo. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de cuando tomo mi mano izquierda y vio fijamente la argolla que adornaba mi dedo anular –el anillo que le di a Leah es una baratija comparado con este –murmuro

-no digas eso… -lo abrace

-y entonces… ¿Quién es el afortunado? –pregunto haciendo que me sonrojara levemente

-se llama Edward Cullen y cuando te lo iba a presentar tú estabas tomando el sol en california –reclame

-¿lo llevaste a Forks? –Pregunto, simplemente asentí - ¿y sigue vivo? –

-claro que si -

-oye… -dijo de repente – ¿mencionaste Cullen? –Asentí –es pariente de ese doctor que trabajaba hace unos años en Forks -

-si es su hijo –

-con razón Charlie no lo mato –

Sentí como todo a mí alrededor se movió, las inmensas ganas de vomitar regresaron. Me aferre al brazo de Jacob y recargue mi espalda en el sillón

-Bella… Bella… ¿estas bien? –escuche la voz cargada de preocupación de Jacob

-yo… -murmure –ahora vengo –me puse de pie y camine con cuidado hasta el baño de la habitación, ahí debía de tener algo para las nauseas

Entre el baño y camine directamente hasta los gabinete, en cuanto abrí la pequeña puerta, busque mi botiquín, estaba por tomarlo cuando un pequeño paquete blanco con rosa llamo mi atención

Lo tome entre mis manos y comencé a pensar, haciendo cuentas y aunque no era buena con la matemáticas, esta vez no me equivocada

Salí dando grandes zancadas del baño y fui directamente hasta las sala

-Jacob –lo llame –necesito que me hagas un favor –pedí

El me miro interrogante aunque asintió

-lo que quieras –aseguro

-necesito que vayas a la farmacia –

-Necesitas medicinas… ¿estas enferma?… Bella ¿estas bien? –

-no necesito medicina, ni estoy enferma… necesito… necesito… -no tenía el valor de decirlo –unapruebadeembarazo –susurre rápidamente

-una ¿Qué? –pregunto Jacob

-¡Una prueba de embarazo! –exclame

Jacob se quedo pasmado en su lugar y abrió los ojos como platos

-voy a ser tío –susurro –VOY A SER TIO –grito poniéndose de pie de un salto

-Jacob –le reprendí

-si, si… ya vengo –dijo rápidamente saliendo del departamento, cuando estaba por salir se giro hacia mi –Bella ¿Dónde…? –

-5 calles abajo –respondí a su pregunta no terminada

-si, si –cruzo la puerta a toda prisa

Me deje caer en el sillón e inconscientemente lleve una de mis manos a mi vientre plano, según mis cuentas tenía casi 10 días de retraso, sonreí al imaginar que llevaba a un pequeños ser vivo en mi interior, un pequeño Edward

Entonces las dudas me embargaron ¿Cómo lo tomaría Edward? ¿Lo querría tanto como yo lo hago ahora? ¿Y como se lo diría?

Comencé a divagar en todas la posibles respuestas a mis preguntas cuando note que aun seguía en pijama, me puse de pie gracias al cielo las nauseas ya había bajado de intensidad, hasta tenía un poco de hambre, camine hasta la habitación y urge mi armario pase alto toda la ropa que alice ma había dado a lo largo del año y tome algo de mi antigua ropa estaba sacando mi pantalón cuando la puerta de la entrado se abrió

-Bella –grito Jacob –volví –sonaba como si acabara de correr un maratón, lo más seguro es que haya ido corriendo hasta farmacia

-voy –le grite comencé a vestirme y apenas había puesto una pierna en mi pantalón cuando el teléfono sonó. Lo deje sonar no podía salir media desnuda a la sala

El teléfono dejo de sonar, si es muy urgente volverá a llamar

Salí al pasillo que daba a la sala, para llamar a Jake

-Jacob –dije y no obtuve respuesta

Salí a la salita y lo vi dándome la espalda

-hey… -lo llame –ven aquí y dame eso, no tenemos todo el día –reí. El se giro y traía mi teléfono en la mano –oye que haces con eso… dámelo –ordene –

-ya te la paso –dijo a quien quiera que estuviera al otro lado de la línea –toma –dijo tendiéndome el teléfono, note su respiración jadeante

-¿hola?...hola –no escuche nada, entonces colgué –no me contestaron –murmure consternada -¿Quién era? –

-no lo dijo –respondió –y toma –me tendió una bolsa repleta de cajas

-Jacob pedi una… -rei –no veinte –

-es que había tantas... no sabía cual llevar así que tome varias –

-está bien –respire profundamente –ya vengo –

Camine de nuevo hacia el baño con la bolsa en mis manos, en cuanto cerré la puerta toma una de la pruebas y la saque de la caja y seguí todas la instrucciones y cuando termine deje la prueba sobre el lavamanos, fui a buscar mi celular a la habitación y puse el temporizador, programándolo para que sonara en 5 minutos

Salí y me senté a los pies de la cama, esperara, moví mis pies y retorcí mis dedos, estos serán los cinco minutos más largos de mi vida

Ni siquiera llevaba uno cuando escuche a Jacob

-Bella… -me llamo

-en la última puerta –dije lo suficientemente alto para que escuchara

-hey… -saludo –como va todo? –

-cinco minutos –dije como respuesta. Tomo asiento a mi lado y nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos

-¿dejaste a Leah sola en NY? –pregunte para pasar el rato

-no –contesto –esta con Sue y Emily –

-¿te quedaras a cenar? –pregunte esperanzada quería que Edward conociera a Jacob

-¿me invitas a cenar? –

-claro y puedes decirle a Leah, Sue y Emily –

-Está bien me quedare…hasta había olvidado algo que te quería decir –rio ligeramente

-¿Qué? –pregunte Curiosa

-venia a pedirte que fueras mi madrina –

-¿Leah quiere que sea su dama? –

-no, no –rio –quiero que seas mi padrino-madrina –

-no se supone que tienes que elegir un hombre –dije pensativa

-si… pero yo quiero a mi hermanita Bella –

-está bien –reí junto con el –seré tu padrino-madrina –

El sonido de mi teléfono me puso alerta, como impulsado por un resorte me puse de pie y fui rápidamente camine hasta el baño

Leí la simbología en la caja:

Cruz –positivo

Linea –negativo

Tome la prueba aun sin mirarla, respire en profundamente dos veces y la mire… una sonrisa cruzo mi rostro. Era positiva, deje salir un gritito de felicidad

-¿Qué pasa Bella? –pregunto Jacob desde la habitación

-VOY A SER MAMÁ –grite

Salí del baño y Jacob me abrazo, sentí su abrazo cuidadoso, como si pudiera llegar a quebrarme

-felicidades –

-gracias –dije sinceramente

Continuamos platicando un rato, todo sobre el nuevo bebe que crecía dentro de mí

-pero… -después de casi una hora de estar platicando –yo seré su padrino –

-claro… pero solo por que fuiste el primero en enterarse… ni siquiera Edward lo sabe… los Bebes aun no entraban en nuestros planes –

-Bella… -dijo suavemente Jacob –no le veo nada de malo… tienes una carrera exitosa… una casa y estas comprometida… un hijo es el gran cierre del espectáculo –sonrió

-si lo se –dije acariciando mi vientre

-Bella… Voy a hablar con Leah para que tomen un taxi hasta acá –

Jacob se alejo un poco de mi para hablar por teléfono

Cuando mire el reloj de la sala eran las 4:30 solo hacía falta un hora y media para que Edward acabara su turno

Comencé a pensar que preparar para comer, moría de hambre… deje salir un risita, ya parecía Edward, me quede pensando unos segundo que prepararía de comer desde que me había levantado no había probado bocado

-vendrán en un rato… -dijo Jacob sentándose a mi lado –siguen con lo del vestido –

-tal vez puedan ir con Alice –sugerí

-¿Alice? –murmuro interrogante

-es la hermana de Edward y es diseñadora de modas, tal vez pueda hacerle unos especialmente para ella –dije

-cuando venga Leah se lo mencionas –

Estuvimos platicando de lo que habíamos hecho desde la última vez que nos vimos, le platique de lo mas reciente Edward, la boda de Angela, mi nueva casa en Central Park, y Jacob hablo animadamente de todo lo que le había pasado en su viaje a la soleada california y de cómo le propuso matrimonio a Leah. Habían pasado aproximadamente 40 minutos, cuando el teléfono sonó

-puede ser con quien hable –dijo Jacob cuando me pare para contestar

-eso espero –

Levante la bocina del teléfono

-¿hola? –musite

-Bella… -exclamo una voz que reconocí inmediatamente

-Carlisle… -murmure -¿Qué pasa? –

-Bella tienes que venir al hospital – parecía algo alterado nada normal hablándose de Carlisle

-Carlisle… por favor dime ¿Que pasa? –

-Bella es Edward se accidento –sentí como la sangre huía de mi cuerpo, sentí las piernas débiles y mis ojos se aguaron

-¿está bien? –cuestione con voz quebradiza

-el… el… -tartamudeo

-Carlisle! –exigí

-entro en coma –

* * *

*Dr. House: serie de Televisión sobre un Dr. Sarcástico y adicto al vicodin

* * *

siento mucho el retrazo

primero que nada quiero aclarar que esto no durara mas de dos capis, no puedo tener historia si Edward esta en coma

espero que no me odien

¿que les parecio la propuesta?

y que piensan...

¿porque Edward comera y dormira tanto?

¿quien sera es misterioso que llama?

muchas preguntas que poco a poco tendran su respuesta las espero que siguiente capi

y para terminar quiero agradecer a todas las que dejaron su rw en mi one-shot "comprando un perro" mil gracias

atte

fany

besos y abrazos estilo alice


	40. Mas Problemas

Capitulo 40: Más Problemas

**Bella POV**

El teléfono cayó de mi mano, escuche a la lejanía como caía, pero en ese momento todo se desdibujo para mí

-Bella… Bella… -la voz de Jacob la escuche distante –Bella tranquilízate –de un momento a otro sentí unos brazos rodearme y fue cuando note el cálido liquido que cruzaba mi rostro

Mi corazón latía desbochado para cualquiera que lo llegase escuchar, yo sentía que se había detenido por completo

-Edward –dije en un susurro demasiado bajo, mi voz se rompió inevitablemente al pronunciar su nombre

- Bella –dijo Jacob suavemente –tienes que calmarte para que me digas ¿Qué sucede? –había separado su cuerpo del mío y me tomaba por lo hombros para que lo mirase directamente a los ojos

-accidente –susurre y un sollozo salió de entre mis labios

-Bella tienes que calmarte –ordeno con voz suave –esto no es bueno, ni para ti, ni para el bebe –me recordó

Como en un reloj sentí, los engranes en mi cerebro trabajar, las lágrimas cesaron de golpe e instintivamente lleve mis manos a vientre plano

-tienes que llevarme al hospital –ordene

No me di cuenta de nada en el trayecto, de cómo salimos del apartamento, si tomamos un taxi, nada de nada

No podía dejar de pensar en Edward, seguí con mis manos sobre mi vientre sabiendo que dentro de él crecía una perfecta combinación de él y mía

Lo quería cerca de mí, que me abrazara y me dijera que todo estaría bien

Recobre el sentido de la conciencia cuando traspasamos las puertas de la sala de urgencias. A cada paso que daba me sentía peor, miraba los rostro de todos mi compañeros de trabajo y todos tenían la misma expresión; Lastima. Toda dirigida a mí

-Bella… -escuche la siempre calmada voz de Carlisle, hoy alterada y prendada de tristeza y preocupación – Bella por dios, me preocupaste –me regaño mientras se acercaba a mi -¿Por qué no contestabas el teléfono? –inquirió rodeándome con sus brazos

Me abrazo con un padre consuela a una hija, correspondí a su abrazo. En el tiempo que llevo conociéndolo Carlisle se había convertido en mi segundo padre y los que más deseaba en ese momento es ser la pequeña niña que dejaba la responsabilidad a sus padres y no la mujer que tenía que encarar la realidad de la vida

-¿Qué paso? –cuestiones separándome de el

-hablemos en otro lado –pidió

Un carraspeo detrás de nosotros hizo que ambos nos giráramos y ahí estaba Jacob con un expresión de confusión total esperando alguna explicación

-Jacob… él es Carlisle el padre de Edward –dije lo último en un leve murmullo y tragando saliva para deshacer el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta –Carlisle… él es Jacob Black prácticamente mi hermano –ambos asintieron sabiendo que este no era momento para presentaciones

-te agradecería Jacob si nos acompañas –pidió Carlisle. Este asintió en silencio y cuando comenzamos a caminar nos siguió

Cruzamos los pasillos del hospital y tomamos el ascensor y fuimos hacia las habitaciones especiales en el antepenúltimo piso, sentía que el cualquier momento caería rendida en el suelo

Cuando bajamos del ascensor solo caminamos unos cuantos pasos, entramos por un par de puertas, pasee mi mirada por ella y lo que encontré me oprimió el corazón

Esme sollozando desconsolada sentada en un de las sillas de plástico, cuando escucho las puertas abrirse levanto la mirada para luego ponerse de pie y encontrarnos a medio camino, entonces sin previo aviso, me tomo entre sus brazos y me estrecho fuertemente contra ella

Duramos un buen rato abrazadas hasta que finalmente pude serenarme lo suficiente para hablar con Carlisle

-dime ¿Qué sucedió? –suplique

Carlisle suspiro sonoramente y tomo asiento junto a su esposa

-exactamente no lo sé –murmuro –pero hace media hora Edward fue a mi oficina y me pidió salir temprano que sus últimos pacientes no se iba a presentar, dijo que en la mañana no te habías sentido bien y quería ir a verte… le dije que podía irse. A los diez minutos me hablaron de urgencias y ahí estaba en una camilla inconsciente –

-¿Dónde… donde esta? –pregunte de manera entrecortada

-en cirugía –se restregó el rostro con las manos tratando de tranquilizarse –su pierna derecha estaba destrozada… necesita cirugía para reparar el hueso… lo mas propale es que necesite fisioterapia para recobrar la movilidad –

-eso… e-so… es todo ¿verdad?... –

-no lo sé… en cuanto paso las puertas de emergencias lo llevaron a cirugía lo primordial era su pierna estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, estaba estable, aparentemente era todo, en quirófano le iba a hacer radiografías, si hay hemorragia interna lo sabrán al igual que si hay mas fracturas –

Estaba por preguntar cómo había pasado todo aquello, cuando las mismas puertas por las puertas que había entrado se abrieron, Alice, Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie entraron dando grandes zancadas

-¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunto Alice con cara de preocupación –veníamos hacia acá y vimos el volvo a media avenida hecho añicos… ¿Cómo esta Edward? –cuestiono

Carlisle repitió lo que me había dicho a mí y la expresión de sus hermanos se lleno de tristeza

-Bella –escuche la voz de Jacob, en un susurro leve parecía cohibido –podemos hablar –asentí y comencé caminar hacia la salida y él me siguió

-siento esto Jacob –dije bajando la mirada

-no pasa nada bells –me abrazo sin dejar de hablar –esto pasara… mi boda podrá esperar… y quiero que estés a mi lado, con el de tu brazo… si es tan bueno como para ser merecedor de cariño y ser el padre de tus hijos –toco levemente mi vientre –lo aprecio… se que pronto estará bien –

-gracias –susurre mis palabras quedaron amortiguadas entre su pecho

-no tienes nada que agradecer, lo siento Bella pero tengo que ir con Leah –se disculpo y solto nuestro abrazo

-está bien –

-te llamare –dijo –y tranquilízate no queremos que nada le pase a ese bebe –sonrió levemente antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer de mi vista

Volví a entrar a la sala de espera donde se encontraban los demás Cullen y fui y me senté al lado de Esme a esperar, lo único que podía hacer

Todos permanecimos en silencio, Esme permanecía entre los brazos de su esposo, así como Alice en los de Jasper y Rosalie con Emmett. Una gran ola de de soledad inundo el cuerpo, mi otra mitad se encontraba ahora sobre un plancha de cirugía

Lo único que mantenía las lágrimas y los sollozos a raya, era ese pequeña y perfecta parte de Edward que crecía dentro de mí y a la cual amaba con todo mí ser

Pose las palmas de mis manos sobre mi vientre para sentir como si lo estuviera abrazando, tranquilizándolo… tranquilizándome

El tiempo corrió aunque a mí me pareció una eternidad, levante rápidamente la cabeza cuando las puertas volvieron a abrirse

-Dr. Cullen –llamaron desde la puerta, reconocí al Dr. Martin el jefe del área de traumatología del hospital –Edward ya fue llevado a una habitación –Carlisle dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio

-¿Qué mas encontraron? –pregunto con voz calma

El Dr. Martin guardo silencio unos segundos antes de tomar aire y comenzar a hablar

-tiene 2 costillas rotas, el antebrazo, además de un fisura de 3 cm de largo en el cráneo y como la presión intracraneal aumento con el golpe, ese fue el detonante del estado de coma –contuve las respiración sin creer nada de lo que habían dicho –tiene inflamada la columna pero no sabremos si hay daño hasta que despierte y su pierna se hizo lo mejor que se pudo, va tardar mucho tiempo en recuperar la movilidad… lo siento mucho Carlisle –el doctor me miro por unos segundo con un expresión de pena todo el hospital estaba enterado de mi relación con Edward

-¿podemos verlo? –pregunto Esme en un susurro

-claro… los llevare a su habitación –dijo el doctor dándose la vuelta para salir de la sala de espera

Todos lo seguimos rápidamente

Caminamos a través del pasillo a las habitaciones del fondo no detuvimos frente a la puerta 422 y el doctor nos hizo un gesto para que pasáramos y después se retiro para darnos privacidad, Carlisle abrió la puerta y fue el primero en entrar seguido de Esme y sus hijos, me quede hasta el final tome un respiro antes de cruzar el umbral de la habitación, lo primero que note fue a Esme delante de mi abrazada fuertemente de Carlisle, sollozando contra su pecho, me hice a un lada para poder ver a Edward y lo que vi me dejo paralizada

El Edward que estaba postrado en la cama, era todo lo contrario al que se había despedido de mí con un beso horas antes

Su rostro estaba tapizado de rasguños y cortadas, su cabeza fuertemente vendada, al igual que su brazo y mano izquierda y parte de su torso, pero lo peor de todo era pierna derecha, rodeada de un extraño y tenebroso aparato de metal

Comencé a sentir que las lagrimas regresaron, una extraña sensación de mareo me inundo el cuerpo, trastabille un poco tratando de recuperar el equilibro, pero entonces todo se volvió negro

**Narrador **

Todos los que se encontraban presentes escucharon el ruido que provoco Bella al caer, la impresión que había sentido, había provocado el desmayo

-Bella… -le llamo Esme tratando de que reaccionara

Carlisle rápidamente se arrodillo a su lado para socorrerla, la llamo en repetidas ocasiones pero no reaccionaba

Los hermanos Cullen miraban sorprendidos la escena, ninguno alcanzaba a procesar todos los acontecimientos, y su madre, Esme por su lado estaba desesperada, a pesar del poco tiempo que conocía a Bella la quería al igual que una hija, ella había visto el cambio positivo que ella había hecho en su Edward

Bajo la mirada no soportaba la imagen que llegaba a sus ojos, pero lo que descubrió la dejo más que horrorizada

-¡Carlisle! –Chillo, su esposo levanto la mirada y vio su cara martirizada sin entender –está sangrando –

Todos, no solamente el doctor viajaron la mirada por el cuerpo de Bella y entonces lo descubrieron, en su pantalón, un gran mancha roja que a cada segundo se acrecentada

El rubio doctor se maldijo internamente

-Alice… presiona el botón de Emergencias –la pequeña observo el botón rojo que se encontraba y rápidamente lo presiono con insistencia

Unos segundos después dos enfermeras llegaron y abrieron rápidamente la puerta de la habitación

-una camilla –ordeno con voz firme Carlisle

En su cabeza cavilaba todas las posibilidades que provocara ese sangrando interno y la que mas encajaba, le sorprendía

Bella Embarazada

Escucho la camilla aproximarse y enfoco su sus pensamientos en Bella

-Emmett, Jasper… necesito que me ayuden a levantar a Bella –ambos chicos que no terminaba de salir de su sorpresa asintieron rápidamente y se acercaron a ella, la camilla se posiciono al lado de la puerta, entre los tres con cuidado levantaron el cuerpo flácido de Bella y lo colocaron en la camilla –necesito un cuarto –

Ambas enfermera asintieron y comenzaron a mover la camilla hacia uno de los cuartos libres en ese piso

Rápidamente se instalaron en un habitación, Carlisle ordeno un ecografo, era lo único que podría hacer, le administro medicina para espesarle la sangre y detener la hemorragia, levanto su blusa y palpo su vientre, se encontraba endurecido

Aunque ni él ni su familia eran bastantes religiosos internamente rezo por qué esa pequeña vida que llevaba Bella en su vientre sobreviviera

Le tomo la presión demasiado alta para alguien que llevaba varios minutos desmayado, al igual que su pulso

En ese momento, las puertas de la habitación se abrieron y paso una de las enfermeras con el ecografo que el había encargado, sin perder tiempo lo instalo al lado de la camilla y lo puso a trabajar

Coloco el gel sobre el vientre endurecido de Bella y vio su cuerpo estremecerse, seguramente por el frio del gel, comenzó a buscar por todo su vientre y entonces lo encontró, implantado del lado derecho de su útero de un tamaño de aproximadamente 3 cm

Ese pequeño estaba luchando y no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, dejo salir un suspiro de alivio y vio de nuevo unos segundos al nuevo integrante de su familia y apago el ecografo.

Antes de salir de la habitación, checo que la hemorragia hubiese cedido y sonrió al saber que si, y aunque él su útero seguía levemente inflamado con reposo todo estaría bien. Ordeno a la enfermera limpiara a Bella y después la llevaran a cuarto donde se encontraba su hijo

Más tranquilo salió del pequeño cuarto y se dirigió a donde se encontraba su familia, cuando llego, miro a su esposa que acariciaba el cabello de Edward con evidente preocupación él en rostro y sus hijos se miraba unos a otros tratando de entender porque ocurría aquello en este momento

De todas las personas que ellos conocía, Edward era el que más merecía ser feliz, ya una vez lo habían dañado y por mucho tiempo se encontró solo, en la obscuridad y no fue hasta que aquella castaña de mirada tímida se cruzo en su camino que su vida se ilumino

Esme levanto alzo la vista al sentir la insistente mirada de alguien puesta en ella y cuando a Carlisle de pie frente a ella no tardo más de un segundo en asaltarlo con preguntas

-¿Cómo esta Bella? ¿Dónde está? ¿Le pasa…? –

-Calma… -dijo Carlisle suavemente –una pregunta a la vez… Bella está bien… -su explicación quedo interrumpida cuando tocaron a la puerta y la cabeza de una de las enfermeras se asomo entre ella –pase –

Abrieron la puerta completamente y pasaron la cama, y la posicionaron al lado de la de Edward. Lo bueno era que esta habitación era grande, la conectaron a los aparato de medición de signos vitales y al suero

En cuanto el sonido de los latidos de Bella inundó la habitación se sincronizaron con los de Edward, ambos creaban un sonido armónico que para cualquiera seria increíble creer que era creado por un par de corazones enamorados

La enfermera se despidió de la familia Cullen con un asentimiento de cabeza y abandono la habitación cerrando la puertas detrás de ella

-así que… -murmuro Esme impaciente

-estos dos –dijo Carlisle sonriendo levemente y señalando la con la cabeza a los futuros padres que se encontraba recostados en la camillas –agrandaran la familia –

Todos se encontraban pendientes de las palabras de Carlisle y todos guardaron silencio sin comprender las palabras que habían dicho

Hasta que la joven rubia que aun se encontraba entre los brazos del mayor de los hijos Cullen soltó una exclamación ahogada

-No puede ser –sonrió –ella… ella… esta –dijo sin completar la frase

-si –confirmo un Carlisle muy sonriente, aquella sensación que lo embargaba al saber que su hijo, lo convertiría en abuelo solo era comparable, con lo que vivió cuando sus hijos nacieron –está embarazada –

El silencio los envolvió a todas y la primera en romper el silencio, fue Esme

-ella y bebe están bien ¿verdad? –pregunto

-si están bien –contesto con voz calma su marido –el sangrado lo pudo ocasionar el estrés y la caída, por el momento debe guardar mucho reposo, aun se encuentra en peligro –

-¿Cuándo despertara? –pregunto ahora Alice

-no estoy seguro… están probable que despierte en unos minutos… como que lo haga en unas horas en este momento duerme así que no lo sé… pero necesita descansar –

-¿y Edward? –pregunto Emmett preocupado por su hermano

-con el coma nunca se sabe –murmuro Carlisle al tiempo que tomaba la carpeta metálica y comenzaba a leer, primer nivel de Coma –su cuerpo solo se está protegiendo –murmuro Carlisle –responde a estímulos externos, como a la luz y tal vez los sonidos… su cuerpo necesita reponerse tiene demasiadas lesiones –todos asintieron comprendiendo

Esme continuo acariciando el cabello de su hijo, pero aun así mirando a la joven castaña que yacía acostado a lado de el, sin ninguna duda ella había cambiado por completo la vida de todos

Con el correr de las horas, las emociones que fluían por la habitación se habían calmada, sabían que Edward no corría un peligro mortal, Ni Bella… Ni el nuevo Cullen de la familia

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett a pesar de querer permanecer ahí, necesitaban una buena ducha y algo más que café para comer, así que retiraron

En la habitación solamente quedaron Esme y Carlisle, ambos sentados en el sillón que había en cuarto con los brazos alrededor del otro y sin dejar de mirar a sus hijos, porque independientemente de que Bella no era su hija biológica, así precisamente era como ellos la querían, como un hija, una hija que llego al final de todos, para llenarlos de dicha, sin importar los obstáculos que la vida les presentara

La noche los envolvió, fue entonces cuando la joven recobro la conciencia

* * *

no es lindo Carlisle

Team Carlisle!

algo de drama para la historia, no mucho solo un pisquita

espero les gustara y lo sierto es que no se mucho de medicina, solamente lo que he visto en programas de television y lo que he leido asi que si algo no esta bien

mil disculpas

sin mas me despido y hasta el proximo capi


	41. Despertar

Capitulo 41: Despertar

**Bella POV**

Un sopor me envolvía como la neblina, nebulosa y desconcertante

Con dificultad comencé a abrir mis ojos, trate de enfocar a mi alrededor, pero solo encontré una tenue negrura que se extendía y de fondo se escuchaba un sonido armonioso y sincronizado

-Bella… Bella –me llamaron, unos segundos después un haz de luz ilumino la habitación –Bella… ¿me escuchas? –fue en ese instante que identifique la voz de Carlisle

Con la mirada lo busque y lo encontré al lado de la camilla donde me encontraba recostada, mirándome con atención

-¿Qué paso? –pregunte con voz ronca causada por mi sueño

-te desmayaste –informo

Mi respiración se altero y el sonido que llenaba la habitación se volvió rápido

-Mi… Mi Bebe –logre decir

Carlisle me miro con curiosidad

-¿lo sabías? –cuestiono. Asentí como respuesta incapaz de pronunciar palabra –El o Ella está bien –un suspiro de alivio salió de entre mis labios –es un pequeño muy fuerte, lucho por su vida –

-¿Qué paso? –repetí

-tuviste una amenaza de aborto, pero todo se controlo a tiempo ahora solo necesitas descansar –

-está bien –susurre llevando mi mirada a hacia mi plano vientre -¿Qué hora es? –pregunte

-aproximadamente las 10 –contesto

-oh… Carlisle es tarde… creo que deberías ir a casa… estaré bien –

-No –contesto con firmeza –estamos bien, nos quedaremos esta noche, además Esme se quedo dormida –giro el rostro y miro detrás de él, seguí la dirección de su mirada y era cierto Esme dormía plácidamente en el sillón del cuarto

Entonces los recuerdos llegaron a mí como si estallara una granada

-Edward…-susurre -¡Edward! ¿Cómo esta? ¿Dónde…? –

-cálmate Bella –me pidió Carlisle con voz calma y poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro para impedir que me incorporase –no queremos que se repita el incidente de hace rato –

-si…calmada –respire profundamente

-Edward… -continuo Carlisle –está estable –su voz decayó y se lleno de tristeza –puedes verlo –dijo mirando por encima de mi

Me gire y Edward estaba en una camilla continua a mí y contemple la misma imagen que hacia unas horas e igualmente me horrorice

Había más de un metro de distancia entre las dos camillas, pero yo lo sentía como a una milla de distancia

-¿Quieres que acerque la camilla? –pregunto Carlisle, seguramente interpretando la expresión de mi rostro

Asentí sin dejar mirar a Edward

Carlisle rodeo mi camilla para llegar hasta Edward, se detuvo en el espacio había entre ambos, bajo las barreras del lado izquierdo de mi camilla y del derecho de la de Edward, después se movió y empujo la camilla hasta que estuvo a mi lado

Ya que estuvo a mi lado, me moví con cuidado para llegar hasta llegar a su lado

-gracias Carlisle –

-de nada Bella –dijo –iré por un café –aviso antes de salir de la habitación

-Edward –susurre mientras lo abrazaba y me pegaba lo mas que podía a él –tienes que mejorarte… por ti, por mi, por nuestro hijo –susurre, tome una de sus manos entre las mías y lleve mis labios hacia su oído –vas a ser padre –sentí las lagrimas llenar mi ojos –vas a ser padre –repetí y en ese momento sentí un ligero movimiento en mi mano

Me congele completamente, el había movido su mano, eso era una notable mejoría

-Edward… Edward –lo llame, lo estreche fuertemente entre mis brazos, solamente tenía que esperar y esperaría hasta el final de los días para que volviera a mí

Habían pasado 7 días desde al accidente de Edward, a mí ya me habían dado el alta pero de cualquier manera no había salido para nada del hospital

Jacob me había hablado al día siguiente de después de que se fue para preguntar como seguía todo, dijo que pospondría los preparativos de su boda pero aun así se quedaría unos días más. El y Leah me habían visitado los siguientes 4 días y después volvieron a Forks

Carlisle y Esme nos visitaban cada día y Carlisle mantenía el control del estado de Edward

-es la mejor forma que tiene su cuerpo de recuperarse –había dicho hacia unos días

De cierta manera tenía razón y una leve mejora se notaba en Edward, el color había regresado a su rostro no completamente para ya no estaba tan pálido como en un principio, lo cortes más superficiales habían sanado y la inflamación de su columna había bajado de intensidad

Con respecto a mi embarazo, todo iba viento en popa, había asistido a mi primera ecografía en compañía de Esme, me recetaron algunas vitaminas y mucho reposo por la amenaza de aborto, y aunque Edward no estuvo presente, pedí las imágenes de la ecografía. Cuando Edward despertara se las mostraría

-Bella –me saludo Alice entrado en la habitación –Edward –dijo mientras se acercaba a la camilla y depositaba un beso en la mejilla de su hermano –te he traído ropa, y comida de Esme –me informo

-¿y los demás? –pregunte al notar que venía sola

-Rosalie cuidando la tienda, no habíamos abierto desde hacía días, Emmett tuvo problemas con un proyecto y Jasper lo acompaño para que no lo estafaran… así que aquí me tienes –me entrego un gran bolso y se llevo la tomo la ropa de los días anteriores y la puso en un bolsa de plástico que saco de su bolsillo –traje un libro para que leas, no sé si te gustara pero supongo que si… y traje ropa para varios días y otras cosas y…. –dijo abriendo uno de los cierres laterales del bolso –esto… -saco un ipod que venía conectado a unas pequeñas bocinas –es de Edward lo encontré en su habitación tal vez le agrade la música –sonrió con melancolía y miro a su hermano

-gracias Alice… -

-oh no hay nada que agradecer –dijo mientras me abrazaba

-de cualquier manea gracias –

-ah ya dejar los sentimentalismos –respiro profundamente –tengo que volver…no puedo dejar ahí sola a Rosalie… se la comerán viva –rio ligeramente –nos vemos bella… -me dio un beso en la mejilla y repitió ese gesto con su hermano –vamos Edward tienes que volver – le pidió –cuídalo –susurro antes de salir

-claro Alice –ella sonrió por ultima vez desde el pasillo y se fue

Tome algo de ropa y un toalla y me duche en el baño de la habitación, el agua me relajo completamente después de unos minutos decidí salir, me seque y me vestí rápidamente

Cuando Salí, camine hasta encontrarme al lado de Edward, tome el ipod y comencé a buscar la música que más le gusta, encontré un lista sin nombrar y la curiosidad me entro, abrí la lista y solamente encontré un canción que me dejo sorprendida por que llevaba mi nombre

Mire a Edward sonriendo, y entonces le di a reproducir, una suave melodía en piano comenzó a inundar la habitación, la melancolía me invadió el cuerpo

Camine hasta detenerme a su lado, le tome una mano y descanse mi frente en el borde de la camilla, deje las lágrimas fluir mientras escuchaba la hermosa melodía

Sentí un ligero movimiento sobre la camilla y levante la mirada abnegada de lágrimas, entonces me quede pasmada

-Edward… Edward –lo llame vi sus parpados levantarse con algo de dificultad, después de unos segundos pude contemplar esas dos hermosas esmeraldas que tanto amaba –Edward –susurre bajito

Miro a su alrededor confundido, pero después su mirada se conecto con la mía y sonrió ligeramente

-Edward ¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunte acercándome más a el

Tardo unos segundos en responder

-como… -carraspeo para aclararse la garganta –si me hubiera arrollado un camión –termino con voz ronca y una sonrisa en los labios

creo que no tengo perdon

he tardado demaciado pero

espero le guste este capi

todos han vuelto a estar concientes esa es la mejor noticia

pero en un pobre intento de justificarme la escuela me trae como loca, la inspiracion se va y no puedo escribir nada

este cap es cortito pero si tal vez dejan su rw actualizo mañana por la noche o el lunes temprano

gracias a todas por dejar sus rw 179 guaw ni yo misma lo creo

gracias a EdithCullen71283 por dejar su rw en cada capi

y pues a todas sus aletar y favoritos tambien mil gracias

y a los que dejaron su rw en Comprando un perro tambien

creo que es todo no leemos el proximo capi

besos

faniiiii


	42. La Noticia

Capítulo 42: La Noticia

**Bella POV**

No tenía idea de que hacer en ese instante mi mente había quedado en blanco, de lo que estaba más que segura es que no había mujer más feliz que yo en el mundo, tome una de sus manos y apreté fuertemente

-estaba muy preocupada –susurre

Edward cerró los ojos fuertemente, y aspiro profundamente, antes de hacer una mueca de dolor

-¿Duele? –pregunte estúpidamente

-es soportable –murmuro con los dientes apretados -¿Qué fue lo que paso? –pregunto

-pues… -susurre incapaz de contestar –será mejor que le hable a Carlisle -

- Bella… puedes decirlo no importa lo que sea –

Nuestras miradas se conectaron, después de unos segundos no pude soportarlo, baje la mirada y recosté mi frente en el borde de la camilla. No supe porque, pero unas traicioneras lagrimas se deslizaron por las comisuras de mis ojos

-lo siento Bella… lo siento tanto, no tenías por qué vivir todo esto… sufres y es lo que menos deseo –

Aquellas palabras hicieron que levantara mi rostro, lo mire unos segundos y después el giro su rostro hacia el otro lado, negándose a mirarme

-oye… -le hable con tono firme. Al ver que no me hacía caso, lo tome por la barbilla, para obligarlo a mirarme –no quiero que vuelvas a decir eso… me escuchaste –le ordene –nada de esto es tu culpa -

-si –suspiro

-te extrañe tanto –murmure uniendo mi frente a la de el

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? –

-siete días… lo peores siete días de mi vida –

Guardamos silencio por un momento, viaje mi mirada por todo su rostro, deteniéndome en sus labios y en menos de lo que había me hubiera imaginado, ya me encontraba besándolo

El movimiento de nuestros labios era acompasado, suave y anhelante. Hasta que el sonido de la puerta, hizo que nos separáramos

- Bella… te he traído co… -Esme dejo de hablar abruptamente fijo su mirada en mí y después la deposito en Edward y dejo caer la bolsa que traía en las manos –Edward... ¡OH, Edward! –exclamo con un enorme sonrisa en los labios

Rápidamente se acercó a la camilla, paso sus manos por encima del cuerpo de Edward sin saber qué hacer, yo veía la duda en su rostro quería abrazarlo pero no quería lastimarlo, finalmente puso sus manos en las mejillas de su hijo y lo miro antes de depositar un beso en su frente

-dios… gracias dios –escuche que susurro Esme sin dejar de contemplar a Edward

-Mamá –murmuro Edward –hola –sonrió

-¿Cómo te sientes cariño? –pregunto dulcemente Esme mientras soltaba el rostro de Edward y sentaba en un silla al lado de la camilla

-algo confundido… y muy adolorido –dijo con calma

-Carlisle lo sabe? –me pregunto Esme, parecía que con el regreso de Edward ella volvía a la normalidad, con esa sonrisa amable y cariñosa en el rostro y aquel especial brillo en sus ojos verdes

-no -conteste… -apenas acaba de despertar –

-entonces… -murmuro feliz –iré a decirle…ahora vuelvo –nos regaló a ambos una sonrisa antes de dirigirse a la salida. A unos pasos de la puerta se detuvo -¡oh! Casi lo olvidaba – tomo la bolsa que traía cuando llego, la tomo y se dio la vuelta –eh traído comida para ti Bella… creo que será suficientes para ambos… además no puedo dejar que mi ni… -Mire a Esme con los ojos abiertos como platos yo aún no le había dicho nada del Bebe a Edward. Ella al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho o estaba a punto de decir se puso una mano sobre la boca –yo… eh… ahora vuelvo –me dio la bolsa que había traído y salió rápidamente de la habitación

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto Edward

-nada de lo que debas preocuparte… por ahora –

-bien –murmuro con resignación

Sonríe. Ansiaba decírselo pero no quería confundirlo más de lo que ya estaba, este no era el momento más apropiado para soltar una noticia de ese tamaño

Subí mis mano hasta su mejilla, aun sin creer que estuviera aquí conmigo, Edward recargo su cabeza sobre mi mano, cerró los ojos y un suave sonrisa surco su rostro

El repiqueante sonido de mi teléfono, rompió aquel lindo momento

-¡diablos! –susurro Edward por lo bajo

Fui hasta donde estaba mi teléfono y conteste

-¿hola? –

-_Bella_ –escuche del otro lado de la línea

-Jacob… hola –lo salude

-_hola Bells ¿Cómo va todo?_ –pregunto desde que se había ido de NY, Jacob había llamado cada día para preguntar

-Bien –dijo y una inmensa sonrisa se instaló en mí –Edward despertó –

-_es bueno escucharlo_ –dijo –_mándale mis saludos Bella_ –

-claro se lo diré –

-_y tu cómo vas?_ –supe inmediatamente de que hablaba

-bien… -susurre –he ido con el médico y solo me dijeron que tenía que guardar reposo –

-_pues espero que estés haciendo caso_ –

-si no quiero que nos pase nada –

-_bueno Bella, te dejo ha llegado un cliente_ –

-Nos vemos Jake y gracias por hablar –

-_cuídate Bella_ –dijo antes de colgar

Volví a dejar mi teléfono en mi bolso y regrese a lado de Edward

-¿Quién era? –pregunto con curiosidad

-Jacob –

-oh… sigue en NY? –

-¿Cómo sabes que estuvo en NY? –pregunte

-hable por teléfono el día que estabas enferma…

_Flash Back_

_**Edward POV**_

_Mi día no podía ser más horrible, desde que había salido de casa, me sentía ansioso, cuando deje a Bella enserio parecía enferma _

_-Dr. Cullen… su paciente de la 1 hablo para avisar que llegaría tarde –dijo Lauren _

_-bien –suspire mientras me acomodaba mejor en mi silla para descansar unos minutos _

_Escuche la puerta cerrarse y estaba a punto de caer en un estado medio inconsciente cuando recordé algo _

_Bella _

_Si tenía unos minutos libres los aprovecharía tome el teléfono y marque el número que bien conocía _

_Después de dos timbres contestaron_

_-¿hola? –contesto una voz masculina, ligeramente agitada _

_Creo que me equivoque _

_-lo siento creo que fue un error –murmure apunto de colgar _

_-si buscas a Bella Swan… no te has equivocado –_

-¿con quién hablo? –pregunte confundido

_-soy Jacob Black –contesto y entonces reconocí el nombre de inmediato el amigo de Bella. Me pregunto que estará haciendo en NY, tal vez solo está de visita. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando la voz de mi Bella se escuchó a lo lejos –ya te la paso –dijo y la línea se quedó en silencio, entonces escuche la puerta de la oficina abrirse _

_-Dr. Cullen –me llamo Lauren _

_-¿Qué? –pregunte separando el teléfono de mi oído _

_-su paciente llego –anuncio _

_-no que llegaría tarde –dije _

_-si… pero dijo que su problema se resolvió antes de lo que pensaba –suspire _

_-bien dile que espere un minuto –ella asintió y salió _

_Volví a poner el teléfono junto a mi oído pero ya no había línea _

_Lo más probable es que contestara y yo aquí como idiota hablando con Lauren _

_Fin Flash Back_

_-_eras tú –murmure –ese día conteste y como no escuche nada colgué –

-era de suponerse –sonrió

Escuchamos a puerta abrirse y un sonriente Carlisle, entro seguido por Esme

-hijo –dijo se notaba que estaba feliz

-hola –contesto Edward

Ambos se miraron unos segundos, pareció que hablaron entre ellos aunque sus labios no se movieron en ningún momento

-bien –dijo Carlisle rompiendo el silencio que se había formado en la habitación –veamos cómo vas –

Carlisle comenzó revisando las heridas de su rostro, que estaba completamente sanadas, siguió con su brazo

-Edward puedes mover los dedos… por favor -pidió Carlisle, aunque parecía o estaba más que segura que le dolía demasiado lo logro

-bien ahora tus pies –

A pesar de que el movimiento de su pie derecho fue casi nulo lo hubo

-bien esto descarta la lesión de la columna –dijo con cierto alivio en la voz

-me podrías decir que más tengo –pidió Edward con voz calma –Bella no quiso decirme -añadió

-bueno –comenzó Carlisle –creo que lo de tu pierna derecha es obvio –dijo tocando el armazón de metal que rodeaba su pierna –te fracturaste tibia y peroné en 5 lugares diferentes es lo que más tardara en sanar… tuviste una contusión y una fisura en el cráneo apenas ayer te quitamos el vendaje de la cabeza… así que nada de movimientos brucos... tu brazo izquierdo y 3 costillas también están fracturadas –termino

-¿y cómo sucedió todo? –pregunto increíblemente tranquilo

-un camión embistió el volvo –susurro

-sabía que tuvo que haber sido un camión – escuche que dijo muy bajo Edward, casi para el mismo –y mi auto? –pregunto ya en voz alta

-pérdida total –dijo Carlisle

Edward volvió hacer una mueca

-Edward cariño ¿tienes hambre? –interrumpió el interrogatorio Esme antes de que Edward comenzara a preguntar mas

Su rostro adopto un tierno color rosado, parecía avergonzado

-si –contesto –muero de hambre –

-bien… -murmuro Esme sonriendo ampliamente mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la bolsa que había traído con ella, comenzó a sacar unos cuantos recipientes de plástico –tienes suerte –le dijo –hoy e traído sopa estilo la abuela Elizabeth –Carlisle tienen algún microondas aquí? –pregunto Esme

-en el comedor –contesto –vamos te llevare –le sonrió dulcemente a su esposa –ahora venimos –anuncio mientras le ayudaba a llevar unos cuantos recipientes plásticos

Quedamos solamente nosotros en la habitación

-Edward tengo algo que decirte –murmure

-está bien –susurro –suéltalo –

-pues… el día que me sentí enferma –dije en un murmullo bajo – yo… he… descubrí algo –

-¿Qué descubriste? –pregunto la curiosidad era casi palpable en su voz

-creo que…. Será mejor que te lo muestre –murmure

Fui hasta mi bolso y saque las pequeñas imágenes, regrese a su lado y se las di

Las tomo con su mano derecha que era la que estaba libre de yeso, las estudio durante unos segundos y me miro confundido

-¿una ecografía? –mire sus ojos y vi su desconcierto

-si –conteste poniéndome a su lado

-¿de quién? –cuestiono

-ummm…. M-ia –tartamudee

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que entendiera que quería decir

-¿Tu estas…? –comenzó y una sonrisa comenzó a surcas sus labios

-si –afirme –estoy Embarazada –

* * *

oh por dios!

no les a parecido lindo

la familia se agrandara y ahora todos lo saben

wiiiiiiii

bien como lo prometi es algo tarde pero es lunes todavia asi que

aqui esta el capi

mil gracias por lo rw favoritos y alertas me hacen muy feliz 186 rw casi ni puedo creermelo

mejor me cayo y nos leemos el proximo capi

atte

fany


	43. Volver a Casa

Capitulo 43: Volver A Casa

**Edward POV**

– ¿una ecografía? –murmure confundido después de que Bella me entregara un par de imágenes de una ecografía

– Si –respondió al tiempo que se ponía a mi lado

– ¿de quien? –cuestione

–ummm… M–ia –tartamudeo

Deje pasar unos segundos antes de que la duda se instalara en mi cabeza

– ¿tu estas…? –comencé e involuntariamente un sonrisa empezó a aparecer en mi rostro

–Si –dijo con firmeza –estoy embarazada –

Una ola de sentimientos me aturdieron, cerré los ojos mientras procesaba aquello, no podía decir a ciencia cierta qué era lo que sentía, mi cuerpo y mi mente pero sobre todo mi corazón, estaban inundados de felicidad y dicha

_Bella esta embrazada –_gritaba sin cesar en mi mente con dicha

–Edward –me llamo Bella con voz queda. Percibí un dejo de tristeza en su tono de voz

Abrí de nuevo los ojos y comencé a sentir como las lágrimas de felicidad, nacían de mis ojos

– ¿voy a ser padre? –pregunte sin creerlo

– Si cariño… –susurro mientras ponía su mano sobre mi mejilla

–Gracias –murmure, mientras sentía mis ojos escocer con las lágrimas que peligraban con salir

– ¿Por qué? –pregunto bella con voz calma

–por todo –

La mire tratando de transmitirle todo aquello que no podía hacer, quería abrazarla y estrecharla entre mis brazos, pero, por mi condición no podía, me sentía inútil, ahí postrado en una cama

Siempre dicen que cuando se cierra una puerta se abren dos más, y aquí estaba yo después de sobrevivir al peor accidente que he tenido, mientras recibo la mejor noticia de mi vida

–Podrías… umm… acercarte –pedí en un susurro. Bella asintió como respuesta y comenzó a inclinar su cuerpo para acercarse mas a mí –un poco más… –pedí. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca puse la mano de mi brazo sano, sobre su cuello y la acerque hasta que sus labios se toparon con los míos.

La bese tratando de trasmitirle todos los sentimientos que me embargaban, queriendo compartir algo de la dicha y felicidad que me inundaban el cuerpo

– chicos ya… ¡oh! –nos separamos con las respiraciones entrecortadas, quite mi mano del cuello de Bella para dejar que se irguiera ya que prácticamente estaba recostada encima de mi

Levante la mirada y mis padres se encontraban en el umbral de la puerta sosteniendo una charola de plástico cada uno, con platos de comida y un vaso de jugo

–Sentimos interrumpir –dijo Carlisle sonriendo levemente

Examine un poco más a mis padres y los note a ambos más pálidos y ojerosos de lo normal, al parecer todos resintieron mi accidente

Suspire tratando de dejar todo aquello a atrás y enfocarme en lo nuevo que me espera, lo primordial era recuperarme, tal vez tardara algo más de seis meses en recuperarme por completo, eso no importaba para nada, bien estuviera a punto de morir este sería el momento más feliz de mi vida hasta el momento

Ansiaba tener entre mis brazos la pequeña vida que Bella resguardaba en su vientre, una prueba fehaciente del amor que nos profesamos, el uno al otro

–Bien –dijo Esme caminando hasta detenerse a nuestro lado –les hemos traído comida así que ha comer, que la sopa de la abuela Elizabeth es milagrosa –sonreí ante las palabras que uso, la sopa era milagrosa para la gripa, así que dudaba mucho que curara mi pierna rota

Bella acomodo la camilla para que tuviera una postura más erguida y acercaron la comida hasta mí, daba gracias de que mi brazo derecho estuviera intacto así podía comer sin problemas

Mi estómago recibió gustoso la sopa de la abuela Elizabeth y por el rabillo del ojo vi a Bella disfrutar de igual manera

–Gracias –murmure cuando termine de comer

–Si Esme estuvo delicioso –le sonrió Bella

–Me parece estupendo –rio Esme

Estaba feliz de ver la expresión feliz de mi madre, la sonrisa de mi padre y sobre todo el dulce rostro de Bella

–Papá –lo llame – ¿Cuándo saldré de aquí? –pregunte una vez que puso su atención en mi

–pues… –murmuro poniendo una mano en su barbilla –si prometes reposo absoluto… tal vez en dos días, aún tenemos que revisar esa fisura en tu cabeza y sacar una radiografías para corroborar que tus huesos estén soldando bien –

–Bien –dije

–Por dios –suspire –odio esto – estaba sentado en un estúpida silla de ruedas. Me sentía impotente, no podía hacer nada yo solo

Mi pierna tenía ese fue armazón de metal para mantenerla en su lugar y dificultaba todo, podría usar muletas, pero mi brazo roto me lo impedía

Nunca me había fracturado ningún hueso y precisamente ahora tenía un camión que hacerme galleta junto con mi auto

Lo único bueno es que estaba a solo unos cuantos metros de salir de hospital, no es que no me gustase, me encantaba ayudar a las persona, pero estar como paciente era algo completamente distinto

–bien –comenzó mi padre –si siente dolor le puedes administrar morfina… la cantidad la dejo a tu criterio –le decía Carlisle a Bella –y ya saben… si presenta fiebre o mareos lo quiero aquí enseguida… y Bella… no te preocupes por venir… yo mismo cubriré tus turnos y si enserio te necesitamos aquí te llamare –

–Gracias Carlisle –dijo Bella

–no hay porque… nos veremos pronto… Edward –me llamo –tienes que obedecer a Bella –

–Papá no tengo 5 años –aclare

–Pues a veces te comportas como de 3 –dijo riendo –así que cualquier cosa me llaman –

–Claro –respondí –nos vemos luego –me despedí

–adiós Carlisle –

Cruzamos las puertas principales del hospital y Bella siguió empujando la silla de ruedas a través del estacionamiento

– ¿en que iremos a casa? –pregunte

–ya lo veras –murmuro

Seguimos el camino por el aparcadero hasta detenernos frente a una especie de van

– ¿y esta camioneta? –pregunte

–Carlisle la ha conseguido para nosotros, tal vez la necesitemos por unos meses –respondió Bella

– ¿y qué tiene de especial? –pregunte curioso, en realidad no hallaba la forma en que una van pudiese ayudarnos

–no tiene asiento copiloto y… –bella dejo la frese incompleta mientras abría la puerta del lado del copiloto se retiró y presiono un botón de la llave

Mire fijamente la camioneta, esperando algo, estaba desesperándome cuando un ruido atrajo mi atención al lado de la puerta del copiloto comenzó a surgir una pequeña rampa que llego hasta el suelo

–Ok… –murmure –lo admito esto es útil –

–lo sé –dijo bella–la tendremos hasta que puedas andar en muletas –comenzó a empujar la silla de ruedas por la rampa y justo a la perfección entro esta por la puerta, volví a escuchar el mismo ruido que segundos antes y note que la rampa había subido de nuevo, bella aseguro la silla para que no se moviese mientras estaba en marcha

–Listo –exclamo. Cerro la puerta y rodeo el auto por delante para sentarse en el lado del conductor –ni siquiera sabía que estos autos existían –comenzó mientras encendía la camioneta –no tengo idea de cómo lo hizo Carlisle –

–Carlisle puede conseguir casi cualquier cosa –dijo mirándola

–Me he dado cuenta –rio

Hicimos el camino al apartamento en silencio. Bella de vez en cuando ponía su mano sobre mi rodilla y le daba un ligero apretón

Cuando llegamos se repitió el proceso de la rampa y una vez que todo estuvo listo nos encaminamos al ascensor del edificio, parecía que tenía años sin pisar aquel edificio aunque solo habían sido diez días

Una vez que estuvimos dentro del apartamento, respire lo más profundo que mis rotas costillas me permitieron sin que sintiera dolor, me embriague del dulce aroma de mi hogar, el aire parecía frio, abandonado

–Extrañaba mi casa –susurro Bella detrás de mi

–Si…–suspire

–Vallamos a la habitación –sugirió –o si tienes hambre puedo preparar algo de comer que te parece –

–En realidad –dije –estoy algo cansado –la medicación para el dolor, me hacía sentir con cansancio extremo

Bella empujo la silla hasta nuestra habitación, con algo de esfuerzo ya que no podía moverme demasiado, pude moverme de la silla a la cama, Bella coloco mi pierna derecha sobre una almohada y agradecí que me ayudase a estar más cómodo, pero hacía falta algo para que me sintiera completo

– ¿Por qué no me acompañas? –le pregunte dulcemente, ella solamente me regalo un sonrisa–pareces cansada –murmure

–Tienes razón… –admitió pesadamente –no he dormido muy bien estos días –

–con mayor razón… vamos ven conmigo –palmee con mi mano sana el lugar libre a mi lado

–bien me has convencido –rio quedamente

Con delicadeza Bella se recostó a mi lado, acurrucándose sin presionar demasiado mi cuerpo

–Esto está mejor –hundí mi nariz en su cabello e inhale su aroma –si mucho mejor –susurre –además –agregue al tiempo que desplegaba un sonrisa por mi labios –no quiero que mi hijo sufra de insomnio por nuestra causa –

–Si –admitió Bella siguiéndome el juego –será mejor que duerma ya, no querrá dios que nuestro hijo sufra de insomnio antes de haber nacido –

* * *

hola!

aqui un pequeño capi de transicion

los siguientes seran asi solamente hasta que comience a trabajar Edward denuevo en el hospital

quiero agradeceer todos sus rw y si alcanzamos los 200 actualizo mas rapido

bueno espero que les gustara

besos

atte

EeSsTtEeFfAaNnIiAa


	44. Un Regalo de Emmett

**Capítulo 44: Un regalo de Emmett **

**Bella POV**

*****_6 semanas después*_

–vamos Edward… levántate –le dije desesperada ya íbamos tarde al hospital y Edward ni siquiera se dignaba a abrir los ojos –vamos tarde –

–No quiero ir –dijo con voz adormilada –vallamos mañana –dicho lo último se giró para darme la espalda y volver a dormir

–Eso dijiste ayer –le mencione enojada

Había momentos en los que me parecía lindo que sufriera esos extraños efectos del embarazo pero ahora me molesta mucho

Hoy le quitarían a Edward al yeso del brazo y ese feo armazón metálico de la pierna para ponerle un yeso normal

Me había despertado temprano, me duche, y prepare las cosas para quedarnos esta noche en el hospital ya que lo llevarían a quirófano para quitar algunos de los clavos de su pierna

Además había hecho el desayuno, pero lo único que no podía hacer era obligar a Edward a despertarse

–Le hablare a tu padre para que te obligue –lo amenace –o a Emmett no me importa que vallas en pijama al hospital –

–Llámales –dijo con voz soñolienta

– ¡por dios Edward! –exclame molesta. Me resigne, deje escapar un suspiro y me di la vuelta no dejaría que mi desayuno se enfriara por su culpa –Vamos cariño –dije fingiendo un tono dolido, dirigiéndome a mi vientre levemente abultado–tomemos el desayuno solos a tu padre no le importa –sabía que era chantaje pero solo así se levantaría

–Bella –escuche como me llamaba

Reuniendo todas mi fuerzas lo ignore y camine hasta el comedor me senté en mi lugar, comenzando a desayunar

Quise reír, pero me mordí el labio inferior tragándome mis risas, cuando comencé a escuchar el alboroto que hacia Edward en la habitación

–Bella –escuche que volvía a llamarme –demonios –exclamo, entonces se tornó silencioso, y vi a Edward salir cautelosamente por el pasillo que daba al comedor sentado en silla de ruedas –lo siento –dijo agachando la mirada

Como siempre nunca podía molestarme con él, tome su mano libre cuando estuvo a mi lado en la mesa y le di un ligero apretón, levanto la mirada y le regale una sonrisa haciéndole saber que no estaba molesta

–Tienes que comer –le dije

–lo siento –repitió

–No te preocupes –sonreí al tiempo que acorta la distancia entre nuestro rostros para besarlo ligeramente en los labios

Terminamos de desayunar y en menos de lo que pensamos ya estábamos camino al hospital, Carlisle como siempre nos esperaba a las puertas de este con una sonrisa en los labios

– ¿Cómo les ha ido? –dijo como saludo

–Bien –conteste, Edward dijo algo entre dientes que no alcance a entender y Carlisle rio por ello

– ¿y mi nieto? –pregunto sonriendo cálidamente mientras encabezaba las marcha dentro del hospital

–Se porta bien –dije sonriendo –mejor que su padre –añadí por lo bajo

–Escuche –murmuro Edward

Carlisle y yo reímos por eso, fuimos a la habitación que le habían asignado a Edward lo primero sería quitar el yeso de su mano

De manera afortunada, Edward tenía una velocidad de sanación increíble y había necesitado solo 6 de las 8 semanas que le pronosticaron al igual que con su pierna dentro de un par de meses comenzaría con la fisioterapia

–bien –murmuro Carlisle –empecemos con esto –con algo de trabajo pudimos subir a Edward a la camilla y Carlisle acerco una bandeja con todo lo que necesitaba y comenzó a trabajar en silencio solo regalándonos algunas sonrisas a Edward y a mí –al parecer mejoraste muy bien –dijo mientras hacia una infinidad de movimientos con el brazo de Edward – ¿desean que mande un par de enfermeras o se las pueden arreglar solo –faltaban menos de 25 minutos para que Edward entrara en cirugía y aún seguía con la ropa con la que había llegado al hospital

–Creo que no las arreglaremos bien solos –contesto Edward por mí

–Entonces les dejare unos minutos a solas –Carlisle sonrió por última vez y salió de la habitación

La habitación se envolvió en un silencio extremo, pero aun así cómodo, a ninguno de los dos nos gustaba esta situación pero aun así manteníamos la tranquilidad

Comencé a preparar todo para que Edward entrara en quirófano

–Romperé tu ropa –avise y comencé a buscar unas tijeras

–Cariño si tenías ese ánimo nos hubieses quedado en casa –rio Edward

–Gracioso –dije sarcástica. Haciendo que riera más fuerte

Lo minutos pasaron entre bromas para aligerar el ambiente, y no se después de cuanto apareció de nuevo Carlisle para llevarse a Edward

La mañana me pareció interminable a pesar de que la intervención duraba poco menos de una hora, parecía haber pasado una eternidad

Exactamente una hora y diez minutos después el jefe de traumatología del hospital me aviso que había subido a Edward a una habitación y que gracias al cielo todo había salido justo como lo planearon

Apenas me despedí cuando ya estaba camino a la habitación rápidamente, cuando estuve frente a la puerta tome dos largos respiros y la cruce silenciosamente

–Hola –me saludo una voz aterciopelada desde dentro

– ¿no deberías estar dormido? –pregunte adentrándome completamente en la habitación

–Si –contesto –pero… pedí anestesia local, en realidad no siento mis piernas –añadió

Sonreí y me acerque situándome justo al lado de la camilla, nos miramos a los ojos unos segundos y vi en ellos lo mismo que yo deseaba, comencé a inclinarme para poder unir nuestros labios cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente

–Hermano –el gran cuerpo de Emmett bloqueaba toda la puerta evitando que se viera detrás de él, –te hemos traído un regalo –anuncio. Justo había abierto la boca para volver a hablar cuando fue empujado hacia un lado mientras Alice, hacia su aparición estelar en el cuarto

– ¿Cómo están?...bien… yo también no se preocupen –dijo riendo

–Hola Alice –saludamos al unísono Edward y yo

– ¿Cómo ha salido todo? –pregunto Alice mientras daba pasos gráciles acortando la distancia entre nosotros

–bien…–respondió Edward –mejor de lo que imaginaba –

–qué bueno –nos regaló un sonrisa

– ¿y Jasper? –pregunte curiosa al ver que no estaba con ellos

–Por ahí –dijo Alice restándole importancia –con Rosalie –

Y como si los hubieran llamado los dos imponentes rubios entraron a la habitación hablando animadamente

–Hola chicos –nos saludó Jasper –y Alice, cariño –siguió hablando –tu padre dice que no corran en lo pasillo que esto es un hospital –

Alice frunció el ceño y murmuro algo entre dientes

–Edward… Bella –saludo Rosalie, se acercó a mí y me dio un ligero beso en la mejilla al igual que a Edward

–Jasper –lo llamo el mayor de los hermanos Cullen –y el regalo de Eddie –

–Emmett… cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así –dijo Edward molesto por el estúpido sobrenombre que le tenía su hermano

–Aunque me lo digas un millón… seguiré sin hacerte caso –dijo este dejando ver los dos ojuelos que se formaba en sus mejillas por la gran sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro –ahora Jasper ¿Dónde has dejado mi regalo? –pregunto, o medio grito Emmett

–Aquí –le contesto el rubio mientras rodaba lo ojos y le entregaba un…

–Un bastón –dijo Edward desconcertado –Emmett ni siquiera puedo caminar, sin la estúpida silla de ruedas o sin muletas y me regalas un bastón –

–Bueno anciano –musito Emmett

Me mordí los labios para evitar reírme de la expresión del rostro de Edward ante el nuevo apodo de Emmett

–escuche a una pequeña conversación de nuestros padres y pues creo que papá dijo algo de que tendrás que usar bastón un tiempo así que te ahorrado el ir al comprarlo –explico

–Fue hecho especialmente para ti –añadió Alice –según tu altura y esas cosas y yo lo diseñe–

–Ahora diseñas bastones –musito Edward en tono de pregunto y alcance a notar el ligero tono de irritación en su voz

–No realmente –dijo ella –pero este ha salido genial, tal vez saque una línea de bastones –rio

–Esto me parece realmente innecesario –dijo Edward

Decidí que por el bien de los hermanos interrumpir su platica

–Edward no quieres comer algo? –pregunte

–Yo quiero, yo quiero –contesto con entusiasmo Emmett antes de que siquiera Edward abriera la boca –

–Si –murmuro

Para cambiar de tema en esta familia menciona comida y tus problemas están resueltos

–Porque no descansas un poco… mientras vamos por algo de comer –el asintió como respuesta y a pesar de ser un pregunta peligrosa en estos momento la tuve que hacer – ¿Qué te apetece comer? –

–Quiero una hamburguesa con queso, papas fritas y una malteada de chocolate grande –respondió sin dudar en ninguna de sus palabras

– ¡diablos hermano! –Exclamo Emmett –el embarazo también te está afectando a ti… nunca te había oído ordenar tanto –rio

–Calla Emmett –le ordeno su rubia novia con voz fuerte

–Lo siento rosi –dijo con la voz de un niño pequeño

–bien porque no vamos ya –señale la puerta y todos comenzaron a salir –no vemos en un rato –me despedí, m incline y roce ligeramente sus labios

–Te estaré esperando –dijo el, vi sus ojos y brillaban de una manera especial por una razón que no pude identificar

–No creo que vayas a ningún lado –sonreí y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta

–regresa pronto –

–Siempre –conteste lo vi por última vez antes de dar la vuelta y cruzar el umbral

–Son tan cursis –protesto Emmett –solo hacen que perdamos valioso tiempo –recrimino, reí cuando Rosalie le dio un golpe en la nuca haciéndolo callar

-Vamos ya -dije encaminandome hasta la cafeteria

**bien Chicas lo prometido es deuda **

**200rr nuevo capi **

**acabo de llegar de la escuela por eso lo subo tan tarde **

**pero de cualquier manera es solo un pequeña capi de transicion donde hacen acto de presencia los demas personajes **

**creo que por mi parte es todo **

**besos **

**atte**

**faniii**


	45. Un Paso a la Vez

Capitulo 45: Un Paso a la Vez

**Edward POV**

"_**4 semanas después"**_

– Vamos Edward… –dijo con impaciencia Bella

– Ya voy –dije… esto de andar en muletas es cansado

Seguí mi camino por el aparcadero para llegar al Beatlle de Bella, ya que mi volvo había quedado como galleta y todavía no me entregaban uno nuevo, por que tenía que ir a firmar sabe cuántos papeles y por aislamiento en el que me encuentro no he salido a ningún lado

Subimos al auto y el camino lo hicimos en silencio

– ¿Qué haremos? –pregunte

–primero –comenzó Bella –iremos con la ginecóloga, después, te quitaran el yeso y por ultimo con el fisioterapeuta –

–Bien –dije feliz principalmente por que esta era la primera cita en la que acompañaría a Bella, las veces anteriores habían decidido (sin mi consentimiento debo agregar) dejarme en casa con Emmett y Jasper de "niñeros"–

Por todo lo que había pasado con el accidente habíamos estado algo distraídos con lo del embarazo. Aunque yo notaba cada cambio que se presentaba en el cuerpo de Bella aun antes que ella

Sus caderas se habían ensanchado, su pecho se había agrandado ligeramente y vi como centímetro a centímetro como su vientre se abultaba, su ropa comenzaba a quedarle más justa y a sus casi cinco meses de embarazo solamente la veía más hermosa de lo que ya era

Caminamos por los pasillos del hospital, hasta el área de ginecología, para llegar al consultorio pasábamos por pediatría y al caminar delante de los cuneros no pude evitar anhelar estar como aquel hombre, un joven rubio que miraba embelesado por el cristal, siguiendo todos los pasos de la enfermera que llevaba un Bebe en brazos

Me detuve un segundo contemplando la escena, hasta que sentí una ligera mano sobre mi hombre, gire la cabeza en aquella dirección y mire a mi Bella regalándome una tierna sonrisa, la cual regrese sin esfuerzo

Y continúe caminado, en cuanto llegamos nos hicieron pasar

–Anne –le saludo felizmente Bella

–Hola Is… y Buenos días Dr. Cullen –saludo

–Solo Edward –dije y le tendí una mano para estrechar la de ella

–Está bien –respondió

– ¿Cómo te has sentido Bella? –fue la primera pregunta que hizo cuando todos tomamos asiento

–bien… lo de siempre algo más de sueño de lo normal… pero he notado que estoy reteniendo líquidos –

–entonces hay que bajar la ingesta de sodio –dijo saco lo que deduje era el expediente de Bella y comenzó a leerlo en silencio –creo que no hay nada más que agregar, los análisis de sangre han salido perfectos… así que porque no me acompañan de este lado –

Me mantuve en silencio escuchando y cuando se puso de pie, Bella y yo la seguimos hacia el otro lado de la habitación donde había una camilla y al lado de ella el ecógrafo

Bella se recostó en la camilla y yo me detuve a su lado para poder tomar una de sus manos entre la mías, con su mano libre, Bella levanto su playera para dejar el descubierto su vientre en lo que la Dr. Anne encendía el ecógrafo

–listos? –pregunto

–Claro –conteste seguro

Se giró hacia el ecógrafo y de una charola al lado de este tomo el tubo del gel conductor

–Estará ligeramente frio –aviso antes de verter una moderada cantidad sobre el vientre descubierto de Bella

A los pocos segundos, un constante y rápido sonido comenzó a llenar la habitación, el anuncio de una nueva vida, mi cuerpo entero se estremeció ante eso, no puedo explicar lo que siento, pero aun sin conocerlo, sabía que amaba a aquella pequeña vida que seguía creciendo dentro de la seguridad del vientre de bella

–He de suponer que no necesito explicar nada –dijo Anne

Bella y yo contemplamos le imagen en la pequeña pantalla y nos deleitamos con el rítmico sonido de su corazón, baje mi mirada para contemplar el rostro de mi bello ángel el cual me estaba dando el mejor regalo de mi vida, una solitaria lagrima corrió por su mejilla solté una de mis manos de la unión y limpie la lagrima, supe inmediatamente al ver su gran sonrisa que aquel llanto era de felicidad

–Creo que por hoy es todo –Anne nos sacó de nuestra pequeña burbuja escuche el ruido de la impresora y un momento más tarde estaba entregándonos el ultrasonido

Tome las toallas de papel que Anne le tendió a Bella mientras esta miraba embelesada las pequeñas imágenes

Sin perder más tiempo, delicadamente pase las toallas por el papel por su vientre, delicadamente, limpiando cualquier rastro que pudiese haber del gel, y en ese instante fue cuando sentí un ligero movimiento proveniente del vientre justamente debajo de mi mano

Esta no era la primera vez que ocurría, a Bella le paso en un par de ocasiones, pero cuando yo me acercaba nunca volvía a suceder

Sentí como si tratase de decir algo, yo nunca había creído toda aquello que se decía, la emoción indescriptible de verlos aun si haber nacido, de escuchar su acelerado corazón, de amarlos incondicionalmente, y de dar tu vida por su bienestar

Ahora mismo es todo aquello lo que siento, nada en este mundo te prepara para saber cómo reaccionar ante aquella avalancha de emociones

–Lo has sentido –dijo Bella con la voz cargada de felicidad

Asentí sin ser capaz de hablar, su pequeña mano cubrió la mía, permanecimos unos segundos así y cuando ambos regresamos a la realidad notamos que La Dr. Anne ya no se encontraba con nosotros

Quite los últimos restos de Gel del vientre de Bella y esta acomodo su playera y salimos a reunirnos con la Doctora

–Sentimos lo que paso –dijo Bella, note sus mejillas sonrojadas

–no se preocupen –nos dijo tratándole de quitar importancia –pasa seguido… bien seguirás tomando vitaminas y por este mes es todo –

Nos despedimos a y salimos del consultorio, hacia el área de fisioterapia

–Cuando crees que pueda volver a trabajar –pregunte mientras caminábamos

–Cuando te recuperes al cien por ciento –respondió –y por cómo has progresado creo que será más pronto de lo que imaginas –me dio una dulce sonrisa sin dejar de caminar

El caminamos se me estaba haciendo interminable, pero en eso yo tenía algo de culpa ya que camina lenta y torpemente con las muletas

Llegamos hasta el ascensor e hicimos un corto viaje hasta el 2do piso

–Estoy ansioso –murmure

–Tranquilo –susurre bella cerca de mi oído, un estremecimiento me recorrió la columna, poso una de sus manos sobre mi hombro y guio mis pasos hasta el consultorio Ethan Thomson el fisioterapeuta a cargo de mi caso

Un vez dentro la secretaria aviso de nuestra llegada y se nos hizo pasar, como siempre Ethan nos esperaba sentado detrás de su escritorio y con un sonrisa en los labios muy característica de el

–Edward, Bella… ¿Qué gusto verlos? –saludo

–Igualmente Ethan –regreso el saludo mi Bella

–oh si el embarazo te sienta muy bien… cada vez estas más hermosa –en otro caso me molestaría de ese comentario, pero al conocer a Ethan desde la universidad sé que ese tipo de comentarios son muy típicos de el

–Ethan… Sabes que estoy aquí –dije en broma mientras bella y yo tomábamos asiento frente al escritorio

–pero claro que lo se amigó… por eso lo digo… y bien – comenzó –como te ha tratado es brazo –

–no me puedo quejar –

–bien entonces comenzaremos con esto –murmuró poniéndose de pie –síganme por favor –

Nos pusimos de pie y caminamos hacia una puerta que colindaba con la oficina, la cruzamos y entramos al especie de gimnasio que se utilizaba para la terapia

–veamos primero tendremos que quitar ese yeso –murmuro Ethan mas para sí mismo que para nosotros –por aquí hay un camilla –ahora si se dirigió a nosotros –

En silencio caminamos hasta la camilla que menciono y subí en ella, dejando las muletas por un lado

Sin mucho esfuerzo retiro el yeso que inmovilizaba mi pierna y desde que había pasado el accidente volví a sentir bien mi pierna derecha

Bella tomo mi mano, he hizo un ligera presión dándome su apoyo silencioso

–Ahora trata de moverla –pidió

Tome un fuerte respiro y flexione mi rodilla y dolor punzante me atravesó el cuerpo haciendo que hiciera una mueca

–Esto era lo que temía –murmuro–tu pierna está muy rígida, tal vez algunos de los nervios quedaron dañado y el musculo por la nula movilidad –

Con su mano volvió a flexionar mi pierna y dolor punzante volvió, me acalle la protesta que saldría de mis labios y resistí

–Podrías ponerte de pie –pidió una vez que dejo mi pierna sobre la camilla

Asentí como respuesta sabiendo que si abría la boca solo saldría un quejido de ella, con esfuerzo intente ponerme de pie, pero en cuanto cargue parte de mi peso en ella esta cedió haciéndome caer

–Demonios–dije entre dientes

Con la ayuda de Bella y Ethan me puse de pie y subí de nuevo a la camilla

–Eso no es buena señal –murmuro Ethan pensativo. Después un unos minutos de pensar hablo: –comenzaremos con pequeños ejercicios, para volver a poner en movimiento la articulación y el musculo, volvió a repetir esa estúpida flexión en mi pierna haciendo que gruñera unas cuantas maldiciones entre dientes

El repiqueante sonido de un teléfono interrumpió la sesión

–lo siento es el mío –se disculpó Ethan antes de alejarse y contestara el teléfono

Intercambio un par de palabra antes de volverse a nosotros

–Edward, Bella… me surgió un pequeño problema y tengo que retirarme, pero… tal vez Bella podrías continuar con esto por unos 15 minutos será suficiente por hoy –

–Claro –contesto Bella rápidamente

–bien unas cosas más, le recomiendo tengan una caminadora en casa, necesitas caminar mucho y… –dejo la frase incompleta mientras buscaba algo –esto –continuo– será tu nuevo mejor amigo –me mostro un bastón de aluminio de cuatro apoyos y no pude si no gemir de frustración

Bella dejo escapar una carcajada que ahogo inmediatamente al ver la expresión de mi rostro

"_Después de esto no me sacare a Emmett de encima" –_

–Está bien chicos, los dejo –se dio la vuelta y antes de salir dijo: –15minutos Bella y por más que ruegue cúmplelos –

–Dalo por hecho –contesto Bella, entonces el cruzo el umbral de una de las tantas puerta que había –bien comencemos –

–No podríamos… –fui interrumpido antes de terminar la frase

–No–sentencio Bella –vamos recuéstate

Hice lo que me ordeno y a los pocos segundos sentí su mano en mi pierna antes de que aquel dolor volviera a atravesarme el cuerpo

–Lo siento –murmuro Bella con voz queda

–No importa –dije entre dientes

Y aquello se repitió por quince minutos, unos horrendos minutos.

Cuando concluyeron, el cansancio me lleno el cuerpo, mi frente estaba perlada de sudor y mi respiración era errática

–Vayamos a casa –dijo Bella con voz suave, al tiempo que acariciaba levemente mi rostro

–Vámonos de aquí –secunde, me incorpore y con ayuda de las muletas camine lentamente hacia la salida con Bella caminando a mi lado

"_Un Paso a la Vez… Un Paso a la Vez" –_

**_hola a todas (os)!_**

**_bueno un dia de retrazo creo que no es tanto _**

**_creo qu alguien pregunto en algun rw cuantos capis tiene la historia;lo cierto es que no tengo idea segun yo pensaba al principio tendria como 20 y pues va el 45 asi que no se a ciencia cierta cuantos seran _**

**_se que se ve muy simple pero pues soy una romantica a mas no poder y nos la peleas sin sentido y eso no se me da muy bien escribir _**

**_asi que seran solo pequeños incomvenientes que se tendran que superar _**

**_segun tego pensado solo lo extendere algunos capitulos hasta que nazca el o la nueva integrante de la familia y tal vez haga 1 o dos epilogos o uno largo _**

**_no se _**

**_todo puede cambiar _**

**_pero bueno _**

**_y cambiando tengo un pequeño mensaje para daffnnekarolycullen no he tenido tiempo de casi nada en esto dias (siendo sincera la materia de ingles no es de mis favoritas ni en la que se me de mjor pero mi maestro se ensaña en dejarme mucha tarea para el fin de semana) _****_por eso no he pasado por tus fics pero en cuanto tenga un chansita me doy una vuelta _**

**_gracias a todas la que se toman el tiempo de dejar su rw, y sus favoritos y alertas _**

**_mil gracias _**

**_y nos vemos el proximo cap _**

**_atte _**

**_faniii _**

**_besos_**


	46. Solo Necesitas Tener Fe

Capitulo 46: Solo Necesitas Tener Fe

**Bella POV**

***2 meses después***

–Por el amor de dios –exclamo nuevamente Edward –Carlisle solo fue un accidente… no puedo dejar que valla… estas consiente de que es una operación de varias horas, en su condición no puede, yo estoy perfecto… no te digo que me des turnos de 14 horas… solo esta operación –

Lo que había comenzado como un pequeña petición por parte de Carlisle para que realizara un trasplante, se ha convertido en una gran discusión padre–hijo sobre lo que hay que hacer

Edward se mantenía firme en que el cubriera mi lugar en la cirugía con un poco más de 7 meses de embarazo mi pequeño acompañante no me daba tregua

Y Carlisle, decía que Edward aun no está en condiciones de estar de pie tanto tiempo como lo haría si se presentara en mi lugar, y como sueles hacer lo hombres ninguno toma en cuenta lo que les intento decir

Así que después de 10 desistí de hacerlo

–vamos papá no es para tanto –seguía diciendo Edward que caminaba como león enjaulado por el apartamento con su inseparable bastón, el cual lo había acompañado desde hace dos meses –son solo un par de horas, creo que seré lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir… papá mi pierna está perfectamente bien… tú mismo lo has visto… –dejo su exasperante caminata y sonrió anchamente de manera triunfante –bien nos veremos mañana… bien bien… nos vemos… también nosotros – colgó y se acercó a mi caminando con calma, aunque aún no lo había dicho en voz alta, claro está , se veía realmente bien cuando se detenía y apoyaba su peso en el bastón

"_son las hormonas "–_pensé

– ¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunte cuando se sentó a mi lado en el sillón

–bien Carlisle ha cedido… mañana a las 10 tengo que estar en el hospital para prepararme para la cirugía –

–Sabes que no deberías hacerlo –dije –perfectamente puedo yo… –no pude continuar hablando por que su mano cubrió mi boca

–Nada –dijo –no voy a arriesgarte a que pase algo –quite su mano de mi boca para hablar:

–Edward, el embarazo dejo de ser de alto riesgo cuando pase los 3 meses –

–no me importa… sabes que hago esto porque las amo –dijo. No pude si no sonreír ante eso

–Como sabes que es ella –dije poniendo mis manos sobre mi vientre abultado, un segundo después sentí una ligera presión provenir desde dentro

Tal vez para nuestra suerte ya sea mala o buena, nuestro hijo o hija era demasiado pudoroso para dejarse mirar en los ultrasonidos, así que viviríamos con la duda hasta que naciera

–es mi hija yo lo sé –dijo seguro de sí mismo, acorto la distancia entre nosotros y rozo ligeramente mis labios

Nos besamos lentamente, apreciando cada hermoso segundo que duro, a regañadientes nos separamos, con la respiración levemente agitada y una tonta sonrisa en los labios

–sabes qué? –murmuro Pensativo Edward

– ¿Qué? – susurre media atontada después de unos segundos

–tengo hambre –

"_hombres"_

–Tenemos que ir al centro comercial –mencione –no tenemos nada comestible en la nevera –reí

–Bien –musito uniendo nuevamente nuestros labios –aunque podría llamar y pedir algo–sugirió

Fruncí ligeramente el ceño ates de hablar

–Hay que ir –dije haciendo un puchero –no hemos salido en varios días –

–De acuerdo –acepto al fin –iré por los abrigos – lo más rápido que le permitía caminar el bastón se encamino hasta la habitación y pocos minutos después salió con su chaqueta puesta y mi abrigo y mi bolso en las manos en su mano libre

–Vamos –musito sonriendo

Levante de mi cómodo asiento y me puse el abrigo sobre los hombros, salimos del apartamento, viajamos en el ascensor hasta el aparcadero y ahí nos esperaba el reluciente y recién adquirido volvo

Hacia pocas semanas se habían terminado de realizar los trámites para que el seguro del tráiler que había sido participe del accidente, cubriera lo gastos los gastos de su nuevo auto

Como era su costumbre abrió la puerta del auto para mí, y aunque conducía más lento debido a su pierna aun rígida se oponía a dejarme conducir

Aunque en ocasiones me parecía lindo su sobreprotección, su pensamiento machista en ocasiones me sacaba de mis casillas

El viaje fue corto y silencioso, cuando bajamos Edward se encamino directamente a la sección de comida, en silencio y tomados de la manos fuimos acercándonos a nuestro destino, y el aroma característico de la comida comenzó a envolvernos

–bien–comencé–y sabiendo que Edward tenía casi siempre la última palabra en esto pregunte – ¿Qué comeremos? –

–no lo de –murmuro pensativo –tu elige –giro su rostro en mi dirección y me regalo una de sus características sonrisas

–Ok –comencé a escanear con la mirada nuestro alrededor había todo lo que podrías imaginar, pero no quería comer comida rápida, así que cuando vi aquel gran letrero verde, supe cuál era mi elección –quiero una ensalada –dije

–Ensalada será – Comenzamos a caminar hacia el pequeño local y no tardamos en ordenar un buscar alguna mesa cercana para sentarnos

A pesar de estar cómoda y platicando amenamente con Edward, me sentía extraña, como cuando tienes esa sensación de que de un momento a otro algo va a dolerte

Deje pasarlo, mientras menos piense en eso más rápido se me pasara

– ¿Cuándo nos mudaremos? –pregunto de pronto Edward, cambiando drásticamente de tema

– ¿A dónde? –murmure sin comprender

–no me digas que no lo recuerdas –dijo con un falso tono molesto

–recordar ¿Qué? –realmente estaba perdida

–casa… central park –musito

–Ah… –fue lo que pude decir al comprender –no lo sé… tal vez después del parto… aunque tendríamos que acondicionar una habitación para él bebe –el negó rápidamente

–Alice y Esme ya se encargaron –

–que rápidas –

–así son ellas y aun que ninguna me quiso decir que hicieron. Aunque me imagina la habitación toda rosa –sonrió ampliamente

–Edward… ni siquiera sabemos si es niña –repetí no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo tenia diciéndole eso pero él era más terco que yo y seguía empeñado en decir que era niña

–es niña yo lo sé –sonrió de nuevo y pareció que una idea llego de pronto porque su sonrisa se acrecentó – porque no elegimos en nombres –sugirió mientras tomaba una de mis manos por sobre la mesa –nunca lo hemos pensado –

–Edward –solté rápidamente

– ¿Qué? –pregunto

–Edward –repetí

– ¿Qué? –musito exasperado

– ¡dios! –Exclame frustrada –que su nombre sea Edward –

–ahí… –murmuro con entendimiento, y después de unos segundos frunció el ceño –pero es niña… no puede llamarse Edward –

–no lo sabemos cariño… tenemos que estar preparados –

–Si así fuera el caso –dijo –no sería confuso –

–Entonces que sea Anthony –sugerí su segundo nombre

–Que te ha hecho el pobre niño –dijo

–no te gusta tu nombre? –el frunció el ceño unos segundos antes de hablar

–Sí y No… Edward me gusta, pero no su diminutivo y Anthony no es mi nombre favorito –admitió

– ¿y bien que sugieres? –

–tenia pesando no se… Elizabeth –

–Me gusta –murmuro –aunque tal vez no se…–comencé a pensar–Renee, Esme… Esme, Renee… Renee Esme… Reneesme… Renesmee… si Renesmee… –

–Me gustar aunque es extraño –dejo escapar una risa entre dientes

–Renesmee –Carlisle, Charlie… Carlie –Renesmee Carlie –dije al fin

–me gusta –afirmo Edward

–y si es niño? –

–Será niña –dijo Edward muy seguro de sí mismo –

–bien… si es niño se llamara como su padre –dije en el mismo tono

– ¿Cómo? –

–Edward –musite en tono frio y reprobatorio

–Era broma –acercándose a mí lo suficiente para aturdirme –será niña de cualquier manera… y si no es así se llamara como yo –

–Trato–musite

–Trato –dijo y unió nuestros labios para sellarlo

De un segundo a otro, sentí una aguda oleada de dolor recorrerme el cuerpo. Rompí el beso bruscamente y jadee por aire

–Bella… Bella –me llamo Edward aunque lo sentí lejano –cariño ¿Qué te pasa? –

–duele… duele mucho Edward –susurre sin voz

– ¿Dónde? –Ni siquiera pude responder por que lo único que salió de mis labios fue un quejido de dolor – ¡dios! –Escuche que exclamo pero no pude ver su expresión por que tenía los ojos cerrados –Bella –hable suavemente –dime si puedes caminar te llevare al hospital, pero tenemos que llegar al auto –

–yo… si… creo que si –susurre una vez que la intensidad del dolor aminoro

–Vamos –con su ayuda me puse de pie, unos de mis brazos por sus hombro y el su brazo libre por mi cintura

Con paso lento comenzamos a caminar, ni siquiera supe si íbamos en el camino correcto pero unos minutos después ya estábamos en el auto

Escuche el suave ronroneo característico del motor del volvo y después todo a mi alrededor se sumió en un inmensa negrura

**Edward POV**

Una vez que estuvimos en el auto, encendí y el motor y Salí rápidamente para ir al hospital

–Bella… –la llame aun con mi atención en el camino –Bella… –un segundo gire la cabeza y entonces, note algo extraño en ella –con una de mis manos la comencé a mover ligeramente del hombro –Bella cariño despierta –le hable

Desistí, busque mi celular en mi bolsillo y llame al celular de mi padre

– _¿hola?_ –escuche la tranquila voz de Carlisle

–Carlisle… necesito una camilla lista para dentro de cinco minutos –

– _¿Qué pasa Edward?_ –pregunto

–Es Bella –dijo

– _¿Qué le pasa?_ –pregunto y note el dejo de preocupación en su voz

–se queja de un agudo dolor y después se desmayó –

–_bien tendré todo listo_ –

–Gracias –murmure con un nudo en la garganta

–_Tranquilízate Edward –_pidió mi padre con voz calma

–nos vemos pronto Carlisle –

Terminamos la comunicación y lo minutos de camino hacia el hospital se me hacía interminables, cada tanto miraba a Bella, no podía evitar sentirme terriblemente mal; su piel había perdido todo su color y su cara mostraba una expresión de dolor

Cuando pude ver el gran edificio del hospital y deje escapar un suspiro cuando vi a mi padre de pie en las puertas de emergencia al lado de una camilla y un par de enfermeras

Estacione el auto sin siquiera preocuparme si lo hacía bien

Tome mi estúpido bastón y baje del auto muestras mi padre con la ayuda de las enfermeras ayudaban a trasladar a Bella del auto a la camilla

Comenzamos a movernos dentro de la sección de emergencia buscando algún cubículo vacío para poder atenderla

–Estuve pensado –comenzó a decir Carlisle mientras nos deteníamos –por lo que me comentaste, podría ser un caso de preclampsia* –

–Por dios –susurre

Carlisle comenzó a trabajar con Bella

"_preclampsia" _

Esa estúpida palabra se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza

–Edward 150/100 –Exclamo Carlisle –es preclampsia… tú decides… tratamos de bajar la presión o realizamos cesaría… por lo que me dijiste lo más probable es que haya iniciado labor de parto –

Cerré lo ojos sin creer lo que me decían, esto era malo desde donde se viera… la preclampsia podría dañar a mi hermosa Bella y a mi pequeña princesa. Pero una cesaría con apenas 7 meses de gestación tendría muchas complicaciones para la bebe

–vamos Edward… hijo no hay tiempo –presiono Carlisle

–no lo Carlisle –exclame al borde del colapso

–decide Edward esto los podría matar a los dos –miro Bella unos segundos pude notar a tristeza y la preocupación que desbordaba su mirada

–hagamos la cesaría –dije apenas audible

Carlisle asintió antes de comenzar a mover la camilla

–Necesito un quirófano –grito en dirección al pasillo –todo estará bien Edward… solo necesitas tener Fe… –me dio una última mirada antes de perderse entre las puertas de quirófano

hola! bueno este a sido un pequeño cambio improvisado

si lo se parece malo pero no lo sera tanto

incisto si los datos medico que doy estan erroneo mil disculpas

mil mil gracias por dejar su rw y pues no vemos el proximo capi

atte

faniii

besos y abrazos para todos y todas


	47. Nacimiento

Capitulo 47: Nacimiento

Edward POV

Completamente desorientado hundí mi rostro entre mis manos… quería gritar quería llorar como un niño, pero sobre todo quería salvar a mi Bella y a mi pequeña hija. Respire pesadamente, sentía una nudo en mi garganta y en mi estómago, el aire se encontraba cargado de tensión, la mayoría proveniente de mí, pero no tenía idea de que hacer, tantos años de estudios y preparación no me preparaba para enfrentar estas situaciones

Estar en el lugar de los familiares del paciente era lo más difícil de todo, la incertidumbre y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada era lo único que podías sentir

–Dr. Cullen –una titubeante voz me llamo, y a pesar de que no lo quería hacer levante la mirada –su padre lo llama en quirófano –me informo

"_quirófano"–_repetí para mis adentros

Respire profundamente y me puse de pie para seguir a la enfermera, cruce las mismas puertas que cruzo mi padre segundos atrás, después de prepararme para ingresar al quirófano las claras luces del lugar me aturdieron, voces y más voces dando órdenes se escuchaban a mi alrededor y yo solo me sentía ajeno a todo

–Edward –escuche la voz de mi padre e inmediatamente lo busque con la mirada, comencé a distinguir entre anestesistas, enfermeras, pediatras y demás

Camine para situarme justo enfrente de la plancha, y mi mirada cayo a quien se encontraba ahí, Bella… mi Bella. Sin ese hermoso rubor que siempre cubría sus mejillas y la hermosa sonrisa que cruzaba sus labios, sin prestar atención a nada más la contemple y me pregunte ¿Por qué todo aquello nos pasaba a nosotros?

Quise seguir con mi debate interno pero una palabra me distrajo

–Bisturí –ordeno con voz firme mi padre, este se le fue entregado, un segundo antes de realizar la incisión note el ligero temblor de sus manos, esto no solo era difícil para mí

El procedimiento siguió, con la intervención de unos cuantos y lo demás a la espera de mi hija llegara el mundo

–Succión –en ese segundo contuve la respiración y todo comenzó a pasar frente a mis ojos de manera lenta, después de quitar el exceso de líquido amniótico, mi padre trajo el mundo a mi hija

–Es niña –anuncio con la voz cargada de emoción

A pesar de la felicidad que me embargaba algo no estaba bien, el cuarto se encontraba en completo silencio

"_llora" –_pensé

–Vamos pequeña llora –susurre–vamos tienes que llorar –fue en ese momento que la habitación se llenó del más hermosos de los sonidos, no pude si no suspirar de alivio, nunca en mi vida el llanto de un bebe me pareció más hermoso

–el orgulloso padre querrá cortar el cordón –la voz de mi padre me saco de nuevo de mis pensamientos, pero ahora sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro me acerque el que aun sostenía a la pequeña en brazos he hice lo que me pidió, apenas pude observarla unos segundos antes de que mi padre se la entregara al pediatra –hijo la llevaran a revisión en lo que terminamos con Bella… –asentí sin mucho ánimo, no quería separarme de ella, era tan pequeña, inocente y frágil

Por mi mente solo pasaba protegerla del todo, observe como la llevaban hacia el otro lado de la habitación

Volví a mi lugar al lado de Bella y mire embelesado su rostro, no podía estar más agradecido con ella por darme este hermoso regalo

Tenía demasiadas emociones recorriendo mi cuerpo, que no fui consiente de nada, hasta que camine al lado de la camilla donde Bella se encontraba recostada en dirección a la habitación que le asignaron

Mi padre caminaba al lado mío, con una sonrisa en los labios casi tan grande que la mía

Estábamos a punto de traspasar las puertas de la habitación cuando un pequeño torbellino de cabello negro se aferró a mi cintura

– ¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunte con voz llena de preocupación y apretando fuertemente su abrazo

–Cálmate Alice –pedí tranquilamente –ya todo está bien –ella lentamente me soltó y fue entonces cuando note que todos venían caminando en nuestra dirección, en silencio entramos a la habitación el instalamos la camilla de Bella, la contemple unos segundos y acaricie su mejilla con delicadeza. A pesar de estar descansando profundamente tenía una expresión de cansancio

–oh mi niño –escuche la voz de mi madre cargada de emoción, me gire rápidamente y de nuevo me vi atrapado entre unos brazos, parece querer añadir algo mas pero se vio interrumpida por la voz de Emmett

– ¿y donde se encuentra el nuevo Cullen de la Familia? –

–nueva… Emmett es una pequeña y hermosa niña –sonreí

–mira tus ojos brillar –señalo mi madre con emoción

– ¿y donde esta? –fue ahora Rosalie la que hablo

–Está en la incubadora –dije con un pequeño dejo de tristeza en la voz, no podía evitarlo quería, tenerla a mi lado entre mis brazos

Viaje mi mirada alrededor de la habitación contemplando la expresión de todos en la familia; mi madre me miraba con una gran sonrisa que denotaba felicidad, mi padre no se quedaba atrás parecía estar reviviendo los momentos aquellos momentos en que mis hermanos y yo llegamos al mundo, su mirada se encontraba perdida pero su expresión era de felicidad absoluta, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett, miraba tranquilos por la habitación, aunque note un toque de anhelo en la mirada de Rosalie, no solamente yo estaba consciente de que su más grande sueño era convertirse en madre y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, simplemente aun no le llegaba el momento

Finalmente ancle mis ojos en Bella dormía plácidamente, el color comenzaba a regresar a su piel, quitándole ese feo tono verdoso para transformarlo en un adorable y cremoso rosa, el gesto de dolor de su rostro había desaparecido y leve sonrisa se podía percibir en sus labios

No supe ni en qué momento salió mi padre de la habitación, pero volví a la realidad cuando Alice dio unos de sus característicos gritos, me gire para mirarla y note como todos estaban de pie, mi padre caminaba empujando una pequeña incubadora, sin que pudiera evitarlo sonreí ampliamente

Cuando termino de entrar a la habitación, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y después solo pude mirar las espaldas de mi hermana, mi madre y mi cuñada

Escuche sus exclamaciones alabando a la pequeña integrante de la familia, mi padre se puso de pie a mi lado y paso su brazo por mi hombro dando un ligero abrazo

– ¿Cómo lo hiciste? –pregunte sin dejar de sonreír

–Tienes sus ventajas ser el director –respondió restándole importancia

–Oh Edward –murmuro mi madre –es muy hermosa, es la mezcla exacta de Bella y tú, –mi madre continuo hablando unos segundo más, hasta que un llanto nos paralizo a todos

Instintivamente recorte la distancia que había hasta la incubadora, mi pequeña lloraba inconsolable, mi corazón se oprimió al contemplar aquello y sin siquiera pensarlo un según la tome entre mis brazos y la acune contra mi pecho

–Calma, pequeña… –susurre con voz queda mientras la mecía –papá está contigo –su llanto ceso completamente, y lentamente levanto sus parpados, dejándome admirar lo hermosos ojos verdes que eran idénticos a los mío, pero con la profundidad y la transparencia que tenían los de mi amada Bella

Me gire hacia el resto de mis familia y mis padres estaba sentados en el pequeño sillón de la habitación tomados de las manos y mirándome con un expresión llena de ternura, Alice y Jasper, estaban de pie, en sus sonrisas y en sus ojos pude notar que se alegraban por mí, y por ultimo mire a Rosalie y a pesar de que tenía un sonrisa en su rostro, note el dejo de tristeza en sus ojos, lentamente me acerque y con cuidado acerque a mi pequeña princesa a sus brazos, ella me miro

– ¿quisieras sostenerla un momento? –ella me miro con ojos anhelantes antes de asentir y tomar el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos mire a mi hermano que se encontraba a su lado rodeando su cintura con un brazo y silenciosamente me dio las gracia

Le reste importancia, he él iba añadir otra cosa, pero una susurrante voz hizo que me volviera inmediatamente

–Edward –me llamo mi Bella, su voz sonaba ronca producto de su sueño rápidamente me acerque a ella y tome una de sus manos entre las mías

–Aquí estoy cariño –dije

–mi bebe… Edward ¿Cómo… –suavemente mi dedo índice se posó en sus labios impidiendo que hablara

–Ella está bien –murmure feliz

– ¿Ella?-pregunto

–Si ella –me gire para mirar a Rosalie –podrías acercarte por favor –pedí, asintió como respuesta camino hasta detenerse a mi lado y entonces dejo a mi pequeña princesa sobre los brazos de Bella, ella la miro embelesada y al igual que yo la acuno contra su pecho y con una mano le acaricio

–Mi bebe… que hermosa eres –susurro

Una cristalina lágrima corrió sobre mejilla, me incline hacia ella cuidando no aplastar a nuestra pequeña hija, y limpie la lágrima con mis labios

Me erguí y sonreí, admire a mi ahora éramos una pequeña familia, y me sentía más que afortunado por eso, es este momento no había hombre en la tierra más feliz que yo

Ahora lo que más quería era salir a como diera lugar de ese hospital con dos de las mujeres más importantes de mi vida

Me volví a inclinar y roce mis labios con los de Bella con una leve caricia y después deposite un beso igual de suave en el tope de la pequeña cabeza cubierta por un gorro rosa que escondía uno hermosos risos cobrizos

–Las amo –susurre –ambas son mi vida –

* * *

mis mas sinceras disculpas se que querran matarme o algo asi pero en definitiva este no a sido mi mes, al parecer mis inspiracion se fue con el viento

mis maestros comploteron para dejarme toneladas de trabajos por que ya casi voy a acabar el semestre, me enferme , y de para terminar mi computadora murio a causa de virus

espero que comprendar, lo cierto es que ya casi no me da tiempo de escribir

pero

lo bueno es que aproximadamente dos semanas saldre de vacaciones asi ya tendre mas tiempo

y como ultima aviso esto esta llegando a su final la historia no da para mas aproximadamente seran 50 maximo 51 capitulos contando lo 2 epilogos que quiero hacer

y si no se sienten muy molestas agradeceria sus rw haciendome saber si les gustaria una boda proxima o tenia pensado tambien hacerla como si hubieran pasado varios años aun no me descido por eso me gustaria saber su opinion

agradesco sus review de capi pasado y sus alertas mi mil gracias por todo

sin mas espero que no manden vampiros sendientos de sangre por mi jajaja

y hare todo lo posible para tener el capitulo lo mas pronto posible

atte.

Estefania


	48. Un Nuevo Capitulo

Capitulo 48: Un Nuevo Capitulo…

Bella POV

Caminaba dichosa al lado de Edward, no podía creerlo desde hacia tres días, nuestras pequeña Carlie se encontraba con nosotros, con sus hermosos ojos verdes y su rizos color cobrizo era la viva imagen de su padre y así mismo la adoración del mismo.

A pesar de que Edward el día después de nacimiento tenia que presentarse para un trasplante, no quiso separarse de nosotras dos, y ni que decir de sus abuelos o sus tíos que no dejaban de llenarla de cumplidos

Aunque los 9 meses de gestación no se cumplieron Carlie se había se desarrollado por completo y solo necesito la incubadora unas cuantas horas

Como extraño nuestra casa exclamé un poco dramática

Edward rio un poco y seguimos caminando hacia el volvo

–solo fueron tres días –

– siento como si hubiera sido un eternidad – suspire

Una vez en el auto, coloque a la pequeña durmiente en una silla que no tengo ni idea de cómo llego hasta ahí

– ¿y esto? – pregunte

– Le pedí a Jasper que la colocara por mi ayer – respondió encogiéndose de hombros

Una vez asegurada en la silla, me senté a su lado y Edward cerro la puerta a mi espalda, antes de deslizarse al asiento del conductor, note como acomodaba mi bolso en el otro asiento y su bastón en medio de ambos

El suave ronroneo del auto al encenderse lleno la cabina y rápidamente salimos del estacionamiento, no pude evitar centrar mi mirada en "mi hija" aun me parecía extraño llamarla así, tenia tres días de conocerla y aun antes ya la amaba de una manera que no creía capaz, y que era muy diferente a como amaba a Edward

Dormía placidamente en la silla, sin ser conciente de todo el mundo que la rodeaba, tan indefensa ante el, pero no por ello vulnerable ya que ahí estaba yo para protegerla de todo lo que quisiera dañarla

Sonreí y comencé a y volví mi vista al frente para mirar a Edward, pero el sonido de un bocina hizo que mirara hacia el camino

– ¿Edward que…? – murmure al ver que no íbamos camino al apartamento

– ¿Qué? – murmuro

– El Apartamento no esta por este camino – murmure

– ya lo se – respondió tranquilamente

– entonces? – inquirí sin comprender

– No te das una idea – miro un segundo por el espejo reproductor y sonrío levemente

– eh… no – negando con la cabeza río melodiosamente

– Siempre tan despistada – susurro por lo bajo solo al parecer estaba hablando consigo mismo – es que este camino no te dice nada – se dirigió a mi

Intrigada comencé a mirar por las ventanas, tratando de ubicarme, tenia varios años viviendo en NY no podría ser tan despistado como para no poder ubicarme, el auto siguió avanzado, lentamente comencé a sentir que aquel camino ya lo había seguido una vez, viramos a la derecha y fue hasta entonces que comprendí

En todo su esplendor Central Park nos dio la cara de frente

– No… – susurre sin creerlo

– Si – afirmo sonriendo

– pero… pensé que esperaríamos hasta la boda –

– bueno, creo que esta es una ocasión importante y me parece que Alice y Esme tienen una agradable sorpresa para nosotros –

– ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – pregunte sonriente

– le pedí a Alice que llevara las cosas mas importantes, de cualquiera manera la casa esta completamente amueblada, sin embargo si olvidamos algo después podemos volver por al departamento –

Después de que Edward me propusiera casarnos no habíamos vuelto a aquella gran casa frente a Central Park

Una inexplicable emoción comenzó a embargarme el cuerpo, a mi mente comenzaron a llegar imágenes de un futuro por venir, en aquella bella casa al lado de Edward y nuestra hermosa Renesmee.

Nos sumergimos en un silencio agradable mientras continuábamos el camino

Poco a poco la distancia que nos separaba de la nuestro hogar era menos, pero mi felicidad y emoción cada vez era mayor. Después de pocos minutos el auto se detuvo sobre la cochera frente a la casa con un silencioso y seco sonido

Me gire para sacar a la mi pequeña durmiente y con cuidado de no entuba su sueño la desate y la tome entre mis brazos, acunándola contra mi pecho, escuche la puerta abrirse y mire por sobre mi hombro y en efecto Edward se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta manteniéndola abierta para mi

– Gracias – murmure al salir del auto

– no hay porque – me dijo

Contemple la casa y el único recuerdo que tenia de ella, inundo mi mente, me sentí feliz, y por primera vez en mi vida, tenia la certeza de que mi vida estaba completa, feliz, y miles de sentimientos me llenaron el cuerpo. Un suave toque en mi hombro me saco de mis cavilaciones, gire el rostro y Edward con un sonrisa y una mirada me invitaba a entrar a nuestro nuevo hogar

En silencio caminamos hacia la casa, uno al lado del otro, y mientras mas pasos dábamos en aquella dirección, comencé a notar el ruido de voces provenientes de dentro, mire a Edward preguntándole silenciosamente si sabia que pasaba, pero el solo se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza

Nos detuvimos frente a la puerta y Edward estaba apunto de estirar el brazo para abrirla cuando esta se abrió completamente dejando ver a toda la familia Cullen detrás de ella

– ¿Cómo esta mi hermosa nieta? – pregunto Esme rompiendo el silencio

– Durmiendo – respondí

– OH… cielos niños déjenlos pasar ordeno Esme cariñosamente, dejándonos el espacio libre para entrar – no quieren recostar a esa pequeña durmiente? – pregunto

– claro –

– bien – exclamo felizmente Alice, comenzando a dar saltitos, yo los llevare a conocer la habitación de mi sobrina favorita –

– Alice… es tu única sobrina – rio Edward

– no importa repuso ella – síganme – emprendió el viaje escaleras arriba sin importarle nada mas, reí por lo bajo y la seguí con Edward caminando a mi lado –

Pasamos varias puertas antes de detenernos en una que rezaba con grandes y coloridas letras Renesmee Carlie, Alice la abrió para nosotros, dejándonos entrar primero al cuarto

El color blanco predominaba el lugar, los mueles de color caoba contrastaban con la paredes que parecían inmensas y esponjosas nubes, un par de lámparas color rosa y la ropa de cama de la cuna de mismo a color. Seguí observando y note un estante en el cual había una infinidad de libros infantiles, además de juguetes y animales de felpa entre los que destacaba un hermosa y esponjosa oveja que descansa dentro de la cuna, además de una hermosa mecedora ubicada frente a la ventana

– Es hermoso – murmure – gracias – dije sinceramente

– Todos hicimos nuestra parte – menciono Esme

– hasta Emmett – rio Alice

– gracias a todos – repitió Edward – es muy linda –

– Por que no la recuestan y dejamos descansar tranquilamente a la pequeña para que nos acompañen abajo – sugirió Rosalie

Ambos asentimos y todos excepto Edward y yo abandonaron la habitación, con la mirada volví recorres la habitación, tenia un toque adorable y hogareño que hacia que me encantara, camine los pocos pasos que me separaban de la cuna y con delicadeza la recosté en ella,

Sentí la perdida en mi cuerpo, como si una parte de mi estuviera siempre con ella, pero antes de que pudiera sentirme triste unos brazos envolvieron mi cintura, coloque mis manos sobre las de el, al tiempo que su barbilla se posaba en mi hombro

– esto es tan irreal suspiro

– ¿Por qué lo piensas? pregunte curiosa

– Ser tan feliz como lo soy ahora no creo que sea cierto – rio

– pues lo es –

– Tu eres feliz – pregunto cerca de mi oído haciéndome estremecer al sentir su calido aliento

– mas que nunca – respondí

– música para mis oídos murmuro

A pesar de haber tenido 8 meses para hacerme a la idea, aun no lo hacia del todo de un día

– ¿crees que seré buena madre ? – pregunte sin poder evitarlo

– La mejor – dijo firmemente Edward, a la vez que apretaba su abrazo en mi cintura

– Eso espero – suspire

Vayamos abajo – sus brazos se alejaron de mi cuerpo

Y antes de salir de la habitación Edward se acerco a ella y suavemente deposito un beso en su frente y acomodo la manta que la cubrían y me regalo un sonrisa, mientas cruzaba el umbral caminando por el pasillo

Permanecí unos segundos mas en la habitación, y antes de salir a reunirme con todos acaricie lentamente y con delicadeza la sonrosada mejilla de mi pequeña Carlie. Sonreí y con calma salir para rumbo al recibidor

Pero un molesto grito hizo que me apresurara

– EMMETT ! – reconocí inmediatamente la voz de Edward y al parecer no parecía muy feliz. Lo que vi. Cuando llegue, solo hizo que riera al igual que a los demás

Emmett se encontraba encima de un muy molesto Edward sobre sofá individual que a pesar de ser nuevo, estaba roto

–me tendrás que pagar y quítate de encima – le dijo molesto Edward a su hermano

– yo solo te quería abrazar – dijo Emmett mientras se ponía de pie –

– si… pero no tenias que aventarte, ni yo ni mi sofá lo resistimos –

– eso te pasa por comprar muebles baratos –

Edward solo negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie y camino hasta mi paso un brazo por mis hombros y me estrecho contra su constado

– ¿y papá? – pregunto Edward después de unos segundos de silencio

– en el hospital respondió Esme – dijo que estaría aquí para la cena –

Continuamos charlando en lo que Emmett recogía los restos de el sillón. No había pasado más de un hora cuando, un suave llanto no alerto a todos

Rápidamente Edward se lazo escaleras arriba y a en menos de lo que pude imaginar, ya se encontraba a mi lado, con un pequeño y hermoso bultito rosa entre sus manos

– Creo que tiene hambre – murmuro Edward

Alice llego dando saltitos desde el otro lado de la habitación

– Déjame sostenerla – pidió haciendo uno de sus característicos pucheros

Edward sonrío al ver el entusiasmo de su hermana y coloco a la pequeña que miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a todos por la habitación en los brazos de Alice

– a pero que hermosa beba – Alice hacia gestos mientras hablaba, haciendo que riéramos quedamente y ella nos mandara una mirada ceñuda y no por que motivo movió la manta que cubría a mi niña – OH! Que horror… pero mira que ropas te ponen esto es un suicidio para la moda de bebes… no, no, no –

– Alice deja a mi hija – reclamo Edward

– pero… –

– Alice… acabamos de llegar del hospital deja de atosigarla – suspiro Edward

– además esta pequeña tienen que comer dijo Esme tomando a mi niña de los brazos de Alice para entregármela

– Gracias – dije

– No hay por que cariño – dijo ella

Me disculpe para subir un momento a la habitación y una vez en ella camine directamente a la mecedora, tome asiento, nunca en mi vida había pensado en ello pero al momento de amamantar sentí como que se crea un vinculo madre–hijo, acomode mis ropas para poder alimentarla y la acerque a mi pecho, entonces lentamente comenzó a succionar

La observe mientras escuchaba los suaves sonidos que hacia al succionar, el ruido me distrajo, y alce la mirada, donde Edward nos miraba con un sonrisa en los labios

– ¿llevas mucho tiempo ahí? – pregunte

– Lo suficiente como para sentir envidia – murmuro

– ¡Edward! – exclame sintiendo como el rubor cubría todo mi rostro

– era un broma – río – acabo de llegar… es lindo verlas juntas –

Edward acorto la distancia entre nosotros y cubrió mis labios con lo suyos en un beso suave y dulce, cuando nos separamos se puso de pie justo de tras de mi poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros

"_esto no puede ser mas perfecto" – pensé_

* * *

_**hola! **_

_**se que querran mandar a una orda de vampiros sedientos por mi, pero me disculpo sinceramente por el retrazo, despues de que sali de vacaciones la semana pasada, tuve algunos problemas con unas calificaciones en las que se equivocaron y pues segui llendo al escuela y pues casi no podia usar mi compu, luego mi mamá descidio hacer limpieza navideña y pues menos y por ultimo cuando queria escribir pues nunca se me ocurria nada y solamente me molestaba **_

_**pero por fin acabe este**_

_**uno a la vez uno a la vez **_

_**y espero que comprendan **_

_**quisiera agradecer a todas la que se tomaron el tiempesito de dejar su rw mil mil gracias **_

_**y pues tambien por sus alertas y favoritos mil gracias **_

_**si no vuelvo a actualizar hasta el año nuevo que puede ser probable **_

_**quiero desearles que tengan una hermosa navidad en compañia de sus seres queridos y un bello año nuevo lleno de nuevas oportunidad y mucho amor **_

_**ademas de mucho regalos claro jajaja **_

_**y pues mi besos y abrazos **_

_**atte **_

_**faniii**_


	49. Los Preparativos y la Boda

Capitulo 49: La Boda

**Un par de Meses después **

Bella POV

– _Bella acabo de visitar un salón hermoso como para unas 200 personas… –_ la interrumpí antes de que terminara la frase

– Alice – dije con voz suave – ¿Qué hablamos hace unos días? –

– si… si… nada de bodas masivas –

– ¿Entonces Alice? –

– está bien… no podía rendirme sin hacer el intento – rio – hice una cita para ver una pequeña hacienda, a las afueras de la cuidad, con un jardín, que podemos adaptar para la ceremonia y la cena –

– perfecto Alice –

– OH ya lo sé – rio melodiosamente

– Alice tengo que irme empezare mi ronda – dije

–Claro no te distraigo mas –dio una rápida despedida y colgó

Negué con la cabeza, y reí ligeramente por la actitud de Alice, a pesar de ser como la hermana que nunca tuve, era de temer cuando se trataba de organizar algún evento, estaba tan metida en ello que de algún modo y no quiero saber cual, logro traer a mi madre desde Phoenix

La fecha de la boda estaba programada para dentro de 3 semanas y me sentía dichosa por eso, y en después de confirmar el lugar mandaríamos las invitaciones las cuales no serian muchas

Camine por el Pasillo hacia el ascensor para subir al área de cuidados intensivos donde se encontraban tres de mis pacientes

Me sentía feliz por volver al hospital donde me habían recibido con los brazos abiertos, pero también extrañaba a mi pequeña Carlie

Me recargue en las paredes del ascensor y suspire sonoramente, aunque Carlisle dio horarios fijos de 6 horas en el hospital, me sentía lejos de Casa

– ¿Por qué tan triste? –susurro un voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar muy cerca de mi

–Lo sabes –dije girándome para encararlo. Edward me regalo una mirada en la que me decía que él se sentía de la misma forma

–Bella no me gusta que estés triste –

–Es que es tan pequeña –murmure y deje que me rodeara con su brazos –no me gusta dejarla –

–pero ella no es sola… las dos abuelas mas consentidoras del mundo la cuidan –

–lo sé… lo sé –

–Bien… entonces regálame una sonrisa –murmuro cerca de mi rostro

Hice un pobre intento de sonrisa, pero después de sentir sus labios rozar levemente los míos mi sonrisa creció

El sonido del ascensor me distrajo y volví la vista para comprobar el piso en que se había detenido.

–Me tengo que ir –avise –nos vemos en el almuerzo –roce sus labios antes de irme y antes de poder salir de ascensor escuche:

–te espero en mi oficina para el almuerzo –

–Está bien –grite sobre mi hombro

Escuche las puertas del elevador cerrarse mientras caminaba, di vuelta en el pasillo y fui a visitar a mi primer paciente

…..

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que vi a Edward en el ascensor, no había probado bocado desde la mañana y me moría de hambre, salí de la habitación del último paciente de mi ronda y me dirigí a la oficina de Edward. Tal vez pediría lago para comer o de ahí nos iríamos a la cafetería o algún lugar fuera del hospital

En cuanto Lauren la "linda" secretaria de Edward me vio, puso su expresión de fastidio en la cara y se limito a decir:

–El Dr. Cullen la espera –asentí como respuesta, sin tocar abrí la puerta y me adentre en la oficina y lo que encontré dentro de ella me sorprendió

Edward se encontraba detrás de su escritorio, eso no tenía nada de anormal, lo que me sorprendió fue el pequeño bulto rosa que sostenía entre sus brazos

–Cariño –susurro suavemente sin siquiera levantar la mirada –tenemos visita –no sabía exactamente si le hablaba a Carlie o a mí, camine los pasos que nos separaban y me detuve justo a su lado

– ¿Cómo…? –comencé a hablar pero Edward no me dejo terminar de hablar

–hable con mi mamá y le pedí que si podría traerla sabia que la echabas de menos –levanto el rostro y pude ver sus hermosos ojos verdes brillar como jemas al sol, se puso de pie para depositar el mis brazos a Nessie como la había apodado Emmett

–Gracias –dije

–no hay porque también quería verlas además, no las veré hasta mañana –dijo pesadamente

– ¿Por qué? –pregunte confusa

–Tengo guardia –respondió

Permanecimos en silencio unos segundos, hasta que el repique ante sonido del teléfono nos distrajo, Edward activo rápidamente el altavoz y la voz de Alice inundo el cuarto

–_Edward, Bella… tenemos un pequeño problema _–hablo algo alterada Alice

– ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Edward

–_El lugar del que hable para hacer la boda dijo que recibió otra oferta para ese día pero como llamamos primero quiere saber si confirmamos el día o no –_Edward me miro pidiendo mi opinión

–No lo sé –murmure

–Alice ¿has visto el lugar? –pregunto Edward

–_si_

– ¿y qué te pareció? –cuestiono

–_Me encanto… _–contesto riendo –_hasta me dan ganas de proponerle matrimonio a Jasper –_

– ¿Qué dices? –pregunto Edward

–me parece suficiente –

–Resérvalo Alice –dijo Edward finalmente

–_bien te dejo tengo llamadas que hacer_ –al siguiente segundo se escucho el tono y Edward colgó el teléfono

Edward y yo nos miramos y compartimos una sonrisa, camino hasta mí, puso su mano en mi hombro antes de hablar

–vallamos a comer –

Los días corrieron más rápido de lo que esperaba y hoy era el gran día, mi casa era un campo de batalla, Alice y Rosalie revoloteaban por toda la casa dando los últimos detalles de la ropa de todas la mujeres que se encontraban en la casa, Angela, mi querida y muy embarazada Angela, estaba a mi lado apoyándome junto con Leah que había venido en compañía de Jacob desde Forks al igual que charlie

Y mi madre, Esme y Charlie estaba en el piso de abajo cuidando a mi pequeña Nessie, yo por otra parte estaba aguantando a una tipa que tironeaba mi cabello queriendo hacer no se qué cosa con él desde hace media hora

Faltaban exactamente 2 horas, 35 minutos y 27 segundos para que me convirtiera en Bella Cullen (si contaba los segundos para que eso ocurriera) esposa de Edward Cullen. Sonaba tan bien que no podía dejar de repetirlo en mi mente

Estaba tan distraída que ni siquiera escuche el momento en que Rosalie y Alice entraron como un huracán a la habitación

–Bien –comenzó a hablar Alice dando un palmada –toda esta casi listo… chicas –dijo dirigiéndose a Leah y Angela –su ropa esta lista pueden comenzar a arreglarse en el momento que deseen –

Ellas asintieron y se pusieron de pie

–Nos veremos en un momento –me dijo Angela antes de salir

–tranquila Bella –sugiero Leah y camino justo de tras de Angela para mi suerte ellas habían congeniado de maravilla. Rosalie las acompaño para mostrarles el lugar donde se encontraban sus cosas

Escuche un suspiro de satisfacción y después las manos que tiraban de mi cabello se alejaron

–Buen trabajo –alabo Alice inspeccionándome

–Gracias –musito la chica

–puedes irte –

Rápidamente ella abandonó la habitación y me dijo a solas con mi hiperactiva cuñada. Me gire un poco para poder observarme en el espejo que estaba en el fondo la de habitación pero antes de que pudiese echar si quiera una mirada, Alice ya se encontraba impidiéndomelo

–Aun no –murmuro –mas tarde te veras… además el espejo está cubierto –

–Ok –dije resignada

Ella rio melodiosamente antes de sacar el arsenal de maquillaje que me dejo asombrada. Alice tomándose su tiempo comenzó a maquillarme, parecía como si trabajara con porcelana, sus movimientos en suaves al momento de aplicar su magia en mí

Después un tiempo que me pareció relativamente cortó, Alice se separo de mí y sonrió con suficiencia camino hacia mí y levanto el vestido aun cubierto por un forro para después abrirlo y dejarme con la boca abierta al verlo

Alice mantuvo muy bien el secreto acerca de cómo sería el vestido, dijo que desde que ayudo a Edward a encontrar la casa perfecta para que nos mudáramos juntos comenzó a trabajar en él y que quería que fuera un sorpresa hasta el día de la boda

– ¿y bien? –Pregunto mirándome con curiosidad – ¿Qué te parece? –

–Es hermoso Alice– dije con sinceridad

–sabia que te encantaría –sonrió –vamos –me animo –póntelo… pero espera –dejo el delicado vestido en mis manos y camino de nuevo hacia la cama y levanto una bolsa roja que rezaba las palabras_ Victoria's Secret_ que me hizo enrojecer

–oye no te avergüences –rio –nos es como si mi hermano no te hubiese visto con menos ropa que esto antes –dijo señalando la bolsa, volvió a tomar el vestido y deposito la bolsa en mis manos –póntelo y llámame para ayudarte con el vestido –dijo dejando el vestido en la cama y salió de la habitación cerrado la puerta a sus espaldas

Algo insegura abrí la bolsa y saque la pequeña y transparente ropa que contenía me ruborice inevitablemente, aunque Alice tenía razón, Edward me había visto con menos que eso puesto

Respire aire un par de veces y me quite la ropa que llevaba puesta, para remplazarla por la lencería que Alice me dio. Estaba a punto de llamarla cuando unos toques en la puerta y su voz del otro lado de la misma me advirtió su presencia

–Bella ¿puedo pasar? –Pregunto aun detrás de la puerta

–Si –respondí

La puerta se abrió revelando a una Alice ya vestida con un hermoso vestido verde, que resaltaba el color de su piel y que le daba a sus ojos ámbar un toque verdoso

–Te queda perfecto –dijo

–Gracias Alice –sonreí – ¿Cómo has hecho para vestirte tan deprisa?–dije

–oh cuando hayas trabajado en un desfile de modas me entenderás –rio

Tome el vestido delicadamente entre mis manos y lo deslice atreves de mi cuerpo Alice me ayudo a subir el cierre y a arreglar cualquier desperfecto que pudiera tener

–bien entonces, cumpliendo todas la reglas… algo azul –dijo enseñándome una liga que deslizo por mi pierna hasta la mitad de mis muslo –algo viejo –de su estuche de maquillaje saco una gargantilla con un diamante en el centro de la misma que era rodeado por unos más pequeños –perteneció a la abuela Elizabeth –agrego Alice mientras lo colgaba de mi cuello –algo prestado –del mismo estuche saco una pulsera que igual tenía unos diamantes por todo alrededor –es mía… me la regalo Jasper así que la quiero de vuelta –rio, sonriéndome –algo nuevo –saco una pequeño estuche que contenía un par de pendientes al igual que lo demás con diamantes

–Gracias Alice –dije

Cuando me termine de poner lo aretes ella me dio un último vistazo y suspiro feliz –estas lista –sentencio –comenzó a caminar para salir de la habitación –saldremos en diez en lo que termino de peinarme y maquillarme, si lo deseas ya puedes mirarte en el espejo –me dio una última sonrisa y desapareció cerrando la puerta

Aunque creía imposible que Alice terminara en diez minutos, me dije a mi misma que la menor de los Cullen no conocía la para imposible

Me gire y busque el espejo con la mirada, y como había dicho Alice, estaba cubierto por una sábana blanca. Camine hasta él y quite la sabana que cayó con suavidad hasta el suelo, la imagen que me regreso no a nada de lo que me hubiese imaginado

Mi cabello estaba arreglado de manera simple aparentemente, con un suave tocado que dejaba escapar unos mechones que enmarcaban mi rostro, el cual con el maquillaje de Alice se veía suave, sin ningún tipo de imperfección, mis ojos brillaban como nunca antes, mis mejillas estaba sonrojadas y tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

El vestido era lo mejor de todo, parecía que mi cuerpo estaba rodeado por una nube, mis hombros estaban descubiertos y mi pecho era abrazado suave pero firmemente por la tela y de ahí caía vaporosa en una infinidad de capas hasta rozar en suelo delante de mis pies, me gire un poco para observar el final del vestido y contemple la pequeña cola del vestido, con solo moverme un poco la tela bailaba alrededor de mi

–Bella es hora de irnos –el retumbar de los pasos de mi padre se detuvieron en cuanto gire la mirada para verlo, vestido con un traje gris oscuro, una impecable camisa blanca y una corbata roja –te vez… ¡wow! –exclamo

–Tan mal –dije sonriendo y caminando a su encuentro

–Estas hermosa hija –como pocas veces hacia me dio una cálida sonrisa antes de envolverme en un torpe abrazo

–gracias papá –

–Mi niña –murmuro antes de soltar su abrazo –es hora de irnos… si no estoy completamente segura de que el novio estará al borde del ataque de pánico –rio, pero después su expresión de torno seria –Bella… ¿estas completamente segura de esto? –pregunto

–claro que si papá –respondí rápidamente – ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –cuestione

–Bueno siempre se tiene que preguntar eso –se excuso, encogiéndose de hombros –vamos –extendió su brazo ofreciéndomelo. Recogí la cola de mi vestido con una mano para que no arrastrara y tome el brazo que me ofrecía

Una vez en el piso inferior vi a todas esperando Alice ya totalmente arreglada, Rosalie con un hermoso vestido Rojo, Leah en uno violeta, Angela en un hermoso vestido café, mi madre en uno rosa, y Esme en un color durazno, pero la que atrapo mi mirada fue mi pequeña Renesmee con un hermoso vestido blanco

–Bien es hora de irnos –anuncio Alice –Bella iras en el mercedes con Charlie, Renee y mi sobrina favorita, las demás chicas irán conmigo en el volvo –

El Mercedes negro de Carlisle era el auto elegido para llevarme, iba decorado por unas cuantas flores y dejaban entrever que alguien apunto de contraer nupcias viajaba dentro

–No pareces nerviosa –apunto Renee una vez que estuvimos en el auto

–No lo estoy –afirme –no podría estarlo –

El resto del camino fue en silencio y hasta que el auto giro y comenzó a ir sobre una calle empedrada, mi corazón dio un vuelco sabiendo lo que aquello significaba cada vez estaba cerca de Edward

Una vez que el auto se detuvo, mire por la ventana y note que el volvo ya se encontraba estacionado en las puertas cerradas esperaba Jacob, Leah, Alice y Esme que en el momento que Abrimos la puerta del auto entro de nuevo para avisar mi llegada

Jacob se acerco al auto y me ayudo a bajar así como Charlie ayudo a Renee

–Bells, te vez bien –dijo Jacob

–Gracias –dije

–oh pero mira a esta pequeña princesa –murmuro el centrando su atención en Nessie –esta adorable –

–ok bella despídete de Nessie ella tiene que entrar ya con Renee –asentí y me acerque a mi pequeña y deposite un beso sobre sus cabellos cobrizos

–Suerte hija –mi madre me regalo una última sonrisa antes de retirarse hacia donde se encontraban los demás asistentes de la boda

–bien Jacob entras primero y yo te daré la señal para entrar Bella –me sentía feliz de que Jacob accediera a ser mi padrino–madrina como el mismo se había auto nombrado, no en cualquier boda vez a un hombre como padrino de una mujer, pero si yo iba a hacerlo con él me pareció perfecto que él lo fuera en la mía –oh casi lo olvidaba –me entrego un pequeño ramo de rosas, fresias y tulipanes blancos atados con un listón

–gracias –

Comencé a escuchar una suave música y Alice dio la señal para que Jacob entrara del brazo de Leah, ella lo acompañaría hasta el altar y después tomaría su lugar en primera fila

Respire profundo y nos posicionamos frente a las puerta cerradas esperando la señal para comenzar a caminar

–Tranquila Bella – murmuro Charlie

–papá no me dejaras caer ¿verdad? –

–claro que no –dijo y como afirmando sus palabras sentí como el agarre de su brazo de hacia más firme

Alice dio la señal, las puertas se abrieron y comenzamos a caminar. Después de aquello no supe nada mas, solo estaba consciente de la presencia de Edward ahí con su hermosa sonrisa, vestido con un traje negro y su chaleco, camisa, y corbata blanca. No supe que fue lo que dijo el sacerdote hasta aquel "_Acepto" _salió de labios de Edward y entendí que yo también lo había dicho cuando su sonrisa se acrecentó más. Veía los labios del padre moverse pero no entendía nada y entonces mágicamente las palabras: "_los declaro marido y mujer… ahora puede besar a la novia", _llegaron tan nítidamente a mis oídos y mi mente, que no me sorprendí ni un segundo cuando sentí los labios de Edward acariciar cálidamente los míos y susurrar suavemente:

–hola mi hermosa señora Cullen–

* * *

**_hola!_**

**_me alegro mucho de estar de vuelta aqui, se que de nuevo tarde demaciado en actualizar y no tengo excusa para disculparme _**

**_pero bueno ya estoy aqui y quiero disculparme si hay errores en la escritura pero es la 1:15 de la madrugada aqui en Mexico y me encuentro mas dormida que despierta _**

**_pero queria terminar esto hoy porque mañana saldre y no regresare hasta casi a la noche _**

**_bien espero me disculpen el retrazo y que disfrutaran la lectura de esta historia donde el final se acerca el proximo capi _**

**_mil besos y gracias por rw del capi pasado y tambien gracias a quienes se dieron el tiempo de agregar como favorito o de mandar una alerta _**

**_mil mil gracias y con todo mi cariño espero disfrutaran la lectura_**

**_atte _**

**_EeSsTtEeFfAaNnIiAa_**


	50. Casi Fin

Capitulo 50: De Nuevo la Misma historia Solo que con un Final Algo Diferente

Bella POV

Una sonrisa se desplego por mi rostro involuntariamente, no podía creer que esto volvía a repetirse a pesar de que las circunstancias eran diferentes, me hacia revivir buenos y hermosos recuerdos

– Bella – escuche como me llamaron

– ¿Qué pasa angela? – pregunte dirigiendo mi mirada a ella que también me sonreía

– Tenemos que pasar al salón, la cena a terminado – asentí poniéndome de pie, camine al lado de ella, que venía del brazo de su ahora esposo Ben y nos dirigimos a donde se realizaría el baile, antes de cruzar la puerta que separaban el comedor de sala del baile, nos miramos levemente y nos colocamos el antifaz

Ya que no se tenía permitido entrar sin llevar la cara cubierta por él, abrieron la puerta y con pasos firmes nos adentramos una suave música llenaba el ambiente así como el murmullo proveniente de todas las personas que charlaban al unisonó

– ¿Por qué hacen esto cada año? – pregunte alzando un poco la voz

– No lo sé – dijo Angela encogiéndose de hombros

Entonces Ben se giro y me dio una sonrisa antes de contestar

– Pura publicidad, quieren más clientes –

Ben pronto se separo de nosotras para ir a no sé donde, a platicar, angela y yo permanecimos en silencio hasta que note a mi amiga sonreír ampliamente, y volverse hacia mi

– Iré por un trago – dijo antes de girarse y caminar hacia la barra

Una sensación de Dejavù me lleno el cuerpo, la vi irse en dirección a la barra y al mitad del camino, se giro para mirarme, sonrió y continuo caminando hacia su destino. En cuanto la perdí de vista sentí unos ojos clavados en mi espalda

– Buenas Noches – escuche una voz masculina decir a mis espaldas.

Lentamente me gire y unos hermosos y conocidos ojos llamaron mi atención

– Buenas Noches – respondí el saludo mirándolo directamente a los ojos

– Me permitiría bella dama bailar esta pieza conmigo – murmuro con voz sedosa al tiempo que extendía su mano en mi dirección en un clara invitación a que la tomara. Sentí un suave rubor cubrir mis mejillas

Asentí como respuesta y tome su mano, y con pasos decididos me guio hasta la pista de baile donde unas pocas parejas se encontraba dando gráciles pasos al ritmo de la música. Una vez frente a frente comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la suave pieza que inundaba el salón y así los minutos trascurrieron en un silencio agradable, como si solo nosotros bailáramos

– creo que es hora de descansar un poco – susurro mi oído

– Me parece bien – dije en un suspiro separando mi cuerpo del el suyo

Suavemente tomo una de mis manos y tiro de ella llevándome hasta la barra, donde tomo dos copas, dejando una en mis manos se llevo la otra a sus labios, y dio un corto sorbo

– parece increíble ¿no? – dijo con un sonrisa en los labios acortando la distancia entre nosotros

– Ni que lo digas – susurre

Me tomo de la mano y tiro de mí para caminar atreves del salón hasta un pequeño balcón que daba una hermosa vista de los jardines y la piscina del hotel en que se realizaba la cena–baile

Completamente aislados de la multitud que se aglomeraba en la pista de baile, permanecimos en silencio unos segundos contemplando la noche que nos rodeaba

No supe ni en qué momento, pero de repente me vi rodeada por unos fuertes brazos me rodearon la cintura y cariñosamente apartaron la copa de la que apenas había bebido de mis manos y me estrecho fuertemente contra su cuerpo

– te extrañe – susurro. No pude si no sonreír por sus palabras

– yo también – viaje mis manos por sus brazos, hombros, su cuello, finalmente las situé a los costados de su rosto y subiendo hacia su cabello retire el conocido antifaz que cubría su rostro

– Oye – me regaño suavemente – se supone que no debemos quitarlos hasta medianoche –

– No puedo esperar tanto tiempo – dije, haciendo que riera – la paciencia, no es de la cosas que más se me dan –

– Yo tampoco puedo esperar – murmuro subiendo sus manos por mi cuerpo y cuando llego a mi cabeza retiro el antifaz que ocultaba mi rostro

– no si te lo he mencionado pero estas muy hermosa esta noche –

– gracias –

Comenzó a acortar la distancia que había entre nuestros labios, y estaba a milímetros unirlos cuando una voz demasiado familiar nos interrumpió

– Aquí están…. – figura de Alice envuelta en un vestido verde claro cruzo el umbral que separa el pequeño balcón – ya nos vamos… ¿vienen? – pregunto mirándonos con un sonrisa

– Alice – comenzó a decir Edward – te ha dicho alguien que eres muy inoportuna –

– No lo soy – replico ella

– oh claro que lo eres – dijo Edward

– Eso no importa – dijo ella – si no se dan prisa los dejaremos –

– ¿y Angela? – pregunte

– Ya se ha ido – respondió Alice

– está bien vamos – Edward tomo mi mano y me regalo una sonrisa de disculpa antes de susurrar suavemente a mi oído –te recompensare en casa –

Caminamos unos pasos detrás de Alice hacia para llegar al jeep de Emmett donde nos esperaban los demás con un sonrisa burlona en los labios

–Ustedes no se cansan de escabullirse eh –exclamo Emmett al tiempo que reía

–Emmett metete en tus asuntos –gruño Edward

–bien… bien… pero quizá te gustara que le contara a Bells como estabas la vez pasada –

– ¿Qué sucedió? –pregunte curiosa

–Nada cariño –me dijo suavemente

–Se comporto como toda una chica enamorada –rio Emmett –suspiraba todo el día y cotilleo con Alice y Rosalie hasta que te encontró –

Sonreí imaginando a Edward de la misma en que yo me comporte, suspirando en cada oportunidad y contándole cada insignificante detalle del momento que pasamos juntos a angela. En solo unas cuantas horas Edward se había apoderado, sin planearlo de mi corazón y al parecer yo lo había hecho con el suyo, siempre había sido algo escéptica de las historias de amor de aquellos libros que tanto me gustaban, pero internamente siempre desee vivir algo como aquello.

Y con Edward viví mi propio cuento de hadas, no puedo de decir que con un final feliz, porque aquello apenas era el inicio de lo que nos esperaba juntos, pero a mi parece nuestro futuro pintaba para estar lleno de felicidad y mucho amor, más de lo que siempre espere

–estaba enamorado que podías esperar –dijo Alice

–Podemos olvidar esto e irnos ya –pidió Edward

Comenzamos a subir al jeep y una vez que nos habíamos puesto en marcha Emmett nos miro atreves del espejo retrovisor antes de hablar

–espero que no les moleste dormir en casa, no cruzaremos la cuidad para dejarlos en su nidito de amor –

–No hay problema –respondí yo, al notar que Edward fruncía el ceño al parecer tenía algo planeado para cuando llegáramos casa

Coloque mi mano sobre su rodilla y di un pequeño apretón, lo mire y vi que cualquier dejo de disgusto que hubiera en su cuerpo había desaparecido con aquel pequeño gesto, le sonreí y después me acurruque en su costado mientras sentí su brazo rodearme la cintura y acercarme mucho mas a el

Recargue mi cabeza en su hombro y cerrando los hombros suspire con cansancio

–Duerme –susurro contra mi cabello, y como si sus palabras fueran mágicas caí en los brazos de Morfeo en menos de un respiro

….

**Edward POV**

La acompasada respiración de Bella, la delato cuando cayó en la inconsciencia del sueño, recordé como hace casi dos años hice aquel mismo recorrido de aquel baile en el cual me sentía más que fuera de lugar, y sin nada por lo que tener que estar ahí y del cual regrese solo en compañía de mis hermanos y con solo una esperanza en el corazón de volver encontrar aquella hermosa chica del vestido azul llamada Bella que me robo el aliento y el corazón en un solo segundo

Y ahora mi corazón tenia más que una esperanza en el, tenía una dueña, dos en realidad, después de dos años de aquella noche, ahora tenía una bella y muy amada esposa y un hermosa hija, mi Bella y mi pequeña Nessie

Había pasado por muchas cosas para llegar a este momento, pero no desearía que las cosas ocurrieran de otra manera. Sentí el auto detenerse y escuche las puertas abrirse. Mire el rostro Bella y no pude perturbar su sueño, su expresión de completa paz, me hizo imposible despertarla, baje del jeep y después la tome en brazos acunando su cuerpo contra mi pecho subimos por el ascensor, a medio camino comencé a escuchar la mismo discusión de siempre sobre quien dormía con quien, creo que ese era un mal habito que no se quitaría a pesar de los años

los ignore y en cuanto Alice abrió la puerta del apartamento me dirigí a mi vieja habitación cerré la puerta con el pie y deposite el cuerpo durmiente de Bella en mi cama, con cuidado de no despertarla retire los broches que retenían su cabello, sus pendientes, sus tacones, dudaba si quitarle el vestido o no, sabía que dormiría incomoda con el puesto, pero dudaba que resistiera mis impulsos si admiraba su cuerpo solo cubierta por sus bragas, porque apostaría mi sueldo de un año a que no llevaba sostén bajo el vestido ya que se hubiera notado por el grandioso escote en la espalda que llevaba.

Suspire para poder resistirme, lentamente comencé a despojarla de su vestido, descubrí sus hombros y luego sus pechos, respire profundamente, la tentación era grande pero resistiría, cuando llegue a su cintura sonreí, Bella había convertido la cicatriz de su pasado en un marca de su presente, un mes después de la boda había llegado un día a casa con una media luna tatuada sobre la cicatriz haciéndola casi imperceptible, dije que sería una Cullen en todos los sentidos, ahora ella también tenía a marca familiar

Rápidamente quite el resto de su vestido y admire su cuerpo unos segundos y comencé desvestirme, al cabo de unos segundo me recosté al lado de Bella la atraje hacia y cubrí nuestros cuerpos semidesnudos con las sabanas

–Buenas noches Bella –susurre antes de caer dormido

* * *

esto a acabado no literalmente pero este es el final de los capitulos sin contar los epilogos

no tengo palabras

solo quiero pedir disculpas por el retrazo agradecer su paciencia y el tiempo que se tomaron para leer y para comentar

este es el ultimo capitulo oficial mas los dos epilgos que voy a agregar

me encantaria que mandaran sus ideas para el epilogo seria una manera de mi parte de agradecerles usar sus sugerencia y no pondre fin hasta que halla escrito la ultima letra de esta historia si se lo preguntan y pues mil besos y espero no desepcionarlas


	51. Epilogo

Epilogo

**Un par de años más tarde **

**Bella POv**

Sonreí, si tendría que mantener mi fachada de felicidad, tendría que hacer que pareciera lo más real posible

–Bien cariño –murmure –es hora –

Unos grandes ojos verdes me miraron con suplica, casi cedía pero tenía que mantenerme fuerte

Escuche un fuerte suspiro a mi lado

–Mi niña –me arrodille frente a ella y la abrace –volveremos aquí dentro de unas horas, ve diviértete y haz muchos amigos –

–Bien mami –susurro Nessie

–Que tengas un buen día cariño –susurro Edward a mi lado –

–Adiós papi –una pequeña lagrima salió de la comisura de los ojos de Nessie

–Oh cariño –susurro Edward mientras la abrazaba –Bella…– me llamo –es necesario –pronuncio mientras aprisionaba el pequeño cuerpo de Nessie entre sus brazos

–si Edward es necesario… despídete –

–Bien –murmuro con molestia, vi como cuchicheo algo en su oído a lo que ella asintió vigorosamente, por lo que ahora con un sonrisa en el rostro la deposito sobre sus pies

–adiós mami… adiós papi –se despidió

–Adiós cariño –respondimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo

Ello se giro y entro con pasitos firme a su salón, si, hoy era el primer día de preescolar de Nessie y a pesar de todas las protestas de Edward y sus absurdas sugerencias sobre educación en casa, aquí estamos

–Bien hora de irnos –murmure –tengo cita en 30 minutos, Edward podrías quitar esa cara –dije mirando la expresión de su rostro

–Pero Bella – se quejo– acabamos de dejar a nuestra pequeña niña en ese lugar… como quieres que este feliz de la vida –

–Edward –murmure cansada mientras tiraba de su mano para que caminara hacia el auto –todos los niños normales van a la escuela cuando cumplen 3 años y Nessie no será la excepción –

–Bien –resoplo con resignación

Justo cuando llegamos al auto me gire para quedar frente a él y antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear, tome sus labios entre los míos en un suave beso

–Basta de quejarse –sentencie después del beso

–Ok –me sonrió antes de besarme nuevamente –creo que ahora le estoy viendo el lado bueno a esto… podemos volver a casa y pues… tu sabes… –

–olvídalo… tengo paciente en 30 minutos hace más de una semana que hizo su cita y no la dejare plantada… pero –murmure pasando la punta de mi dedo índice por encima de los botones de su camisa –Nessie podría quedarse con tus padres hoy –

Por el brillo de sus ojos supe que la idea le había parecido más que bien.

Entramos en el auto y nos dirigimos al hospital.

Mi mañana transcurrió con normalidad un paciente tras otro, una pequeña cirugía de emergencia, hasta las 12 cuando mi paciente de esa hora cancelo de último minuto, me sentí aliviada tendría 30 minutos o más libres, estaba pensando muy seriamente si ir con angela y ayudarla o con Edward

Me decidí por Edward además sabía que no tenia citas hasta las dos de la tarde y ahora solamente se dedicaría a archivar expedientes, cruce varios pasillos y subí un tramo de escaleras hasta llegar a la antesala de la oficina de Edward

La secretaria mas "agradable" del hospital Lauren me corto el paso cuando estaba por tomar el pomo de la puerta de la oficina

–El Dr. Cullen pidió que no lo molestaran –dije desafiante

– ¿Esta con un paciente? –pregunte impaciente

–No… pero… –la corte antes de que continuara

–Solo hablare con él unos segundos –dije –no creo que le moleste –la rodeo e intencionalmente la di un pequeño empujón hacia un lado y antes de que me lo impidiera de cualquier modo, gire el pomo y abrí la puerta, pase y la cerré a mis espaldas lo más rápido que pude

En cuanto mire hacia el frente, el ambiente del despacho me pareció extraño, fije mi vista en Edward, y el me miraba con sorprendido y con una expresión nerviosa, lo que me pareció más extraño fue que no traía la chaqueta de su traje, su corbata estaba floja, tenia los dos primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados y las mangas arremangadas

– ¿Qué hacías? –pregunte curiosa

–yo –dijo Edward –nada–bajo la mirada hacia un par de carpetas que había frente a él –leía estos historiales – abrió las carpetas y comenzó a leer, me acerque para verlas mejor y note que las cartetas estaban vacías ni siquiera tenían un nombre en la solapa

–Edward… esas carpetas están vacías no hay nada que leer –

–Ah sí… –pareció extrañado –no lo había notado –

–cariño ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes bien? –pregunte extrañada

–emm… si, solo estoy algo distraído –sonrió

– ¿Escuchaste eso? –pregunte refiriéndome al estornudo que solo unos segundos antes se había escuchado dentro

–no, ¿Qué? –murmuro

–ese estornudo –

Entonces el entendimiento llego a mí como si me hubiesen golpeado

–dime ¿Dónde está? –pregunte

– ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? –murmuro Edward confundido

–Sabes de que hablo Edward Anthony Cullen –dije molestas –recuerdas lo que dije en la mañana –él asintió como respuesta –pues olvídalo se cancela –

–pero Bella –se quejo pobremente

–Dime –ordene

–Está bien –exclamo resignado

Hecho la silla hacia atrás y dijo:

–Sal de ahí cariño… nos descubrieron –

Espere unos segundos y entonces escuche:

–Hola mami –mi niña estaba de pie al lado del escritorio con un par de crayolas en una mano y una hoja en las otra

–Nessie, ¿Que haces aquí? –Pregunte – deberías estar en la escuela –

–Papá dijo en la mañana que iría por mi temprano –camino hacia Edward y este la subió a sus piernas, ella puso en la hoja en el escritorio y comenzó a dibujar –la escuela no me gusta mami… ya no quiero ir –

–vez Bella la niña no quiere ir al escuela porque obligarla –

–Edward… no estuvo bien que fueras por ella antes de la hora –le regañe

–lo sé pero… –

–Pero nada… –dije

–Ok–se resigno

–Nessie por que no vas con Lauren y le dices que si te puede acompañar a comprar una soda –le sugerí a mi hija

–si mami – bajo del regazo de Edward y se encamino hacia la puerta daba gracias que por alguna extraña razón Lauren tratara bien a Nessie. La puerta se abrió y cerró entonces camine hasta estar frente a él recargando mi cadera en el borde el escritorio

– ¿que sucede Edward? –pregunte suavemente

–No lo sé –murmuro –a crecido tan rápido… solo ayer estábamos saliendo del hospital con ella en brazos, dentro de poco tendré que espantar ah adolescentes precoces de ella –rio –no quiero que se aleje de mi – dijo bajando la mirada y con un tono triste de voz

–Edward –pronuncie su nombre antes de sentarme en su regazo y lo abrace –nadie la alejara de ti –

–Lo sé yo solo… ya no sé nada –suspiro sonoramente

–Ed, promete que mañana la dejaras ir a la escuela el horario completo –

–yo… si lo prometo –

–te parece si reconsideramos lo de esta noche –susurre rosando mi labios levemente con los suyos

–Me encantaría –contesto besándome

Un Mes y Medio después

Y último mes había pasado sin sobresaltos Edward gracias al cielo haba superado su pequeña crisis paternal y ahora ya dejaba a Nessie asistir sin problemas a la escuela

Esa mañana me había despertado con un humor de maravilla y mi energía al cien, mire hacia mi lado y Edward dormía plácidamente, así que decidí dejarlo descansar unos minutos más

Fui hacia la habitación de Nessie, quien ya estaba despierta

–Hola cariño –salude

–hola mami –

– ¿lista para ir al escuela? –pregunte con una sonrisa

–sip... –

Parecía que no solo yo tenía destinado un día entusiasta. Comencé a ayudarla a vestirse y peine su hermoso cabello cobrizo. Minutos más tarde ambas estuvimos listas y antes de subir a Despertar a Edward decidí preparar el desayuno, Nessie estaba sentada en un banco frente a la barra de la cocina mirándome cocinar. 15 minutos más tarde decidí mandar a Nessie a que despertara a Edward

–Cariño por qué no vas a despertar a papá –le

Ella asintió como respuesta y bajo del banco de un salto, rápidamente fue escaleras arriba, después de unos minutos, me pareció extraño que aun no bajara Nessie y que no se escucharan los pasos de Edward en el piso superior

Después de limpiarme las manos con una toalla subí las escaleras y entre a mi habitación en menos de lo que lo pensaba

– ¿Qué pasa? –pregunte cruzando el umbral de la puerta

Reí ante la imagen que había frente a mí, Nessie saltaba literalmente sobre Edward y este ni siquiera dejaba salir un quejido, de lo dormido que se encontraba

–mamá no se despierta –se quejo Nessie

–Ve por tu desayuno –dije con una sonrisa –está servido en la barra yo despertare a tu padre –

–Ok –dijo bajando de la espalda de Edward. Salió de la habitación y escuche sus pasos al bajar por las escaleras

"_bien" –_ me dije a mi misma

Comencé a tratar de despertarlo pero mis intentos resultaron nulos, desde hablarle, dar palmadas en su mejilla y hasta mojarlo, al estar haciendo esto me sentía en un Dejavù. Tenía la ligera sensación de que había hecho esto antes y esto me sorprenda mucho ya que la mayoría de las ocasiones Edward tenía un sueño muy ligero y con el más mínimo ruido despertaba

No estaba segura si Edward tenía compromisos importantes hoy o por lo menos temprano así que decidí dejarlo por la paz y bajar a terminar mi desayuno además de hablar con Carlisle para ver si podía dejarle el día libre a Edward.

Cuando baje a la cocina Nessie ya casi terminaba con su desayuno

–parece que hay has amanecido con hambre –ella asintió aun con la boca repleta de comida, después trago su bocado antes de hablar

–es que esta muy bueno mami –rio ligeramente antes de continuar comiendo, tome mi desayuno ya servido y comencé a comer

Una vez limpio todo subí por mi bolso, justo cuando cruce la puerta de la habitación me entro una imperiosa necesidad de utilizar el baño, acelere mi paso hacia el cuarto de baño de la habitación, pocos minutos después ya estaba lavándome las manos, cuando me estaba secando las manos recordé que tenía que tomarme mi pastilla la estaba buscando en los gabinetes del baño una realidad me golpeo la cabeza como si fuera una bola de demolición

Busque razón de mi duda y lo encontré completamente intacto, mi cabeza comenzó a pensar a una velocidad vertiginosa

El que Edward durmiera plácidamente a esta hora y que ni un terremoto no pudiera despertarlo la reforzaba

Por muy mala que fuera en matemáticas mis cuentas no me fallaban

Lo que si me fallaba siempre eran esas estúpidas pastillas

Todavía sorprendida, pero feliz corrí de nuevo hacia la habitación y tome el vaso de agua que siempre se encontraba en el buro de Edward y se lo vacié encima

Quise reír al ver como despertó pero me abstuve

– ¿Que pasa? – Pregunto –eso no era necesario –me regaño

–Claro que era necesario – dije tenía que decir la noticia con tacto –Edward… –murmure con voz dulce – ¿Te molestaría otro bebe? –pregunto

–No… –dijo confundido – y estoy más que dispuesto a hacer uno –sonrió pícaro

–Bueno –exclame feliz ya no tendrás que esperar más –

–Quieres decir…. Que tu… –

–Si Edward Estoy embarazada –dije feliz

–Eso es maravilloso –dijo al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama para tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y dándome un casto beso en los labios – tenemos que decirle a todos y a Nessie, se pondrá feliz –dijo riendo ligeramente

–Lo sé… –suspire feliz

–Mamá se hace tarde –escuche la vos de Nessie

–que tal si pasamos hoy de la escuela y el hospital y celebramos la maravillosa noticia los tres juntos –sugirió Edward

– ¿Cual noticia? –pregunto Nessie con curiosidad acercándose a nosotros

–Cariño mamá va a tener un Bebe –

-Voy a tener un hermanito? –pregunto con los ojos brillando de emoción

–Si – respondí

–Wii –grito dando un giro sobre sus propios pies

Si algún día había soñado con la vida perfecta, lo más seguro es que estoy muy cerca de tener una y sin embargo pienso que cada día mejorara mas, con mis hijos y Edward y a pesar de lo que pasamos no cambiaría nada porque tal vez no hubiera terminado así

Más años después

– ¡Mamá! – escuche el grito desde el piso superior, algo común en esta casa sobre todo si salía de labios de mi hija

– ¿Qué pasa? –

–Anthony me está molestando –

–No es cierto mamá –dijo otra voz al tiempo que escuchaba pasos apresurados por las escaleras

–Ven acá y deja de molestar a tu hermana –mi par de hijos adolecentes podían quererse mucho pero peleaban más de lo que alguien podía imaginar

Estaba terminando el almuerzo del día de hoy, se reuniría toda la familia y cuando decía toda era toda

Carlisle y Esme, Alice, Jasper y sus gemelas de 8 años Annie y Emily además de Rosalie y Emmett con Lili su hija de 7 años y Alex de 12, sin olvidarme también Jacob y Leah con su hijo Jacob Jr.

Edward había salido a recoger a Jacob y su familia al Aeropuerto ya que acababan de Llegar a Washington

Aproximadamente una hora más tarde el timbre de la casa sonó insistentemente

–Anthony lo abre la puerta tío Emmett está afuera –

– ¿Cómo los sabes? –pregunto, pero un timbrazo se sobrepuso a su voz

–lo sé –dije segura de mi

El se encogió de hombros y camino hacia la puerta pocos segundo después escuche la estridente voz de mi cuñado, saludando alegremente a mi hijo

Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar a Emmett y Rosalie, les siguieron mis suegros casi padres y después Alice y Jasper

Para cuando llego Edward con Jacob la mesa que habíamos preparado en el jardín ya estaba puesta y la comida casi lista

–Bella –Edward camino hasta quedar frente a mi cuando entro en la casa y antes de que pudiera decir algo me sus labios cubrieron los míos en suave y delicioso beso, a pesar de los años

Cada vez que sus piel hacia contacto con la mía, así fueran suaves roces o un casto beso mi corazón daba un vuelco y comenzaba a latir a mayor velocidad la respiración se detenía en mis pulmones y me inundaba una sensación de paz y satisfacción de sentirme completa

Y todo gracias a que, mire a mi nueva familia toda reunida platicando, riendo cálidamente, tal vez fue el destino el karma, Alice y Angela pero desde el día que conocí al hombre que me hizo feliz podría decir a ciencia cierta que nunca volvería a decir que la fiesta no me gustaban

En esa fiesta no encontré amor a primera vista, si no un amor para toda la vida

Fin

* * *

**_Hola!_**

**_tal vez quieran ahorcarme... Bueno yo misma querria hacerlo se que desde enero habia estado prometiendo esto y habia dicho desde un princiipio que serian dos epilogos... pero siendo sincera y tarde cuatro meses en esto es por algo... y mi cabeza no da para mucho en este ultimo tiempo _**

**_pasando a mejores cosas bueno LO HE TERMINADO wiiii... y me siento orgullosa de eso... note el cambia del primer capitulo al los ultimos mi escritura evolucion y se que muchas de ustedes me acopañaron en este camino _**

**_MIL GRACIAS A TODAS 3_**

**_sus reviews los 250 que wow me hacen muy feliz, todo su apoyo y paciencia se las agradesco y aunque eran pocas o escasas las ocaciones en que respondia a aquellos comentarios siempre fueron y son una gran inpiracion para mi, sus favoritos y mil gracias a las que me agragaron a su autor favorito me siento honrada por ello _**

**_lo mas seguro es que trabaje en unas historias que tengo en mente pero pocos dias vuelvo a entrar a la escuela y creo que mientras mas aumentas de años las cosas mas se complican y mi tiempo escasea y cuando lo tengo en ocaciones prefiero relajadome leyendo..._**

**_pero si lo adelanto algunos o muchos capitulos mejor publicare _**

**_queria comentar sobre ello para saber en cual trabajar tengo varias ideas las enumerare _**

**_1.- Edward y Bella son amigos y ya saben estan enamorados en secreto el uno del otro (se que es muy cliché pero bueno), pero tragicamente Edward muere en un accidente de auto, pero al tener un asunto pendiente llamado Bella vuelve a Tierra y bueno lo demas lo ire decidiendo _**

**_2.-En 1933 cuando Carlisle encuentra a Rosalie, Edward y Ella no se llevan tan mal, y deciden hacer realidad la idea de Carlisle (osea que estuvieran juntos), pero en 2008 cuando los hermanos Swan (Emmett y Bella) llegan a Forks pues las cosas cambian y supongo que se imaginan como _**

**_3.-los Cullen viven en Forks y un nuevo vampiro llega a la ciudad (Bella) la cual tiene un don un tanto singular tiene la apariencia, el olor, el color de ojos y de piel, como si fuera humana ademas de que puede estar en el sol sin destellar, al verse involucrada una extrañas visiones acechan a alice, Edward siendo humano casi completamente y bueno algo de la culpa la tiene Bella jajaj_**

**_4.-Edward padece de Trastorno de Personalidad Multiple y cuando el y su familia se mudan al tranquilo pueblo de Forks, Bella tendran que lidiar con Anthony el chico rebelde, seductor y sexy, y con Edward el chico dulce y cabelleroso, lo malo ambos estan el mismo cuerpo y ella tendra el trabajo de enamorar las dos personalidades del chico _**

**_bueno por el momento creo que son suficientes, tal vez si no es mucho pedir podrian dejar en sus reviews si apetecen dejarlos cual preferirian para centrarme en ella ya que por el momento son solo ideas _**

_**ya me desahogue jajaj**_

**_sin mas de mi parte esto no es un adios en un hasta luego _**

**_mi cariño, Besos y abrazos para todas _**

**_mil gracias por todo desde el fondo de mi corazón =)33333333333_**

**_las quiero mucho _**

**_un besote_**

**_atte._**

**_Fany_**

**_corte y queda_**


End file.
